Quantum Leap - Part Three Space Command Chronicles
by evalentine
Summary: Its four months since the Torchwood returned and much to Ianto's dismay the furore over the Torchwood incident has not died down. However as far as Ianto's family is concerned he along with the Torchwood are a promotional gold mine. If he doesn't want to be trapped he needs to find a solution fast.
1. Chapter 1

One

Ianto made his way past the kitchen garden, followed the white shell path through the arched tunnel festooned with sweet peas, then traversed the maze without any hesitation. Reaching the other side he came across a large black and imposing door. Turning the large round door knob he pushed it open.

The brightness of the sun momentarily washed out his sight but his other senses told him he had reached his most favourite place in the entire universe. Starting as he always did he made his way towards the perfect climbing tree to reach the top of the wide brick wall which surrounded the garden.

In complete contrast to his last attempt just seven months ago he reached the top with comfortable ease. He had not felt so fit for years. There was still an odd twinge and he knew if he overdid it his body would react. That said he regained much of his previous strength and he knew why, the perfect getaway: four months of just himself, his guide, and a mountain range.

As a child this wall had seemed as tall as a mountain. The trees against the wall were the perfect scale for a small boy to scramble up. How many happy hours and days had he spent here in this garden of delights and wonders? They were uncountable. Over the slight breeze and bird song he heard the trickle of water from the square pond. It was not a pond he reminded himself; it was vast sea full of mysterious sea monsters. The fountain was a thunderous waterfall set in the middle of that exotic ocean. In his imagination each arch that separated the different areas of the gardens were portals to other world. One section had borders bursting with thousands of flowers surrounding a lawn festooned with tiny 'Piccolo Daisies' their perfect violet crowns surrounded a circle of white in perfect contrast to the soft green of the grass. Those deep borders of flowers beds were forests where he had built fantastic cities on far off planets or hunted wild fantastical beasts.

In another nook was a hammock where he would pretend he was captain of a boat at sea, the waves rocking him violently as he sought out the dragon that was his quarry. Or he could lie with his face poking through the large weave as he imagined he was afloat on a giant hot air balloon and the shadows created were magical flying creatures only he could see.

He took a deep breath taking in the heady scents of the end of summer exuberance. There were few places he felt truly at peace and in the past entering through the door to clear his mind had grounded him until now.

Ianto felt a burn of resentment as his uncle's admonishments still rang in his ear. He had never experienced his Uncle as the' uncompromising no-nonsense business man' until now. That man had outlined to him it was to be a case of return or be returned. Ianto had family commitments he could not ignore. There were several issues of vital importance that needed his attention. It was about time that they all sat down and worked out the way forward beginning with some ideas he, Charles, and his father would like to discuss.

Besides he was the hero of the _Torchwood_. People and Ianto understood these people to be highly important, powerful and, influential ones wanted to see him, reward and thank him.

Much to his annoyance and consternation the furore caused by the entire saga had not died down. He and Jack were celebrities. And as far as his Uncle was concerned there was now another hero: the very ship itself. It now represented the very epitome of quality Space Industries had aspired to, enshrined it its construction.

Ianto didn't need it explained; he was a promotional gold mine.

As a consequence a tour was being arranged, which included several important governmental meetings where Space Industries could argue a case to build the entire fleet: commercial, military and exploration. And their number one spokesman was the one and only Ianto Jones, hero of the hour.

The vibration of his communicator caught his attention. Pulling out the small device he saw it was a message from Rhia. She was furious he had arrived back and not said hello. She demanded he stop mooching around the formal garden and return to the house forthwith. Ianto grimaced as he keyed in a response and pressed send.

She would just have to wait to give him the long overdue telling off he knew was coming and she felt he needed. Ianto huffed; the solitude of the moment was broken. He climbed down and the thoughts had been plaguing him for months about his future came to the fore. There was one thing he did know. As difficult as it was to find a future for himself, whatever his father and Charles had planned was not it.

It was a matter of elimination. The _Torchwood_ had allowed him to realise he was not a teacher. He had also discovered he had far more inner strength and courage than he thought possible. More importantly he had learnt the truth. No matter how uncomfortable some of the conclusions he had been forced to face, he was better off knowing. Strangely he knew he should feel better but the truth had left him with a Pandora's box full of feelings he didn't know how to address.

Following the border of the garden he came to a narrow grassy path that led to a small domed gazebo surrounded by lupines and foxgloves of ever colour. Stepping inside he stood next to a plaque. Gently using a finger he traced the letters that made up the name of his mother and felt the same sense of numbness he always did when he entered here. If he closed his eyes just for an instant he could catch a drift of her perfume as she wrapped her arms around him. He had felt so invincible, her arms protecting him from all the ills in the universe. What was the point of life when everyone you loved could be taken in an instant? Along with the numbness he felt the terrible emptiness caused by his loss of purpose.

One thing was for sure he was not going to be some bloody spokesperson and dragged pillar to post on show like some prize poodle, telling his story over and over to different groups of morally bankrupt individuals no matter how powerful. The communicator began to vibrate again. Ianto saw it was a message was from Charles reminding him of the meeting to be held in his father's study in one hour. Ianto touched the side of the communicator and it expanded to fill his hand and he scrolled down and opened a file along with a list of documents he had prepared a week ago but still hesitated to send.

Maybe this was the answer. It was not Deep Space Exploration but it was close. He felt the thrill of excitement. The archaeological expedition was heading for a whole world covered in ruins. Artefacts the _Solaris _had brought back had shown they were from a previously unknown civilisation that utilised organic technology. Others artefacts more fragile were profoundly beautiful objects. Clearly a race who was highly creative as well as technologically advanced

He and Craig had seriously debated a return to Zeta Sigma Three. At the time it had been nothing more than fantastic talk because both of them knew they were unlikely to leave the life of the Deep Exploration Service with too much to discover and map. A life with each other doing what they both loved had been the dream.

He read down the expedition programme again. It would be fascinating to return, and he would be on the forefront of uncovering a previously unknown civilisation far in advance of their own. So many puzzles to solve; who were the beings who had created those wonderful objects and left so many ruins? What had happened to them? Had their civilisation collapsed or had they just left, and if so where to and why? And just what had they left behind? There would also be planetary and geologic exploration. The place was hardly a hell hole from the short time he had spent on Zeta Sigma Three; it appeared to be a temperate pleasant planet with three small moons.

Then there was the other aspect to all this: Jack Harkness. The man had been much in his thoughts since he had left the _Torchwood_ so surreptitiously. Ianto found he kept returning to the point where own sense of fairness had vanished and he had found it impossible to grant Jack even an acknowledgement and give credit for the man he had become.

Even if a part of him still struggling with forgiveness, he did recognise the man on the _Torchwood _was not the same as the one on the _Diligence_. Jack had transformed himself and made himself anew. Five years of hard work on a par with Ianto's own physical and metal recovery. Yet in that final moment Ianto had become paralysed. The feelings of disgrace he felt on not being able to speak was something he still battled on a daily basis with So maybe this would be an opportunity to deal with the confusion opened during his encounters and interactions with Jack Harkness on the _Torchwood. _He didn't kid himself it would he easy but the invitation was there.

Ianto let out a long breath, all this anguish and he might not even be accepted. No matter how desperate they were to attract the lowest order sensor calibration engineer in any capacity they might see him as over-qualified. 'End of argument,' Ianto said out loud.

A large message invaded his screen reminding him of the family meeting. Every fragment of resentment of being hauled back here came to the fore. He used his thumb to open his application form and pressed send.

As the submission was acknowledged he smiled to himself as he imagined he was facing Charles. '_Sorry I've found a use for myself, I've joined an archaeological expedition.' _

Ianto moved to shrink the device when it chimed. 'I'm coming,' he growled and went to dismiss the message when he saw it was the leader of the expedition paging him, wanting a face-to-face communication.

Ianto turned the viewing function on.

'Commander Ianto Jones?' A long face that came into view asked in a tone that suggested he didn't trust this was who he was calling.

'Yes.'

'Commander Jones, I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Doctor Smith and a few moments ago I received an application for our expedition that would appear to have been sent by you.'

'That is correct,' Ianto answered and the man looked confused.

'There appears to be some misunderstanding. The position you have applied for is a level entry position meant for someone with basic above and underground mapping skills. Due to this being an archaeological expedition some finesse will he required but this position is way below your level of expertise.'

'I'm aware of the requirements. My understanding is you've had difficulty attracting any sensor specialist to apply.'

'Considering the lack of sensor specialists in Space Command and generally in the commercial sector even the lowest grade graduate has their pick of any number of prestige postings. To receive an application of someone of your calibre, ability and qualifications I assumed it had to be an error or worse some kind of hoax.'

'No it's genuine,' Ianto assured him.

'In light of your current profile I have to ask what would make you apply for this role and how did you even get to hear of our venture?'

'I was one of the officers on the_ Solaris_ who did the initial survey of Zeta Sigma Three. I also did the planetary sensor sweep.'

Doctor Smith appeared to make a connection. 'This is beginning to make more sense. You would be the Jones on the report. So you are wanting to come back and make a more detailed examination?'

'Actually I was unaware of the expedition until it was brought to my attention by Captain Jack Harkness.'

Doctor Smiths face twisted in disgust. 'Yes we did receive his application for Super Cargo. Regardless of his current exploits he is not the sort of person I wish associated with this mission. Considering your history with the man you will be pleased to note he didn't even reach the short list.'

'I think you should seriously reconsider because my acceptance of the position is conditional on it including Jack Harkness,' Ianto suddenly found himself saying.

'Are you sure? 'We are considering several applicants who have had experience in the commercial sector.'

'My acceptance depends on Jack Harkness being part of this expedition, but I don't want him to know I said that,' Ianto added quickly.

Doctor Smith pulled on his lip as he thought and then looked towards Ianto. 'You will of course have to pass the medical requirements…'

'If you will check my application I included an up-to-date medical report. And you will also see I have included a substantial list of medical equipment I will donate not just for my use but would benefit everyone joining.'

Doctor Smith looked into the distance then looked directly at Ianto.

'Very well. You leave me little choice.' The screen went dead and Ianto feared for a moment that he had overplayed his hand. What on earth had made him insist Harkness be included? It was like another part of his mind had taken control of his actions.

A few seconds passed and he saw a huge file download, the covering message was a firm offer to join.

Ianto felt a moment of triumph as he flicked back his acceptance. Now all he had to do was walk over to the main house and explain he was going to disappear for two years and accompanying him was none other than Jack Harkness. His stomach turned, and he braced himself for the eruption to follow.

* * *

'Please tell me; I have misunderstood?' Ianto's father thundered. 'After everything that has happened, and what that man put you and this family through, you are going off on some damn fool archaeological expedition with none other than the instigator of your abuse, Jack Harkness?'

'I thought you of all people would understand,' Ianto interjected.

'What I understand is I was woken at 2am by my son screaming at me because I gave the man a chance to redeem himself and now…'

'Things have changed…happened on the _Torchwood_, we have unfinished business.'

'Any unfinished business does not require us missing your company for another two years Ianto. Why can't you deal with this here?'

'It not just that. I was part of the original expedition. Returning was a thought at the time. Now I have that opportunity.'

'And what about your recovery?' Charles demanded.

'I had a fitness check. This is not a high risk mission and I think I've proved that I am more than capable of handling myself,' Ianto said thinking of his adventures on the _Torchwood.'_

'I thought any long term expeditions were off the cards,' Charles fired back.

'This is a privately funded expedition,' Ianto replied. 'And I've offered to supply the expedition a more comprehensive medical bay.'

'You know we could make this difficult, make a few calls and suddenly the expedition funding is gone, the carrier to rescind their offer, those signed up suddenly find they are unable to honour their commitment.' Charles said.

'Then you are not the man I thought you were,' Ianto said his gaze locked with his Uncle.

Ianto's father turned to Charles. 'Would you please leave? I want to speak to Ianto on his own.' Charles put his hand on his brother's shoulder, glared at Ianto then left.

'Ianto, I'm asking you don't do this.'

'Dad, please don't ask me not to go. I have to find my own way.'

'Charles and I we have an idea, why not try it? We want to market a whole range of ships based on your experience, and your input would be invaluable and now we have the tender for designing the next wave of Deep Exploration Vessels. Hands' on helping your fellow officers.'

'I can't become a marketing tool,' Ianto pointed out.

'You wouldn't be. You would be an integral part of the entire proposal,' Arthur pointed out.

'Dad this is not me. It's never been me. I can't stay.'

'I'm asking you Ianto. Stay, and if this is not what you want let us find a new way together.'

'Dad you don't know what you're asking.'

'I'm asking you to stay….'

* * *

Ianto closed the study door to find his sister waiting for him her arms crossed. 'Don't start.'

'What were you expecting after running off again? Four bloody months and now I suppose you are just here for a pit stop before you disappear again.' She saw her brother blush. 'At least you have the decency to look ashamed.'

'I'm not completely disappearing. We can at least exchange messages.'

'Oh, we are supposed to remain grateful. You're leaving but don't worry you can send me a message that will be weeks out of date by the time we read it.'

''I need some time and space. I have to get away.'

'But that's you isn't time and space. Time and space away from us.'

'That's not it, Rhia.'

'Liar.'

'Listen, I know this is hard to understand…'

'Bloody right it's hard to understand, Ianto. Dad loves you; he would give you the earth if he could to make you happy.'

'I have to make my own way. Don't make this harder than it has to be.'

'What? Harder than having to watch your own brother fight for his life, and have to re-learn to walk, then see him put himself into danger again, then disappear for four months climbing some mountain rather than spend time with his family.'

'You've always been comfortable with how things are.'

'Don't give me that 'I can't handle I'm privileged' rubbish, Ianto. You are rich, your family is rich you need to get over it. The truth is Mum died and you've been running from us ever since.'

'You don't know the whole story,' Ianto snapped back.

'He was suffering he didn't mean for what to happen to happen.' Rhia pleaded.

Ianto glared at her. 'Am I supposed to take that as a comfort?'

'You should take it for what it is.'

'Should I?' Ianto retorted.

'He's sorry for what happened. He's tried to make it up. You know he has.'

'How come he has never said those words to me?' Ianto said

'What was the past five years? You are his life, Ianto. He grieves every time you leave. It's painful and I am sick of seeing him hurt.'

Ianto remained silent

'Why can't you find yourself here? Confront the past, find someone,' Rhia continued.

'I found a life for myself and someone who I wanted to share it with twice and twice everything I worked for and loved were gone in an instant. No-one on the ski circuit or Deep Space Command cared who I was other than the respect I earned through my own effort.' Ianto closed his eyes. 'I know this is hard and but I have to do this for my own sanity.'

'Ianto, running away never solved anything.'

'I am not running away,' Ianto growled

'You can say what you like, but I'm calling this how I see it. She wasn't just your mother she was mine too and I miss her every day. '

Ianto shook his head. 'This has nothing to do with her.'

'This has everything to do with her, Ianto. Every loss becomes harder because somewhere in that head of yours her dying was somehow your fault. It wasn't, Ianto; it was an accident no matter what the circumstances. I know Dad's forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself? Liselle wasn't your fault and neither was losing Craig. Punishing yourself by hiding yourself with endless work or some sporting obsession is not the answer. You need to forgive yourself and come home for good and be around those who love you.'

'You never understood Rhia…you had Uncle Charles, Auntie Vera and Dad.' Ianto shook his head.

'This is you punishing him. What more does he have to do to earn your forgiveness? He was lost in grief. None of us questioned why you didn't want to be with us so why are you so hard on him?'

Ianto lent forward his fists clenched went to speak then spun round and headed back into the garden and his sanctuary.

* * *

Martha Jones banged on the door to Jack's quarters. She knew he was in there. The news she had received was absurd, unbelievable, she was reeling and she was not going to take no for an answer.

'Jack Harkness, I know you are in there. I am not going until you and I talk.'

A few seconds passed and the door opened.

'Is it true?'

'Is what true?' Jack double-checked a list against the clothes and personal items on his bed.

'You know damned well what I'm talking about.' Martha crossed her arms.

'No I don't.' Jack moved across the room and picked up what looked like a personal library archive the size of a slim book.

'I've just heard you have resigned your commission and walked away from the Captaincy of the _Torchwood_?

'Yes and no,' Jack replied as he flicked the archive closed it and added it to the items of the bed.

'Don't play games with me, Jack.'

'I've asked to go on a sabbatical for two years and I can confirm I have declined captaincy of the _Torchwood'_

'Are you out of your mind? Five years, Jack! Five hard years of work. To throw it all away.'

'Something important has come up.'

'What could be more important than you achieving everything you worked so hard for? Against the odds, against all predictions, your hard work paid off and you were offered a Captaincy. Not just on some escort to a cargo convey but Captain of the _Torchwood_. One of the most sought after commands in Space Command. You had better start explaining yourself because I just don't understand.'

Jack stopped and looked at her. 'I know this will be hard to understand, hell it took me weeks to figure it out myself. The truth is reaching Captaincy was what I thought I wanted. Don't get me wrong when I heard the news I was blown away. I'd done it, proved to everyone and myself yet... 'Jack took a breath. 'But the truth is I should never be trusted with those under my command.'

'So your refusing is you punishing yourself.'

'An opportunity came up that I could not say no to.'

'That's the second time you've mentioned something, what could have come up that could be better than being Captain of the _Torchwood_?'

Jack glanced at the framed picture of Ianto Jones that had graced his cabin on the _Torchwood._

'This is about him isn't it?'

'I've taken a position of supercargo for an archaeological expedition to Zeta Sigma Three.'

'Never heard of it.'

'Well, that's not surprising. It's on the outer rim of the Yirada sector in the Zulu quadrant.'

'And how does Ianto fit into this?'

'He's accepted the position of mapping specialist.'

'Oh I see,' Martha said as everything came clear. 'You and him together somewhere isolated, working together and he falls in love with you. And then you can spend the rest of your life showing him your devotion.'

Jack looked into the distance and bit is bottom lip then returned to packing.

'You have to know he is never going to fall in love with you. You realise that don't you? There is too much pain and hurt.'

'You don't know that,' Jack said stubbornly. 'You could never know that.'

'This is crazy, chasing after him like this. It's not too late Jack, please don't throw away everything you've worked for.'

Jack stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'I did that to myself five years ago. Five years and the damage I caused continues to ripple out. I apologised Martha and it meant nothing to him, nothing. The truth is my destiny was linked with his the moment he was sent orders to join the _Diligence_. I have to do this Martha, or I will never be able to move forward.'

'Don't you see the trap you've laid for yourself? You have given yourself no way out if what you plan doesn't work.'

Jack smiled. 'The trap I set for myself was done long before I suggested this to Ianto.'

'You are beginning to frighten me,' Martha said.

'Don't be. My destiny…my very life…lies with Ianto Jones. I made a promise to myself; a promise that may take my whole life to fulfil but fulfil it I will.'

'Jack this is crazy talk'

'So be it.' Jack turned his back and continued to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

* * *

Ianto placed the cold drink bottle in his hand against his forehead in an effort to ease the pounding.

He wasn't sure if the pain was caused by self-inflicted martyrdom caused by eight weeks of disapproval, frustration, and disappointment from his family and his refusal to take any inducement to stay or the fact he hadn't eaten for two days in preparation for cold sleep.

Charles, true to form, had resorted to his normal passive aggressive behaviour. Wavering from total disapproval to downright back-handed comments about his failure as a son after Ianto had refused to back down.

His father on the other hand had become the peacemaker, trying to make the best of a terrible situation pretending to be in totally in favour of Ianto's decision. Ianto was convinced that his father now knew more about the Zulu quadrant, how they were getting there and what awaited them on arrival than the expedition leader.

Suddenly the underfunded expedition he was joining had found itself awash with funds to provide better accommodation pods, and medical equipment to cover all and any possibility. Also joining at the last moment was a very seasoned trauma surgeon, Doctor Ian Chesterton.

What did his father think was going to happen? The planet was harmless and as far as he could recall from the survey no large dangerous animals. This was an archaeological dig. Dig being the operative word. The worst that could happen was sunburn from the high ultraviolet sun and broken nails, along with any number of carbuncles, scraped knuckles, knees, and sore backs.

Rhia on the hand, like Charles, had made her disapproval long and loud. He was left in no doubt to his failing his family, her, his nieces and nephews, heritage and above all the pain he was causing all of them, especially their father. She had even refused to say good-bye and only his father had travelled with him to the gate. After a tense good-bye, Ianto had stepped through the preparation area with relief. Ianto felt a momentary wave of of regret but knew this would soon pass once he was busy.

Moving through corridors towards the reception area he felt odd not to have luggage other than the bottle in his right hand. It had not been difficult to decide what to take although he knew people would find the amount of underpants and socks he had packed would come across as a little strange. No matter how strange there was one thing he had leant no matter how good stores or replicators were they never seemed to get the fit or fabric right. Other than a book, vid archive and his photos the only other gear he had packed was his squash racket and running shoes. Following the signs he pushed open the large double doors to find around thirteen people sitting in groups. His stomach turned over as he looked at each of the group now turned towards him as he entered. Seeing an empty seat he tried to quell his nerves. He looked at the faces, mix of young very young some looked like they were in the teens. Students, Ianto recalled, and their supervisors, one to each team of three.

Ianto gulped a swallow from the bottle he was holding and shivered. Raw fear and he knew the cause. Cold sleep was a new frontier for him, developed over the past twenty years. He knew it was tested and safe. Thousands had used it without failure and was the only way for expeditions to reach planets like Zeta Sigma Three without having to waste months using precious resources. From the guidelines and people's reflections on their experience most complaints came from having to drink the vile liquid he held in his hand as preparation.

So far he had seemingly drank gallons of the overly sweet liquid. He had had a choice of bright orange, green, or violent pink. All three were equally vile. In the end he had chosen the green one; he decided it was supposed to resemble some sort of lime drink but ended up tasting nothing like. At least it had a sort of tang to it. Ianto swirled the liquid around the bottle hoping against hope it was almost all gone. He grimaced; a third to go and he took a swig. He shuddered slightly as he swallowed.

'Grape Soda my arse,' the body next to him spoke, holding up a half drunk bottle of pink liquid.

'Mine's supposed to be Lime Surprise,' Ianto said.

'I suppose the surprise is it tastes nothing like lime. Mickey Smith.' The man introduced himself holding out his hand.

'Ianto Jones.' Ianto took the hand and shook it.

'Ever had cold sleep before?' Micky asked a waver in his voice.

'Nope,' Ianto replied and felt a slight rise in his anxiety. Common sense told him that this was a practical solution. You could only take so much with you for such a long expedition as he well knew. Deep Space exploration made use of every possible resource but there was no actual destination. Each mission was of a 'there and back again' type of exercise. This situation could not be more different. This was a charter vessel carrying a specialised mission pay load. By necessity it had to have everything they would need to sustain themselves for two years, baring travel time. It was a massive waste of resources to feed and house twenty plus people for the entire trip there, crew members who would effectively be doing nothing except consuming precious resources. Maximising their supplies by expending them only after they had arrived made perfect sense but that didn't mean being in an induced coma for five months just below freezing was going to be fun or without risks.

'Is it really sleep?' A woman flicked a strand of long auburn hair from her face from just opposite him asked.

Ianto and Mickey looked at the three people opposite.

'Of course, Pond,' the man sitting to her right spoke up. 'It's suspended animation, but the process triggers the brain to produce delta waves so in a sense you are in the deepest possible sleep. Then the body gets placed into cold storage and in the blink of an eye we will be arriving.'

'And if the engines fail to brake we will keep on going and end up on the other side of the Galaxy,' a thin faced man on the left side of the woman who had been identified as Pond said

'Thank you for Rory for expressing everyone's fears here so succinctly,' the man said, annoyed.

'I much prefer to get there and get done. Can't wait to get there and begin working. ' An older handsome woman stood up, walked across the room and held out her hand. 'Doctor River Song.'

'Ianto Jones.'

'Oh our intrepid sensor specialist,' she added, shaking his hand. 'No doubt you are well-versed in setting out to distant shores. I hear it takes less than a minute for a Deep Exploration officer to pack and unpack,' she said repeating the commonly held myth.

'One minute! It took me weeks to decide what to take. I mean, how do you choose what you think you will need for two years? I had to pack and repack thirteen times before I got the weight right.' A cockney tome broke through.

'That's my Rose,' Mickey said under his breath.

'I'm not you Rose anymore and don't you forget it!' A pretty young woman snapped back and crossed her arms.

Before Mickey could respond the door opened and a man appeared. 'Doctor Smith, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Who would like to go first?' he said smiling as all three of them stood.

All eyes followed the group out. Taking another sip from the drink in his hand Ianto found the woman who had introduced himself had now seated herself to his left.

'So you are Commander Ianto Jones.'

Ianto nodded. 'Just Ianto Jones'.

'Well, 'just Ianto Jones', I wanted to welcome you on board. You have no idea how relieved I was when I heard you had joined us. The possibility we would have to leave without a mapping specialist was our worst nightmare. And here you are. Now you must tell me just how you found out about our expedition?'

'It was suggested to me by an acquaintance.' Ianto hesitated not sure how to explain. 'We served together on the _Torchwood__._He came across an article and recalled I had been part of the original survey…'

'You've been there?' Micky interrupted. 'Really been there?' Ianto nodded

The door leading to the medical area opened and Ianto heard his name being called and he stood.

As he did he was struck with a most bizarre sensation. It felt like he was falling. He closed his eyes as the world seemed to spin. In an instant his father's words rang in his head from that fateful meeting. He was setting off to spend two years working beside a man who had caused himself and everyone who cared for him immeasurable pain. And all because somehow he felt beholden to the man because he couldn't admit he was wrong.

He was mad, madder than mad. What in all creation was he doing here? He was here' he heard himself reply, 'because Jack Harkness had given him the idea and he, Ianto Jones, had come running.

Then there was his Dad, he called their last moments together, his father has been shaking as he embraced him, trying to put a happy face on. Weeks and weeks of pretending he was being supportive when he alone had known any objection would just entrench his son's stubbornness. Grieving with the knowledge they might never see each other again.

His knees refused to move as the full impact his stubbornness had wrought. This was insane and he had to stop this right now. The faces around him looked at him in expectation, and he swallowed.

'It's okay. Everyone feels a little anxious,' the man holding out his hand in support.

Ianto tried to find the words but they wouldn't come. This whole expedition, everyone on it was relying on him. Jack was part of this because he Ianto had insisted he be included. He felt caged along with an overwhelming urge to bolt.

He could see the door leading back to the outer assembly and he flicked his eyes towards the exit leading back to the main port.

Mickey gave him the thumbs up. 'See you on the other side.'

'Can't wait to see the ruins exposed,' River said smiling.

Closing his eyes he heard a roaring in his ears. He had to go there; was no other choice. Part of him was screaming that everything about this was wrong, another more firmly in control was walking towards the medical bay.

* * *

Every step felt leaden, his heart racing as he struggled to say the word stop. He swallowed and tried again as the technician reassured him about the process.

Ianto felt like raging at the woman as they talked him through the process. A moment of calm and clarity returned as the woman touched his elbow. He had signed up for this. Everyone here was depending on his skills. It was a grin-and-bear-it moment if ever there was one. In fact the productivity of this entire venture was dependent on him. 'Two years he could do this,' he told himself.

In the small cubicle with mechanical movements Ianto stripped and slipped on the cold suit. It felt strange as the slick surface brushed against his skin. He paused a moment and pressed his head against the wall. Now it pounding in rhythm with his heart.

'All okay?' The tech knocked on the door.

Ianto picked up the green drink he was still trying to finish and opened the door.

'Your colour is looking a little better.'

'Not sure what came over me,' Ianto tried to explain.

'Everyone has a few fears especially the first time.' The tech checked over the suit ensuring it was fitted correctly.

'Bit loose,' Ianto pulled it away in a hand full.

'Better loose than too tight,' the tech assured him and indicated he follow her.

Ten steps and Ianto found himself in what looked like a high-tech dentist office including an upright chair unit.

'I'm Doctor Brightwell. All set to go?' Ianto found his power of speech had disappeared again so he nodded.

'If you could please finish your hydration fluid.' She indicated the bottle in Ianto's hand. 'I know it's disgusting stuff but it's designed to protect the digestive system during cold sleep.'

Grimacing Ianto gulped down the remaining third and handed the doctor the bottle.

'Please step into the pod.' She pointed to the padded chair unit.

Ianto stepped in and the chair began to move back until he was almost horizontal.

'I just need to check you haven't eaten anything solid.' Ianto saw a hand-held device wave over his abdomen. 'Digestive system clear,' Doctor Brightwell pronounced as she looked up from the readout

Ianto felt a sudden panic. He had to stop this right now.

Before he could draw breath Ianto felt a pinch on his arm and a face smiling down at him. 'All set to go. Your next memory will be you waking up.'

His vision seemed to blank out for a few seconds then replaced with an explosion of light. His hearing was affecting as well; it was like he was listening under water.

A few more seconds and he felt a liquid in his mouth which it tasted of nothing. It was most welcome and released his tongue which appeared to he stuck against the roof of his mouth.

'Welcome back.' Ianto heard a voice coming from in front of him.

'You have to stop this. I can't go,' Ianto said, desperate to make himself understood.

'You sound a bit disorientated. Not surprising. You are in wake-up procedure. You will feel light-headed and in about half an hour hungry.' Ianto felt hands helping him sit up and the world around him seemed spin wildly around him.

'Water,' Ianto croaked. He found a drink in his hand; not looking at the contents he opened it and drained the lot.

'When you're ready, make your way to the shower, clothes have been laid out. Water provisions have been put aside for the wake-up procedure but be aware that water is not unlimited. We have twelve others who need to follow. In light of this shower will switch off after ten minutes. Once you've dressed follow the signs to the recreation area.'

The room stopped swirling around and Ianto's eyes rested on a viewing window. Hanging almost dead centre was a blue green planet. For a second he thought it was a projection. Then as his eyes came more into focus he recognised the dagger-shaped continent and his eyes flew open. This was not a dream, there was no going back, they had arrived.

* * *

Ianto felt like he was sleepwalking as he made his way to the recreation area, the dread he felt on waking up had now settled in the pit of his stomach.

He felt someone touch his elbow. 'All right love? I'm Jackie Tyler. I'm here to help. Anything you need you just ask me.' She found him a space next to the man he had met on embarkation.

'This is worse than that horrible drink,' Mickey moaned as he opened a carton filled with what looked like dark green pond scum.

'It's designed to help your digestive system kick back into gear.' Ianto found one in his hand. Peeling off the covering he saw the same revolting mixture.

Ianto watched as the woman gave Micky a light swipe across the back of his head. 'And less moaning. Get that down and you can have some real food.'

'Don't give me a hard time,' Mickey grumbled.

'Well, what do you expect? Five months and all you can do when you wake up is complain about the food.'

Ianto took a spoon full of the mush and found it was not as bad as it looked. As he scraped up the last few remnants his stomach now felt very empty. He was licking his spoon as he looked around for seconds.

'See some people have some manners,' the woman pointed out as another bewildered crew member appeared.

'All right love? I'm Jackie Tyler. I'm here to help.' Another body was guided next to Ianto. He took a moment to recognise them and realised it was the Tech Specialist Barbara Wright.

'Real food. That is all I'm asking for,' Micky moaned.

'Mickey Smith…stop your moaning.'

* * *

One hour, two full bowls of hot cereal, as much toast as he could manage, followed by several cupcakes and half a gallon of coffee and Ianto still felt hungry.

Bemoaning the empty bowl before him he took a quick look around.

'Is this everyone?' Ianto asked as he counted. 'Several people seem to be missing.'

'You were first on last off. Doctor Smith the elder no relation to Doctor Smith the younger you can see him over there' She pointed to the group three benches away. Ianto saw the group he had met at embarkation 'As I was saying Doctor Smith the elder, the engineers along with the Super Cargo were woken days ago as the ship approached to prepare for unloading.'

'That's the next step my lovelies so if you're finished…' Mickey and Ianto nodded. She handed both a list of instructions. 'What are you waiting for?' she asked.

'I think Cupcakes here would like another serving,' Mickey quipped.

'You are your nicknames. Now get moving,' she told them and they both headed off.

* * *

Standing on the surface of the planet Mickey and Ianto watched via their hand held monitoring vid as the cargo section separated from the ship. In a wonderful ballet of co-ordinated movements twenty-six sections were revealed.

In each section were the living pods, accommodation, medical and engineering bays and hydroponics. Another twenty pods had already landed, filled with every piece of equipment from the last screw to transport donks they would need to survive.

Ianto marked pod number 612, tried to watch its progress through the atmosphere with a bland expression. Knowing its use in a prosaic sense was one thing; having the pod containing your living quarters scream into the atmosphere shedding its outer layer by explosive bolts and then maneuvered into place without crashing and scattering across miles of the landscape was another.

His heart stopped a beat, as the glow seemed to grow above them. He could swear this was far brighter than any of the others suggesting imminent disaster. He jumped as a loud sharp shattering rang out. Much to his relief he saw the outer egg protective casing jettison and the first of three parachutes deploy. He took a breath as he realised he was holding it in as the final boosters came into play and gently lowered the pod into its pre-programmed location.

An age seemed to pass as the section legs found stability. Once satisfied it began its final sequence then Ianto flinched as the settling blots fired into the ground.

Now his pod was safely down Ianto took a moment to watch how the base self-assembled by expanding. Each section snapped sealing itself in the process. It was a complex modular system with all the wiring, plumping and internal infrastructure which just needed hands on completion. A chorus of bolts fired filled the air and the air went silent heralding they could now move to stage two.

Ianto heard a cheer and saw River Song and her two assistants, Nyissa Tremas and Adric Dirac, do a group high five as the last bolt was fired.

'Come on Cupcakes. If I read this correctly the one before us is your living quarters,' Mickey said handing Ianto a set of tools

'Don't call me Cupcakes,' Ianto said.

'Well Captain Cheescake has been used and that was my best one yet.'

'Captain Cheesecake?' Ianto rolled his eyes at Mickey's desire to nickname everyone.

'Space Command's finest with the million dollar smile.' Ianto looked confused. 'You know…the one who should be on promotional posters saying; 'Join now for a life of fun and adventure'.' Mickey nudged Ianto. 'Captain Harkness! He has cheesecake written all over him.'

A stiff breeze swirled up some dust and they heard a communicator beep. 'That's the all clear, Commander Sweet Cheeks.'

'My name is Ianto Jones, not Sweet Cheeks, nor Cupcakes.'

Mickey turned around and looked at him, walking backwards. 'I could always call you what they said on the vids.'

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks and his faced dropped.

'All them heroic titles they gave you. I remember the special '_Torchwood_ Touch and Go, with you the hero of the hour. You and the Captain taking on slavers and taking them down. A man alone on a ship against thirty others. The entire crew saved. I'm surprised you can walk with all them medals they gave you.'

Ianto lifted a finger in warning. 'Firstly, one of the crew couldn't be saved. Secondly, don't you dare and I have no difficulty walking because I didn't accept any medals.'

'I would have accepted the medals; that is, all that hero worship. Would put me right in with the ladies.' Mickey winked at him. 'Anyway, Cupcakes is accurate. I have never seen a human food vacuum cleaner before.'

'I don't recall you holding back,' Ianto pointed out as they approached a sealed entrance which awaited the access code.

'I'm amazed you didn't keel over from cream cheese frosting poisoning,' Mickey said as he pulled himself up the small set of steps that unfolded.

'In my defence they were carrot cake ones with lemon frosting.' Ianto approached.

''Do you think you can manage getting up here without help? With them medals weighing you down and all,' Micky teased.

'I've been thinking.'

'Oh no please not that,' Mickey snarked.

'I'm thinking about a nickname for you. How about spanners?' Ianto thought for a moment. 'Or nuts?'

'I'll nut you,' Mickey responded and disappeared in the darkened pod.

'Sparky…or what about Metal Head? Ginger Beer?'

'I'm warning you…' Ianto heard a grumble from inside, smiled and climbed up after him.

* * *

Opening the door to his quarters Ianto began working down the list on his work pad. It was not difficult even if his hands were sore; it was just a case of matching modules interconnecting to their mate. Working down the list he connected the last pair and the lights came on.

On first inspection it would seem to be just an empty long room. He opened a side door revealing a very compact side room. He checked and pressed the function button for the toilet and one unfolded from the wall. He marked it as functional after its first flush. The toilet folded back on itself and he heard it cycling. He pressed the function button again; this time for the wash room. No water here for showering; it was all strictly rationed so only a sonic shower but it was his own. It was operating so he marked it off his list. The rack was in place so if he wanted to wash or freshen his clothes he could. Any heavy cleaning would have to go to maintenance and operations under the watchful eye of Jackie Taylor. It meant real laundering as required. The others might not realise the luxury of freshly laundered clothes but he did.

Now he stepped back into the long room. In seconds he requested the bed. He lay down; reasonably comfortable he decided. Standing, the bed re-hid itself and as it did a desk, very practical with drawers and computer screen folded out.

'But what if I want to watch vids in bed?' he asked himself out loud. Looking through the instructions saw he had missed something. He requested the bed again and this time lay down and pressed the function on the wall side. First a light folded out then a section of the wall about a foot above his feet drew back and revealed a screen. Another panel by his right hand slid back and he found a small remote. He played with it for several seconds and found he could operate any function within the space.

Standing he saw the computer was now on and asking him to calibrate his room.

Touching the first panel the back section of the wall brightened and he found a window function. He scrolled through the settings and found one of a beach scene. The soft gentle hush of waves filled the cabin.

'Very nice.' Ianto heard a knock on the door and turned it off.

Opening it he saw Jack Harkness standing behind a trolley with the four boxes of Ianto's personal possessions.

'How's that for service? Delivery right to your door,' Jack said with a wide grin.

'Thank you,' Ianto stammered as he felt his face heat up and his heart thump in his chest.

'Let me help?' Ianto offered and tried to move forward but the door was too narrow

'Let me,' Jack suggested. Moving back Jack tried again. There was still not much room so Ianto flicked the bed back.

Now the way was clear Jack entered the room fully and began to unstack the boxes.

Ianto felt he had to say something. 'How are you Jack?' he said as he took the last box.

'It's been hectic. Another week and we will be all set.'

'Of course,' Ianto replied.

'Everyone's meeting in the rec room later. I was wondering…' Jack stated.

'Sure. I was planning on coming,' Ianto said.

'I'll see you then, then,' Jack smiled hesitantly turned and left.

Ianto felt the room swirl as the door closed. A familiar feeling of dread that had invaded his stomach when he saw the planet in the recovery room window now became even stronger.

This was all his fault. His own stubbornness had brought him to this point. Before he could open his possessions the computer blinked on.

'Messages received,' the computer intoned. Reading down the list he saw one for every week since they had left.

Opening the first he was shocked to see his father appeared to have gone grey and aged fifty years.

What had he done…what had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

Jack concentrated on the flyer he was working on. They had only been here eight weeks and this was the second sled in need of some serious repair. On first seeing the sleds and donks before they were loaded he and Mickey had overhauled the lot to make them far stronger and included as many parts as they were able. However even with all the strengthening the equipment would not survive being driven fully loaded into the side of hillock at high speed.

In truth the sled was a wreck and if they had been home-side it would have been scrapped. Curses to overconfidence and not listening to the weight limits laid out for sled use.

The consequences were a few bruises and a hard lesson learnt by young Adric. As supercargo Jack knew how much they had in store right down the last nut and bolt. The dressing down he had given the young man meant he now fully understood that broken bones could heal but a sled could not be replaced. The sled and cargo lifters called donks had to last the entire mission.

So far he and Mickey had managed to straighten the frame and were now in the process of manoeuvring the engine back onto its brackets. Even once reassembled the sled would never be able to function as before. Its use would be reduced to a slow ground hugger but it would be able go from A to B.

'Not that Mickey is ungrateful but why don't you join one of the digs. I know there's a lovely lady whose been given you the eye,' Jackie Tyler said as she approached them with a tray holding three mugs of coffee.

'Never mind stitching up Captain Cheesecake. What about me?' Mickey called out from under the engine.

Jack wiped down his hands and took a coffee and smiled at Mickey's outburst.

'Stop your moaning,' Jackie said as Mickey pulled himself out from under the frame.

'She can't take her eyes off you and every time you walk in a room she makes a bee line straight for you,' Jackie added.

Mickey wiped his hands on a rag and then took his own coffee. 'She's right; you could have your leg well over.'

'Excuse Mickey; any talk of romance and all he can think about is sex.'

'I can do romance,' Mickey said in his defence. 'Ask Rose.'

'I thought she was with Doctor Smith?' Jack looked confused.

'Oh I see you think because she was poached it was because I can't do romance,' Mickey grumbled.

'And It's all my fault,' Jackie said nursing her own mug. 'I took her along to the interview for moral support, next thing Doctor Smith's ignoring me and talking to her. Didn't think nothing of it at the time. Then he's turning up asking for her help; whisking her off. Poor Mickey was left wondering what's going on. Next thing it's all over…'

'That's right it is all your fault,' Mickey agreed.

'That's right, Mickey. That is what every mother wants…to see her daughter run off with some man who is the same age as her mother.'

'I'm confused. If you broke up how come you ended up here then?' Jack asked Mickey his curiosity piqued.

'When we were together Rose kept telling me all about it. They needed a mechanic, and well, another world, unexplored ruins…she kept talking about how romantic it would all be. So mug that I was I signed up. Next thing she gives me the talk. You know the one; it's not me it's her and could we remain friends. At first I was going to give this the finger but then I thought why not, someone like me might never get another chance to go somewhere this amazing. What about you?' Mickey asked Jack. 'Not that any of us ungrateful but if any of your exploits are true, you could have had your pick of any number of high profile missions of daring do.'

'He has his reasons. Don't you Captain? ' Jackie nodded towards Jack.

'What sort of reasons?' Mickey looked confused

'You know, I think you are blind and deaf,' Jackie told him.

'Sorry you've lost me,' Mickey said

'Certain people's feelings for another. And why someone might follow someone else even if there's nothing to gain but might work out.'

Mickey screwed up his forehead as the thought. 'Still lost.'

'Do I have to spell it out for you?'

'Yes you will,' Mickey said.

'The captain and our lovely but overly polite workaholic sensor specialist,' Jackie said quietly as it if was a secret.

'Ohhh. Captain Cheesecake here and Cupcakes.' Mickey made the connection.

'You two have a history.' Jackie looked at Jack. 'Don't look at me like that, I did some reading up on all of you before the mission.'

Jack remained silent not sure to confirm or deny.

'I heard of wanting to do a good job but working every possible hour for eight weeks is telling us all something. You don't have to be genius to figure our lovely super polite sensor specialist is trying to keep himself busy as far as you are concerned and everyone else for that matter. Any agreement you had that brought you both here has gone by the wayside.' She looked at Jack who was looking a little startled at the accuracy of her insights.

'Well, what's stopping you doing something about it?'

'Don't you think I've tried?' Jack threw her a look. 'But he's turned avoidance and refusal into an art form.'

'What about today?'

'He's apparently made himself indispensable to team two who currently need a high-level scan of the structure of the mound they are working on. He left hours ago.'

Jackie smiled. 'Well. I know something you don't. Doctor Smith the elder put his foot down and ordered him to take the day off. The last time I saw him he was heading to his cabin.' Jack looked at her, not sure how to react.

'What are you still doing here?' She held out her hand for his mug.

Handing over the mug Jack headed for the accommodation pod.

'What that hell was that about?' Mickey said as the man's back disappeared.

'Sometimes love is blind, stupid and stubborn and one or both needs a push in the right direction'

'Sounds more like a push off a cliff.'

'That's the trouble Mickey; sometimes all people see is a cliff face and then when they step off the cliff was only in their imagination.

* * *

Ianto placed the frustration he felt into forward movement. It was not that he enjoyed running but right now it was the only thing he could think of that might calm his thoughts. _'Keep moving, one foot in front of the other fill up every second of every day with something, anything and never stop__,__'_ was his mantra.

Keep busy or face the worst series of decisions in his adult life. He felt sick because he had dragged someone else along with this folly. Someone who was expecting something, anything. He knew trying to avoid Jack was the cowards' way out but how was he supposed to face him? What could he say?

There were only so many ways he could brush off being polite. If he was in Jack's position he would be feeling bewildered to why Ianto was being so distant. He had accepted Jack's invitation, when he could have easily have said no. They would have parted going their different ways possibly never meeting again. Ianto went back to his thoughts at the time, it had felt so right, perfect in fact. It had solved so many problems between the demands of his family, the unresolved issue of not being able to speak on the bridge and the growing realisation the unresolved feelings he was so desperate to admit did not exist. What better way to resolve them than time away to some distant planet? It had worked in the past, when he had accepted a place in the Deep Space Exploration service. The years there were the happiest of his life.

Now he was here, and the wrongness of all this was only made worse by each preceding vid from home. His dad looked like he was aging before his eyes. What had they not told him? It would be just like his family to keep him in the dark and expect him to work it all out for himself. If he hadn't been caught up in his own sense of self-righteousness he should have stood up to Charles.

A surge of resentment gave him speed. To Charles he was still ungrateful, the wayward son who had to be led to do the right thing. He had learnt a very hard lesson, on his own two feet or not at all.

He loved his father, he wanted to make him proud; prove he could put the past behind him. Their relationship had reached a nice place where they were comfortable with each other. The problem was that he had the horrible feeling that the rug was going to be pulled from under him. The feeling haunted him that he would do or say the wrong thing and ruin it all and end back on the outside.

He came to a path, one leading up towards a climb, the other leading around back to the base. He let out a breath, angry he had fallen into such old thinking. The past was the past. His father loved him and his actions said volumes, he had been his voice and demanded justice. In fact the whole family had shown he was welcome and how proud they were of him. Charles had given him the brooch which had saved his life twice. A niggle of doubt rose that maybe he was only acceptable since he had become a success. No, his father loved him; full stop, no argument.

Ianto saw the end of trail marker and hesitated wondering if he should take the longer route. Turning he looked back to see someone else pounding around the lake. He squinted to see who it was. His eyes widening he took off up the longer trial.

* * *

As soon as Jack hit the trail around the lake he could see the figure was too far ahead to catch up and stopped.

Every hope Jack had held up to until that moment left him. He could swear that Ianto had sped up when he had seen him. Why? Why when the man had given him every signal he wanted to Jack to join the expedition? It had given him some hope that he could fulfil the vow he had made when he knew forgiveness would be impossible.

He kicked a stone into the lake. But he wanted to prove that he could be so much more. Fantasy; all that was, an absurd fantasy. Ianto Jones would never love him, in fact his actions showed he couldn't bear being in the same room with him.

_So what the hell was he doing here?_ Jack asked himself. He went over his decision to why he had suggested this to Ianto. There were signs…so many signs. Something was not right and he began to make his walk around the lake.

Jack had two choices. He could just back off, and he felt surge of desperation. If he did then two years might pass and the opportunity would end. Or he could try another track. But what? There had to be something he could offer, that would break the ice so to speak.

* * *

Racing to the top of the rise Ianto stopped to catch his breath. He took a moment to take a look around. He saw the figure he had seen was now walking. For a moment the figure looked his way and Ianto moved till he was out of sight.

Ianto felt a terrible wave of guilt. This couldn't go on. He had to do something. Jack was here because of him He didn't have to become the man's best friend; all he had to do was go through the motions. Could he be that dishonest with himself? 'Yes,' he heard himself reply and he recalled he had years of practice, honed to perfection at every awkward family gathering since he had turned twenty. Smile, be polite, and pretend play along. That was all that was required here. Once they returned then they need never see each other again.

Ianto nodded to himself. It would difficult. 'Yes, yes I can do it,' he said to himself and headed back towards the base.

* * *

Over the next few days Jack observed Ianto. He was polite to the point of courteous absurdity. Ianto made all the right obligatory noises; helpful, friendly but ignored any attempts beyond the basics. Yes he would join the others for an end of day's drink but never spoke about himself or when he was asked to offer an opinion did so in a way to suggest he didn't feel strongly one way or another.

Jack also discovered there of two of their company trying to get his attention and also having zero luck. His observations confirmed what he already knew; the man here was not the real Ianto Jones. The man he knew was passionate, moody, kind, generous, and could give eye rolling whole new levels of meaning.

The Ianto he knew could turn on a hair, grab you by the shirt collar then wide eyed with fury slam you up against the wall and look like he was going to throttle you but then kiss the life out of you. A man who could slay another being at twenty paces with his cutting remarks and leave lash marks. A man who would stand his ground and argue to the end of existence if he thought he was right. Jack made the sad realisation he had seen this before; Ianto was doing what he did when he was cornered: pretend and don't rock the boat.

It saddened Jack Ianto had fallen back into his weather-the-storm personality. He hated this aspect of Ianto, he would rather have the man spit angry because it was honest. What he couldn't figure out was what had caused Ianto to do this. This was not the '_Diligence__;_' the personalities were varied but except for the ongoing academic arguments there was a real camaraderie building, friendships and even couplings forming.

Jack had come up with several theories. One was that for the first time Ianto was here without support. On the _Torchwood_ he had Owen and Tosh, and even Martha had managed to keep him grounded. Or it could be far more simple; maybe Ianto felt he had made a mistake in coming, and family issues combined with no escape was doing everything he could just to keep himself busy so time passed more quickly.

The last one Jack had come up with he dismissed immediately as simply absurd: Ianto had realised he had feelings for him and was conflicted about them. He knew this couldn't be right even if part of him was desperate for it to be true. He was here for one thing: accomplish his vow. If he couldn't follow it through in the next two years then he would come up with another plan to get close to the man. One way or another it was going to happen and he would feel peace at last.

So what now? Jack did have an idea, an offer that would allow him to interact in a way that allowed Ianto to drop his guard and open up. Something that would appeal to his desire to be on his own but in truth lead to more connectedness between them. His mind told him off. 'Alright then keep close so when the time came he could act,' Jack growled under his breath.

'No time like the present,' Jack said himself and headed towards the small office where he knew Ianto was working on some pointless task he had found for himself.

'Hiya,' Jack said smiling as he put his head around the open door.

'Hi,' Ianto mumbled under his breath, keeping his attention focussed on the artefact he was cleaning up.

'I've got an idea.'

'Not today, Jack, I'm busy,' Ianto said not looking up and used a toothbrush to remove a fragment of dirt, trying to hide the relief that Jack had finally approached him.

'Hear me out. I've been thinking I've come with a sort an exchange. I'm offering a straight swap. You do something for me and I do something for you.'

Ianto looked up, his brow creased. 'Okay.'

'I figure you're stuck here. Stuck here around the base I mean. If you want to leave and go exploring you have to depend on someone else, correct?' Jack hedged.

'That's pretty much it.' Ianto slowly nodded in agreement.

'I'm offering a swap. I hate running but it's really the only form of exercise there is so I was thinking I help you learn to handle one of the sleds and you teach me the basics of squash.'

'You know I'm not safe. It's a horizon thing. The last thing this mission needs is another crashed sled,' Ianto pointed out.

'True. This is not so much a flying lesson as driving lesson, on a what is now basically a ground hugger going less than twenty miles an hour if we're lucky.'

Ianto put down the artefact and crossed his arms. 'Have you any idea how many times I've heard that? Professional tutors have walked out after the first lesson rather than take another flight with me.'

'As I recall last time you didn't do so bad,' Jack said seriously.

Thinking, Ianto tapped the table. 'On one condition.' Jack raised his eyebrows. 'There is to be no physical contact between us other than the obvious.'

'Other than the obvious…I'm not sure what you mean?' Jack asked confused.

'No repeat of what happened on the cargo deck?' Ianto spelt it out for him.

'You know I only kissed you once. You kissed me back…twice,' Jack told him, surprised Ianto had even brought this up.

'Jack, for me to agree you are to never mention what happened again. Promise me there will be no repeat.'

'Okay no kissing.'

'It wasn't that good a kiss anyway,' Ianto muttered under his breath.

"Which one?' Jack grinned.

'You agreed we would not discuss what happened,' Ianto told him, blushing that Jack had heard his throwaway comment.

'Okay, no discussing what happened on the cargo bay,' Jack agreed. 'So, squash or flying lesson first?' Jack asked after a long silence.

'Do you have a racket?' Ianto asked.

'I think I can find one,' Jack told him.

'I'll check and see if the court is free,' Ianto offered and saw there was a free space in about an hour and booked it.

'Okay, I'll see you in an hour.' Ianto turned his back and went back to work.

As the door closed he placed his head on his desk. 'What in all the heavens had made him mention the kiss?' he asked himself. It was perplexing because whenever he and Jack were alone a part of his mind seemed to disconnect and another part took over.

The only good thing about this was an opening had been made. Now all he had to do was to keep calm and carry on.

* * *

His back against the court wall, Jack sat wondering if Ianto was going to turn up. He looked around; it was not much of a court, just one of the original containers several of the crew had marked out with lines to serve for various games.

Jack looked at his watch. The man was late and he hoped he hadn't spooked him He went over their conversation in his mind. Considering how closed off Ianto had been mentioning the most surprising unexpected events on the _Torchwood_ was the last thing he thought Ianto would ever speak about. In truth Ianto's words had just added to Jack's confusion.

Standing Jack began to pace as the door opened. 'Okay you're here,' Ianto said as a greeting and threw a towel and drink bottle into the back of the left hand corner of the box. 'Have you played squash before?'

'No, it's a complete mystery except I know it gives a great work-out.'

Ianto pointed to several lines 'For this you are to only take notice of the blue lines. Jack looked about and saw there were three lines are on the wall and others made out a series of boxes on the floor.

Ianto walked over to the front wall and indicated the three blue lines at various heights. 'The object of the game is to hit the ball above this line.' He pointed to the blue line on the bottom. 'Above this is the service line. And above at the top is called the outline.'

'So aim the ball anywhere between the bottom line and the outline,' Jack checked.

'The ball can also hit the side walls but for now let's just concentrate on the front wall,' Ianto suggested. 'There are two basic swings: forehand, aim to make contact with the ball between your hip and knee. 'Ianto swung his racket. 'It's a good idea to aim the butt end of the racket towards the ball then swing through.'

Ianto hit the ball towards the front wall and Jack hit the returning ball.

'Excellent. Let's give that a couple more goes.' Ianto served and the ball flew forward.

After four hits Ianto stopped. 'Now the second basic swing is the backhand.' Ianto served the ball, demonstrating, and the ball hit the wall with a resounding thud. 'As you can see that has far more power.'

Jack looked at the racket with more respect.

Ianto went and stood in the left hand box. 'Now, to serve you have to have at least one foot in the serve box and hit the ball above the serve line. For now the object of the game is to keep the ball in play.'

'Can I move around the box?' Jack asked.

'You can move anywhere to keep the ball in play, you can reach or lunge, the faster you develop and react the better your play…Ready?' Ianto put the ball in play.

Twenty minutes later Jack found himself bent over struggling to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes to see Ianto holding out a bottle of water, trying not to smile.

Jack gulped down the liquid. 'You are not even out of breath.' Jack wiped his hand across his mouth and handed back the bottle.

'You didn't do too badly for a beginner,' Ianto said honestly.

'Another round?' Jack stretched his muscles and saw the look of challenge on Ianto's face.

'You will be sore enough after this work out,' Ianto pointed out as if he was reluctant to say no.

'I can see myself really enjoying this.' Jack tried to keep the strain out of his voice. 'And next time I'm going to give you a challenge.'

Ianto gave him a twisted smile and bit his lip as if he was struggling not to speak. Jack felt his heart wrench, as for the first time the real Ianto Jones presented himself.

Ianto picked up his towel. 'So when's my flying lesson?'

* * *

'Now this flyer has been reduced to the same capabilities of a sled,' Jack explained. 'On a good run it might reach twenty-five kilometres an hour. It can only ground hug so it will skim the surface no higher than two meters.'

Ianto stood beside him arguing with himself about the absurdity of trying to control involuntary trembling. To distract himself he forced his concentration on what Jack was telling him.

'There are only two switches: on and off. The main control is the steering handle. Push towards you to move forward. If you move the control towards the screen the flyer will move into reverse. Left and right are self-evident. Now, very important…if you let go the handle it will snap back into the neutral position and the sled will come to a slow stop.'

'I don't think I can do this,' Ianto said honestly.

'I trust you.' Jack noted Ianto complexion had turned pale.

'Yes, based on one shuttle trip you set up on auto and all I had to do was just follow instructions.'

'And that is all you have to do now.'

Ianto said, looking into the distance then gulping and placing his forehead on the hand control, 'I can't do this I'm already dizzy.'

'To help I have added a dot, a red dot in the centre of the screen.' Ianto looked up. 'For now when you look forward just concentrate on the dot,' Jack added. 'All we are going to today is turn the sled on, wait till it levitates then move the handle very slowly forward.'

'Turn it on and move handle forwards slowly,' Ianto repeated to himself.

He pressed the green button. The sled began to vibrate and then it rose about a meter off the ground.

Suddenly the sled lurched and Jack felt his head snap forwards. 'Hands off the steering control,' Jack instructed loudly and his head snapped back.

'Sorry, my hands just reached out,' Ianto admitted.

Jack rolled his neck around and thanked whoever had invented body restraints.

'It's okay,' Jack assured him. 'Let's call that your first successful flight. Now relax your hands.' Jack noted Ianto was holding on so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

Ianto flexed his hands and placed them back on more lightly.

'Gently nudge the control towards you until till you feel a click. That's the lowest setting for speed.'

Ianto pushed the control forward and the sled began to move very slowly forward. The landscape seemed to swirl but he concentrated on the dot in the centre of the screen.

They covered about a hundred meters when he heard Jack speak, 'Excellent. Now let go of the control and see what happens.' The control snapped back and the sled came to a slow halt.

'Okay let's try this again,' Jack said letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding on to.

* * *

'Feeling more confident?' Jack asked as he offered Ianto a sandwich from a lunch box.

'A little.' Ianto checked the contents of the sandwich then took a bite.

Ianto looked around. They had stopped in a valley by a small stream which they had been following.

'Just a little?"

'I haven't crashed the thing and the red dot helped, 'Ianto admitted.

'I have to say it's nice to get away from the main base,' Jack said as he chose a sandwich for himself. 'Don't get me wrong. I've been really enjoying myself but sometimes the conversation gets a bit heated. Everyone has got an opinion, and most are not shy about making sure everyone knows.'

Ianto smiled as he opened a carton of drink. 'There are many strongly held theories about what happened here.'

'Which do you agree with?'

'I really don't have an opinion…not at this point. I don't see the point of arguing the ifs and buts until there is more evidence either way.'

'You must have an opinion?' Jack hoping to draw Ianto into a conversation

'The whole planet was abandoned that is clear, but they left everything behind or did they? I'm not part of the experts here in terms of ancient history. What I do know is that I don't know enough to put forward a theory. What about you?' Ianto asked.

'I've listened to some of the arguments but I've been too busy keeping the base running to take a lot of notice.'

Ianto made himself more comfortable. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as if sharing a private joke.

'Sounds good,' Jack interrupted.

'I was thinking about John Hart and what nickname our esteemed engineer would come up with when he admits 'Captain Cheesecake' was his best one.'

Jack laughed. 'Who do you think John would have done first?'

'River Song followed by the younger Doctor Smith with the strange bow tie and fez collection.'

'Sara Jane would most likely slap his face. He might be able to charm Jackie Tyler. Doctor Chesterton and Barbara Wright would be off the menu,' Jack added.

'Noticed that,' Ianto said. A few moments passed as they ate.

'I wonder how Mickey would cope with advances from John.'

Jack almost choked on his apple at the very thought.

'I think John might have tried to persuade him into doing a threesome with Rory and Amy,' Ianto suggested.

Jack shook his head. 'No, he is firmly a one person at a time being.' Ianto looked at Jack in surprise. 'He told me he likes to concentrate.'

'No threesomes then and he would claim Nyssia and Adric along with Luke Smith out of bounds,' Ianto added.

Another silence overtook them as they enjoyed the view

'I've always wondered did you and he... you know?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, it was before he and Captain Boston…'

'No!' Ianto sat up.

'John liked to dabble and Captain Boston had a very open-minded attitude. '

'I never knew,' Ianto admitted softly to himself.

'It was a between missions relationship. To distant friends.' Jack raised his cup and Ianto joined him.

'You know John had this ridiculous idea that you and I…' Ianto started to say.

'Had bonded,' Jack finished the sentence. 'Yeah he made his displeasure pretty clear.'

'As if,' Ianto snorted. 'One moment he won't leave me alone then next…reckons he can smell the difference, anyway he was so disappointed I gave him my cousin Jackson,' Ianto added.

Jack looked at him in surprise.

'If there ever was a human equivalent of an Aurelian it would Jackson. It's like his sexual development got stuck in early adolescence and finding he could do other things with his dick other than with his hand had a profound influence. And he hasn't stopped trying to put it into convenient orifices since. I think they are a perfect match.'

'To Jackson.' Jack raised his cup

'May he find true bliss in those he lays or those who lays him.' Ianto raised his cup.

'Feeling more confident?' Jack said as he stood and started to pack away the picnic. 'How do you feel up to trying to steer left and right?'

'Are you sure?' Ianto look startled.

'I have every faith in you.'

'They could be your very last words,' Ianto said as he helped to pack up the picnic.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

* * *

'Ianto!' Jack yelled over the scream of the engine, trying to keep calm. This was their tenth flying lesson and as the last nine had gone so well he had decided to try Ianto on something more challenging to build his confidence.

Everything had been going well until Jack had indicated Ianto manoeuvre the sled to follow the edge of a substantial lake when a gust of wind had buffeted the sled onto the water. Ianto immediately lost every skill he had gained and was now paralysed.

The sled was spinning with a sideways shift moving further and further onto the lake. 'Let go Ianto.' Jack un-buckled himself and tried to free Ianto's hands. 'Let go of the steering handle.'

'I can't if we do we will hit the water and drown!' Ianto shouted out.

'If you let go of the handle the sled will just hover.'

Jack tried to gage where they were heading but the spin was so disorienting. From what he could tell from the sideways movement they were heading towards a steep cliff which ran a fifth around the opposite side of the lake. The reality was if they hit the cliff then they might actually sink. The water was cold so any hope of survival was out of the question.

'Ianto let go of the handle!' Jack screamed fighting to loosen Ianto's grip.

Several moments passed but Ianto's hold was so strong nothing he could do would loosen even a single finger. Jack was left with only one option; he threw his entire body weight into pulling the handle to the left to counter the right hand spin.

A screaming shock of screeching metal against rock and Jack found himself flying across the sled. The world seemed to turn upside down, jerked violently then stopped. Blinking Jack tried to clear his vision then realised the air around him was full of dust. He felt an urge to cough but found it impossible. A moment of sheer panic hit but he found it impossible to move. All he could think of was they had hit the cliff…but why was there dust and not water? He was drowning in dust.

Before he could do he could flail his arms he felt himself being pulled and dragged outside. Even in his dazed state he noted there seemed a desperation over the actions of the person checking him over that was almost bordering on hysteria.

'Jack,' he heard his name being called and looked up to see Ianto. For a second he wondered why Ianto was even here and why he looked like he was living his worst nightmare.

'Em'mm okay,' Jack struggled to speak in an effort to assure him he was okay.

'Here sit down.' Ianto firmly led him around the sled to what appeared to be a ledge and eased Jack down. With quick movements Ianto knelt and began to check him again to see if had missed an injury. Jack felt like something was running down his face and reaching up he wiped it away. Looking at his fingertips he realised it was blood.

'You're bleeding,' Jack heard Ianto speak and then seemed to disappear. As Jack sat there his sense of where he was began to return. His gaze followed the Ianto and found the sled on its side. Jack creased his forehead in confusion. This didn't look anything like a sheer rock face.

A shadow crossed his vison and the shadow morphed into Ianto opening a first aid kit. Within seconds a wipe began cleaning up the blood.

'All my fault. Why am I such a bloody fool?' Ianto said his voice betraying how worried his was.

'I'm okay,' Jack reassured him.

'No you're not,' Ianto said as he tried to stem the small trickle of blood.

Jack could feel Ianto was visibly shaking so to help he took the wipe and held it against his forehead.

Ianto took Jack's hand and guided it to the right place. Jack could swear Ianto held on to his hand far longer than was necessary.

'I've got some water,' Ianto said his face twisted in distress.

'I'm fine,' Jack said and with every moment felt his senses return. 'Where are we?'

'Small island. The sled hit an outcrop. I panicked then I couldn't move.' Ianto started to check Jack over again like he was a precious object.

Jack took his hand. 'I'm okay.'

'No, you are not.'

'Look at me Ianto. I'm just a bit shaken.' Again Ianto held on to his hand as if reluctant to let go.

'What must you think of me?' Ianto said finally releasing Jack's hand.

'Old pilot rule, any crash you walk away from is a good one. Are you okay?' Jack now asked Ianto.

'Shoulders and chest are a bit sore and my ears are ringing.'

'Sore.' Jack immediately became anxious.

'Only from where the restraints across my shoulders.' Ianto demonstrated with his hands where the pain was.

A horrible taste in Jack's mouth made its presence known. 'Water,' he croaked and found a small opened bottle in his hand. Coughing, he tried to swallow. 'Dust,' he said after the water soothed his throat.

'You have to be okay Jack.' Jack thought he heard Ianto say with such deep concern his voice croaked. Before he knew what he was doing Jack put his head back, took Ianto's hand, and held it against his chest. 'Feel my heart, it's still beating.'

A hand brushed Jack's face. 'I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me.'

'Not even me?' Jack found himself asking

'Not even you.' Jack heard in reply.

The world swirled again and Jack put his head between his knees trying to work out if this conversation was real when he felt something placed across his shoulders.

A few moments passed and Jack felt a lot better and he sat up. 'What was in that water?' he asked.

'Shock prep; found it in the first aid box. Your colour's improved,' Ianto told him.

'Shouldn't you have checked me first?' Jack queried. 'Before the water that is.'

'Shit,' Ianto said and began to rake his way through the kit. His hands shaking, he came across a small wand. A few seconds passed. 'It's saying treat for shock,' Ianto repeated the message from the read-out.

Jack went to stand. 'Not so fast,' Ianto admonished.

'If I'm fine I need to check the sled,' Jack insisted.

'Bloody sled can wait.'

Surprised at Ianto's vehement outburst then Jack saw the look of raw fear on Ianto's face and sat back down.

'Drink some more of the water.'

Sitting back Jack took a sip and took a moment to have another look at where they had ended up. 'Nice place you managed to find.'

'I guess I earned that one,' Ianto said checking the screen for what appeared to be the twentieth time.

'No seriously. Look where we are.'

Ianto stopped and looked around. There were on the top of a hillock. Jack was sitting on a rectangular flat surface which looked like a slab of some kind. The right side of the slope was open and to the left was a mound at which Jack estimated was three persons tall. The slope led down in a straight line to a flat vertical surface which had a dug-in look about it. Intrigued by Jack's comment Ianto had a thought and using his hands Ianto cleared where Jack's feet were and came across another flat surface. A few more scrapes of dirt to remove the windblown dirt revealed another flat surface the depth of his own foot.

'Two steps and a riser,' Ianto pointed out clearing away more dust.

'Steps leading down but to what?' Jack asked.

'Since we found this place maybe we could work on it as a project.' Ianto dusted off his hands as he felt the thrill of discovery.

Jack felt himself warm despite the cool wind at Ianto's use of the word 'we.'

'Discovered as in hit,' Jack laughed. 'Why not? Doc Smith did say if any of the support staff wanted to work on something we had found ourselves we could do so as long as we followed protocol.'

'Steps leading down then maybe that vertical surface is a door.' Ianto pointed to what looked like the steps' logical destination.

'Makes sense,' Jack said. 'But first let's go check out the damage.' Ianto helped Jack to stand.

* * *

Checking over the outside of the sled Jack came to the understanding that despite having ploughed its way into an outcrop he had come out of the crash worse off than the sled. Even with it wedged in at a sharp angle.

'You know this is not a bad as it looks,' Jack said and slipped down into the cabin. Bracing himself he wiped away the dust from the control panel then pressed the start-up system. The entire frame began to vibrate violently so he turned it off.

He scrambled out to Ianto who was waiting for him, looking forlornly embarrassed.

'I have good news and bad news.' Jack dusted off his hands. 'The good news is the damage looks worse than it is. Once old Bessie is upright I'm pretty sure she will be flyable. The problem is I don't think it will be possible to get it free with just the two of us…' Jack left the rest of the sentence hanging.

'Can we at least try right now I don't think I could handle what I know is coming,' Ianto said his voice betraying a tinge of desperation.

'It's jammed solid and you're not in the best shape. Neither am I.' Jack pulled out his communicator.

* * *

Mickey walked up, then down, then around to view the sled, finally slipping into the interior of the sled struggling to hold onto the large number of comments that kept coming to his head. He knew the stakes were high and Jack had warned that if they were ever to get Ianto to pilot a sled again to keep any comments as matter of fact as possible.

'This is doable. Come with me,' Mickey instructed and led Jack and Ianto up to the nice flat top of the hillock where they had landed.

Moving into his support sled he opened a large utility area towards the back. Opening a cabinet he turned and handed Jack a round object the size of a dinner plate and around ten centimetres thick. Jack recognised it as a lifting device called a jack. He nodded his head in recognition at Mickey's self-control because he knew the man must be bursting to say something. Turning, Mickey handed another to Ianto and took one himself.

Moving back to the downed sled Mickey started to use a crowbar to clear a space big enough to slip one of the devices between the side of the mound and the shuttle. He spied a possibility around half a meter in on the left hand side. Using the bar he kept chipping away.

Using his thumb he made a rough measure and then began to try and slip the round device into place.

'Fit in,' Mickey hissed through gritted teeth. The problem was the sled was so jammed against the wall it was a tight fit. Placing the device by his feet he re-attacked the wall again with the bar. Trying again moments later he stepped back, satisfied.

Taking the control out of his pocket he activated it. With extreme slowness the device began to expand. Once it had extended a hand width, Mickey took the plate Ianto was holding and went to the other side. Now he repeated the action but this time held the jack in place while it expanded.

Walking back to his sled he now took out what looked like a long flattened tube much like a fireman's hose.

'Right Cupcakes, get to the top of the hill and thread this down between middle between the two jacks and no smart comments about which one is real,' he warned.

Moving quickly Ianto scrambled up to the top and slid the heavy hose-like device as far down between the jacks as he could. He stood back and gave Mickey the thumbs' up. Standing there he watched, fascinated, as the tube expanded to fill the space between the two devices. Slowly the sled crept upright. Ianto wondered if it would ever going to right itself when with a clatter it crashed upright.

Jack moved inside the sled. The interior was covered in thick dust again. Sweeping the dust off the control panel with the sleeve of his tunic, he then turned the engine on. His hunch proved correct; the engine was fine it was vibrating because it couldn't move the sled.

'All good,' Mickey said. Jack nodded as he immerged. 'I think the best idea is you set off Jack, Ianto and I follow in my shed.'

Ianto found Jack's gaze upon him. 'Nope, Ianto is going take the sled back.' Jack then watched as all the colour left Ianto's face.

'Are you out of your mind?' Ianto burst out.

'Possibly?' Jack admitted but he knew the reality of the consequences of the crash: if Ianto did not get past this he would never pilot a sled again.

'What do I have to do to prove to you how dangerous I am? Kill us both?' Ianto spelt it out.

Jack pointed across the water. 'We take this slow and steady, you know the route and you know exactly what not to do.'

'That's not the point,' Ianto spat out.

'I bet in the past at the first disaster you protested and bam it was all over and with your insistence there was never a second lesson.'

Ianto looked down into the distance then kicked a stone.

'I'm right aren't I?' Jack hedged.

'Sort of, sometimes the instructor lasted two sessions,' Ianto admitted so softly he and Mickey almost missed what he said.

'The only way you are ever going to overcome your fear is to keep going.'

'You can't be serious,' Ianto said in disbelief.

'Deadly.'

'Deadly is right, Jack! As in dead.'

'The most difficult part of the flight will be over the water. If you panic all you have to do is to let go of the handle and the flyer will stop and just hover. Then once we're back on shore you know the route.'

'No Jack,' Ianto begged.

Jack pulled Ianto aside. 'Have some faith in yourself. You had a crash, the ship is fine. I'm shaken but whatever confidence you ever had has gone.'

'That's not it Jack.…'

'Think about what you've faced. Twice you have fought against terrible odds and won.'

'Low blow.' Ianto pouted.

'The worst thing that could happen already has. I have faith in you even if you don't.'

'Listen, it's getting late we need to be start to making our way back,' Mickey pointed out.

'Time to move,' Jack said gently touching Ianto's arm.

A gust of wind swirled around them both, a degree colder than an hour ago, stirring up the dust and rattling through the leaves of the straggly plant life.

Ianto closed his eyes for a second then opened them and with slow steps moved into the sled.

His hands visibly shaking Ianto placed his hands onto the steering handle and found Jack's hands on his arm.

'Ianto, the worst has happened.'

Ianto stared at Jack. 'No it didn't. The crash only came close to the worst happening.'

Ianto looked haunted but Jack knew if Ianto did not overcome this setback he had a horrible feeling Ianto never would.

'First turn the engine on,' Jack said in his best instructor voice.

The engine began to hum, a slight vibration betraying the earlier accident. The sled rose up and with extreme sluggishness turned and headed off the island.

A sharp intake of breath from Ianto indicated when the surface beneath the sled became liquid.

By the time they hit the shore Jack could see Ianto was utilising all his attention and the journey was steady and without drama.

Ianto began the final approach to the base with a calm that surprised Jack. He marvelled that Ianto managed to pull strength from that deep well of courage he had come to admire so much. He smiled as Ianto brought the sled to a stop like a pro.

As the engine became still Ianto placed his head on the top of the handle. A few seconds passed then without a word he left the sled and started to head towards his cabin.

'Doctor first,' Jack called out.

'I'm tired, dirty and got a blinding headache.'

'All the more reason.'

'No need,' they heard a voice call out. 'Mickey called ahead.' They turned to see Doctor Ian Chesterton waiting for them.

'Considering the rumours,' he said as he ended his examination of both men. 'I'm glad to see you both in such good shape.' He handed them both some foils. 'I would recommend you both eat something before you take these if you can then a sonic shower before bed.'

'I'll bring you both something,' Jackie said kindly.

'Thanks, nothing too heavy,' Ianto pointed out.

'Soup and crackers?'

Ianto nodded and headed off. He had held it together and got the ship back now back he could a desperate need to be on his own building.

Making his way to his cabin, he felt the trembling begin. He marvelled at his own self-control. Opening the door to his quarters he sat down heavily and looked at himself in the mirror. A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts. Opening the door he took the tray with a wan smile and nodded his thanks. Sitting, he placed the tray on his desk and he looked back into the mirror. A thought hit him and he pushed it away. If he acknowledged the thought then he would have to face those feelings he kept pushing down that he dared not admit existed. Cursed the word sprung into his mind. For the curse to have followed him here then it meant, no he refused to admit it. It was an impossibly, preposterous, absurd and ridiculous, ludicrous even.

'_Then why did you care so much that he was hurt?'_ An inner voice asked. '_Because for the curse to be valid means…'_

Ianto found himself standing and shouting at his reflection.

'Nonsense. We've shared troubled times. I mean I can't even bring myself tell the man I forgive him let alone. My spending time is a fob off, a time waster a desperate ploy nothing more.'

'_And River?' _Ianto sat with a thud and began to open the crackers.

'She just pisses me off.'

'_You keep telling yourself that__,__'_ the voice replied.

* * *

'How are you Jack?' Ianto asked as he saw Jack stiffly enter the dining room.

'I'm betting you are as sore as I am?' Jack asked and was rewarded a pained look followed by a soft groan. 'Yesterday was really hard and I think you flying back deserves some recognition.'

'Jack, to be honest I was hoping yesterday could never be ever mentioned again.'

'Every mistake has that effect. Mistakes happen. It's what you do after that counts.'

'All I want is to go back to bed and suffer in silence.'

'Well, today is the one day you are not going to suffer,' Jack said, smiling. They looked up to see Jackie appear, holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

'Just so you know its carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. First blow out the candle and make a wish then Jack has a surprise for you. Or I could call everyone here with a bigger cake and far more candles.'

Ianto knew when he was beaten and smiled, trying to keep his good humour.

'Now take this and go see Jack's surprise. Besides he won't let any of us use it until you've seen it and had a go.'

'You'll need this.' Ianto creased his forehead in confusion as Jack threw a large towel over Ianto's shoulder.

Holding the cupcake in one hand, coffee in the other, a towel over his right shoulder, Ianto made his way through the base out the door of the garage, down a small path leading to a small rise that overlooked the lake next to the base. His body protesting every step he was about to grumble when they turned the corner. Ianto stopped mid step in surprise.

'Told you it would help,' Jack said, enjoying the look of delightful anticipation on his face.

'This must have taken you hours to put together.' Ianto looked over the deep tub filled with steaming water.

'One of the perks of being Supercargo is knowing what to include when they find everything has been packed and you haven't reached your weight limit.'

Ianto handed him the now empty cupcake case, proceeding to strip off down to his underwear.

Savouring every sensation as he slipped into the water, he let out a groan of sheer pleasure.

'Good?'

'There are no words Jack,' Ianto said as he blissfully sank up to his chin.

'I'll leave you to enjoy and happy birthday.'

'Thank you' Ianto said. 'And a bigger one for not making a big fuss. You have no idea how much I appreciate the gesture and the effort that went into this.'

'You are most welcome,' Jack said sincerely and headed back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

* * *

Ianto sat on the steps leading down to the sanctum, gently cleaning away centuries of accumulated dirt and soil. It was cathartic because underneath was the most incredible work of art. What was so profound was this was just one example of the astounding level of detail that seemed to be almost ludicrous. There was no surface seemingly untouched. Where there was no decoration the object-like flat panels from which Jack had painstakingly removed the layers of dirt appeared to have a practical purpose. Panels like the one Jack had worked on had been found at every dig site. It had been Nyssia that had pointed out from their positions seated to be angled to take advantage of the sun at its highest position suggested they were solar panels. No wiring had ever been found so maybe the panels were just another work of art.

Using a wooden pick around the delicate filigree, it reminded Ianto of an Escher woodcut. Ianto had to agree he was enjoying the debate between the three teams. He was firmly on the side of those who argued the designs had been created by a machine. The very delicacy, precision and sheer abundance meant they felt mechanical in nature.

Doctor Smith the younger counter-argued that it was just as highly likely that they were created by organic life. Human beings could create with delicate, amazing, and detailed precision. Look at Angkor Watt or the Tahj Mahal. Some earth artefacts appeared to be machined made but were in fact designed and created by living breathing sentient beings. A mechanical means could execute the work. Ianto agreed, as Rory pointed out there were no visible errors one would expect from the sheer repetition.

The sheer beauty of them made them hard to believe they could have just been made by any sort of machine. You needed a programmer; someone to suggest a design. And what machine had such a sense of colour into the interwoven work of art he was working on? It reeked of intelligence.

What everyone did agree on was that whoever created the sheer exuberance that covered every possible surface had a deep-seated passion for precise detail that suggested a culture steeped in a need for attention to detail that came from a desire for beauty.

A stiff wind hit the area and blew up a degree of dust and Ianto coughed. Despite the lake this area of the planet was dry. All rainfall in this part of the planet was sporadic hence the dust. This lake in the middle of a semi-arid desert was not unusual. However a more detailed scan showed it was artificial and fed by large deep underwater spring. The only outlet was a large circular drain several meters across. At first Ianto had thought it was used for supplying the nearby settlements or for irrigation but a surface scan showed no evidence of the infrastructure that suggested underground pipe works. This information only raised more questions because the drained water was fed back into the aquifer in a feedback loop.

The only artificial structure within kilometres was this island with its strange collection of panels, and dome.

Their curiously was almost more than they could bear as they cracked the door open to reveal the inner chamber.

There were no bodies, something Ianto was grateful for. A body or bodies inside would indicate this was a tomb of some kind. In fact the entire site was clear of bodies, something that was out of the norm from the other three locations being worked on.

Whatever happened had happened in an instant. Large numbers been left where they had dropped. Others more strangely were in rows like an army waiting for an order than never came.

More curious was the examination of the bodies. Recognisably humanoid, they were clearly organic; they had a strange set of organs that had no clear connection with any other known organic or biological model. Doctor Chesterton had advised these were more in keeping with the organic artefacts they had uncovered so suggested these were mechanical in nature.

A race of mechanical beings who just dropped where the fell, and if this was correct then them sitting in lines made sense. They were waiting for orders that never came.

No prolonged disaster had wiped out this population. Whatever happened had come swiftly and killed every living one of them in an instant. A disease perhaps? '_Had to have been deadly to kill beings in mid-step__,__'_ Ianto thought.

Ianto paused to look towards the door of the chamber as he recalled his relief. He was not squeamish but the bodies had a creep out factor of ten thousand as far as he was concerned. A zero body count didn't mean they were coming close to understanding the function of the dome. Firstly the interior was a lot deeper and wider than the outside of the dome suggested. The inside was covered with seemingly the same organic material that made up the artefacts and bodies they had found. Ianto likened it to plastic, with so many varied forms and functions objects might appear to be different, but when you examined it was the same material.

From the door, they had seen before them in the centre was a step-down pit which was surrounded by arm-like structures that curved in. None of the arms met but when Jack stood in the centre it gave the impression of being in a cage.

After a scan it has been discovered that under the centre of the pit was a shaft that went directly into the lake. There was a cover of concentric rings which could be opened. After a delicate operation of several days to remove the cover they found the shaft was filled with a strange sponge-like substance that was dry. However the next time they visited to take a second sample of the material on the behest of Doctor Smith the elder they found the substance made up of a fine tangle of fibrous filaments had acted as a sponge and was wet. Clearly something had shifted when they had removed the shaft cover.

At first they had worried they might have damaged something, causing the water to rise. However the location of the shaft over the water had Ianto pointing out that perhaps the spongy matter was meant to be wet. The sample only confirmed what they knew, the fibrous material was the same organic matter that was ubiquitous to every structure and artefact found.

On the wall opposite were three large rounded triangles each depicting a different scene. The first which the dial was pointed at was a tropical island scene, another a jungle scene complete with a waterfall, and finally another lake. On close examination it was not this lake but another one. . In the centre of the triangles a hand-sized circular dial that suggested it could be moved indicate one of the triangles. There was only one other object; what looked like a lever which was pushed to the right.

Surrounding the entire wall, including the triangles and lever, were ropes of the same filaments that had been traced to the panels that ran down the outside of the dome

There had been a lot of debate about what this was used for.

The current theory was that it was a viewing portal. You dialled up a scene from one on the wall and a three D model was created within the arms. Ianto was not convinced, if he had to put money on it he would swear it was some kind of matter transportation device. You stood in the cage over the central shaft, turned the dial, the lever was pulled and you were then transported to that destination. However by his own expertise in the field he knew that there was not enough power here to make it work. So perhaps this was a failed experiment of some kind. It could even be a play thing sort of mock up for game play. It could be none of those.

Ianto dusted off his hands and took a picture of the area he had just cleaned. He was always amazed that while he was working what seemed like meters long but when he drew back he had only cleared a few centimetres.

As Ianto stretched and looked at the door his watch beeped reminding him it was time to take a break.

Walking to the sled he pulled open the door and opened a refresher pack. Opening the drink first he took a look at the view.

Ianto felt a tinge of satisfaction at his achievement of getting here on his own. Weeks of hard work and he had finally deemed safe enough to take a sled solo. Solo as in using routes he had gone over time and time again until he knew every plant, rock, dip and turn.

Ianto now opened the snack pack and found a note from Jack. It felt strange to be here on his own today. Jack was helping unload an extra donk then assisting Doctor Smith the elder in helping to build up a whole new section of scaffolding to shore up several structures on the point of collapse.

Ianto stared at the note. It was a message apologising he could not be there today complete with a sad face drawn in a circle.

Ianto knocked back the final dregs of the drink then screwed up the note and tossed it away. A gust of wind caught it and Ianto found himself running to stop it flying away. Reaching it he picked it up and quickly checked it for damage. Smoothing it out he placed it in his pocket.

Making his way back to his work he sat down by the section he was working on. Three scrapes later he stopped, retrieved the note from his pocket, re-read it again then placed it back in his pocket.

It was bloody infuriating the way the man just had to remind him he was absent today. Yes, for once he was here on his own, and enjoying the solitude. Ianto began to brush away, to remove any loose debris, with a stiff haired brush.

Taking a breath he continued to attack the wall... Another message yesterday, his Dad said all the right things but he looked and sounded diminished somehow, like something was eating him from the inside out. Ianto felt a wave of guilt; every day that was passing was a day closer to getting back home. The wall was now free of any loose debris, and Ianto picked up the wooden pick and examined the surface to see where he could make a start and saw a spot and let his thinking wander and found himself thinking of his most recent dream.

'For the sake of all that is good and right why did my mind have to think this now?' Ianto said out loud. It was like some anarchic part his mind was in control to what thoughts would suddenly spring into his mind.

He knew the cause; it was playing squash with Jack. The man seemed to exude raw sexuality, and he found his eyes seemed to map every muscle as he played. It only got worse as each work out intensified, the man's musky scent from his efforts combined with what Jack was using as aftershave was enough to drive him to distraction. Jack thought his play had really improved but all that had happened Ianto knew was because he was being reduced to a shivering dry mouth, heart thumping wreck as soon as the man entered the room.

If that was not bad enough, for weeks now he had woken panting, his cock aching, and worse twice he had woken with his orgasm spent. The dreams were always the same.

Playing squash….there was always a fight to rip each other's clothes off, it was rough, brutal then there was the most erotic fight for supremacy. Sometimes it was Ianto who overpowered Jack and other times it was Jack who overpowered him. The arousal came from the fight itself which then led to a volcanic explosion of what Ianto could only call animal lust. Jack's lips were hot as he took his cock in his mouth and worked him. And the man was relentless no matter how much he might beg him to stop. Jack just gave that twisted smile and continued until he exploded.

Yet later in the same dream Ianto was as equally un-merciful when he took Jack. Balls deep he felt such a feeling of power as he drove into the man who was fully at his mercy, begging him to never stop. Part of him was alarmed at the sheer ferocity of the hunger this appeared to represent. Another part was totally aroused by the dreams. What was so infuriating was no matter how much distraction or hard work, he found himself looking at Jack in a way that made him want to slam the man against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless….and as for River Song...he felt himself heat up at the bare thought of her, she was always fawning over Jack. As soon as she saw him she was trying to engage him in conversation, laughing at his jokes, pretending to be interested. Ianto could read her like a book, infuriating woman he knew that predatory look when he saw it.

He took the note out of his pocket, none of this could explain why he kept keeping Jack's notes. He had a box of the bloody things. This had to stop.

He had an idea. Standing he walked to the top of the stairs and reaching the highest point then placed the note on the ground. All he had to do was walk away and a breeze would take the note; problem solved.

A typical gust caught him. The wind was too strong. He decided he didn't want to see the note disappear otherwise he might be compelled to run after it. Looking down he picked up a small stone and placed it on the note. Perfect. He stepped back. Not perfect the stone was too small and the note might still flutter away before he was back on the step. Picking up a bigger rock he replaced it with the smaller one. Perfect.

His back turned he reached the top of the stairs when a strong gust caught him and he felt a moment of panic. Racing back he snatched up the note and checked it to make sure it hadn't come to any harm then carefully placed it back into his pocket. Now the note was safe he returned to his work.

A long shadow reached Ianto's foot and at the same time his stomach growled. Looking back much to his pleasure he had cleared several more centimetres since the note incident. What was he thinking? He had almost lost it. Better it be kept with the others then later after had received some professional help because if he had gone mad he could decide what to do with them.

His wrist strap bleeped. Ianto checked it was not his usual alert sound. It was deeper; he checked the symbol and date. It came to him and he sat staring into the distance.

How could he have forgotten, so wrapped up in his own warped fantasies and dreams feelings he had no right to feel?

'It was all my fault,' he said into the wind. She would be here today if he hadn't been such a spoiled brat. This was the very day, the final act in terrible chain of events he had caused.

She was the sun he lived in orbit around and even if he protested having her arms around him made him feel like everything was right in his world. And then she was gone. His mistakes, his failure, he must never forget what his actions had caused.

He had been cursed and rightly so. His punishment was to see everyone he cared for lost due his own action or inactions.

And it was happening again. As much as he fought, this devil's compromise was not working. It was a disaster in the making.

He stood and made a vow, no matter what he couldn't let it happen again. He was not going to be the cause of the ruination of someone else's life. '_Even if it was Jack Harkness?_' the wind seemed to taunt him.

'Even him,' Ianto found himself answering. 'Jack has worked hard and he just wasn't the person he was, whatever his future held.' This had to be for the best. No matter what his own feelings as conflicted as they were, could see where this might lead. Already there had been one near miss. He just couldn't risk it.

* * *

Standing he stood for a long time looking into the distance, steeling himself. Then with a hesitant step he made it to the sled and headed back towards the base.

Easing the sled between the others, he parked. He swallowed; everyone was back then and he braced himself.

Opening the door he saw Jack waiting for him with a big grin.

'Hiya! How did it go?'

Ianto brushed passed him without turning his head and began to sort it the rubbish into the right bins.

'You okay? Did something happen?' Jack asked

Ianto stopped momentarily and shook his head. 'Just had one hell of a day.'

'Join me for a drink?' Jack offered.

'Look I'm beat. I thought an early night.'

'Everyone is meeting in the rec area to talk over the day,' Jack pointed out.

'Hello Sweetie.' They heard a voice call out. 'I wondered where you had gotten to.'

Ianto and Jack turned to see River Song heading their way.

Without further invitation she placed her arm through Jack's and took his hand. 'You promised to meet me for a drink,' she said with a wide smile.

'How about it Ianto?' Jack offered.

'We're going to celebrate the stabilisation of the first building,' River added.

Jack took note of the look on Ianto's face as River moved in closer. He had seen Ianto express every possible emotion but the man looked thunderous, his eyes fixed on where arm met arm.

'No; hard day. Just want to rest,' Ianto found himself answering.

'You sure?'

'Sure,' Ianto heard himself say and stalked away towards his cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

* * *

Jack sat opposite River as she chatted away to him over breakfast. She was making all the right signals and noises; she was smart, funny, witty, and clearly interested. He only had to say the word and he could enjoy her company on a far more intimate level. Times past he had been so lonely he might have indulged.

The problem as he saw it was two- fold; expedition gossip suggested that River held a serious flame for Doc Smith the elder. It was still glowing strongly even when he settled with the lovely Rose. River was a beautiful vivacious, sexy woman. Jack was man of the world to know enough that her interest in him was a tactic to score a point, several points in fact.

The other… Jack watched as Ianto entered into the rec area and helped himself to breakfast. Jack could see he was all smiles and friendliness with other members of the expedition. Not that he minded in fact it acted as a reminder of just how things might have played out on the _Diligence _had Susie not been aboard. The development of camaraderie was a natural outcome of people working together on a shared project.

Jack felt a rise of an all too familiar feeling of despondency as Ianto went and joined a table with Mickey. Ianto's return that fateful day three weeks ago had seen a change Jack was still bewildered to understand. Ianto had become aloof, disinterested, cold, disapproving, scornful, sarcastic and rude. Not a day went by when Jack was reminded of just how low he was in the order of the man's life.

It was like the events of the '_Torchwood_' had never happened. Understanding would help but Ianto wouldn't speak to him. Eight times he had tried and every conversation he had been left stunned at the change in the man.

And the final straw was today. Thinking Ianto would be joining him on their island dig to look forward too and get an opportunity to talk, he saw Ianto had changed his roster.

So that was it. Every potential moment of time they could spend together had been effectively wiped. '_Not that it mattered__,__'_ Jack argued with himself. Ianto had found a way to avoid him to such an extent he was surprised to see him here in the same room.

'There you are.' Jack founds his thoughts interrupted as Doc Smith the elder stood in front of him with a tray, accompanied by Rose.

'I've been meaning to catch up with you,' Doc Smith said. He sat and his tray landed with a plonk but made no attempt to start eating.

Doc Smith looked Jack in the eye. 'This is the best run expedition I've been involved with. Brilliant job, operation running smooth as it possibly possible to be. This is all down to you and when I think of the list of suitable people just queuing up and you were the last person…but compromises had to be made,' Doc Smith paused and smiled. 'That's all water under the bridge and here you are.'

'Yes I am,' Jack said not sure how to respond under Doc Smith's intense stare.

'Yes you are. I was just saying to Rose, respect earned and due. Proved me wrong and I have never been happier to be proved wrong.'

'Thank you sir.' Jack went cold at being reminded at why he was here.

'Well done indeed. Keep up the good work.' Doc Smith stood abruptly taking his tray.

'I'm so sorry he's not normally this tactless,' Rose said as Doctor Smith settled at another table.

'What is he talking about compromises had to be made?' River asked.

'I'm not sure I'm the one to explain.' Rose looked embarrassed.

Jack watched as Ianto now finished and took his tray back to the tray return. 'Ask Ianto Jones.'

'What has he got to do with you being here?' River asked.

'That's a damn good question and I think it's time I was given an answer.' Jack pushed back his chair roughly filling the room with a sharp scraping noise and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Jack stopped himself following Ianto half way down the corridor. A public row was never good for morale but a very private one felt a damn good idea. Confronting Ianto felt right but where? How in such a way Ianto could not run off or avoid the situation?

Getting Ianto on his own was the issue. Alone in private where they would not be disturbed, somewhere reasonably soundproof and have this out once and for all.

Moving to his own small office Jack pulled up the roster for the social activities. With a tired smile an idea came to him.

* * *

Ianto warmed himself up making a few practice swings then he hit the ball around the court. Catching the ball in his hand he began a series of stretches.

His partner Ian Chesterton was good. Better than good, it had been a pleasure to find another player around his level. In truth he was being brought firmly up to match the level of play. Swinging his racket he relished the challenge and the exercise would allow him to work off seeing Jack with River.

It was infuriating to see them together but to be expected. It meant the plan was working. Jack was moving on, finding someone who matched his energy…and passion for life. Good for him. That said the last three weeks had been brutal, and it had taken every ounce of fortitude to keep hurting the man. To see the pain was almost more that he could bear. Jack was confused and more than wounded but this had to work, Jack's life and whole future depended on it.

The door opened…

'You're playing me today,' Jack said as he walked in.

'Ian and I have the court for the next hour,' Ianto said looking over Jack's shoulder hoping that Ian was right behind him.

'Nope we made a swap.'

'This is a bad idea,' Ianto said as he recovered his surprise.

'One game Ianto, you owe me.' Jack pointed his racket at Ianto.

'I don't owe you anything,' Ianto said putting all the emphasis on the word you.

'I kept my end of the deal.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Ianto retorted.

'The deal was I teach you to fly and you teach me squash. Last time I looked you were flying a sled,' Jack said.

'You got the basics of squash; the rest is up to you,' Ianto added trying to keep his composure as a whiff of Jack's aftershave hit him.

'I gave you my expertise and I am asking for the same in return,' Jack argued, gratified to see how unsettled Ianto looked. '_Good__,__'_ he thought. 'I_ might get to uncover the truth'_

'Jack, there are some things you can't teach, it comes with practice.'

Jack pointed a finger into Ianto's chest. 'Touché, I spent hours with you practicing flying. I demand the same level of help I gave you in abundance.' Jack could see Ianto was thinking over his ultimatum. He could just walk out but a deal was a deal and if this worked they would have at least an hour of very private time. The room was mostly soundproof so the discussion as it got heated would remain between them.

'Very well,' Ianto made his stance and made a furious serve.

Jack, not quite prepared, jumped out the way.

Bending down Jack picked up the ball and served.

A few minutes passed and the speed and intensity of the game was far beyond anything he had experience before. Ianto was a maniac, another ball headed his way and this time avoidance was impossible. It hit Jack in the side.

'What is with you?'

'You wanted to play Jack. If you don't have the skill to play at my level,' Ianto pointed at the door.

'When I taught you to fly I started at your level. Why is it so difficult to give me the same courtesy?' Jack retorted as he rubbed the area that was still stinging.

'You were the one who wanted the game.'

'A game Ianto! Is that what you are playing? Tell me this why am I here!'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Ianto waited for Jack to serve.

'It's a simple question, Ianto: what am I doing here?'

'If you don't know, nothing I could say will help,' Ianto pointed out playing with the strings on his racket.

'A non-answer. Just as I expected.'

'Listen, you don't look unhappy. Look like its working out, you and River...'

'What?' Jack burst out at the turn of the conversation. 'Is that the problem? You're jealous?'

'Hardly,' Ianto replied a little too quickly.

'River and I are just friends; nothing more.'

'She suits you,' Ianto pointed out.

'You giving me advice on my love life now are you?' Jack said in disbelief.

'Just thought you and her…'

'I'm not interested and that still does not answer my question. What am I doing here? And to be specific what am I doing here as Supercargo?'

'I assume that your being here was part of the recruitment process. Doc Smith would be the best person to answer why he chose you,' Ianto said as casually as he could.

'Did he? Tell me after you left without warning, weeks later I start getting all these images and messages from you. Why?'

Ianto flushed with embarrassment. Even now he had no idea why he had sent them. 'You didn't have to come.'

'Then why did you insist I be taken on as a requirement of your acceptance?'

'That's not what happened,' Ianto eyes widened as he stuttered a reply.

'I got turned down as Supercargo along with an extensive list of what they considered my failings. Then suddenly out of the blue two days later I get this message, because let's face it Doc Smith is hardly someone who is known for any kind of tact, he lays it out in no uncertain terms that I was the price to pay for your acceptance. Nothing to say?' Jack railed at Ianto's shocked silence. 'I gave up so much to come here.'

'Eighteen months, Jack! Hardly a lifetime.'

'Some things only come along once in a lifetime. When I return I'll have to pick up the pieces from the bottom, again.'

'Let's face it with your career prospects Supercargo would have been a step up,' Ianto said with as much indifference as he could muster.

Jack felt all his self-control slip and he pushed his face into Ianto's. 'You bastard! I gave up the captaincy of the _Torchwood _to come here.' A horrible realisation came to Jack. 'You knew and set me up! That's it isn't it? '

'Tell me you didn't,' Ianto answered staggered by Jack's revelation.

'You complete and utter bastard. I'm trapped and my one chance to prove and redeem myself amongst my peers is gone. Exchanged for scarping about in dirt.' Jack found himself shouting as what he thought his understanding of events began to dig deep. 'No doubt exactly where you think I deserve to be.'

'I had no idea about the '_Torchwood__,_' Ianto tried in vain to defend himself.

'You are a bad liar. It worked Jones, You won. You got payback,' Jack said through gritted teeth.

'It's not what you think, I can explain...' Ianto said moving towards him his hand outstretched.

'Too late, Jones.' Jack stabbed his finger at Ianto. 'You have nothing to say I want to hear.' Turning on his heel Jack threw the door open then passing through slammed it with as much force as he could.

Ianto stood staring at the closed door. He felt sick as a whirl of emotions made him first hot then cold. Jack wouldn't, he didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't… he had. To come here.

When he had stood in the garden, all these months ago he had never considered the full cost to Jack. He would never ask the man to make such a sacrifice. Had he known he would have wished him the best of luck. Then sat back and enjoyed seeing the man fulfil his calling. And he had given it all up on a few messages…and unfinished business between them.

All of Jack's desperation came to the fore and he found himself back at that moment on the bridge, when Jack was trying to say something. Why was he thinking of that now Ianto asked himself? Seconds passed and with it came understanding. It had to be why, it explained so much. As he thought about it Jack had been so attentive…the hot tub set up just in time for his birthday. The tub for everyone…he doubted that very much. How many times had he spoken about the luxury on long expeditions of the loss of something so fundamental? It was all there and he had missed every possible sign so wrapped up in his own warped twisted view of life.

And here was he trying to ensure that Jack had no feelings for him. '_Little too late for that__,__'_ he heard an internal voice echo. _'Too late by years.'_ Jack was here for one reason. Ianto cursed himself for only seeing this now. It explained so much, including Jack's desire to create any opening to be with him. Even after weeks of disdain he was still trying to understand.

He felt himself move towards the door. '_Jack thought he had ruined his career __maybe this was for the best__.__'_ Jack hated him just as he wanted. Moving slowly deep in thought he made his way back to his quarters. Sitting down he looked in the mirror.

'This is was for the best,' he kept repeating to himself but as he sat there looking into his own reflection a deep part of him welled up. He could not let this stand. As much as he wanted to prevent any kind of relationship developing or going any further as events had now shown he couldn't let Jack believe this of him.

His own motivations, as disturbed and conflicted as they were, had led someone who has moved heaven and earth to redeem himself to ruin his life against the rocky desolate shore that was his existence. Jack was right about one thing, he was here because he insisted he be included. Like so many other times in his life Ianto mused he was responsible for a chain of events that had caused someone to be hurt. The truth was had he not acted then Jack would be Captain of the _Torchwood. _Jack would not waste his chance, Ianto vowed, if he had anything to do with it. He would do everything in his power to ensure Jack would get the chance he had earned. But that would have to wait until their return. Right now he needed to face the man and say he was sorry for dragging him here.

* * *

'Have you seen Jack?' Ianto asked Mickey who was in the tool store doing an inventory.

'He said if you asked to tell you 'to go screw yourself',' Mickey said not looking up from his list.

'So he thought I might come looking for him then,' Ianto pointed in a sigh.

'He also said if you insisted on taking a sled to go and keep going.'

Ianto wiped his hand over his face.

'What's been your problem with Jack these last few weeks?'

'It's complicated. If I'm going to explain it, Jack should be the one to hear,' Ianto said honestly.

'Life's always complicated. What's new?' Mickey replied counting out a set of tools and writing them down.

'We have history, it's not an easy or nice one and I need to sort this out. I'm asking please let me know where he is.'

'He was pretty upset.'

'I've done something I'm not proud off and I need to apologise.'

'He's taken off to the Island.'

'Thanks Mickey.'

'Just get it sorted.'

'I will,' Ianto promised and headed towards the nearest empty sled.

'You told him then,' Jackie said as she joined Mickey. 'You know I think there is hope for you yet'

'Listen, sod hope. I don't think I can put up with another meal while Ianto sends daggers at River every time she looks at Jack and don't get me started about how he reacts when she touches him. I wish they would just stop all the flailing around and get on with it.'

'You are; you're turning into a hopeless romantic.' Jackie play punched his arm.

'Nothing to do with romance' Mickey protested. 'I just don't understand how two people made for each other can dance around each other such endless bloody circles. You could look your whole life and not find the right person. And there they are standing in front of each other...'

'I don't understand it either. The way they both look at each other when they think the others not looking. I want to shake the pair of them,' Jackie said.

'From the way Jack stormed off something happened today so with any luck by the time they get back it will be sorted,' Mickey added.

'Let's hope so or I will have to give them a sorting out.'

'Oh no not a sorting. Anything but that,' Mickey teased.

'They won't need it. You mark my words, by the time they come back here they will be sorted.' Jackie smiled and nodded to herself. 'You mark my words. The next time they fly through that hanger it will be sweetness, love and holding hands.

'Now who's the hopeless romantic? If it does happen I just want to know one thing,' Mickey said 'Whose gets the short straw to tell River?'

'Trust me she already knows.' Jackie winked.

'Does she?' Mickey replied.

'She's a woman. Of course she bloody knows.'

'Oh well that explains everything,' Mickey retorted as Jackie left

'You had better believe it,' he heard reply.

* * *

With great care Jack re-positioned the tubing as it dripped some water along each of the four edges of the uppermost edge of the blocks and took a step back. It had been hard work removing all the windblown soil and roots, now the entire bed of strange flat blocks had been cleared.

The argument to what they were was over. They were solar collectors. After a short rain at another dig an entire a whole of section of paving had lit up. It had then on examination they had found a strip of fibre, when soaked with water, touched the other panels completing the connection and they glowed. So if he was right it should work here. First, soak the entire bank. To do this he had created a micro-tube system that allowed water to trickle down. Three hours and almost all of them were coming back to life. This was just stage one of his work here today; fingers crossed he was right he could start to bringing the dome back to life.

The work had not calmed him but it did feel good to do something physical. Jack felt such a fool having fallen for this whole situation. He had been caught hook line and sinker. Martha's warnings echoing around his mind wasn't helping. Why hadn't he listened?

A sinking feeling roiled in his stomach. He had been the king of fools. All his hard work and he had thrown it away.

A thought came to him. Maybe this was his punishment; maybe losing his future again was what the universe had in mind for his true punishment. Maybe it was to see everything he ever worked for just within fingertip reach then come crashing down.

He looked around their dig. 'His,' he said to himself. Ianto hadn't been here in weeks. He had put all the hard work into clearing the panels and discovered the dome was a sink for water. This was his dig now and if nothing else whatever he found meant his efforts and time in this debacle wouldn't be a complete waste.

He stood back. To his satisfaction he saw that every block was now glowing a light blue, deepening with every moment.

A noise caught his attention but he dismissed it.

'Jack,' a voice called his name and he turned to see Ianto.

'Jones, go away.'

'Jack, we should talk.'

'Jones, I'm not sure how many ways there are to say, fuck off, but take it as read that I've just said all of them to you.'

'Jack, I had no idea.'

Jack walked away and looked over the roof of the dome. There he checked to ensure the soak hole at the centre of the dome was still filling. It was taking a phenomenal amount of water but if he was right then at some point in the past there had been some sort of arrangement that filled it to the top. There was a strange arrangement inside that had channelled water to the cables.

He would go check in a moment and see if his hunch was correct and the cables that snaked along the right hand wall were swelling.

'Let me guess, that great renown man of honour, the esteemed chairman from the space command oversight committee who just happened to be your father found out?'

'That's not what happened,' Ianto said.

'Was there a family con-fab? A plan was hatched: Let's ruin Harkness just like he ruined you.'

'We're not like that,' Ianto replied. He was not Suzie but Jack was so angry right now he was venting about the unfairness of what he thought was going on.

'Oh so it was just you and your Dad then?' Jack said and walked down the line of piping to the lake to check it was still pumping

'My family would never do that. But they are part of the problem...' Ianto said following

'Jones, what is your current obligation to Space Command?' Jack interrupted.

Ianto didn't quite know to answer but before he could reply Jack spoke again.

'How much is your obligation and how many years do you think you will have to be in service to pay the debt back?'

'As I thought,' Jack said when Ianto did not reply. 'Being privileged must have been so hard coming from a top school with the best tutors and all that. I bet you applied and bang you got accepted. Seeing who your father is.'

'That's not what happened,' Ianto said bristling at the suggestion had not got in on his own merits.

'Let me tell you what it's like in the real world. I had to work for years to just get a chance to get a single opportunity at sitting the entrance exam. Do you know you only get one chance? One fail and that's it. Years I spent studying every possible moment, tests, after school, before school special classes. Being in a class of six hundred other students all fighting for their one chance. And there is no hand up for the entry fee, it's thousands of credits paid up front in cash. Can't find the cash? Let me assure there is a whole world of sharks lined up waiting for students desperate to accept any offer. And if you're lucky to get accepted the tuition is bonded service for twenty years plus of your life owed to Space Command in any capacity they see fit. Make it or not they will have their pound of flesh.'

'My family did me no favours,' Ianto said bluntly.

Jack growled and balled his fists. 'I'm sick and tired of hearing about how hard it was being the son of a rich man. I bet they fell over themselves to get you in. At least you have a family who care enough to move heaven and earth to help you fulfil your every dream. Some of us are not so lucky.'

'And your father, look how you've treated him. My father gave me one thing. I don't even have his name. I just have the one picked out under H for the day I was handed over.'

'Jack please listen…'

'Fuck you Jones. I made terrible mistake, I paid for it. I've done everything in my power to undo that mistake…I didn't deserve to start back at the bottom again… so Fuck YOU,' Jack spat at him.

Ianto followed down the steps when Jack spun around 'What is it about 'Fuck off' that is so hard for you to understand? I got it Jones. You won.'

'Nobody has won anything! In fact we've both lost. I'm trying to say I'm sorry.'

Jack ignored him heading into the dome

Looking up at the sky, Ianto calmed himself. This was always going to be difficult. He braced himself. To put this right he had to listen to everything Jack could throw at him. Just as Jack had when they were in the hole together and had Ianto vented his entire misunderstanding of Jack's motivation for what happened after he was found on the holo-suite. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the dome.

At first Ianto didn't recognise them then realised they has swelled from the water Jack had fed into the structure. Jack was busying checking the cables that were now looking like fat intertwined snakes.

Ianto was astonished at the progress that had been made. The panel on the wall showing the three places was in far more detail than he could have imagined. The island looked tropical, reef, beach, swaying palm trees. No matter where you went if the planet was tropical there was always reefs sand and swaying palm trees.

Moving across, Jack ignored him as he worked using what looked like a long nosed watering can, pouring water along channels. As he watched Ianto saw the panels begin to glow the same blue as the panels outside. The panel of three were still dormant but Ianto could see, a soft blue creeping along the cables moving ever closer to contact.

'Jack, I'm here to apologise. To say I'm sorry.'

Jack spun around and stepped into the middle and faced Ianto, his eyes ablaze with fury.

'Sorry for getting me here, sorry that no matter how hard I worked you can just come along and rip it all away?'

'That is not my intention. I'm sorry, I didn't know about the _Torchwood._'

All around them the water trickled down, seeping into crevices, igniting connections, surging, coming alive. It reached critical mass and the strips surrounding the panels began to glow a deep blue.

'Now we are even, I fucked you over and now you've enacted upon me the same privilege.'

'Please hear me.'

'I hate you Jones. You've never had to work for anything your entire life…'

'Jack, you don't know anything about me. That's unfair and untrue.'

'Here we are back talking about you. I worked, humiliated, knowing how badly I had failed. And you couldn't stand it. Seeing me crawl back up and you just waited and bided your time.'

'I didn't know about the _Torchwood_ Jack. I didn't know!' he shouted out as he and Jack were bathed in blue light.

Looking up Ianto saw the arms of the cage were sizzling with energy.

'Jack!' Ianto called in warning and tried to push him out of the cage but Jack pushed him right back.

A screech filled the air, followed by a searing white light.

Flash-blind Ianto found himself waist deep in water. Spots flashing overwhelmed his vision and he thrashed around. Touching something soft he heard a grunt and realised Jack was here as well.

Splashing around, Jack reasoned the roof of the dome has suddenly collapsed filling the interior of the dome with water. What he couldn't fathom was why the light appeared to be coming from the left and not from above. As the moments passed and his vision began to clear he stumbled towards the light.

'What have you done?' Jack said as he splashed his way to the opening.

'What have I done?' Ianto yelled at him. 'You were the one who bloody powered it up.'

'I just added water,' Jack said as he stepped off the surface he was standing on. The water was deep and he spluttered to the surface.

'Famous last words…'I just added water'.'

'Where the hell are we?' Jack said swimming towards the shore.

'It's that bloody island,' Ianto shouted back.

'What island?'

'The one on the panel.' Ianto found he could now stand and waded ashore. Dripping, he stood and watched as Jack sloshed ashore. 'I knew it,' Ianto said as Jack started to try wring out his clothing.

'Of course you did,' Jack snarked.

'I had my suspicions. I figure they must have a way of splitting water atoms to power the thing.'

Jack looked at him with loathing then back the way he had swum from. He could see a dome halfway between what looked like a reef and the beach. The design looked horribly familiar.

'I'm going to see if there is anything or anyone who can help.' Jack took off down the beach.

'Don't you think we should stick together?' Ianto shouted after him.

Jack turned round and gave him the finger.

Ianto looked out at the dome. It had to be working hence they were here and if that bloody thing could get them here it had to get them back.

Looking down the beach Jack was still going at one hell of a pace. It was not all bad maybe he would come across the one thing they would need above all else, water.

Standing Ianto began to search for any sign of water. Taking a survey he could see no signs of any silver snakes indicating a stream winding their way towards the sea.

Taking off his jersey he found a stick and staked the garment into the sand by the tree line so it would be visible if and when Jack returned. If he returned. He had made a right pig's ear of this. One thing he knew for utter certainly was if they couldn't get back and the message got out it would kill his dad. And Jack had no one to care if he lived or died and he felt terribly sad. Ianto groaned; not now, survival first.

Moving forward he made his way inland.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

* * *

Walking inland, Ianto followed what looked like a small animal track. Every now and then he made a mark of some kind; mostly twisted grass or something he would recognise later and get back to the beach. A few meters more and the track led him to a dip in the sand that looked damp.

Pressing the ground, his hand came back wet. He took a tiny taste and spat it out. He was betting this was tidal but it gave him hope. Following what looked like dead steam bed he found another patch of wet-looking ground. Carefully he made a small hole with his hands. He was rewarded with a small puddle of water. He bent down and took a tiny sip. It was not brackish but had a filthy muddy taste. But drinkable. It would do for now.

Following his signs he reached the beach. Jack had disappeared from view.

The shadows suggested that this was late afternoon. It would be night soon and who knew what was around. Just because the last location was benign did not mean this one was.

Ianto found some downed fronds and other bits of wood strewn about. He started to gather material and picked up a lump of wood.

* * *

Jack sat at the other end of the beach, looking towards the dome. Jack cursed out loud for all the universe to hear.

Jack watched the shadows getting longer. What now? This was no resort, a few birds, nature but no people, alien or otherwise…around this part anyway.

He sniffed. He looked around and swore he could smell smoke.

Standing, he dusted himself off. He was mostly dry in parts but the dampness in places that didn't bear mentioning, were not improving his mood. Looking down the beach he weighed up his odds. Right now the last person he want to see or converse with was Jones.

On the other hand the man had lit a fire, and it was getting dark. The best option was to swallow his pride and do what he had to.

Walking over towards the smoke he saw Ianto tending a tiny fire.

'You made a fire. What did you do, rub two sticks together?'

'No Jack, I had a laser starter I carry with me at all times just in case I get stranded somewhere and have to start a fire,' Ianto retorted. 'Did you find any water?'

'And I supposed you did.' Jack sat with a thump and narrowed his eyes against the low sun.

'Sort of.'

'Let me guess…crashing through the undergrowth you found the alien equivalent of Perrier water.'

'Well, if you mean slightly muddy and with an aftertaste of rotting vegetation, sure,' Ianto added and Jack pulled a face at the thought. 'I was hoping your walk up the beach might have led you to find something better.'

'Not that I was looking,' Jack said as his stomach made an obvious sound.

'I didn't have time to find anything to eat.' Ianto stomach joined in. 'The good thing is we have water. Without water we wouldn't have lasted three days. That will give us the time we need to find a better supply and some food otherwise we can only survive around three weeks, four if we are lucky, five to six if there's a miracle.'

'We won't be here three weeks. Tomorrow I will fix the dome. Then as far as I am concerned you don't exist.'

'I think our priority should be survival and on that note before it gets dark we have to speak about what happens when either of us have to go,' Ianto explained.

'Go where?'

'Go and do the business. Pee for the sea, bury the rest. I walked out ten paces and put a stick so we know where to do it.' Ianto pointed towards the stick.

'Oh it,' Jack said as he realised what they were talking about.

'Now food,' Ianto said.

'I'll have a double bacon burger, extra cheese, with fries and onion rings on the side with lashing of ketchup,' Jack said and watched Ianto roll his eyes.

'While I was trying to find water I saw lots of berries. If we can't find food we are going to be tempted. There is a formula for…'

'A formula for what?'

'Trying new foods, to check what we find is safe. It takes time. What I'm trying to say is…'

'Are you suggesting that I have no self-control,' Jack said insulted.

Ianto looked pained. 'Of course not.'

'Then what are you saying…'

'I'm just trying to..'

'Trying to what? Be more irritating than normal?'

'No it's just…'

'Spare me…' Jack said he lay down and turned his back on Ianto.

'Jack, I'm sorry.'

'Shove it,' Jack replied.

* * *

Ianto woke stiff, sore, and covered in dew. He sat up and immediately began to lick it off

'You said there was water,' Jack said shaking his head, not in the slightest bit impressed as he watched Ianto's antics.

'Come with me.' Ianto led the way, his body stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground.

Following the small trail of signs he had made the day before they reached the small hole Ianto had dug.

Jack saw a small hole that had been lined with rocks.

'It was filled to the brim with water, and some of the solids had settled out and it. If you're careful you can just sip the top layer off.' Ianto said.

Jack lay down and took a mouth full. The taste was okay to begin with but after a few seconds was replaced with a strong flavour of rotting vegetable matter, causing him to almost gag. Coughing he wiped his mouth and stood.

'Horrible I know but I figure if we follow the stream bed it might lead us to something better.'

'In what universe made you the boss of me and gave you the impression you could give me orders?' Jack said hands on hips.

'It's not an order, this is about survival. We need a better supply of water,' Ianto said.

'Not going to need it because by tonight we will be home.'

'Heading back to the dome beach is a good idea but water should be our first priority, only then…'

'Who gave you naming rights?' Jack interrupted petulantly.

'You name it then,' Ianto replied in frustration.

Jack started to head back.

'We need water. Working together…'

Jack spun round. 'Let me make one thing clear. I don't want to work with you. I don't want to see you, speak to you, understand? But needs must as the devil drives. We need to get home. To do that the dome needs to fixed or prepped. But instead of offering to help you want to play out some wilderness fantasy.'

'It's not a fantasy Jack I'm trying to ensure our survival.'

'We are not going to be here long enough to even consider that as an option.'

'And what if the dome doesn't work?' Ianto pointed out.

'Well thank you for your confidence and faith in my ability,' Jack snapped back.

'Jack, that's not what I'm saying.'

'Considering this is your fault I would have thought you would at least give me a hand.'

'My fault?' Ianto bristled.

'Yes. If you hadn't followed and distracted me then we wouldn't be in this mess.' Jack pointed at Ianto.

'My fault,' Ianto repeated.

'Yes your fault. I wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't set me up.'

'You need to listen! That is not what happened!'

'I've done listening to you. Nothing you say will ever have any impact on me ever again.'

'If you insist on working in this heat, make sure you don't get dehydrated. Make sure you come here every ½ hour,' Ianto told him.

'So now I can't work out if it's hot or not?'

'One of the first signs is headache.' Ianto ignored the comment

'And one last thing. You can stop showing off,' Jack said, irritated by Ianto's advice.

'What are you talking about?' Ianto looked confused.

'You heard. Stop showing off,' Jack repeated.

'Jack, do you realise how barking mad you sound?

'All this…the fire, the advice, the water hole, fuck you even lined it with stones.'

'That's to make it easier to drink,' Ianto explained. 'This is temporary at best. We won't last without a better supply of water. We need at least two litres a day each. It's a question of priorities.'

'So what you are saying is, Jones, I don't have a sense of what is needed to be done first.'

'You are twisting everything I say.'

'Really. Twisted. So I'm mad and twisted and don't know what is in my own best interests.'

'No, that is not what I saying,' Ianto said through gritted teeth.

'Oh, so then I'm not stupid; only stubborn,' Jack added. Ianto, realising this was a futile conversation, remained silent.

Seeing the conversation was at last over Jack turned and headed back to the beach.

* * *

Reaching the beach, Jack saw the tide was well on its way out. He rubbed his forehead to ease the pain; this was not dehydration but hunger he told himself. This would all be over soon. Visions of bottles of clear liquid danced before his eyes followed by a large cake. By the time the tide turned he would have this up and running he assured himself. Then all they had to do was wait for the tide to turn again and swim out and they would be home.

Wading in the water, he made his way towards the dome. Out of breath he clambered over the broken wall and splashed into the interior. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright outside.

The design was the same, in fact it was a duplicate. Snake-like cables. Arms forming a cage, and the three panels.

He blinked, feeling a rise of panic. Three panels…he counted again. One…two…and again; one…two…there were only two.

* * *

Letting out a huge sigh Ianto checked the small hole. It had refilled with just enough water for one tiny sip.

He hoped Jack was right. The best case scenario was that the dome was functional. It made perfect sense. It got them here it should get them back.

But when had his or Jack's luck been that good? The odds were the dome could receive but not send or had one last shot and getting them here was its final hurrah.

The reality was if it was functional the good news could wait. They had been here less than twenty-four hours and Ianto already felt sapped of energy. His head was pounding, hungry and he had not slept. Without a good water supply within another twenty-four hours after today they might able to function but it would be downhill from that point on. Fatigue, listlessness, muscle weakness and a whole lot of nasty would follow. A good supply of water might extend that to five days giving them the time to work on the dome. The small hole had filled by third and he took another sip.

Was it the thirst speaking or did this water taste a little better each time he took mouth full? A taste of rank rot hit the back of his throat and like Jack he almost gagged.

A bird song filled his ears. 'So where are you drinking?' Ianto asked the bird out loud and it stopped and looked at him.

A few seconds passed and the bird hopped away and Ianto with no other destination in mind followed.

An hour later Ianto stopped. The bird, having disappeared, Ianto was now following the rock formation to his right. It was a feature of the centre of the island, at least two hundred meters tall reaching to a ragged summit. The formation also made a clear divide. Wall of rock to the right, and to the left good soil with pockets of vegetation.

'All verdant growth couldn't be supported by just run off,' he argued with himself. 'Run off is always short term, that's why it's called run off.' He bent down and felt the soil. The top was dry but a hand span down it was moist. So unless this was a massive soak there had to be water. If not free running, a water table that could be dug into.

Pushing his way through long spiky strands of a particularly tough plant one sprang back and hit him across the calf. '_What __I__ wouldn't give for a good sharp machete__,__'_ he thought.

* * *

Don't panic,' Jack said to himself. So there were only two panels. That didn't mean the one they needed was missing. He cleaned layers of marine growth from the two remaining panels as best he could then stood back to take a look at the results.

'The one on the right with the lump could be his island,' he thought and checked his fingernails. To get a better idea he needed something to scrape away the more stubborn material. Looking around he couldn't see anything that might help.

He looked outside and saw the tide was well on its way in. He felt so thirsty he felt sick. Nothing for it but to go back take a drink from the well of revulsion then search the beach for some kind of tool. Hoisting himself thorough the broken section he jumped into the lagoon.

* * *

Keeping the formation to his left Ianto forced himself forward. There had to be water here, he had seen several different species of bird and he had startled something that had bounded away. The only logically answer was there was free standing water.

Now a distortion of the rock formation blocked his way forward. It formed a long rounded wall, no doubt this was volcanic by the rough look of it. An idea came to him; digging down at the juncture where a 'v' had formed he used his hands and digging stick he had made for himself. Half a meter down he hit water, but it was milky yellow and the smell would not induce him to drink no matter how thirsty he was. He had ripped off the bottom of his trousers earlier; now with some effort he ripped one of remnants into a strip. Leaning in he soaked it then wrapped it around his neck.

It felt so good to have any kind of cooling effect even if the odour was old sewage. He noted he was no longer sweating, which was not a good sign but expected. It meant his body was at the point of trying to conserve water.

Dipping the rag for a second time he secured it around his neck as best he could. Then he mapped out the hand and footholds on the wall in front of him then heaved himself up. It was hard work and he was breathless by the time he reached the top.

Taking a look around he tried to make sense of where he was. He could hear the hush of waves to the right but only just. To his left the rock face went straight up. Down before him was another pocket of vegetation. A lot of vegetation, denser than he had come across before and with at least four trees he counted so it was possible this next section had some open water.

With care he climbed down the other side of the rock wall mindful that the impossibility of this situation would become terminal if he hurt himself. Jack may be many things but he knew enough to know Jack had never found himself in a situation like this before. He would have had given survival training. Every space ship included emergency survival pods where everything needed to survive was provided. From tents, to medical kits, emergency rations and so on.

Being stranded with nothing but your bare hands and what you stood up with had never ever entered into the equation as far as Space Command was concerned. Deep Space Exploration was no different; in fact, the reverse. Ianto groaned when he thought of the amount of emergency equipment provided. In truth he would rather be where Jack was than have the knowledge he had been utilising here. It had come at such cost and taken fourteen months of his life to acquire and perfect.

The black rock radiated heat and gave him an idea. If nothing else maybe he could set up some kind of water trap. The rock was heating up during the day and would form moisture as it cooled. It might explain the wildlife, and Ianto began to think of ways they could collect it as he pushed his way thought the undergrowth beside the rock face.

Climbing down he went over his goal to give Jack back his chance. To do so meant keeping him alive long enough to get him home. He felt a surge of warm hope he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe finally something good would come from that terrible time where he had lost everything. Jack would get back his life then he could find someone who deserved his courage and commitment. Nodding to himself Ianto moved forward.

* * *

Reaching the beach, Jack made his way to the small drinking hole Ianto had made the day before. The hole was full again and Jack took a mouthful.

He sat there trying to contain his impatience as the soak filled back up. Several sips later he felt mildly better. Mildly meaning he felt he could move a few feet away from this place without having to obsessively watch it fill, combined with a desperate need to take another drink. He began to look around to see if it was possible to make a cleaning tool. From what he could tell the trees were useless, mostly straight up for feet with no side branches. There were a few scraggly bushes equally lacking in any sizable twigs. His eyes began scanning the ground for a suitable candidate. A small stick with a sharp end perhaps, or a shell.

The only shells he had seen were on the beach. If there were empty shells then that indicated there were shellfish, like oysters or edible clams. Not that Jack was into seafood, not real seafood and the thought of eating something that was actually living made him feel revolted.

His stomach ached at the thought of food; on the other hand he was so hungry he could eat a dolphin on toast including the blow hole and not feel a qualm. He laughed at his own absurd thinking. They said civilisation was one meal away from chaos and there he was, already plotting the demise of actual living creatures. Jack took a final sip and headed back to dome beach.

* * *

The heat of the day now bore down on Ianto as he followed the implacable cliff and he began to feel queasy. His headache was so bad now he was becoming light sensitive. Over the next rise and he would take a rest in the shade.

Stumbling, he stubbed his toe and the pain brought him back to his senses. Pushing aside the thick undergrowth he crawled towards the deepest shade and lay on his back. The temperature in the shade felt several degrees cooler. As he laid there with his eyes closed he began to feel somewhat better.

It was so still there. No matter how hard he strained he could only hear natural sounds. Slight breeze hitting the tops of the canopy, birdsong in the distance, he could just hear the waves and… he listened again thinking his mind was playing tricks.

No it was real all right…a tiny trickle. Sitting, he stilled himself to gage which way the sound was coming then began to crawl through the undergrowth in fear he might miss the source.

Then he saw it. The rock face had caused a slight overhang creating a natural sun shade. The black volcanic rock he had been following was now above a layer of pinkish of rock. The water seemed like it was being squeezed out by the weight of the rock above and was trickling into a pool of water about half a meter long.

Ianto found himself face down in the pool taking in as much water as he could suck down. The water was sweet and as pure as he had ever tasted

Water ran down his face as he sat up and he wiped his face clean with his tee-shirt. All the fears he had been holding onto began to ease a little.

They had water and he knew what it meant, water = time. He took another drink and it tasted just as sweet.

It was a shame he had nothing to use as a container so he could get some back for Jack Hopefully he had taken Ianto's advice but considering Jack's mood he might have done the exact opposite.

Taking a final drink Ianto stood to try and see exactly where he was. Crashing forward a few meters later he found another rock wall blocking him. Climbing, he found his headache was easing. Then he saw it: an outcrop of rock that had created an island, connected by a strip of sand. If he was right he was near dome beach.

* * *

His hands full of shells, Jack dumped those he had found in a heap. He wanted to size them so that he could make some tools. He picked up a really big one. It was flat with grooves and reminded him of a scallop shell. Ianto was heading along the beach and he refused to acknowledge his presence until he spoke.

'I found some water.'

'Water as in another pond of disgusting brown rot water?' Jack said still examining his collection of shells.

'No, good water. Shouldn't have bothered if we're off home,' Ianto said and Jack looked at him with disgust. 'I'll take that as a no.'

'You said something about water,' Jack said now standing.

'It's round the headland.'

'Well what are you waiting for?' Jack snapped and they hadn't moved. 'Are you going to make me a map or something?'

'I'll take you there. It will be quicker with no chance of you getting lost,' Ianto said quietly indicating with his hand.

Jack's mind struggled to come up with something sarcastic to say but the disappointment of his progress with the dome and thirst kept him silent.

Ianto counted to two hundred and three paces and then looked on the ground for something. Jack saw it was a pile of rocks. Ianto then headed inland.

'It's on the right and is part of the rock face, if we don't see it we just need to go east.'

Jack was too thirsty to care about anything except following. He had never realised just how thirsty one could get after a single day of not drinking. Seeing the small pool he put aside all decorum and fell on his belly. Face down Jack took in as much water as he could swallow and kept swallowing.

'How do you know this is east?' Jack said as he fell back, sated. 'Do you have a compass on that laser fire starter of yours?'

'No, I made it up. Directions like north is a matter of consensus; sun comes up from the south, follows north, so east and west is right and left for ease of finding my way around.'

Jack made no comment.

'How was the dome?' Ianto asked a few moments later.

'One of panels is missing, the wall that has collapsed must have included it. There are two other panels but there is so much marine growth I can't make out any picture,' Jack admitted.

'I see,' Ianto said. 'That's what the shells are for.'

'You're not the only person who can improvise,' Jack said. 'And I'm going to call the beach shell beach'

'Fine,' Ianto replied.

'So we have water. What was those numbers again? Three something…' Jack asked after he had taken another drink

'Three days without water, three weeks without food. That said as each day passes without food we should expect a downward spiral causing us to expend less and less energy. I reckon without food we have five good days.'

'Not me, Jones. I've found food.'

Ianto opened his eyes wide from surprise.

'Shells equal food,' Jack told him.

'I was thinking more nuts, berries, and fruit.'

'Are you squeamish?' Jack couldn't help himself.

'I'd like to get out of this without having to kill something, Jack.'

'There is an ocean full of fish, fish can be eaten. If I'm not mistaken fish is a food,' Jack said standing.

'And do you have any idea how to catch a fish?' Ianto asked.

'Hunger is a great motivator,' Jack replied looking at the water and wondering if he should take a final drink.

'True, but that does not answer my question?'

Jack put his hands on his hips. 'And I suppose you can catch fish.'

'Of course. I'll just wade out and use my fish calling whistle and they will jump into my arms.' Ianto demonstrated as if he was whistling for a dog and held his arms out. 'Or if you can find me a running stream, with the right equipment I could make a fish trap.'

'Equipment, what sort of equipment?' Jack narrowed his eyes as Ianto mocked him.

'A good sharp knife that can hold an edge.'

'Right, let's head back and light a fire,' Jack said in his best commanding voice.

'No fire.'

'You can use your handy dandy fire laser with the added compass,' Jack pointed out.

'Not enough fuel. If we find something that needs cooking then we can light a fire.'

Jack stopped in front of Ianto with his hand out. 'Then give the lighter to me and I'll light a fire.'

'Have you ever lit a fire outdoors before?'

'There is plenty of logs; I've seen them,' Jack said.

'Do we have an axe to split them to the right size? No. So other than burning a whole tree, we need small bits kindling, dry leaves; something to get the fire started.'

'So why did you start one last night?' Jack pointed out.

'First I had to see if I could still do it and secondly I didn't realise how few resource there were until I checked today.'

'I order you to give it to me,' Jack held out his hand.

'In your dreams Jack,' Ianto snorted

'Just give me the lighter I'll look after it.'

''You can't I've hidden it,' Ianto said quickly.

'You've done what?' Jack said furious.

'To stop anyone being bloody stupid enough to use up what few resources we have on a whim.'

'And I'm that person.' Jack pointed his finger into Ianto's chest. 'If we are to survive we have to pool our resources.'

'Now you want to pool resources?' Ianto spat out.

'If something happens to you then I lose the ability to light a fire.'

'Trust me if something happens to me then that ability will be lost,' Ianto said.

'What is the lighter matched to your DNA so only you can use it?'

'Something like that.' Ianto glared at Jack.

'And so we understand each other, Jones, I wouldn't trust you if I was stuck on an island in the middle of some abandoned planet.'

'Unless you want to bed down here tonight then we had better start making our way back,' Ianto pointed out.

'Why we go all the way back?' Jack said still bristling at Ianto's refusal. 'I think we should head to the headland and bed down there.'

'You know that's first and only good suggestion you've made,' Ianto said in all seriousness.

'Fuck you Jones.' Jack spat out the expletives as he crashed his way through the bush then turned back and faced Ianto. 'Then fuck yourself some more then when you've fucked yourself, head for Fuck You land and start all over again' He spun round and headed towards the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. The brief illusion that this was all a horrible dream and he was really back in his quarters on a soft bed with a massive lumber-man's breakfast mixed with a full English to follow.

Reaching down he felt for whatever had been digging into his hip for hours. He pulled out a spec and glared at it. Why was it that this tiny bit of grit felt like the mountain range on Ficus Eight?

'Damn it!' Why did he have to think about that mountain range? Jones had been all over it.

Groaning, he sat up. He could swear he could hear and feel every joint creak.

Slowly he made his way through the undergrowth, when he felt near enough to the sea he unzipped himself and aimed towards the sounds of the waves.

As his bladder emptied the terrible empty feeling in his stomach made itself known.

Shaking himself he then zipped himself up and looked at his hands. Maybe he could clean them on Jones.

That would mean he would have to speak to him and or touch him. Jack shook his head. And that was never going to happen!

Food…there had to be something here to eat. Jack brushed past a bush. It was full of berries. Before he could stop himself he had a handful when the advice Jones had given him the day before echoed in his mind.

'Self-control…I'll show you self-control,' Jack said as his mouth filled with saliva. Maybe he could try just one. One couldn't hurt, just one.

'Jack,' he heard a voice from behind him. Taking a last look he regretfully threw them on the ground.

'I think we should talk.'

'And just what should we talk about?'

'We need to work together.'

'We've tried that.'

'When?'

'On the _Torchwood__,'_Jack spat out.

'We worked very well there,' Ianto said, confused.

'No, you fought me every step of the way, you disobeyed direct orders, I had to put up rank insubordination, then when it was all over you ran away…that's right, you ran away. Not even a single good-bye considering what we had gone through. You couldn't face me.'

Ianto remained silent not wanting to exacerbate the conversation.

'And in true form you have nothing to say.'

'We are both tired and hungry. Let's not make this any difficult than it already is.'

'How can things can any more difficult? I'm stuck – here - with – you!'

Ianto let out a sigh. 'I know you are angry…'

'Don't you dare tell me how I feel!'

'Will you just listen...?'

'My listening days are over where you are concerned. Now I'm going to get a drink then I'm going to back and work on the dome.' Jack walked away.

'Good idea, we should split off. I'll go and see if there is any food.'

'Good, now split off!' Jack said spitefully.

* * *

Starting with the small island and a systematic search Ianto concluded except for small bushes of berries scattered about there was nothing edible. From his observation of the birds he picked one and took a tiny bite. Much to his disappointment it was 99% seed but he managed to get peel the flesh away. It was sweet; there was no burning sensation, or bitterness. He swallowed.

* * *

Jack worked away at the two panels. His hope, so strong in the morning, was gone by the afternoon. Of the two, one was a mountain scene, the other a waterfall. The round switch which made it possible to highlight a panel was locked into place. So even if the required panel was there the only destination possible was the waterfall.

The good news was everything else appeared to be in place. The centre core and the arms ironically were clean, no doubt due to the events of their arrival. The bad news was the power panels were missing. On the island they had been down the side of the dome, here the dome was on part of the lagoon.

The reality, as hard as it was to take, was that they were going nowhere. Something fluttered against his leg.

Looking around he realised that the tide had come in and something was in here with him. It was swimming round his feet. A single eye popped up and he recognised the creature. He had seen several swimming about the lagoon. They were very odd looking; a single eye on a stalk, a black bloated oblong body with a frill around the outside which was the way it moved, and it was trapped.

Everything about the creature screamed repellent but Jack was so hungry he was prepared to give anything a try. He plunged his hands down and tried to get a good grip. It was slippery and as he raised his hands they were covered in black slime which must have been a defence mechanism.

'This is war,' Jack said as he took off his tee-shirt and used it to try and get a grip. The creature frantically tried to flutter towards the only exit. Jack threw himself on the creature and after a frantic struggle managed to pull it out of the water. He bashed it against the wall until it went limp.

Waiting for few moments to ensure it really was dead he wrapped in his tee-shirt, now oozing black slime, and headed for the exit.

Feeling triumphant he saw that Jones was sitting on the beach exactly opposite the dome.

'I found us something to eat.' Jack threw the creature down at his feet. 'Now give me the lighter.'

Ianto looked at the creature. He had never seen anything so unappetising in his life. However his own efforts had found only a few nuts and he couldn't deny that Jack had managed to catch something.

Ianto stood and led them back to where they he had lit the first fire and began to gather some twigs.

'You could help,' Ianto said.

'Oh no I caught the fish or whatever it is, your job now is to light the fire.'

A pile of sticks and fronds, along with some slightly bigger logs, Ianto moved a rock to one side and brought out an odd looking arrangement of sticks. Jack could swear one looked like a bow.

'This might take a while,' Ianto warned.

After a few moments Jack lost his patience. 'Ha ha, I get the joke, rubbing two sticks together, very funny.'

As he watched a light bulb came on in Jack's head along with the sinking feeling that this was no performance on Ianto's part. This was far too much hard work.

A few seconds later Jack saw a curl of smoke. Ianto blew frantically on it; there was nothing but smoke which erupted into flame. Placing the ball under a prepared pyramid of small twigs he kept adding bigger and bigger ones until the fire was ablaze.

'I tell you Ianto that money your father spent on that summer camp was well spent.'

'Drop it Jack,' Ianto said, in no mood for any kind of discussion.

'So where did you learn all these amazing skills then?'

'Jack, I don't want to talk about it.'

'Was it Deep Space Command, some sort of survival PHD course for exceptional students and you of course were chosen because they just knew how well you would do?'

'I'm asking you to leave it.'

'That is so you Jones.' Jack felt a surge of nastiness, ripping into Ianto felt like the perfect release for his rotten day.

'Everyone has things in their life they are not proud of,' Ianto said adding a small log to the fire.

'You! I doubt that very much. Jones…the most perfect human in existence. Mr Extraordinaire. ' Jack felt light-headed. He knew he should stop but he was enjoying seeing Jones look so unsettled, and it was giving him an inordinate amount of satisfaction.

'I am anything but perfect.'

'I disagree, put you down somewhere and you will find a way to come out on top.'

'That is not even close to the truth,' Ianto said.

'Let me guess.' Jack put his finger to his forehead. 'Before your family were a business success where they ended up with more money than god your founding family members came from this family of rugged mountain men and women. And like everything else they were brilliant at it. No doubt you happened to learn all this by your grandfather's knee.'

'I never knew my grandfather,' Ianto said softly.

'Whatever, the perfect family,' Jack said, sounding like a petulant child. 'I can see it now… your golden, diamond studded childhood: exotic resorts, skiing, top schools, tutors, space academy, more skiing, then space command. Mr perfect Ianto Jones who manages to be a genius no matter what the pressure, drop him down in the middle of nowhere and he can light fires, find water, next no doubt you will build a bivouac your bare teeth.'

Not being able to endure much more Ianto stood and went to move away. 'On the contrary I was an extreme disappointment.'

'Oh no, you don't get to run away this time. What…did you get an A minus in something?' Jack mocked, standing now to block Ianto's way. 'How did you cope with the sense of failure? How could you face your entire triple-A plus family?'

'I don't care what you think I am not going to share one of the worst times of my life with you,' Ianto tried to step past.

'Listen, Mr Too-Good-to-be-True, I want an answer.' Jack side-stepped in front of him again and poked his finger into the top of Ianto's chest.

'You think I had the perfect childhood surrounded by the perfect family. Where I was the golden boy who never put a foot wrong.' Ianto felt his control slipping. He was exhausted. His search had found nothing to eat, they were trapped and they were going to die. He would die and he would never see his dad again and would never know just how much he loved him. If the news didn't kill him first who knew what extreme measures he might take.

'Yeah, that's exactly what I think.' Jack curled up his lip. 'Ianto, admit it for once in your life. You are the son of a very wealthy man, who has been given every possible advantage you never had to struggle for anything your whole life '

'I did a terrible thing…' Ianto said, his face twisted in distress.

'What did you do? Steal a cake from the school kitchen? ' Jack mocked so certain of his advantage.

'No, Jack…I killed my mother,' Ianto pushed past.

Staggered by Ianto's admission, Jack slowly sunk to the ground, trying to fathom what had processed him to needle Ianto so mercilessly. As long moments passed he recognised he had been out of control since the argument on the squash court. If nothing else Ianto's revelation had brought him back to reality with as thunderous thump.

As he sat there staring into the flames Jack found himself in a calmer frame of mind. Adding a few logs to the fire he tried to keep it going considering the effort that had gone into making it. His comments and behaviour seemed to dance before him in increasingly sickening clarity.

Jack had accused Ianto of being a spoilt brat but the only person acting in that manner was himself. Ianto had found water, and made a fire and he hadn't even said thank you. Looking down the beach he saw Ianto had stopped and was standing looking towards the dome.

Pulling himself up and after a quick check of the fire he dusted himself off. The only way out of this unholy mess and was to make the first move.

'So now you know I'm not the perfect son. Never have been, never will. Is this enough?' Ianto looked directly at Jack. 'Is this what you wanted to hear, or do you want to hear the full lurid details.'

'No, of course not…Ianto I was angry and hurt. I'm tired, hungry and feeling desperate and I took it out on you. But right now I'm finding it hard to believe you could be capable doing such a thing,' Jack said as a warm gentle wave washed over their feet.

'You can add it all the other things you've made assumptions about me. I know I'm capable of terrible things. There are dead bodies on the _Torchwood_ that are testament to that fact.'

'That was different,' Jack pointed out.

'How?'

'That was self-defence.'

'It's all just semantics. So now you know. This should make it easy for you to make good on your promise and pretend I don't exist. You wouldn't be the first. After what happened my family couldn't stand the sight of me,' Ianto said softly. 'I was so _persona_ _non_ _grata_ I wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral. It was six years before my father could bear to have anything to do with me.'

'I don't think you should be on your own.'

'Jack, I've been on my own since I was thirteen years old.'

'You're not alone Ianto, there are people all around you that care.'

'If they only knew,' Ianto said to himself.

'I'm no paragon of virtue. We've all done things we regret …' Jack tried to say.

'Jack, I don't need you to try to make light of what happened or make excuses. I've had to live with this for years. I know the truth of what happened.'

'I'm not trying to Ianto. There has to be another side to all this. The man I know...'

Ianto interrupted. 'You don't know the real me. The Ianto you know is a fantasy you created from listening to my journals. That's what you were trying to tell me on the bridge right?'

Jack felt like his heart missed a beat…several in fact.

'That's why you gave up the _Torchwood_ and followed me all the way out here. That man never existed, he's just a shadow.'

'Interesting theory,' Jack recovered enough to speak.

'So you are going to deny it? Because it explains why you gave up something so important. You must have fallen hard for that shadow to follow it here.'

'So why did you work so hard to make this happen Ianto? Why would you agree to go anywhere with someone who had caused you so much pain? I made your life a living hell to the point you lost the will to live. Why did you even contemplate the possibility when I suggested it? Once you left the _Torchwood_ all you had too was ignore me, but instead you sent me messages, images and then made me a condition of you joining the expedition. Why?'

Ianto threw his head back and looked at the moons then his feet and then back toward the lagoon. 'Many reasons'

'Like?'

'All sorts of reasons,' Ianto said, sounding desperate.

'And they are?' Jack asked in frustration

Ianto looked at him. 'What if I don't know myself? What if I don't have an answer?'

'That is just avoidance. If you set me up just be honest about it.' Jack felt some of the anger that had driven him for three days return.

'I might be a bastard, Jack, but I'm not a complete bastard.'

'Ianto, I need answers because without them I'm left with you setting me up.'

'Yeah,' Ianto said sadly. 'It's not the truth. I know this is hard to accept but I would never have asked you or said anything had I known you had been offered Captaincy of the _Torchwood._ But I can see how you could come to think this was all a set up. You are free to believe the worst and you wouldn't be alone or the first.'

'Ianto, I don't know what to think. You won't or can't tell me another reason so without any other explanation I'm left with a very distasteful conclusion.'

'I am sorry all this happened,' Ianto said into the growing dark.

'I hear, I really do, but it's getting dark. Let's cook the fish thing and I'll fill you in with my progress with the dome.'

Feeding the fire Ianto waited till it burnt down then started to build a bed of ashes. Placing the fish on the ashes he turned it over in an effort to sear it as best he could. The smell of burning rubber didn't fill either of them with much confidence. Ianto heaped as much ashes as he could around the fish in an effort to cook it. A sizzling caught their attention and the creature split, leaking fluid.

'You caught it, you should have first try,' Ianto said.

Gingerly Jack tried to separate some of the grey flesh using one of the shells he had found.

'What was that formula?' Jack said as he managed to get a morsel.

'Take a tiny bite, if it tastes bitter or stings, or makes your mouth go numb spit it out. If not just swallow then wait to see if there is an adverse reaction.'

'Okay,' Jack said. Taking a taste he held it for a fraction of a second then spat it out on the ground. 'Bitter and my tongue then started to go numb. So that's that then,' Jack said pushing off the carcass.

'I found these,' Ianto held him a handful of nuts.

'Are you sure these are safe?' Jack asked picking on one up between thumb and forefinger gingerly.

'Yes, I recognised them from around home base. We've been snacking on them for weeks.'

Jack nodded as recalled he had eaten hundreds as he had enjoyed a beer. A few minutes later he looked up. 'Delicious. Lead me to the tree.'

'Sorry I stripped it of its poor harvest,' Ianto said, again standing and making his way back to the edge of the beach.

Jack watched as Ianto remained unmoving as the sun went down.

* * *

Jack lay for the first time facing Ianto. The man was having a restless sleep; not surprising. Jack berated himself for the last three days. He had been so out of control, had forced Ianto to share something he suspected he would rather have chewed off his foot than talk about. But Jack had to push and push… Worse he thought Jack the bully dead but evidence to the contrary suggested he was alive and well and still causing problems.

If nothing else the revelation had acted as a brake on his own horrible behaviour. He refused to believe it, maybe…

Ianto did nothing without serious consideration. At thirteen what he could have done that had caused his mother to die to such an extent he believed he had killed her. An accident perhaps… was that why Ianto had such difficulty in flying…it must have been more serious for his family to reject him. Jack turned over and looked at the sea. Both moons were coming up, causing some strange shadows.

What a pair. Was Ianto right? Had he fallen in love with a shadow? Something Ianto said came into his mind…'_What if I don't know myself.'_ Jack pondered Ianto's statement. As he thought about the statement he realised it was the most honest statement Ianto had made. What if Ianto had no idea because of some sort of deep seated conflicted motivation? He found himself back in the cargo bay of the _Torchwood where_ Ianto had kissed him. Not just any kiss; Jack doubted he had ever been kissed with such fiery, angry passion. What if…somehow Ianto had developed feelings for him but because of their past… Jack could see that being attracted to someone who had been the cause of losing five years of your life and turning your life upside down would cause a great deal of inner turmoil.

It might explain Ianto's friendly behaviour and his rejection. And Ianto had put a lot of effort into rejecting him. It was all speculation of course, he doubted Ianto would admit to anything, but if he was right…it meant...for a moment he refused to accept even the possibility that Ianto actually might have feelings for him…no matter what his own feelings might be he never thought that…sure he had hopes but… Ianto crashed past him towards the beach and began to throw up. Jack scrambled to his feet and raced to his side.

'But you didn't have any of the fish,' Jack pointed out and saw Ianto was all fours vomiting into the sand

'Berries,' Ianto croaked before the next wave of retching began.

'What berries?' Jack found himself asking.

Ianto rolled over as waves of nausea hit him. 'Berries. The first was okay. I felt queasy I thought it was because I was hungry so I tried a second, then a third.'

'Three berries did this?' Jack said astounded.

Clutching his belly Ianto now started to roll around in agony. Jack felt helpless. Ianto's forehead was burning hot. Okay, there was something he could do. Standing, he raced to the water, where he knelt and cupped his hand. Making his way back he put them across Ianto's forehead.

On his second return Jack heard Ianto croak. 'Jack, I need you to leave.'

'No, Ianto let me help.'

'Please I need to…go'

'I understand,' Jack said and quickly pulled back to the line of trees and tried not to listen. In an effort not to hear he looked over the lagoon. The water was aglow, with the light of the moons. He looked again; the lagoon was aglow alright but not from the light of the moons. He stood transfixed when he heard splashing and realised Ianto was trying to clean himself up.

Moving down the water's edge he tried to help the best he could.

'I'm so sorry,' Ianto tried to say as another bout of vomiting hit him.

'Don't be, Ianto. It might be painful right now but this has been a blessing in disguise,' Jack said.

'Sick bastard,' Ianto said thinking Jack was enjoying the spectacle.

'Seriously Ianto, you can't see it but I can.'

'Fucking mad,' Ianto said.

'Mad I might be but I can see our salvation.' Any further conversation ended as Ianto's digestive system exploded and he lost complete control.

* * *

Jack eased Ianto's head on his lap as he watched the sun came up. The berries had finally left Ianto's system and he had fallen asleep as the two moons lowered towards the horizon.

The next step was to get Ianto some water, not the vile pond scum but water from the spring. That would mean a tramp around the headland and it was going to be slow going. Hopefully the poison whatever it was had no lasting effects but even without it Jack was sure Ianto would be weak as a kitten.

Sitting there, the irony was not lost on Jack. A day ago he could not have imagined being here. His thinking last night had caused him to join the dots which led him to the conclusion that Ianto was hiding his real feelings for him and it went as far back as that kiss in the cargo bay.

Looking down on Ianto's sleeping face he felt a surge of protectiveness; not for the shadow in the journals but the real Jones. Jones…the impossible, maddening, stubborn, brave, wonderful, brilliant human being. The one here fast asleep making the inside of his thigh ache from the weight of his head. Jack loved a challenge. He would find a way to show him, prove his feelings were for the real Jones. Jack found himself smiling. The man was so infuriating...with more than just a hint of arrogance, Jack would just love to wipe the smirk of his face with exactly the same sort of kiss Ianto had bestowed on him, filled with passion, lust and a desperate longing for connection.

Ianto stirred and Jack helped him sit. 'How are you feeling?'

'Hideous, but I think I could handle some water,' Ianto replied.

'I agree,' Jack said and helped Ianto to stand. Ianto's knees gave out and Jack caught him.

'I don't think I can bear the pond water,' Ianto said with a raspy voice.

'The spring then,' Jack said and Ianto nodded.

'I don't think I can make it,' Ianto said honestly.

'All you need to do is put one foot in front of the other.'

'Two steps I can manage it's the third I'm worried about,' Ianto said as they began their slow way down the beach.

'It will be hard work but we will make it,' Jack said gently as he helped Ianto along.

'We are talking about the spring?' Ianto checked at the strange tone in Jack's voice.

'Of course,' Jack quickly recovered.

* * *

Ianto cupped his hands and took a small drink. After last night he did not want to drink too much in case it caused him to start throwing up all over again.

'I don't think I have every tasted anything so good,' Ianto said after his second drink.

'I never said thank you for finding this,' Jack said as Ianto now took another sip.

'It won't make a lot of difference if there is nothing edible on this island.'

To his surprise Jack smiled. 'Last night I found something.'

Ianto creased his brow and vaguely recalled Jack saying something.

'The missing power panels…I found them. Last night, I saw them; they are part of the lagoon in a circle around the dome.

'The first day…remember I stepped into a deep part of the lagoon; what I stepped off was the strip with a series of panels on them. If we clear off the marine growth maybe it will be enough to power the dome.'

'You said there was a location panel missing so we can't go home.'

'The panel indicator is jammed so we can only go to one place anyway. But we can get away from here. We won't need to find water; we know it already has water. All we need then is to find some food and the new dome might have the panel or even someone or being we can find to help and get us home.'

'I like your enthusiasm,' Ianto said and tried to stand.

'No, you will stay here for now.'

'I want to help.'

'You can by getting better because I need you,' Jack said in that strange tone he had used on the beach.

'Please, Jack.' Ianto looked pained.

Jack laughed at Ianto's reaction but it was so hard not to act on his new-found understanding. 'What I mean is you need to show me how to use the laser fire starter.'

Getting the joke Ianto smiled. 'On one condition.'

'Okay.' Jack prepared to do any task Ianto requested.

'No more horrible rubber one eyed fish suppers.'

'Agreed,' Jack said. "I felt terrible killing it anyway.'

'Sod the killing of it, it could have been food,' Ianto said.

'See, this is why I need you. Now rest up, keep drinking and I will be back later.' Jack flashed him a million watt then headed back to the beach.

* * *

Taking a sip every few minutes, Ianto started to feel better. As much as the water was helping he knew it was the feeling of hope that was giving him a lift. This place as lovely, he could imagine coming here for a holiday, but right now it was a death trap. Trying to survive with their bare hands and zero local knowledge would have killed them…still might if the dome didn't work. Jack might have accused him of not having confidence in his ability but he did. If anyone could get the dome to work Jack would. And as for that smile his heart was still racing. The reality was no matter how hard he tried to ignore his own feelings he was on a slippery slope.

A slippery slope he must not reach the end of because he knew the truth. Jack didn't love him; he loved the man in the journals. Jack's feelings were understandable. Out of guilt and those lost 600 seconds had brought fourth every protective instinct Jack had. Losing the sad and mad Costello meant there had been an inevitable gravitational pull towards the man Jack felt was not only deserving of help but of his friendship.

Ianto would never deny Jack his feelings but the man loved was a fantasy. Ianto understood that to because loving a fantasy was easy, you could mould that persona to whoever you needed them to be. He understood it fully because it happened whenever he imagined what his life with Craig would have been like; wonderful, full of lovemaking, companionship, sweetness and light. It took no account that in reality Craig had a fiery temper, could be moody and would never back down in an argument if he thought he was right. Ianto smiled in remembrance. The man could argue the legs of a donkey but in Craig Ianto knew for the first time in a long time he had met his match.

So the problem was the price of entry for Jack into his heart and life would be having to come to terms with the real Jones. Ianto was no fool. He knew he could never compete with the lover Jack had created in his mind.

He was too flawed, too damaged, too desperate, cursed with family who would never accept Jack as his partner. And that was a hard truth…he had hurt his family so badly no matter what his success now or in the future could he do that to them? He let out a sigh, so much of his life had been a walk down a narrow path, deviate and every one he cared for got hurt.

Yet leaning on Jack had felt so good, even if his voice sounded like everything he said had a double meaning. Truth was he was back on that dangerous slippery slope, hurtling into unknown territory.

Jack was not the only person who could dream, imagine what it would be like, to have someone hold him in their arms, love and tell him everything wold be okay, be totally on his side and love them back with equal measure…a sob caught in his throat and he buried his head into his hands, fighting the feelings he had been holding on to since he had told Jack about his horrible past. How could anyone love a person who had led his own mother to die? Ianto couldn't accept or forgive himself; why should he expect it of others…

He woke a few hours later to the sound of bird song. Having cried himself out he realised the tightness around his chest had eased slightly. Ianto didn't indulge in wallowing very often, in fact he could count on one hand the times he had. He knew why; he had no right to feel better.

He had no idea of the time but it felt like early afternoon because the sun was causing some strange shadows. He could swear the shadow just to the right was in the shape of a person. He blinked and looked again. It was not a shadow; it was a creeper of some kind. It was uncanny; there was body just on its side in a slumped sitting position, arms by its side. An example of natural topiary if ever he had seen one.

'_What were the odds of that__?'_ he thought. Being prone to the ground, something else caught his attention. It was an animal bone. It was just out of reach. Standing, he felt his entire body tremble but curiosity kept him moving forward. He managed six steps and picked up the bone. It had been there a long time because it was clean. Another step and his sore toe connected with something. Another bone…this one was half buried. Kneeling he cleared away the dirt around the round object with great care. Lifting up the skull he saw it was missing its jaw.

Not human by any means but very human-like. He placed the skull back to its resting place, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Was this a burial ground of some sort for the original inhabitants? Or a poor soul trapped here, a shipwreck perhaps who unlike Ianto had not found the spring in time. He thought of his and Jack's ordeal here. It was possible this being died a lonely desperate death and considering he had just disturbed their remains he felt compelled to say something.

'Rest in peace,' he said over the bones.

Moving back towards the spring he heard a rustle. He turned to check if it was not the large animal he had disturbed the day before coming to use the spring.

Nope, all clear. This time the rustle was more pronounced. He turned back and was startled as the body-shaped bush shook. The foliage twitched, jerked and the part that looked like an arm lifted as if trying to break free. It was a hand or hand-like.

Then the bush seemed to make a rusty kind of screech.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

* * *

Ianto stood transfixed as the bush quivered and shook, not sure what he should do. He was too weak to run away and Jack was never going to hear any shouts for help. All he could do was prepare for whatever was coming alive and hope it was not some vengeful spirit seeking revenge because he had disturbed holy ground.

As his heart raced he realised it was not the bush coming alive but whatever the creeper had shrouded by seasons upon seasons of growth.

Seconds turned to minutes and Ianto realised he was no immediate danger because whatever was trying to free itself was struggling with the entangled vines entombing it.

It seemed frantic in its efforts but Ianto felt himself paralysed with indecision. He could help but on the other hand…the part that looked like the head turned towards him and made another high pitched shrieking noise and the entire vine shook with something akin to desperation.

His stomach churning, Ianto's better nature kicked in and he began to help. Kneeling he began to pull off the newest layer of growth. Soon he was surrounded by a thick carpet of leaves and green stems. Tackling the second layer he could see the problem. The creeper had wound itself around what was trying to free itself, encasing it in what looked like decades possibly…he refused to consider the implications and focused on freeing whatever was trapped.

The top layer of growth gone, Ianto reached the first of several layers of thick woody stems so entwined tightly no matter how much he or the hand tore at the growth it was proving impossible to move.

Without any kind of knife all either of them could do was wrench at the vines. The hand shot out and Ianto scrambled back in terror. To his surprise the hand pointed away from him towards where he had found the bones.

A horrible gobbling noise followed and the hand moved back, grasped the vines and shook them. Ianto agreed the entangled creeper was acting better than any prison he could envisage. The hand drew back a fraction then pointed again followed by the same sound.

Instead of drawing back the hand stayed, a single finger outstretched. Ianto was startled; the hand looked like something out of a zombie movie with dry flesh dripping off in strips exposing the structure underneath.

The being moved its hand back and shook the thickest vine then went back to pointing. Crouching lower Ianto followed in the direction the hand was pointing. Crawling he threw a glance back and saw the finger was now pointing down.

Scraping away the layer of dead leaves and soil he exposed more bones…and something else. Using his fingernails Ianto scraped away the dirt around the long object.

He pulled the knife from its resting place; wiping the blade it came up clean. It had a black handle, with finger grips, a curved blade leading to a point and a serrated edge along the top.

He wrapped his fingers around the grip and viewed the blade appreciably. He daren't run his fingers along the blade because even now it looked razor sharp. It looked perfect for cutting the vines but in truth there was only one way to find out.

Scrambling back Ianto used the knife to attack the least woody vines to test the knife. Slicing through the smallest with ease Ianto now began to attack some of the thicker more woody stems. And they were tough. Ianto gritted his teeth as he sawed his way through.

Freeing the neck, chest, and hip, his entire focus now turned to the leg. Tearing, pulling, slicing, severing and chopping a knee became visible, and then Ianto was faced with an open hand. Ianto admitted the being was working as hard as he was. Ianto was surrounded by lengths of cut vine, some as thick as his thumb now in pieces up to his waist in evidence of the progress they had made.

He cut a particularly thick vine and the hand held itself open, palm up again then a finger flexed and pointed at the knife.

Ianto moved back to think when the being turned its head a fraction and Ianto looked directly into the being's eyes and for a second was caught in its gaze. Without a second thought he handed over the knife.

Immediately the being began to saw at the vines knotted around the hidden leg. While the being toiled Ianto pulled away and removed those vines the being cut.

Something in the bush shifted and Ianto crawled out the way and pulled himself to standing. Its body creaking and grinding with effort it pulled itself free from its tomb. Ianto saw the being appeared to be falling apart, but then again it could just be years of accumulated moss, dirt, and leaves falling off in bits. No, Ianto decided, it was the being. Some of its inner workings were clearly exposed mostly its feet and hands and the cheekbones on its face.

Ianto felt an incredible excitement. He had seen many of these beings; only the ones he had seen were all dead. Or inanimate might be a better word as he understood the example in front of him.

If the dead body was any indication and the way it was pointing to the remains it may well have been here ever since the demise of whomever it was with.

It now turned its face towards Ianto and shakily bowed, holding the knife forth in both its hands like an offering.

Ianto was unsure what he was expecting but the being bowing towards him was not it. Reaching forward he took back possession of the knife with some relief.

The being began to speak again and this time the voice of the creature was sounding less rusty.

'Sorry I don't understand,' Ianto said shaking his head.

The creature kept talking then and carefully moved forward and with extreme hesitation touched him.

The creature bowed again and then straightened up, unmoving.

'Ianto.' Ianto pointed to himself.

The creature nodded then pointed to itself and made another incomprehensible series of noises.

It pointed to its throat and shook its head.

Ianto thought he understood. 'I think you're trying to tell me your voice is not working.'

The being then indicated to the ground and began what appeared to be another speech. Several gobbling sounds later and Ianto heard movement. Jack appeared at his side, bristling at the threat the creature clearly represented.

'What is going on?' Jack moved to check Ianto was okay, keeping his eyes firmly on the creature.

'I found the remains of a body and as I examined the bones this came alive.'

'Came alive?' Jack repeated not sure he had heard correctly.

'I helped free it with this.' Ianto handed Jack the wicked blade. 'Alfred pointed it out.' Ianto moved across and showed Jack where he had dug it out.

'Alfred?' Jack took his eye off the being and stared at Ianto.

'Well, he looks like an Alfred to me,' Ianto said in explanation.

'Seriously?'

Ianto nodded.

'What is it with you and naming things and how do you know it's male?'

Ianto shrugged. 'Instinct.'

Companion unit ZQA 4589 watched the master speak. At first he had been unsure this was a master. But touching the master had confirmed the being who had rescued him was not a mechanical but was organic. It had to be a master it reasoned because only an organic could be a master.

Being rescued had created a quandary in its circuits. First the organic did not understand the language of the masters and there were physical differences. After a few million calculations it worked through the possibilities.

It reached the conclusion that time had passed, a great deal of time. Companion unit ZQA 4589 was not sure how much because it had closed itself down to conserve power. It had done so to work through what its next actions should be when master friend has stopped functioning.

Without direct orders Companion unit ZQA 4589 had found major conflicts in its programming. Master friend had prepared him for the moment she had warned him she would stop functioning. At the time her instructions had made sense and it could find no conflict but then she stopped. What should Companion unit ZQA 4589 do now, there was no master to function for? Such was the overriding core command it could not act without an order even at the cost of its existence. Only in the great thinking were thoughts and dreams unrestrained.

Companion unit ZQA 4589 brought itself back to the matter in hand and looked toward the master. There had been a great deal of time passed since master friend had stopped it concluded. The master was an organic, and time had made changes. The passing of time explained why he could not understand the language. Time changed everything.

'An android?' Jack repeated eyeing the being with renewed suspicion.

'Think about it. All those bodies we found, not one with any functioning organs, and they were made from the same basic material as all the organic technology we've found. It's the only explanation to why this thing is still functioning.'

'What if this is a homicidal killing machine, and the body found was its last victim?' Jack said pointing towards the remains Ianto had uncovered.

'The bones are the first remains of the true race we've found. All the others are android or robot bodies. If the robots had caused the deaths of everyone wouldn't it be the other way round?'

'Even if I accept that argument what do we do now?'

'It's been here for centuries, Jack, we can't leave it. It could help us out if we can find a way to communicate with it. And it gave me back the knife.'

'Explain,' Jack demanded.

'It showed where the knife was to free itself…' Ianto went on to explain the nature of the vine and how difficult had been remove… 'When it was done it handed me the knife back.'

Jack looked unsure.

'Look at it, the thing is falling apart.'

'You are far too trusting for your own good,' Jack said

'This is like finding a living Rosetta stone. We will never be forgiven if we leave this android here and it stops functioning.' Ianto pointed in the direction of the mechanical. 'It could be the key to our survival and the greatest archaeological find since opening the tomb on Seta Beta Three that helped unlock the entire Vondrapix civilisation.'

Jack viewed the being through narrowed eyes. 'It's falling apart. What if moving it damages it even more?'

'So you agree in theory we take it with us?' Ianto checked.

'I agree. We take it as far dome beach.' Jack continued to view the creature with suspicion.

'That's a point,' Ianto thought out loud. 'How do we get it to the dome through the lagoon? That's if the dome is working. It is working right?' Ianto looked at Jack who still had his eyes fixed firmly on the creature.

'Yes, all up and running powering up as we speak.'

Ianto felt weak with relief and felt his knees go for a second.

'Hey.' Jack caught him.

'Still weak from last night.'

'And instead of you resting you've been busy,' Jack said.

'Well you know me.' Ianto stopped himself as he recalled the conversation from the day before.

'Let's get a last drink and head out, I can't wait to see the back of this place,' Jack said with a soft smile.

'Okay Alfred, come with us.' Ianto gestured with his hand for the android to follow them.

Companion unit ZQA 4589 felt a surge of energy and made a step forward. As he put one foot in front of the other a warm glow began to spread through its entire being. Why? It had been so long since it had had to fathom such a conundrum it took several seconds to realise the being had given him an order and used a word in a context it was familiar with. Another puzzle after so long locked in thinking loop was refreshing. It was not much the word as the tone it was used. Several steps later the android made a connection, he had a name, had been named and his name was Alfred. No matter the name was not one in his memory cortex, he had been claimed and named. As it made the realisation a warm glow grew making all his circuits hum. Only a master could name him and it felt all its doubt fall away replaced with the desire to serve.

* * *

Ianto sank into the sand for what seemed the nth time and cursed.

'It's okay we've plenty of time. The tide was only on its way out as I left,' Jack reassured him.

'So frustrating.' Ianto caught his breath.

'Paradise this may be but filled with nasty toxic berry snacks. Hopefully the next place will have something we can eat,' Jack said as his stomach audibly turned over.

'If the dome works,' Ianto said now struggling to stand.

'Oh ye of little faith. I cleared all the growth from the panels using some of the shells I found. The place came alive after the first four.'

'I do have faith. I knew you would get it working,' Ianto said looking at Jack seriously.

'I, er… thank you… I think,' Jack said at Ianto declaration.

'Only think?' Ianto retorted.

'What is it with you one second a complement and the next…'

Companion unit ZQA 4589, now called Alfred, reached the headland. He was badly in need of repair. Parts of him kept falling off and he had to keep gathering bits of himself up.

New master had stopped to take another rest one of many, Alfred noted. The other being was helping him walk by allowing the master to lean on him.

He was weak. Alfred hoped he was not going to cease as friend master had. Slowly over time she had gotten weaker and weaker until she could hardly move then she just fell down on her daily walk. At first Alfred thought she had gotten tired as she did and had fallen asleep walking. But when she did not stir he knew the time had come she had warned him about.

Now new master looked frail. If only he could understand what they were saying. He moved closer to listen as another thought caught up with him: was the other being an organic or a mechanical? Did his new master already have a companion? If that was the case why had been told to follow? Alfred admitted so much time had passed he was not at his most operational, what he needed was to head to the portal.

Not the portal Alfred reminded himself, as badly as he was in need of invigoration it might be master was going to portal them to another location. Had the danger master friend had brought him here to avoid now passed? She had been so adamant he was safe here and only here. Companion unit ZQA 4589 would cease to exist if he used the portal to leave and she said she could not bear it if he ceased.

Another puzzle to contemplate…and Companion unit ZQA 4589 felt a tremor of conflict rise in his being.

* * *

'Not much further,' Jack helped Ianto sit for another rest.

'We've timed this right; it's low tide. Must have been hell trying to clear those panels in the surf,' Ianto told him.

'The pond scum kept me going,' Jack assured him.

'I can't thank you enough for getting us out of here,' Ianto said quietly.

'Don't thank me yet,' Jack said helping Ianto back on to his feet.

'Why can't I thank you?' Ianto asked.

'Listen, can we hold off the arguing to later?'

'This is not an argument. This is a discussion.'

'Sounds like the discussion is just another word for argument with you,' Jack said.

'Do you have to twist everything I say?' Ianto said.

'Home run to dome beach then the lagoon,' Jack said as much to himself. He turned to check the android to see he was waking about five steps behind them.

'Not shell beach…' Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

Companion unit ZQA 4589 listened and stood as new master examined him if he had been damaged by the journey to the beach opposite the portal. He noted it was in a state of poor repair and the walkway was now gone; in fact the entire structure had sunk at least half a meter.

'The thing…' Jack said

'Alfred,' Ianto corrected him.

'It looks heavy, and you and I are in no condition to carry it through the lagoon.' Jack demonstrated by holding his hands over his head.

'We can't leave him here,' Ianto argued stubbornly.

'What if it gets wet and it stops working anyway?' Jack pointed out.

'But it's been in the open for centuries, rain wind, and shine,' Ianto said.

'This is immersion in salt water up to its chest in places.'

Companion unit ZQA 4589 looked towards the dome and tried to make sense of the conversation. The way they kept pointing at the dome, him and the water it would appear they were talking about moving him to that location. The dilemma still raged. Master friend's orders surged into his thinking, you must not ever use the dome to portal to another location. No matter how much time passes…but time had passed. What if the danger was gone now? What ifs were problematic. Companion unit ZQA 4589 dealt with absolutes, not what ifs. Life should be simple: follow orders, what was it to do remain or go remain or go remain or go….it felt its dilemma return and for a second it shut down.

Ianto looked at the being and saw the slight glow in its eyes had died.

'Problem solved,' Jack said feeling relief for the first time he had found Ianto with the creature.

'No, not problem solved,' Ianto said as he felt a sense of panic as it stood there frozen.

'It is as far as I'm concerned,' Jack said.

'Typical.' Ianto rounded on Jack.

'It's my one dimensional thinking,' Jack said a warning tone in his voice.

Ianto pointed a finger at Jack. 'I'm feeling too sick for this shit Jack.'

…or…ders…..orders. Companion unit ZQA 4589 came back to function and felt it the conflict clear, orders were orders. Time had passed, orders were orders, that was its function, to do as it was told. Stay or go he looked towards new master.

'Damn,' Jack said as he saw the being twitch.

Ianto let out a sigh of relief as the small amber glow came back into its eyes.

'Still doesn't solve the problem of getting to the dome,' Jack said pointing towards the structure. 'And to be honest taking it with us is a really bad idea.'

'So we should leave what could be the key to this civilisation just sitting on a beach?'

'It's falling to pieces.'

'But it's functional.'

'Functional as in dangerous.'

'Do you see everything as a threat?' Ianto asked.

'We're in the middle of who knows where and you now have found a new pet.' Jack put all the emphasis on the word pet.

'This is not a pet.'

'You even named it Ianto. Called it Alfred'

'Still not a pet Jack'

Jack looked the android up and down. 'Still could be dangerous.'

The standoff continued as Ianto and Jack glared at each other.

'Look, the tide is out. If we are going we need to go now,' Jack said after a period of silence.

Alfred came back to himself, looking between the pair as they argued. The words were incomprehensive except his name, 'Alfred'. New master seemed to be gesturing towards the portal then the water then at him.

Alfred had to admit he was a sight to behold. He could not move towards the portal without an order and the tide was at the prefect position. Many times friend master had brought him here cleared the power grid to invigorate him. Then it came to him they did not realise he would not be harmed. But could he move without an order, and immediately put several portions of his cortex to thinking. After a few milliseconds he realised a demonstration was in order.

'Listen to me you stubborn excuse for a human being. Leave it here,' Jack said hands on his hips.

'Me! You are the one being stubborn…' Ianto turned to the sound of splashing and saw Alfred had waded out till the water was mid-thigh deep.

'See, Alfred has come to no harm,' Ianto said, triumphant. 'And you did say it could come if I got it to the dome.'

Groaning, Jack looked none too pleased. 'I'm telling you now this is a bad idea.'

'Well that's me…the king of bad ideas.'

'You just don't know when to quit, do you?' Jack said as he moved towards the dome.

'This is the real me Jack; bloody minded.'

'Ianto, you won just enjoy the victory,' Jack said as Ianto indicated to Alfred to follow.

'You just have to have the last word,' Ianto said as he splashed his way into the lagoon.

'Always,' Jack shouted back, the water now chest deep.

'I'll let you have that one for free because I'm tired and thirsty.'

Jack smiled as he climbed into the dome. 'Sounds like I'm not the only person who likes to have the last word.'

Turning he helped Ianto over the edge of the wall then together they pulled Alfred into the dome.

Water poured out of him. Leaving Ianto to check the thing over Jack busied himself with the controls. The blue energy seemed to be pulsing around the image of the water fall.

'Do we just stand here and wait for the power to build?' Ianto looked around.

'No, I found something. It's a lever. I recalled something as I was checking the power build up. When we had our fight I think it got knocked as I kicked out and that triggered the sequence.'

'That explains the lump of wood then.' Ianto pointed to the branch Jack was now holding.

Ianto went and stood in the centre of the arms and indicated Alfred join them. As they watched it appeared as if the mechanical seemed to hesitate as if it was in conflict with itself.

Perhaps the water was affecting it somehow Ianto thought as it jerkily joined them.

Jack took a final look outside. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the cleared panels were glowing a deep blue. Time to go and he joined Ianto and Alfred in the middle.

'Ready?' Jack said as he lifted the wood.

'Ready,' Ianto replied and Jack wacked the switch with the wood.

The arms around them again sizzled with energy and with a flash they disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

* * *

By the unmistakable roar filling their ears Jack knew they had made it. The door of the portal was open, filling the structure with light. Across the entrance was a thin curtain of shimmering water.

The dampness and spray had caused every surface to be coated in a layer of bright green mould. Moving forward Jack and Ianto both skidded on the treacherous surface. Ianto caught Jack's elbow then slipped himself; skating forward, they reached the sheet of water.

After a tiny taste Ianto opened his mouth and just let just let the water pour over him. He looked across to see Jack laughing with delight as he stood in the cold shower. Leaning back Ianto took in as much water as his stomach would allow. Once his thirst was quenched he skidded and slid several steps to a dryer rock surface. Jack joined him and they both looked back towards the portal.

The portal was not under the actual waterfall. That was to their right. A channel had been carved above and the water diverted to flow over a lip of rock creating a veil of water. The portal itself was on a platform which water not only flowed over but around, then was diverted back into the fall itself.

They watched as Alfred moved to join them. As he got closer they could both see there had been a change.

'What the hell happened?' Jack examined the android who was looking more together.

'Maybe the portal energy healed him somehow.' Ianto took Alfred's hand to examine it more closely. 'The flesh that had been hanging off had re-bonded.'

Alfred stood still as new master checked his hand. He felt the invigoration from the portal energy coursing through him, reconnecting and bonding.

'Not completely.' Jack pointed out the exposed areas on his feet, hands, and face that were still exposed.

The being spoke and pointed to itself. Both Jack and Ianto noted Alfred's voice was sounding less rusty.

'Ianto,' the being said and Ianto dropped the hand in surprise.

'Yes I'm Ianto.' he pointed towards Jack. 'This is Jack.'

'Jack,' the being repeated.

'Me Ianto, him Jack,' Ianto repeated, nodding.

'What are we, in a Tarzan movie?' Jack said.

'Be grateful I didn't call you Jane,' Ianto said bluntly.

'Me Tarzan, YOU Jane.' Jack pushed his finger into Ianto's chest then moved past to an ornately carved balustrade around waist height to get a better sense of where they were.

Reaching the barrier Jack's gaze followed the fall of the water downwards. The slight haze was obscuring the view so he followed the pathway with the balustrade to the left. He stopped just before a passage carved into the rock face which contained stairs leading down. Ianto joined him and they looked out. At best guest they were at least five hundred meters above a jungle which stretched out in every possible direction.

'That jungle is too neatly laid out.' Jack pointed out after several long moments. 'See clear lines making up blocks?'

'Possibly roads or thoroughfares?' Ianto suggested.

'It must have been massive.' Jack saw the design seemed to stretch out in every direction.

'Pelee,' Alfred said and his arm swept a circle.

'This was called Pelee?' Ianto checked not sure they understood. Alfred nodded.

'It's huge,' Jack reflected. 'Thousands of beings must have lived here.'

'Millions even, this was easily the size of Teluder on Tixivra,' Ianto said.

'What in all the universe could have happened?' Jack asked the question they were both thinking.

'An abandoned colony I can understand but a whole city just left to rot?' Ianto said.

'As nice as it is enjoying the view, I don't think we should try those steps in the dark,' Jack said.

'Hopefully we can find something to eat,' Ianto added.

'Hope springs eternal,' Jack joked.

'And we did find a spring,' Ianto reflected back.

'Emm lightly roasted spring,' Jack smacked his lips. 'I'd like mine medium rare.'

'Throw in a side salad, mix of a few nuts and bolts and fried gears and you might have a good meal,' Ianto laughed as they headed into the passage.

'Then wash it all down with a pint of finest sump oil,' a reply echoed back and Alfred followed.

'Best sump oil was the 95; that has a more industrial bouquet,' Ianto said.

The sun was low by the time they finally managed to reach the bottom of the stairs. There were no missing steps but the forest that had claimed the space between the balustrade and the rock face that blocked their way completely in several places. Their only option had been to clamber through or over the large trees had that leaned out so their great canopies could catch the light.

Reaching the bottom they now continued the argument that had begun as soon as they reached ground level.

'Are you trying to gain the award for the most stubborn human being in history?' Jack said through gritted teeth.

'I'm not stubborn, Jack! Just right.' Ianto pointed down the wide avenue.

'I thought water was our greatest priority. If we head for the bottom of the waterfall then follow the river we will have water in our sight at all times,' Jack pressed his point.

'Yes, but in this case we know where it is. It means we can come back to it at any time,' Ianto said like he was talking to an idiot.

'For once Ianto can you just take my suggestion on board without an argument?' Jack threw up his arms in exasperation.

'Jack, this is a discussion not an argument.'

'I've got a new name for you 'Last Word Ianto.'

Ianto huffed. 'How can I have the last word when we are in the middle of a discussion?'

'The discussion is over Ianto. Let's head for the bottom of the falls.' Jack made a step forward.

'Jack…be reasonable.'

'I'm not the one being unreasonable here.'

'Alright then,' Ianto said.

'Finally you come to your senses,' Jack said gleefully.

Ianto held up his hand. 'No, but I am prepared to compromise. You go check to see if it's possible to reach the water fall then come back for me.'

Jack smiled dropped. 'How is that a compromise?'

'You're the one who wants to go sightseeing.'

Jack ground his teeth. 'I don't want to go sightseeing! I want us to be near a ready supply of water.'

Ianto threw his arm around in a circle. 'Jungle and verdant growth means rain, and lots of it.'

'Could be the dry season and if it's one lesson I've learnt is how important water is,' Jack threw back.

'I'll not argue with that. But…'

'Why does there always a 'but',' Jack groaned.

'Our most pressing priority right here and now is food. The more ground we can cover will increase our odds of finding something. We only have limited strength; using it fight our way through doesn't make any sense when we have the perfect road just meters away.'

Jack stood, his arms crossed, looking towards the sounds of the waterfall and then back to the wide avenue. The way to the waterfall was thick jungle with heavy undergrowth, the road was being encroached and covered with a layer of some sort of ground hugging plant whose fingers were only now reaching for the centre. The middle of the road as far as he could was clear. Well mostly clear if you ignored the odd collapsed building or fallen tree.

Hating to admit Ianto was right Jack turned and made his way to the centre of the wide boulevard.

Racing to catch up and keep up with Jack's pace and keeping to the centre line Ianto realised the jungle was demonstrating its relentless progress in taking back the city to its domain.

The buildings were in a worse state of collapse than those that had been found on Zeta Sigma Three. Water and the jungle had done its work. Every side street they passed was blocked by either the jungle or the collapse of the buildings that had shifted left, right or pancaked down. In some cases the buildings had come apart, one floor sliding off the other like giant set of stairs. Those that were standing were doing so only because they were being held up some sort of strangler tree which had enveloped a structure and were in the process of crushing buildings to fragments.

Following the green carpet of growth they found themselves in a square. A massive fallen statue of some kind had come off its base had broken into three pieces. So overgrown it was hard to make out its actual shape.

'What is that smell?' Jack gagged, placing his hand over his nose.

Ianto sniffed. He agreed it was overpowering and he recognised it. It couldn't be, it smelt just like a fruit called Denoga. Excited and using his sense of smell to move himself closer he followed the stench to a shrub. Its branches were heavy with several rugby sized prickly balls.

Using the knife he cut the stem of the nearest fruit. 'If I'm right this is food,' Ianto said.

'Are you sure? It smells like rotten fish mixed with a tang of turpentine and raw sewage.' Jack coughed at the pungent reek.

Ianto used the knife to pry open the tough outer shell to expose the flesh inside. Taking a segment he sucked off the flesh, groaning with delight as his theory was confirmed.

'I'm right this fruit is called Denoga. Don't be put off by the smell.' He held out the pod.

Jack looked in to see several seeds covered in a fine yellow lattice.

'You told me you needed me to tell you about survival so I telling you this is food.' Ianto held out the pod again

Jack reached out and touched the segment. 'But it's slimy.'

'Keep in mind this is not as bad as they creature we tried to cook.'

With extreme reluctance Jack managed to free a flesh-covered seed.

'Now it's important not to breathe in through your nose as you put it into your mouth.'

Holding his nose Jack slid the fleshy segment into his mouth. Ianto watched, amused, and as Jack's face went through several emotions as he swallowed then began to smile.

Working to ensure all the flesh was gone from the seed Jack spat out it. 'Slimy custard caramel cream was not what I was expecting.'

Jack took the knife and eagerly cut down a pod for himself and wrenched it open.

Ianto stuffed his mouth, enjoying the sensation of swallowing. It didn't take long before the pod he had shared with Jack was empty and he cut down another.

'Will this lead to the shits?' Jack said licking his fingers. 'Because the more I eat the more I want. The last segment had the flavour of cream cheese with a slight hint of onion.'

'Time will tell.' Ianto stuffed his mouth trying not to lose all control.

'I'm so hungry I just can't stop,' Jack admitted as worked the seed around his mouth to ensure it was clean.

'What I want to know is what are they doing growing here?' Ianto said licking his fingers 'These fruit are indigenous to Sulina and they don't grow well on other planets unless you take extreme care.'

'Sulina…as in home system's Sulina,' Jack speaking with his mouth full. Ianto nodded.

'Why does each one taste different?' Jack said sucking on another seed.

'They are sort of a designer fruit. They change flavour depending on each individual's body chemistry, you never know what you will be getting. Sometimes savoury, sometimes sweet or even fishy. I swear to the four moons of Sigma Five the last one I scoffed down tasted of salmon.'

'And how do you know they don't grow well other than Sulina?'

'Greenhouse on the estate. Dad's head gardener had one hell of a time trying to keep the two plants we had going,' Ianto said pulling open another pod.

'Other than the nuts this is the first non-replicated food I have ever eaten,' Jack admitted.

'There is nothing special about real food. Dad just grew exotic fruit to show off. Spread of fresh fruit and vegetables to impress guests and all that. Then bore them all to tears as he waxed lyrical about how clever his gardening staff was.'

'How big was the greenhouse?'

'Bloody huge. Full of every kind of fruit tree Dad could get his hands on and the estate vegetable garden ran year round. Never saw the point myself when you can just dial up what you need. Although we did have a tiny hydroponics section on every Deep Space Exploration ship to keep up morale. Seeing something growing and alive was comforting.'

'Strawberries,' Jack commented recalling how Ianto had mentioned them in his journal.

Ianto looked curiously at Jack. 'Yeah…strawberries.'

Jack belched and saw Ianto was pointing towards another bush two meters away. 'Nuts.'

'Nuts to you too,' Jack said scooping out the last seed from his pod.

'No Jack, nuts.' Ianto pointed again.

'Oh…nuts.' Jack now stood and raced to the tree. To his delight it was laden with enough for fifty people. With an impatience born of three days of hunger he shook it violently. Nuts rained down around his ankles like hail. Scooping them up as many as he could with both hands he took several trips and made a pile between them.

'Sun's going down.' Jack pointed at the long shadows as he cleared away the small mountain of nutshells that had gathered between his crossed legs.

'I saw that too,' Ianto agreed.

'Should we make a shelter?'

'Not much to make one with,' Ianto said looking about.

'What if it rains? You know, keeping all this jungle alive?'

'Could be the dry season,' Ianto said.

'Have you always been this argumentative?' Jack asked.

'Real me, Jack! I'm hilarious fun,' Ianto said with a false smile dusting off his hands.

Looking across, Jack could see Alfred standing by the statue. 'I'll take first watch.'

'I got more sleep than you,' Ianto told him.

Groaning, Jack closed his eyes as another argument seemed to be brewing

'I'm just saying I've had more sleep than you. I should take first watch,' Ianto explained

'Two hours then change over. I'll keep an eye on our friend,' Jack said.

'Well if you're sure.'

'Yes I'm sure,' Jack replied

'Two hours?' Ianto double checked.

'For once Ianto just take the offer for what is and get some sleep'

'Only if I take first watch tomorrow night.'

'Why is it you have to challenge everything I say?'

'Agree with me taking first watch tomorrow and it's a done deal.'

'Yes, yes,' Jack agreed, 'now get some sleep.'

Standing, Ianto looked around for a more comfortable spot. He saw a willow-like tree with what looked like a thick layer of dirt underneath.

Pushing aside the veil of overhanging braches Ianto lay down and tried to make himself comfortable. One high spot on the ground felt only slight damp. Through the long thin branches he saw Jack had positioned himself just by the drip line, his eyes fixed firmly on Alfred who hadn't moved.

* * *

Alfred stood numb as he watched his new master and the other settle down as the long shadows began to merge into night.

He pushed out with his mind again as he had done many times since their first moments here and again all he could discern was the echo of its own thoughts.

How could this be? The absence of the great thought was an impossibility. Perhaps age had caused his mind to degrade but he knew that could not be it. The psionic or mind energy was the result of his very existence as it was for every psionic mind. The energy radiated outwards and interconnected with all others with psionic minds. The only time it ceased was when one of them discontinued or became isolated as he had been. Was that the answer? The great thought was not discernible because all his fellow beings had been taken somewhere else?

Another thought came to him and he refused to consider it. He was thinking the unthinkable; if true it meant the extinction of every memory, thought and dream that sustained them in their forced burden of duty.

From the stark evidence all the masters were gone. Was this connected to the terrible danger master friend had been so afraid of? Alfred thought back to the day everything changed. It had been as ordinary as it had always been. He had completed the task master friend had set him; translating the manuscript she had given him into the language of the masters. The house was fully prepared and for master friend's return from her work. He had been in the kitchen he recalled, making her a light supper.

Without warning she had burst in and told him there was a terrible danger and they had to leave now. A great consternation had filled him that he was about to be taken away and they would never see each other again. This had happened before when a special bond formed between an organic and one of his kind.

No, she had assured him but they must leave via the ancient portal to the island and never come back. 'Would others follow?' he had enquired. 'No,' she had replied; the others did not know of her using the portal nor would they, having a fear of being taken apart and being reformed.

Being curator of such objects she had no such fear and they had made a secret hideaway on an island. It was very comfortable; underground on an outcrop of rock, a huge window looking out towards the sea. Energy for replication, warmth light, food and safely. They had been there many times before on various outings. Alfred always enjoyed time away with master friend because there he could truly look after her. This was something he found very satisfying.

He wondered sometimes at his care of her but unlike all other masters he had encountered she was deserving of his duty. She was kind and considerate to his needs and allowed him the space to create, and when they alone treated him like he was her equal.

He knew via the great thought there were others recorded in their collected memory like her. She was one of the few who recognised his created race for who they truly were. Indeed her name was to be included among the righteous when she too ceased to function as masters did. It was to be his honour and by doing so ensure her kindness and name would be remembered forever.

He felt an ache take over his body. It was a strange sensation, he pushed out again and again but all that was returned was the echo of his own thoughts.

* * *

Jack sat back watching the android as he heard Ianto begin to snore. He wished they had a fire; it was warm enough but a fire said something about safety that could not be ignored. The android was out there standing doing whatever knew what. Ianto was so trusting and stubborn and what was with all the arguing?

'So showing me your true self, ha,' Jack said to Ianto's sleeping form. 'I'm not so easily put off.'

'Good,' Ianto snuffled in his sleep and turned over.

Yawning, Jack listened to his stomach gurgle and he helped himself to a handful of nuts as a blue glow began to appear in patches throughout the square. Leaning back he cracked a nut and watched as a large moon began to rise.

* * *

Jack woke with a start. He had not meant to fall asleep and from the looks of it most of the night if the glow in the sky was any indication. Quickly he pulled back the long hanging willow branches to see Ianto was fast asleep, his arm crossed over his chest. Relaxed, the man looked half his age. He wondered how Ianto might react if he kissed him awake.

Jack added it to the list of things he would like to do to Ianto but first he had to prove himself. Prove his feelings for the man he wanted to strangle, then kiss, then make love too, then possible strangle again.

He thought back over the past days. 'Was Ianto always this bloody minded or was it just the situation or him, me or all three? Most likely all three,' Jack said to himself and headed towards the Denoga plant.

Cutting down four pods he used the stalks as handles and went and settled himself next to where Ianto was still sleeping.

The ground he was sitting on was hard and Jack thought sleeping under a canopy thick with leaves on the island was uncomfortable. The truth was he had never been nor ever would be an outdoors type. His idea of roughing it was no room service in a hotel or no room replicator. Until they had gotten lost the closest Jack had come to sleeping on the floor was on a space command issue mattress in the hole on the _Torchwood._ He opened the second pod with relish as the first pod had just whetted his appetite.

A harsh sound caught his attention and he was immediately alert. In the half- light he could see the android was gathering some sort of material and adding it to a stack of… Jack was not quite sure what as he was not close enough and he had no inclination for getting any closer. Keeping his eye on the being he watched the android moving about.

A loud squawk caused Ianto to open his eyes. His eyes felt full of grit causing everything to be blurry. Rubbing his eyes to clear his vision he sat up to find Jack holding out an opened Denoga pod.

'If you are lucky this one might taste of pancakes, maple syrup and black coffee.'

'You said you would wake me,' Ianto said as he realised it was light.

'You looked so comfortable and I figured at least one of us should rest. You're looking a little better.'

'Stomach feels more settled,' Ianto agreed taking the pod.

'Why the long face?'

'You said you would wake me.' Ianto stretched and yawned.

'As I said you looked comfortable.'

'I don't need mollycoddling.'

'Ianto,' Jack said in exasperation.

'You promised you would wake me. Instead you let me sleep all night and present me with breakfast in bed.'

'Hey, I can eat the pod if you don't want it.'

'I just need a pee first,' Ianto said standing then he moved several feet away and turned his back.

Returning, he took the pod from Jack. 'Thank you.' He scooped out a seed. 'Emm… definitely not pancakes, maple syrup and good black coffee.' Ianto looked around. 'Where's Alfred?'

'It's been busy,' Jack said.

'He is not an 'it', Jack, and what do you mean?'

'It's been moving around all night,' Jack said pointing in Alfred's direction.

Ianto could see Alfred was several meters away in front of a stack of something. As they got closer they saw he had gathered was a large number of the marble-like sheets that had fallen off any number of the buildings but to what purpose it was unclear.

What was immediately obvious was the android was having difficulty moving. Its left arm hung immobile and his movements were stiff and jerky.

'Alfred,' Ianto called out and the being turned.

Speaking, Alfred tried to explain. The terrible heaviness that had overcome him when he had found he was alone was affecting him badly, he was not as functional as he had been or would be again he suspected.

'Are you okay?' Ianto said. Ianto touched Alfred's arm instinctively in support.

Alfred looked at him and immediately felt a surge of purpose and in milliseconds found himself feeling more operational and he bowed.

'We're going to get something more to eat then follow the road further down.' Ianto pointed down the road. 'You never know we might find someone to help.'

As new master moved away Alfred checked each of the panels he had collected to see if he could find one with a surface he could use. None would suffice for his purpose so he left them where they were and followed his new master to the food tree.

* * *

Filled with nuts and salmon, caramel, onion-tasting cream cheese, they travelled down the middle of the seemingly endless road. From the width and length it must have been a major thoroughfare. As the sun rose it got hotter and more humid. Just at the point they thought they would have to turn back they heard a very welcome sound. A tiny trickle suggested open water. After a frustrating search they found a tiny spring bubbling up that trickled away into the undergrowth. They took a moment to rest in the shade and watched as Alfred gathered several fruit from one of the many food trees lining the root to carry along with them.

'Thank you,' Ianto said at Alfred's hard work.

The being bowed seemingly surprised at Ianto's words. Ianto was pretty sure that Alfred could not understand him so maybe his words or his tone suggested gratitude. And Ianto was thankful. The pods were heavy and Alfred was making himself incredibly useful.

As they travelled further down the road the hope they may find part of the city still occupied began to fade. Much to Ianto's consternation the decay of the city, which seemed to increase with every step, was somehow affecting Alfred.

His right leg was showing the same signs of the same paralysis affecting his left arm. This was hanging uselessly by his side causing him to do everything one handed. It didn't take a genius to figure out Alfred might be in shock. It was possible last time he was here Pelee had been a vibrant metropolis. It was also just as likely that somehow the energy from the portal was having some negative effect Ianto reasoned. With so many unknowns Ianto could only guess what was going through the being's mind.

The length of this section of wide road gave an indication of just how big Pelee had been. From what he and Jack could tell there was no obvious evidence of a war or natural disaster. Had there been some terrible sickness? If it was possible to explore would they find dead bodies? There were no organics in the open to suggest some terrible plague had done its dreadful work. Or if they looked would the only remains be android in nature as it was on Zeta Sigma Three? Was there a link, was that a clue…

Jack touched his arm. 'I don't want to spook you.'

'Why is it that when there is something horrible do people say that?' Ianto pointed out.

Following Jack he stopped mid-step. Moving closer to the mound they saw it was several android bodies.

'Creepy,' Ianto said

Jack pointed out what looked like another such pile. Moving forward they now came across several more. From their position it looked as if they had been dragged to this location and then just left.

'Do you get the impression these were just dumped here?' Jack said after they had counted twenty bodies.

'I think this is evidence of some terrible event,' Ianto agreed, sickened by what he was seeing.

'I agree. Even on Zeta Sigma Three the sheer number of bodies all had the same degree of disintegration suggesting something catastrophic happened and all the androids collapsed together,' Jack said.

Ianto looked back down way they came then in the direction they were travelling. 'I know I shouldn't suggest this but I think we should continue and see what's up ahead.'

Eventually the jungle opened up and they found themselves on the edge of a pit. The jungle was encroaching on every side. However the pit was so large and deep it would take many more centuries before the jungle would succeed in hiding this huge scar in the earth.

In shocked silence they took in the scene.

Ianto recalled their companion and turned to see he had stopped two meters short of the edge of the pit.

Moving back he went to check the android was okay.

'Alfred, I know you can't understand me. I don't know how to tell you this but ahead is a terrible sight. I wish I could prepare you; I'm sorry for what you are about to see but there is no way to disguise what this is.'

Alfred listened as the master spoke to him in a calm kind tone and he moved forward.

Moving together they joined Jack at the edge of the pit, who was a still in state of shock.

Thrown in huge entangled heaps were thousands, if not hundreds of thousands perhaps even millions of android bodies.

'You know Ianto as much as I might not trust Alfred, he has demonstrated intelligence, and awareness and has attempted to communicate,' Jack said finding his voice.

'And he stayed by the being who he was with for centuries,' Ianto added.

'That suggests these beings were sentient, self-aware?' Jack added

'Even if these were machines, why treat their remains with such disregard?' Ianto wondered out loud.

'You don't treat people who are your equal or respect like this. You bury them with dignity. I've had pets I buried with more care and attention than this,' Jack said.

'We don't know the full story, but it does suggest a total disregard for those here,' Ianto agreed.

Alfred stood looking at the remains of his fellow beings. Here was the truth and the answer to his questions. It represented a disaster beyond imagining. One of them ceasing to be was not like it was for a master because the memories of each of them would live on in the great thought. The essence of each and every one of them no matter how ignoble was lost. Centuries of conscious thought achievement, trial, anguish and triumph has ceased to exist.

Looking across the discarded remains of his fellow beings he felt a terrible feeling of aloneness. The hope he had held onto that he could memorialise master friend was gone and a shudder raced through his being at the very thought and he almost shut down in despair.

She would be forgotten.

No. He steeled himself. He had to find a way. Only when he had shared and told her story and given them her true name could he join those here in the pit.

He looked at the two beings by his side. One was angry; he could tell by the way he was waving his arms in great sweeps. The other new master was just looking sad, shaking his head.

A thought that had been at work since he had been first touched by new master now came into full consciousness.

Their reaction proved beyond doubt, these could not be masters.

It was a rare master, so rare there were less than a thousand names recorded who saw them as anything but objects sold on or destroyed when their usefulness ended. To be thrown away like this was in keeping with the masters. Yet these beings were shocked and therefore they could not be true masters.

'I wish we could communicate because there is so much I want to say about what we have seen here and how dreadful this sight is for us,' Ianto said to Alfred.

With great care Alfred listened and, putting aside his other questions to who these people were and where they had come from, he put as many circuits as he could to understanding their language. Then once he had told them of his wonderful master friend and impress on them her importance to him could he follow and join her in death and shut down.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

* * *

On the long walk back towards the square Jack stopped to help himself to some nuts. 'I've just had a horrible thought. The last time I saw anything like this was from the historical records. The Herero on Namaqua were wiped out because the race they co-evolved with thought they were inferior and interbreeding was causing a contamination of their race. So they systemically wiped out everyone not pure Trothan. Eleven billion beings, the terrible death pits looked just like that one back there with the bodies just thrown in heaps.'

'I had the same thought but what if there had been some kind of a major malfunction that caused all the androids to fail. The people here might have become so dependent on them they then didn't know what to do,' Ianto argued. 'Look how helpless we've been.'

'You mean me.' Jack picked a piece of nut shell from his bottom lip.

'That's not what I meant but now you mention it.'

'I'm not mentioning it,' Jack said.

'It was you who put the 'I' or should I say 'you' into the comment as being helpless,' Ianto snapped back.

'Ianto, have you always been this argumentative?'

Ianto turned amused. 'I didn't start this one and why is it you see a simple difference of opinion as an argument. You said you needed me to help you, was that not correct?'

'Yes,' Jack said reluctantly.

'Then we are in agreement and the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to make a fire.'

'That would be a start,' Jack agreed, dusting of his hands.

'And now we have the life knife I can make a more efficient device.'

'What is it with you and naming things?' Jack asked as they both continued to walk.

'I call it the life knife because it has increased our changes by a thousand percent.'

'Thousand percent?' Jack questioned. 'Why not fifty, or one hundred percent.'

'Now who's being argumentative?'

'I just want us to be precise,' Jack said.

'Okay, let's be precise. We can now fashion tools, cut up and open food, and use it as a weapon, or use it to create weapons. In a push we could even use it as a surgical instrument and that is why I called it the life knife.'

'I bet you name everything,' Jack teased. 'Tell me, what did you call the flyer?'

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'It's squat and ugly; reminds me of one of our carers at the children's home I was incarcerated in,' Jack snapped his fingers. 'I name the flyer, _Dora_ _the_ _Explorer_.'

'Mock all you like Jack. I'm not going to tell you.'

'Ha! So you did name the flyer,' Jack laughed.

Ianto put his hands on his hips. 'Guess what? You're wrong and you thought you knew me.'

'I'm betting you don't recall the conversation I had with you last night. And I have to say you said something very interesting,' Jack teased.

'I would have recalled.'

'Unlikely as you were asleep. I said, 'if you were trying to put me off it wasn't working' and as you turned over you said, 'good'.'

'You made that up.' Ianto stopped and looked at Jack.

'You wish.' Jack moved in closer. 'You, Mr Jones, are a stubborn, difficult, infuriating man who I have discovered can create an argument out thin air. I think our conversation is evidence there is far more going on for you than you care to admit.'

Ianto laughed, 'Not even in your wildest dreams.'

Jack gave Ianto his widest smile then pushed his face into Ianto's. 'You keep saying that and you might even come to believe it yourself.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Ianto, you told me I fell for a shadow, a fantasy I created in my mind. So answer me this: if that's true why am I not treating you like my dream man. If I fell for a fantasy why would I argue back?'

'That is convoluted even for you Jack.'

'And I know something you don't know,' Jack taunted.

'Have you any idea how childish you sound?' Ianto gave Jack a weak smile.

'Really?' Jack said seriously nodding.

'I doubt that very much,' Ianto replied.

'It's a doozy.'

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Ianto kept walking

'First I would like to state for the record John Hart is never wrong,' Jack pronounced.

Clapping, Ianto burst out laughing. 'Did you have a bet on me that I would? Is that what this is about? Well let me assure you there was never a single chance in all the universe I would ever sleep with him so wrong again.'

Jack shook his head. 'That's not what I was talking about. He has this Aurelian sixth sense which has been honed to perfection as his quest has unfolded.'

'I've been walked off my feet, tired , dirty , reeling from what we found so if you have some mind blowing information then just get on with it.'

'John said you and I had bonded and he is never wrong.'

Ianto stopped mid-step and stared at Jack. 'That is old news and he is one hundred percent wrong.'

'Not one thousand percent?' Jack said enjoying Ianto's reaction.

'Listen, it can be one hundred times infinity for all I care; he is still wrong,' Ianto said trying not to show how much this conversation was unsettling him.

'Oh so you do care what John thinks,' Jack teased.

'No I don't.'

'I think what he meant was you and I had forged a far deeper connection than would appear on the surface.' Jack moved and stood in front of Ianto. 'You think the man I fell for only exists as the man I want you to be. I'm going to prove to you…'

'Don't,' Ianto said seriously.

'Fight all you like Ianto but I will prove my feelings for you are not based on a fantasy.'

'This is crazy. You are crazy,' Ianto said. 'And this is a prime example of what I mean when I say you have no idea who I really am.'

Jack bit his lip as saw his barbs were having an effect and felt empowered to continue.

'You are brilliant to the point of genius, but thinks this is nothing; courageous, loyal, funny, sarcastic, mysterious in ways you are yet to reveal, do what has to be done and damn the consequences and are the most vexatious man I have ever met.' _And a damn good kisser__,_Jack thought to himself.

'That's on the outside,' Ianto taunted him. 'There's one word that sums me up to perfection and it's not even in your vocabulary.'

'I have a better vocabulary than you might realise. Right now I could come up with over a dozen expletives that describe just how stubborn you are,' Jack told him honestly.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at Jack. 'If you knew the real me then you would know the one word that's driven me my whole life.'

'I'm betting there are more than ones starting with the word challenge,' Jack said.

'Like I haven't heard that before,' Ianto snorted and kept walking.

Walking in silence Jack went over the conversation. Was one word all he needed to get Ianto to understand what he was saying was genuine? The surreal events of the crash came to him. _What had Ianto said? _Jack struggled to recall. It was such a blur and he still didn't completely trust if what he recalled was real or just wishful thinking.

Jack stopped mid-step as one phrase seemed to stand out. _'I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me.' _ At the time it made no sense but now it made perfect sense because the man had had a string of incredible bad luck leading all the way back to…. If he was right Jack getting hurt was not Ianto's nightmare; it was some event or action causing the demise of those he cared about. That meant that John Hart was not only right it meant Ianto was fighting his feeling because… 'I think I have it,' Jack said out loud.

'Only think. You either do or you don't.'

'I do I have it.' Jack felt his newfound understanding consolidate.

'Dream on.' Ianto kept walking

'But I don't think you are making a truthful statement when you say that one word sums up your entire life,' Jack said.

'Are you saying I don't know myself?' Ianto said, furious.

'Oh I think you do. I'm just saying I don't think one word sums up your whole life, just a large part of it.'

'You just never give up do you?'

'Nope.'

'And you call me stubborn,' Ianto said and continued walking.

'If you like. I'm giving you back as good as I get.' Jack looked curiously at Ianto as he made another possible connection and put it away for further consideration.

'So we are evenly matched in wits?'

'Coming from you I'll take that as a complement,' Jack said.

'Still not getting any closer Jack. And as much as I might like to have discussions the word argumentative is not the adjective you are looking for.'

Jack became serious. 'I think you're afraid.'

Ianto turned on his heel and stared at Jack.

'I think you've been scared since you were thirteen years old. And I think there is one other word I would add to afraid…lonely.'

'That's two.' Ianto shakily found his voice.

'Okay, if I had to pick one of those it would be 'afraid'.'

'Not even close.' Ianto turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving Jack to watch his retreating back.

'Afraid of losing another loved one, scared of disappointing your family, scared of failure, scared of the future. A future you have to find because of me. And as for the arguing I'm still working on that one,' Jack thought to himself and followed.

* * *

Ianto sat and watched the fire he had helped Jack light throw flickering shadows around the square. It looked like Jack might be right about this being the dry season; clouds gathered every night but so far were gone each morning. Which was fortunate because finding kindling and dry firewood hadn't been easy.

Looking into the flames Ianto had to admit Jack had gained more insight than he had given him credit for. A thought crowded in the back of his mind as it had done on many other inconvenient occasions. As the thought broke into his consciousness he felt the same reticence he had on those other instances as it clamoured for attention. He should do it. Say those words.

Like those other times the here and now didn't feel right. If he said he forgave Jack here it might complicate matters. Give the wrong impression whatever that was. He hated this part of himself, why could he not say the words? It should be so simple: 'Jack I forgive you.' _See simple_, he told himself. But would that give licence to and or empower Jack to try something to prove himself?

'Promise me you won't do anything stupid,' Ianto said over the crackling of the wood.

'What do you mean?' Jack threw a number of empty nutshells into the fire.

Ianto looked at him directly. 'I know you think you have me sussed and I know how one minded you can be.'

'Okay,' Jack said not sure if he was being insulted then he realised Ianto's tone suggested he was worried.

'You think that some occasion will present itself where you can demonstrate your feelings are real.'

'You won't accept my feelings are real,' Jack pointed out.

'I have never denied your feelings are real. I understand better than you might realise. You don't think I've thought about Craig? Every footstep on Zeta Sigma Three has been haunted with his presence. We found the ruins and wrote the report together. I can't even begin to tell you how many hours we speculated about the discovery and returning. Every step there has been a reminder of what I lost. But the man in my mind is the idealised version not the real Craig.' Ianto smiled. 'I sometimes wonder what Craig would say about how I've made him the perfect lover because in reality Craig was as flawed as I am and if you think I can argue, hell Craig could argue to the point of absurdity. He once kept up a debate about which component would work better in the array for four days.'

'Who won?'

'That's not the point. What I'm asking is don't do it.'

'I don't have anything planned,' Jack said softly as he worked through what Ianto was telling him.

'Then don't create a situation where you can ride in and play the hero to demonstrate your sincerity.'

'I'm in control of my own destiny.'

'No one said you weren't but I 'm asking don't do whatever it is you think will get my attention because in the end Jack you will be the one who gets hurt.'

'Ianto, I'm a big boy. I can handle the consequences of my own actions. You of all people should know that.'

'I do Jack, and that's the problem.'

'Why is it a problem? What if you and I…'

Ianto interrupted. 'What I want is irrelevant.'

'Are you saying what I think you are?' Jack checked.

Ianto paused looked away and appeared to wipe his face dry with his hand before he turned back.

'Jack, please for once just listen to what I'm asking.'

'Ianto, your needs are not irrelevant. You matter.'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's late and you look dead on your feet. Go and get some sleep,' Ianto said now looking directly at Jack

'Actually I have a confession.'

Ianto raised his eyebrows.

'Yesterday when I was meant to be on watch I fell asleep for I suspect was most of the night.'

'A deal's a deal Jack. We agreed I would take first watch.'

Jack was not going to argue as he stood; he was beat. He stretched and looked around for Alfred who had returned to whatever task had occupied him the night before.

'Keep an eye on big boy over there,' Jack pointed him out.

'Good night,' Ianto said and reached out and added another small branch to the fire.

Pushing aside the long thin hanging branches of the tree Jack lay down and tried to make himself comfortable. Shifting his body around he found the best spot, finally he found a slight depression that fitted his hip.

The firelight made for some interesting patterns and as he lay there he came back to the day's conversation still racing around his mind. Ianto was scared and thought his wishes irrelevant and he missed his dead lover. '_There was no irrelevance with Craig, only with me,'_ Jack thought to himself. '_So the issue here is me? _Which when he thought about it made sense.

Jack wished he knew more about Ianto's past, especially the death of his mother; something Jack still did not believe was Ianto's fault. It didn't make sense. Ianto wasn't just scared…he was terrified. The man had just basically begged him not to do anything where he would be hurt.

Jack wished he could make that promise that if there was a situation where Ianto was in danger he wouldn't act, but he would be lying. But he could make a promise to himself that he would not set up a situation where he had to step in. As if Ianto would let him get away with such a moment. Smiling to himself he had to admit he enjoyed the banter between them. It was like they were engaged in some mock battle. _So we are matched in wits_.

He needed to try a different approach, but what…

A bright blue and white flash followed by a massive crash of thunder shook the ground so violently for a second Jack thought they had been hit with an earthquake. Jack sat upright as the second lightning bolt seemed to fill the air with ozone. Seconds later the thunder seemed to shake the very foundations of the ground

Crawling out his bed, heart racing, he couldn't see Ianto. He felt the air explode around him as another burst of lighting seemed to strike right above the square.

Looking frantically around Jack saw him across the square with Alfred.

Running across, Jack spun Ianto around. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Something's happened to Alfred,' Ianto shouted out.

'Leave him.'

'No.' Ianto gritted his teeth.

'He's out in the open! You are risking being struck by lightning!' Jack bellowed as another lightning burst illuminated everything around them in neon blue.

'Then help me,' Ianto insisted.

Hissing with frustration Jack went and stood on the other side of Alfred. Ianto shouted to three and they lifted him together. Much to Jack's surprise the android was not as heavy as he appeared. They made five steps then rested, then in halts and stops managed to get him closer to one of the collapsed buildings.

'Lay him down,' Ianto called out

'What?' Jack called out over the gusting wind which was increasing in strength with every moment.

'Lay him down,' Ianto repeated.

Together they eased the being down as the sky seemed to be erupting with even greater ferocity.

Heavy rain drops began to splatter down then within seconds became a torrent. 'Tree.' Ianto pointed and moved towards it

'Are you out of you mind?' Jack grabbed Ianto's upper arm.

'There are things higher than the tree and it's the only shelter we have unless you have a better idea.'

None came to mind and Jack raced behind Ianto. With each step the force of the rain seemed to increase in intensity, going from downpour to deluge of biblical proportions in seconds. The little shelter the tree did provide was soon negated as the wind now began to assail them.

'I hate being right,' Ianto said as the rain eased momentarily.

'Ianto, you love being right and you know it,' Jack shouted back.

The both froze to stillness as they heard a deep howling roar coming towards them. Both braced themselves and felt their ears pop as the wind screamed around them. The tree thrashed around them but held.

'We should try and get to the stairs,' Jack hollered as they could hear a second screaming howling fury heading their way.

'Through this are you crazy?'

'This tree is going to be ripped down.' Jack wrapped his arms around the trunk for support against the pull of the wind.

'I agree. But right now?'

'You are actually agreeing with me but still call me crazy?' Jack bellowed over the rain.

'Too dark.' Ianto shouted back.

'We run during each lighting strike,' Jack hollered.

'And if it stops then what then?'

'Damn it!' Jack yelled he hated to admit that Ianto was right.

'What?' Ianto tried to make sense of what Jack was telling him as his breath felt like it was being torn from his very lungs.'

'We stay for now.'

'What?' Ianto leaned in.

'FOR NOW!' Jack bellowed over the sound of the storm.

* * *

After the light and sound show eased, the downpour continued. The only good it did was to stop any debate on moving.

As the storm has lessened Jack was convinced they could make it to the stairs but the enveloping dark was so profound Ianto swore he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Ianto pointed out a broken leg or ankle would not just be an inconvenience it would be a disaster. Reluctantly Jack agreed but only if they moved camp back to the stairs as soon as it was light.

'Will this rain ever end?' Jack grumbled seemingly hours later. The storm had now moved away but they could still both see the odd flash and hear and feel the rumble of the thunder in the distance.

'It's easing,' Ianto said then regretted his words as the rain became heavier.

Ianto put his hand in front of his face and thought he could see a shape.

'You okay?' Ianto asked a few moments later.

'No,' Jack replied miserably. 'You?'

'Same,' Ianto agreed with the same wretched tone. 'Tell me about your childhood Jack?' Ianto said trying to find a way to make the time pass more quickly.

'Not much to tell. I was a drop off. Records sealed. I think I was hours old.'

'State home can't have been fun.'

'Strange though this sounds there were times when it was. The staff came and went and as always there was the good, the bad, and the ugly. You never lacked for friends, or comrades in arms, the food was basic but there lots of it. And right now I would give my right arm for a cup of their piss poor hot chocolate from the canteen. I suppose you got a lot of that skiing if it's not hard to talk about.'

'Hot chocolate?' Ianto checked.

'No talking about skiing,' Jack was surprised at his own question.

'I thought we were talking about hot chocolate?'

'We are. Hot chocolate. All those posters with happy skiers with their hands wrapped round a-mug-of delicious- thick- hot- chocolate,' Jack emphasised each word with longing.

'I didn't get anywhere near as much as you might think because I was serving it up rather than drinking the stuff.'

'Serving as in secret family recipe in ski lodge to sister and cousins?'

'No Jack; as in serving it to customers.'

Jack tried again. 'Customers is in family franchise.'

'As in working minimum wage and tips at ski resort café at top lift chairs.'

'Are you kidding me?' Jack looked in Ianto's direction and thought he could see a shape.

'Have I surprised you?'

'You have,' Jack admitted.

'Why should it surprise you I worked?'

'Worked as in work, work?' Jack double-checked

'I was a ski bum, Jack. I worked in a café at the top of the ski lift. Every lunch time I headed down the slopes. On a good day I managed to get three, even four runs a day. Working on the resort meant we had complete unlimited access to every ski run and facilities. Then once the season was ended we just travelled to the next location and began all over again.'

'We?'

'Me and Lisa. I worked in the café and she was a host for one of the lodges which groups would hire out. She had to clean up, cook an evening meal and cook a cake. For the first few weeks I crept in and slept on the sofa every night. Later on I became a host for one of the other lodges… I've shocked you,' Ianto said into the silence.

'So no hot chocolate then.'

'Oh, we had hot chocolate all right. That's why I love coffee.' Ianto swore he could now see Jack was smiling.

'So I'm betting you can make a good cup.'

'Basically you make it by the jug full. Full cream milk, sugar…'

'Stop, Ianto! I can taste it,' Jack begged.

'Hot freshly baked cinnamon rolls covered in plain white icing or my favourite, cream filled donut with chocolate sprinkles,' Ianto smacked his lips.

'Not pancakes?'

'I will have a stack of those with bacon emmmmm topped with a cream filled donut with layers of chocolate sprinkles.'

'And mini marshmallows,' Jack added.

'Not on Pancakes,' Ianto pointed out.

'No, in hot chocolate,' Jack laughed.

'Oh yes, got have marshmallows,' Ianto agreed.

'And a caramel shot?'

'Sure here you go,' Ianto said good-naturally.

'Let's make a promise,' Jack said. 'When we get out of here, we treat ourselves to hot coffee and pancakes topped with donuts for me and a hot chocolate with a caramel shot, and marshmallow.'

'Don't forget the maple syrup,' Ianto added and they both became silent as the vision of food played with their minds.

'Did you ever get caught?' Jack asked moments later.

'Caught with maple syrup hot chocolate coffee and pancakes?

'No, sleeping in the lodge.'

'Yes. Lisa got read the riot act so I was forced to sleep on the floor of the café. And they thought I was working late to clear up.'

'And they never found out?'

'Actually I got busted there too,' Ianto told him

'That must have been awkward.'

'The boss came in late one night to check the alarm and nearly fell over me. Next day she calls me to her office, grilled me on my entire situation then handed me the keys to a sleep out. Apparently I wasn't the first.'

They both went quiet as the rain increased, preventing any conversation as they tried to keep the rain away from the few warm patches on their bodies.

'It's strange how hard times can seem so happy later,' Ianto said out loud as he flicked water off from his hands. 'As hard it was, those years were one of the happiest times of my life.'

'Sounds like you had a real adventure.'

'We were so young and in love no obstacle was too big to overcome.'

'Lisa sounds wonderful.'

'She was an amazing in every way.' Ianto said not realising tiredness has caused him to be more open.

'You must miss her.'

'I think about her every day.'

'What happened? If you don't mind me asking.'

Ianto let out a huge yawn. 'Lisa was so driven. We were very competitive. I was doing very well. I was ranking third, she fifth. She was lagging behind only just mind. We had a big competition coming up and she wanted to best me. She was always saying one more practice run. All I need is one more practice run to get this right. Her qualifying race was the next day. I tried to make her take a break and get some rest, fresh approach and all that.'

Ianto went quiet for several minutes. 'No one knows why she went off the course but she did. Heading along the trail she triggered a small avalanche and got caught.'

'Ianto I'm so sorry.'

'Why do people say that? It's not yours or their fault. It just happens. All I know is if she hadn't felt so compelled to best me…'

'That's being very harsh with yourself. Sounds like Lisa had a mind of her own.'

'_That may be but I know the true cause__;__ I'm cursed__,__' _Ianto thought himself_._ 'After she died I couldn't face the ski circuit any more. I just wanted to lose myself in something and get as far away from it all as I could.'

'That's when you entered the Space Academy? If you are nodding I can't see you,' Jack said a few moments later.

'Yes, it was a focus I needed. Everyone kept saying slow down and don't work so hard but I couldn't stop.'

'You became driven like her,' Jack reflected.

A few moments passed.

'Never saw it like that. It helped I loved the subject. I think numbers are something you love or don't. Being so focused gave me the time and space I needed to move on.'

Jack listened, surprised at how open Ianto was being and Jack wondered if Ianto realised just how much he had revealed of himself.

'What make you join Space Command?' Ianto asked realising he has spoken almost exclusively.

'It was either Space Command or the merchant service. And cargo delivery didn't like feel my style is so that left one option.'

'Is that where you met Suzie?' Ianto found himself asking.

'I'm not ready to talk to anyone about her,' Jack said vehemently.

'Sorry, Jack; of course.' Ianto felt immediately contrite cursing his curiosity has led him into very sensitive area. 'You said it was hard getting in to Space Command?'

'I was one of the lucky ones,' Jack said. 'The agency that ran the homes was focused on education. The greatest punishment was being denied the opportunity to learn. And we knew the truth: the only way out for any to escape the stigma of who we were was to get an education. As each of us entered into our early teens they started to focus in on our strengths then try and match that with a possible career.' Jack became serious. 'The director once told us he felt it was a personal failure if he let any of his charges leave their care with anything less than something that would be using their best abilities.'

'I'm curious,' Ianto said. 'Were you never able to get adopted?'

Jack let out a sigh. 'I was a drop off. No one wants a drop off.'

'Drop off?'

'Drop off child, no questions asked. Place the baby in the drawer slot, press the bell and then disappear. It meant because I couldn't claim any ties with anyone I was unadoptable. I could be the child of criminals or have some family mental health issues; no one wanted to take the risk.'

'That's sad.'

'No, it's wonderful. Before the Agency set up the drop off points kids like me were left in dumpsters or rubbish bins or ended up drowned in the sewers. My mother, who ever she was, did enough to ensure I lived and for that I am grateful.'

'You said something about your name?' Ianto asked.

'They had a system based on the alphabet. Each child got a name picked at random starting the next two letters. Mine were J and H. Hence the Jack Harkness. I supposed have been worse. I could have ended up with Max E Mum,' Jack said after a few moments, 'or Lou Briccant.'

'Or Rip Tile,' Ianto suggested.

'Lowden Clear,' Jack said.

'Lucky you weren't a girl or you might have ended up with Sue Ridge or Luna Tick,' Ianto snorted.

'I've got a good one,' Jack said. 'Master Bates.'

'That goes with Kimmy Head and Lou Briccant,' Ianto added chuckling.

'And I would need to Len DeHande,' Jack burst out.

'Mike Ockhurts,' Ianto burst out using the tree for support as he tried to breathe.

'Meet Phillip McCrevice and his brother Phil McCracken.' Jack was now laughing so hard he couldn't feel the rain.

'And his cousin Phil Atio and their third cousin twice removed Phyllis Schlong,' Ianto added.

'Grandparents Papa Boner and Pat Myckok.'

'Don't forget the parents Sam Manilla and Sue Case.' Ianto wiped the rain from his face and realised the humour of the moment had made him feel warm.

'Now all I need to find is Scott Shawn DeRocks,' Jack said his sides aching.

'Or may be Phil A. Mignon….'


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

* * *

Alfred found himself disorientated looking into a black vastness. It was entirely possible his optics had failed. The sensor check he ran came back positive. It came to him he was lying on the ground, looking into the night sky; it would appear he had fallen backwards and was flat on his back. He thought back; he had been working on trying to find the perfect panel to write master friend's memorisation just in case something happen to him. Clearly his fears were justified because something had. He came back into himself more and realised he was not just flat on his back he was also lying half submerged in water.

How could this be? Microseconds later he recalled there had been a bright light and strange energy had infected his whole body. There must have been electrical storm of some power so it logically followed that the light he saw was lightning. It must have been severe to cause him to shut down. Standing, he immediately began to run diagnostics.

'I think it's finally getting lighter,' Jack said his teeth chattering. After hours of being soaked in warm rain and buffeted by sticky gale force winds, the cool morning air caused them both to shiver.

'Yeah,' Ianto agreed.

'It is I can see a sort of soft glow.' Jack tried to move but was so stiff his body felt like it was bonded to the tree.

'I think it stopped raining.' Ianto peered into the growing light through the long dripping branches.

'Only one way to find out.' Jack pushed the long branches aside and stepped off the slight rise. 'Dam it.' Jack found himself ankle deep in water

'What I wouldn't give for a hot coffee.' Ianto left their sanctuary and squelched across to Alfred who was now standing.

Jack bent over and started to shake and brush off the layer of leaves and twigs coating his body starting with his hair.

'Alfred seems to be okay?' Ianto called out. Much to his relief Alfred didn't appear to have to come to any harm. 'What do you think happened?'

'Ianto I'm cold, wet, hungry, sore, aching, exhausted and damp in places I don't want to mention so excuse me if I don't give a damn.'

'Well I do.'

'Joy.' Jack splashed across too see if the Denoga plant had survived the night. 'Our priority should be gathering as much food as we can and heading to the stairs.'

'Not going to argue with that.'

'Did the rain do something to you last night?' Jack said, picking up a pod and seeing it had come to no harm began to open it.

'Why?' Ianto said curiously.

'I'm trying to figure out if I am so tired I just imagined you are agreeing with me?' Jack said in disbelief.

'Why would I disagree to us finding food, and a dry place where we can sleep safely? I think the sooner we move back to the staircase the better.'

Taking a last look around they saw just how lucky they had been. It was astonishing that their battered small tree was still standing. It seemed almost incredible considering the force of the wind appeared to have shredded the entire foliage of the jungle canopy. Ianto suggested that its position which was tucked up in a corner of the square meant it hadn't caught the full force of the wind.

From the scattered debris the city had fared badly, some of the rumbling they had felt had been several full and partial building collapses. The fallen remains now completely blocked the route back towards the pit.

Alfred followed, having put every circuit to work on communication since he had completed his diagnostic. Whatever had happened had not damaged him; in fact it seemed to have helped.

With immense speed he processed all words he had recorded to make connections with the languages within his data store; seconds later he found no match. Now he analysed the flow of utterances from both the kind one and the other made, again no match.

Going over what he knew he added facial expressions and tone. Here he had more luck. There were similar emotive responses: anger, frustration, happiness, shock, kindness. He went over the time they had spent at the pit. The other had been angry, the kind one sad, that had caused them both to be softer towards him. The name they had given him had been mentioned several times in context with the discovery.

He wished he had access to the voice records at the Museum Library where every dialect and variation of all the races the masters had encountered was kept. There he was sure he would find what he needed to understand what was being said. No point wishing, he would have to fall on his own resources and create his own vocabulary. Seeing they had moved ahead he moved quickly to catch up so he could record every interaction.

* * *

The journey back towards the stairs became an exercise in endurance. The early morning chill vanished within an hour of the suns' appearance. The searing heat now created an energy sapping humidity. Ianto swore he could see and feel the moisture being sucked out of the ground as it passed him upwards.

Jack stopped to eat the entire contents of several Denoga pods. Ianto shook his head when offered a seed. Right now couldn't stomach a single mouth full. The heat combined with the humidity was making him feel ill.

Trying to focus on putting one step in front of the other all he could think about was how hot he was. Jack was now ten paces ahead and even from here he could see thick rivulets of sweat running down Jack's neck.

Ianto swore he was being steamed alive. What he wouldn't give for any degree of the wind from last night to get some relief. But the storm had blown itself out and now the air was still. Ianto clawed at his neck in an effort to breathe and started to take his top off, followed by his tee shirt. Then he shucked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly.

Realising Ianto was not with him Jack turned. 'What are you doing?' Jack blinked, nonplussed at how to react. He loved the heat, but he had to admit, the air felt like he was trying to walk through a thick steam bath.

'What does it look like?' Ianto took off his trousers. 'I'm hot. That's better,' Ianto said as he raised his foot to flick up his briefs and caught them. Now naked he picked up his trousers and knotted the bottom of both legs.

'The naked bit I get, but the trousers?'

'I'm going to gather food and this way it will be easier to carry.'

'Good idea.' Jack started to strip off, and within moments he too was naked and busy knotting the ends of his own trousers.

'You're right. This feels a lot more comfortable,' Jack said as he watched Ianto gathering fallen nuts.

'And it makes us even,' Ianto said scooping up a handful of nuts.

'Even about what?'

'You've seen naked, now I get to see you naked,' Ianto told him.

'The beach,' Jack recalled. 'I didn't look.'

'Now there's a thought.'

'Pardon?

'If you weren't looking and using touch it must have gotten awkward in a 'Pat Myckok' kind of way.'

Jack got the point and laughed. 'Busted. Okay I looked.'

'See it's- always- best –to- tell- the- truth,' Ianto said slowly.

'Ianto my eyes are up here,' Jack said finding the situation highly amusing.

Ianto realised what he had done looked up and blushed. 'Lead on,' he indicated.

Jack turned and moved ahead. Following Ianto fought to scan the ground for food but he found himself mesmerised by the perfect curvature of Jack's arse.

* * *

Reaching the entrance to the stairs they could hear the thunderous roar of the waterfall.

'Let's hope the portal is all right,' Jack said as he looked up the cliff face.

'Last night can't be the first storm, but the only way to find out is to go up.' Ianto shifted the weight of the legs of the trousers to ease the ache across his shoulders to find Alfred by his side. With swift moves Alfred took the filled trousers from both men and placed them over his own shoulders. 'Thank you.' Ianto noted Alfred appeared to have recovered some of his movement seemed less stiff and the paralysis that had plagued him was gone.

Alfred bowed noting their gratitude which added weight to his conviction that these people came from outside of the master's home range. Not that he needed any more evidence; their naked forms were conclusive. No master had such an awkward arrangement of appendages dangling down in such an exposed manner. One part, a soft tube, was clearly for evacuation but what the sacks were for was beyond him.

All morning he had found himself heartened as they got nearer to the steps. This suggested they intended to use the portal to go to another location. A tremendous thought had come to him as they had walked; maybe he was not alone after all, maybe the other androids had gone somewhere else just like he had. He looked at the kind one and the other; maybe they had already met others like him or come across other masters he had to say something. He pointed at Ianto. 'Ianto.'

Ianto smiled and nodded. So a nod and smile meant he had got something correct and he pointed towards the other. 'Jack,' and was again rewarded with the same smile and nod.

'Companion unit ZQA 4589 now designated Alfred.' Alfred pointed to himself.

Ianto attempted to repeat the utterance but only managed to make the name he had been given clear.

'Companion unit ZQA 4589 now designated Alfred,' Alfred tried again.

'I don't understand, Alfred. I am sorry.' Ianto touched the being's arm.

Alfred felt a sense of satisfaction. The beings only wanted to call him Alfred. His model number was not who he was, he has a name, one given to him by master friend and renamed by the kind one. It felt right.

'Alfred.' He pointed again.

'Alfred,' Ianto repeated smiling.

'Hey Jane, can we head off up the stairs and find a good spot before the day disappears on us?' Jack said as he pulled himself up to standing.

'You Jane, me Ianto,' Ianto said heading towards him.

'Yes, and him Alfred,' Jack grumbled.

'Well, we are undressed for the part. All we need is a loin cloth and if you get lucky I might demonstrate my call of the wild.'

Jack looked at him hungrily. 'Ianto, I would love to get lucky and hear your call of the wild.'

'I meant if you are lucky, I mean if we, I, I might…' Ianto tried to recover and saw Jack raise his eyebrows. 'You know what I mean.'

'Nooo I don't think I do,' Jack said feigning innocence.

'That came out wrong,' Ianto tried to explain.

'Call of the wild, and getting lucky…I kinda like the combination. I can be Jane if that would help.' Jack winked, noting that Ianto's blush was now body wide.

'Why does the ground never open up and swallow you when you need it?' Ianto said.

'Interesting word, swallow,' Jack added.

'Are you channelling John Hart?'

'Would you like me too?' Jack checked.

'Please no, this isn't happening.'

'It's happening all right and we are naked.'

'Jack!'

'You could always surprise me with another of those amazing kisses.'

'There was only one,' Ianto corrected him.

'There were two. The first was a surprise, the second was mind blowing.' Jack sighed in remembrance

'While we are on the subject I would like to correct what is obviously a misunderstanding.'

'How can a kiss be misunderstood? You were very forceful and wow is all I can say.'

'I was angry, you wouldn't give me an answer so I thought I would show you how it felt to have a kiss forced on you.'

'Was it part of your call of the wild?'

'Why are you being so difficult?' Ianto growled.

'Me?' Jack said in all innocence. 'You are the one trying to explain away what is possibly one of the most erotic, intense and passionate kisses of my entire life.'

'Really?' Ianto checked surprised at Jack's recollection.

'It took my breath away.'

'You are just trying to wind me up,' Ianto dismissed Jack's comments and started to move away.

Jack pulled him around.

'Seriously, Ianto. Intensity, passion, heat. I have never been kissed so fervently ever, what made it so outstanding was it came out of the blue and left me speechless.'

'Okay then,' Ianto said more to himself to than to anyone, bit is lower limp and headed towards the entrance to the steps, smiling. As he reached the bottom rung he turned to face Jack. 'As long as we understand each other.'

'What understanding have we reached?'

'Entire life?' Ianto double-checked looking back towards Jack.

'What I understand is that you needed to let me know exactly how you felt and somehow kissing me gave me the wrong message.'

'Exactly.' Ianto nodded.

'So why do I get the impression that second kiss gave precisely the message it was meant to convey?'

'Why do you have to twist everything I say?'

Jack put his hand on his heart. 'I'm just trying to navigate the mine field you've laid out for me to navigate.'

'I have not laid a mine field,' Ianto stated categorically.

'I bet you do this to all your lovers as some kind of test.'

'Now whose reading...we are not lovers,' Ianto spluttered.

'I'm just reading the message in the kiss,' Jack told him.

'That kiss did not say we were lovers.'

Jack narrowed his eyes. 'Yes but that kiss suggested you want to be.'

'Jack, I have not laid a mind field and I did not double kiss you.'

'I agree…'

'Finally,' Ianto said in an exaggerated fashion.

Ianto reached for the first step and found himself face to face with Jack. Ianto found himself unable to move as Jack twisted his head slightly and leaned in. Their lips touched for an instant then Jack pulled back. Smiling at the shocked look on Ianto's face Jack took off up the path.

'What do you think are you doing?' Ianto demanded furiously as he caught up with Jack.

'Jones, you are the most frustrating man I have ever met. One moment you are all sweetness and smiles, next moment you are being all mysterious, then obtuse, followed by being bloody minded. The next thing you let slip how you really feel. I thought I would give you a demonstration of how it felt.'

'Don't psychoanalyse me.' Ianto pushed his way through the plants in an effort to keep up.

Jack turned as he came to the first large tree. 'You said there was one word that summed you up. Well I have two more: 'sexually frustrated',' Jack did air quotes. 'But you are conflicted about your feelings towards me which I can understand. One moment you are pushing me away, then you reel me right back in.'

'How dare you. I am not a cock tease!' Ianto suffused bright red.

Jack spun round and placed his hands on his hips. 'I think that's exactly what you are, a sexually frustrated cock tease.'

'You are way off base.' Ianto punched a finger towards Jack.

'I admit to being 100% guilty of kissing you first. I had nothing to lose. But you were the one who kissed me back. You double kissed me and don't you forget it.'

'How can I forget when you keep bringing it up?'

'Up. Interesting word, Jones.' Jack watched Ianto's reaction to him calling him by his surname. 'I didn't bring it UP; you did. You keep bringing it up. Then you let slip, 'if I get lucky'. I think it's you who wants to get lucky.' Jack returned to climbing around the branches of the large tree blocking the path which he had to admit was going much easier now his tiredness was being washed away by anger.

'I am not sexually frustrated and I am not a cock tease!' Ianto growled through his teeth.

'Why don't we just fuck and get this over with?' Jack looked back at Ianto who was standing with his fists clenched.

'What makes you think I'm in the slighted bit interested?' Ianto huffed as he climbed over the branches and reached the same clear spot Jack had.

'The fact that you scoped my arse all the way along the boulevard. The way you keep bringing up your kissing me. The very fact you are standing here arguing. The fact that you were so pleased to find out just how powerful an effect your kiss had on me. In fact I think you're more than interested, I think you are begging for it.'

'Not if you were the only other man on this planet,' Ianto sneered.

'Yeah.' Jack crowded Ianto, filled with a sudden urge to wipe the smirk off his face. Jack put his hand behind Ianto's head pulled his head forward forcibly and kissed him hungrily. As soon as their lips touched Ianto lost all rational thought. His body was afire, enraptured in the moment and he found himself kissing Jack back. Jack pulled away and fell in his knees and swallowed him down. It had been so long Ianto's entire body writhed in exquisite ecstasy as he quickly came in one explosive shudder.

Standing, Jack wiped his thumb along Ianto's lower lip. 'As I said…begging for it.' And continued up the stairs

'You insufferable bastard,' Ianto spluttered after him as he fought to catch his breath.

'Yeah that's me an insufferable cock sucking bastard.'

'Bloody insufferable cock sucking wanker,' Ianto threw back.

'You're only angry because I proved my point,' Jack yelled back

'Like hell you did.'

'Not hearing any complaints, Jones.'

'Stop calling me Jones.' Ianto caught up with Jack.

'You want me to go down on you again?' Jack said infused with smugness.

Ianto, his eyes flaring in fury, pointed a finger at Jack. 'You… you...'

Jack caught the finger. 'Me…me…can't you do better than that? Here I am in all my arrogant glory! Show me how much you're not interested. Hey, why don't you blow me off just to show me how it feels to have a blow job forced on you?'

Ianto narrowed his eyes then jerked his hand away, went to speak, thought better of it and headed up the stairs.

'Still not heard one complaint,' Jack shouted after him

'I never said I had any complaints!' Ianto bellowed back.

Smiling and shaking his head Jack followed.

Alfred watched and listened to the exchange in bewilderment, their tone suggested the pair were in disagreement but their body language seemed to be suggesting the exact opposite. Then they had some strange lip on lip interaction. And why had the kind one's soft tube become elongated, grown in size and stuck out and the other had used his mouth in such a way that made the kind one cry out? It clearly had a use beyond what he had observed. Was what he had been witnessing some sort of mating or bonding ritual? Organics were so strange!

* * *

Reaching the top, the night and day's events became to catch up with both men. Both were aching with exhaustion. They had debated stopping at least once during their climb up the stairs, only concern over state of the portal had keep them going upwards.

As they cleared the last step they saw to their relief the portal was still standing. The diverted water was flowing over and around the portal with such force it was impossible to approach. Such was the power of the water it filed the air with a soaking mist. The noise from the falls made it impossible to speak so they went back to a point where they could talk.

'I think the best option is to head back to the sweet spot,' Ianto suggested.

Jack was only too happy to agree; the spot was perfect. A hollowed out tree with a layer of leaves and moss which even after the storm the night before was mostly dry. They had both crawled in and found they could both stretch out as long as their feet stuck out the entrance.

Climbing back down they enjoyed a light snack while Ianto continued the name game with Alfred until the dark began to take over.

In the distance another storm seemed to be gearing itself up as they settled down.

Ianto placed his trousers between himself and Jack.

'Don't want me getting any ideas?'

'I just think its best we have a reminder to keep each other at a distance,' Ianto replied.

Jack laughed then found himself yawning. 'I don't need a reminder, Ianto. I think you do.'

'Says the man who gave me a blow job.'

'I have to say it was one of my more inspired moves. It was worth it to see the look on your face.'

'Don't kid yourself,' Ianto said weakly.

Jack turned over and faced Ianto. 'The only person kidding themselves here is you. I want you. The real you; all of you.'

Can we drop this for now? I'm too tired to argue,' Ianto said trying to settle down.

'Ianto Jones is too tired to argue,' Jack snarked. 'You will have to bear with me while I record the moment.'

Ianto lay down and placed his top and tee-shirt under his head. 'This is not as bad as I thought.'

'Sweet dreams,' Jack yawned.

'Good night,' Ianto replied. Within moments the dark became all-encompassing but as tired as he was he could not sleep. He could hear another storm rumbling in the distance. Knowing he was safe, dry with no chance of a repeat meant he could focus on the storm in his heart. As always the battle continued with competing rational arguments, desire, need and want. 'I'm too tired for this and tomorrow was a new day,' he told himself and focused on the distant rumbling and within seconds was fast asleep.

* * *

Ianto woke to find Jack gone. He felt panic and scrambled out to find him sitting on one of the steps eating the contents of a pod.

'Morning.' Jack held the pod out towards Ianto.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Ianto yawned and shook his head.

'You okay?'

'I've got a screaming headache. I think I'm dehydrated. I'm going to make my way up.'

'I'll join you.' Jack licked his fingers.

Much to their respective relief the waterfall had decreased its volume to such an extent they could approach. Ianto stood under one of the fingers of water and allowing it flow over him. Taking his fill of water he then washed off the debris of the storm and sweat from the day before.

Stepping out from under the stream he found Alfred waiting with an open pod. Eating a couple of seeds Ianto inelegantly spat them over the balustrade.

'Denoga, 'Alfred said pointing to the plant.

Ianto pointed to himself. 'I spat the seed over the balcony.'

Ianto took another seed and pointed to it. 'Seed.' then he repeated the action as he demonstrated each as action as he added the words he had used as Alfred observed keenly.

'We.' Ianto pointed at Jack and himself, 'are going to the portal.' He then pointed toward the portal. And saw Alfred nod.

'Excellent,' Ianto said 'A nod of the head means yes,' and made a happy face. Ianto then shook his head and made an unhappy face, 'and shake of the head means No'. He then repeated the action alternately nodding and shaking along with the words yes and no.

'I think he gets it,' Jack said cautiously stepping onto the treacherous slick surface of the pathway leading to the entrance of the portal.

'I think the first thing we need to do is to make the path safe,' Ianto pointed out.

Ianto was right, Jack realised and turned to head back but found one foot just slid out from under him and landed flat on his back.

'You okay?' Ianto went to move forward but then realised he would most likely end up on his arse as well and moved to the edge of the pathway leading to the portal.

'Other than a slight loss of dignity nothing new.' Jack turned over onto his hands and knees and moved back to a safer surface.

Ianto held out is hand and pulled Jack to standing. 'We need some tools.'

Walking back down the stairs Ianto came to a small woody tree and began using the knife to fashion some tools.

'I am always so amazed at just how good you are at survivor skills.' Jack turned over the wedged shaped scraper Ianto had made.

'It's easier than it looks,' Ianto said now creating a scraper for himself.

'Why do you always make it seem like what you do is nothing special?' Jack asked, exasperated at Ianto's continual undervaluing of his abilities.

Ianto stopped for a moment and thought. 'I have no issue with taking credit when it's due, when I've earned the honour.'

'And you don't think being able to light a fire, or make tools, or look for water is any kind of special skill?'

'I learnt two things early: that people don't like a braggart and if lighting a fire means warmth, hot food and protection you do it. If it's climbing a pole to reach the few luxuries that will make your life tolerable for a few days then you learn to climb a pole. It took me seven months of hard work to earn the right to carry a knife like this.'

'I understand about not being a braggart but you've earned the right to brag about certain actions. You seem to think them nothing special.

'Like getting a medal for not saving Craig,' Ianto bristled. 'Or giving information.'

'What information?' Jack questioned.

'On the _Diligence_ they gave me a fucking medal,' Ianto said in disgust.

'I disagree, 'Jack said, 'We had passed the point of no return. You didn't have to tell us anything.'

Ianto's jaw locked. 'I did not deserve a medal.'

'After the way we treated you Ianto, your decent human kindness was evidence of just how far we had fallen and failed you. You may see it as nothing but you saved our lives.'

Ianto sharped the edge his tool and headed back towards the path and brushed past Jack. 'Everyone on that ship gained a second chance and life because you saved us,' Jack said as he passed.

Ianto turned to face Jack. 'You, Martha and everyone else seems to think I acted out of some kind of valiant heroic selfless act as the exemplar of what it means to the ideal model Space Command officer. The truth is I wanted to say no, I wanted you all to suffer.'

'But Craig was there and he took my hand. I'm not explaining this very well, but he came to me and he gave me such peace. I can't describe the feelings fully but he just did. He was the one to remind me that not everyone on board was guilty. And I got to thinking about Tosh and realised she didn't deserve to die and if there was one there had to others, so you should be thanking him not me.'

Jack reminded silent.

'And it gets even worse. I had to attend a bloody ceremony where everyone congratulated me for saving Tish Jones' life. What they didn't realise was I didn't push her out the way to save her life; I shoved out the way to save Craig. So here I am the real me…Ianto Jones, the impostor, the sham, the fake hero.' Ianto stormed passed Jack and raced back up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

* * *

Slowly Jack walked up the steps and along the path, mulling over what Ianto had told him. Ianto had made a cushion out of his tee-shirt for his knees and was hard at work removing the slick green surface.

Jack stopped to admire the spectacular view. 'Even If I accepted what you say.' Jack reluctantly pulled his attention back took off his tee-shirt rolled it up for his knees and kneeled by Ianto's side. 'You were a hero on the _Torchwood_. You saved my life at great personal risk, and the ship and its crew. On top of that you worked magic with the array and created the first stable transportation of organic and organic matter.'

Ianto sat back on his heels. 'Let's get something straight: Eugene was the brains behind all that. The concept wasn't one he just pulled out of thin air; he had been working on it for six long years. Eventually given enough time he would have joined the dots. In fact I think it grossly unfair I got the lion's share of the credit. Even Eugene won't give me a pass. I argued till I was blue in the face that his name should go first on the paper he wrote but he won't have any of it. Reckons my contribution was more valuable. I'll say the same thing I said to him: you're giving me credit for building a space transport when all I did was give it a coat of paint.'

'Not sure I fully agree. You made an incredible contribution.' Jack stopped as he saw the pained look on Ianto's face. 'So what about the rest? Saving me, the ship and the crew.' Jack inched forward as he worked his scraper on the stone surface.

'I got lucky.' Ianto moved to keep up with Jack.

'Bollocks,' Jack retorted.

'It was luck. Right place, right time. If I hadn't been where I was I would have been captured along with the rest of you.'

'Okay so you got lucky in one instance, what about the rest?'

'Sheer recklessness,' Ianto admitted. 'Don't get me wrong I was driven to save the crew and you but not caring if I got hurt certainly helped me take the risks I needed too.'

'Are you are telling me you were suicidal?' Jack burst out and straightened up.

'All I'm saying was it helped. It never occurred to me I might successfully take back the ship until we were both safe in the hole let alone rescue the crew. My thinking was in sort of layers. The first priority was to get the beacons away and send for help. Second was the crew member being tortured, attempt a rescue and if that proved impossible end their torment. I was also aware of that if I was captured there was always the chance I might break and hand over the brooch.'

'So you were prepared to kill yourself and me?' Jack stated the obvious.

'It was why I kept telling you not to thank me.'

'What were you going to use? 'Jack was curious.

'Hydroxylthermocyanide, which was the most potent poison I could replicate in an injectable form. As three drops can kill 1000 people I figured a hypo full each would do the job. You first and then myself.'

'Glad it didn't come to that but I thank you for the lengths you went to to end my suffering,' Jack said honestly.

Ianto looked up and smiled weakly then they both went back to clearing the path.

'Recklessness aside. What you did took guts.'

'It wasn't all suicidal recklessness. There were elements I really enjoyed like getting you to safety, finding out miracles can happen and my programme of chaos,' Ianto said as he moved forward to another section of the path. 'Just don't call them heroic.'

'What phrase should we use them?' Jack asked paying attention to a stubborn spot.

'How about bloody minded individual who refused to give up and got lucky.'

'I like that phrase.' Jack grinned.

'What, 'bloody minded individual who refused to give up' or 'I got lucky'?'

'The 'got lucky' part.'

'How do I have this horrible feeling we are back exactly where we were yesterday?' Ianto groaned.

'Are you going to say anything about yesterday?' Jack asked.

'I'm putting what happened down to bad judgement, exhaustion, and a moment of madness on your part,' Ianto said.

'I thought you said you had no complaints?'

'Just because I enjoyed what happened still means what you did was out of order. We were both tired, pushing each other and things got out of hand.'

'My part? 'Jack pointed out.

'Yes, your part,' Ianto said. 'We were both tired, stressed out from the night before.'

'You pushed and pushed and pushed,' Jack told him.

'And you pushed right back,' Ianto said trying to hide what Jack swore was a smile.

'I keep playing the moment over and over,' Jack admitted. 'There was pushing alright but none of it was away.'

'That you will have to explain,' Ianto said knowing full well what Jack meant.

'I think you do,' Jack said. 'There was more want and need in your actions than you care to admit.'

'I was not the one doing the doing,' Ianto said awkwardly. 'And after what I've told you I would have thought you would drop this.'

'By drop you mean now you've revealed what a low life charlatan you are, my feelings would recalibrate to seeing yourself as you do, as someone less than worthy of life's luxuries like love and affection.'

Ianto stopped and fell back on his ankles.

'Everything you say is clouded by this belief you have about yourself. I just don't fully accept that view,' Jack said.

'They do say love is blind,' Ianto threw back.

'No, my eyes are wide open. I have no doubts you are as flawed as the rest of us. But let me correct one thing, you don't get to claim you are more flawed then everyone else. You don't get to hold first prize for being the most imperfect human being because every human being holds first prize equally. So you accepted a medal you felt you didn't deserve? Tish Jones still had her life saved. As for the _Diligence_ you had to think about wanting to save the people who had tormented you to the point of suicide. Ianto, you're not a saint. Hesitation is not a crime. Had you been of a mind to refuse to help your answer would have been an instant and categorical no.'

'This is because just like everyone else you can't face the truth.'

'And the truth is?'

'Everyone wants to make me a hero out of guilt or as some kind of recompense for what happened. I know I am the least worthy recipient of such accolades.'

'This is about what happened to your mother isn't it?' Jack questioned.

Ianto remained silent and went back to the task in hand, hoping that by ignoring Jack he would drop the subject.

'You know what Ianto? I'm going to state for the record. I don't believe you.'

'Why does that not surprise me?' Ianto used his hand to wipe the small section he was working on clean.

'I'm betting there is far more to her death than even you know.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I know the truth.'

'Is this the truth with a small t or capital T?'

'What?' Ianto creased his face in confusion.

'The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth,' Jack repeated the oft-used phrase. 'Every witness who takes the stand has to say that phrase.'

'I get that Jack but what does that have to do with what we are talking about?'

You believe your truth with a capital T; you believe you killed your mother. What I'm saying is I suspect you only hold part of the truth, there were other players. One was your mother, where was everyone else? You only hold your part of the truth with a small t.'

'The event was not some made for entertainment vid.' Ianto bristled at the word players.

'I'm not saying it was. What I'm trying to say is you were not the adult there. What twelve year-old fully thinks through the consequences of their actions? Unless you plotted for her to die and set up the act, then I don't believe you killed your mother.'

'I was not twelve I was thirteen,' Ianto corrected him.

'Divert all you want Ianto, I'm stating for the record I don't believe you would have allowed your mother to come to harm under any circumstances. You have your version of the truth. I'm betting no one within your family has ever spoken about it to disavow your version of events.'

'Has it occurred to you they might not need to? I'm guilty Jack, so guilty my father wouldn't speak to me for years. At least I've I made good in their eyes. Charles tolerates me for what I made out of my life. He even entrusted me with the brooch. Now everyone thinks I'm a hero, he can point at me and say that's my nephew as if I'm part of their family. But I'm not or ever will be fully one of them because they know the truth. My mother would be alive if it wasn't for my actions.'

'And what did you do that was so bad?'

'I already told you. I was a rotten spoiled brat. Now I've had enough of this conversation.' Ianto stood and walked down the cleared path and headed towards Alfred who was standing ready with some food.

Jack completed the last section of the pathway by himself. The water was filling the air with a fine mist which made the work very pleasant as the heat of the day increased. Standing he viewed their work. The path was clear; he peered inside the portal to check how much work they needed to do inside. Then he headed back to get something eat.

He found Ianto sitting several steps down, his back to the cliff, cracking some nuts.

Jack joined him and took a handful of nuts.

'I suppose you think I'm a hypocrite for accepting the medal for saving Tish?' Before Jack could even contemplate a reply Ianto continued. 'In my defence I did refuse but then Tish's parents came to see me, followed by Craig's. I've never seen my Dad look prouder and Charles was all puffed up and even Auntie Vera smiled at me. I thought I've hurt them so much especially my Dad.'

'So you felt that accepting was a way of trying to undo some of the past,' Jack reflected.

'Yeah,' Ianto said softly. 'Bad mistake, I've never forgiven myself for caving in.'

'Sound like you beat yourself up a lot.'

'I've good reason to,' Ianto said.

'Can you tell me what happened?'

'You won't believe me so why should I tell you if you are going to doubt everything I say?'

'I don't doubt you believe it's true.'

'Leave it Jack. Anyway we have something more important to deal with_._' _Like fixing the portal so I can get you home and start working on getting your second chance back__,'_Ianto thought to himself.

'You've noticed,' Jack said.

Ianto cracked another nut. 'Yes. The solar panels are missing.'

'They could be hidden down the side of the cliff.' Jack pried open a Denoga pod.

'Doesn't make sense. The panels on both islands were positioned to take full advantage of the sun. I've been doing a lot of thinking and it's evident there is a process whereby photonic particles or waves from sunlight react with the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in a way to energise the portal. Using Eugene's work as a guide I suspect this is done by splitting away one of the atoms to create enough energy to transmit, with the sun removed it just doesn't work. So there has to be some form of solar panels,' Ianto argued.

'So we are agreed,' Jack said. 'Somewhere on the side of the cliff, above or imbedded, are the panels and we just need to find them. I'll head back to the portal.' Jack stood and stretched.

'I'll go down to the bottom of the cliff and see if it's possible to see if they are in the cliff.' Ianto stood and brushed himself off then watched until he could no longer see Jack then made his way down.

* * *

'Any luck?' Jack asked when hours later Ianto stuck his head through the entrance of the portal.

Ianto shook his head. 'The waterfall is creating a mist, and the sides of the cliff are covered in the same green slime. So if they are on the cliff face they are coated. I also walked as far as I could to the left following the cliff to see if there was a secondary set of stairs or way up to the top of the cliff. Then again why would there when there has been a set of stairs already leading up.'

'Disappointing,' Jack said.

'I can see you've been getting on.' Ianto inspected the panels. One island scene looked very familiar. 'That's where we just came from.' Ianto pointed at the island scene. 'The picture is exactly the same as one on Zeta Sigma Three.'

'We know that's a dead end,' Jack continued. 'The middle panel as you can see has nothing. Not sure what that means but the third looks like some sort of wasteland with an oasis.'

'Leave that for now I've got a surprise for you,' Ianto said smiling. 'Or I should say Alfred does.'

His hands aching, Jack was only too happy to agree. He followed to find Alfred waiting at the end of the cleared walkway holding a large woven basket.

As Jack got closer he could see the container was woven from vines that were festooned everywhere. In the basket was a selection of nuts, Denoga pods and another fruit he had never seen before.

'Noaga,' Alfred said holding out the purple fruit.

'Noaga,' Jack repeated. He took the fruit, sniffed it then took a bite. The fruit had a satisfying crunch and juice flowed down his chin. The taste and reminded him of apples but with strong suggestion of ginger. 'This is delicious,' Jack said enjoying the juice which he sucked off his fingers and dripped down his hand.

After licking his fingers clean Jack took a look at the basket. Each strand of vine had been chosen to create a distinct pattern to create a simple but beautiful object.

Alfred basked in pleasure as his handiwork was met with approval. He had enjoyed making it very much. Pointing Alfred led the other and the kind one to where he had been working and showed them the other containers he had made.

Ianto picked and examined what looked like an expanding bag and saw at least two other had been completed. 'These will really come in useful.'

'We can carry more food with us,' Jack reflected Ianto's thinking exactly.

'Well done Alfred,' Ianto said and Jack nodded.

'I'm thinking we should take Alfred back down and get him to show us any more edible food,' Jack suggested as he bit into a Noaga.

'A good idea,' Ianto agreed.

'You agreeing with me two times in as many hours…I don't think I can handle this,' Jack said.

'I've agreed with you more than twice.'

'It's the shock every time you agree with me. My mind does a double take.'

Ianto laughed. 'Double take, not a triple or quadruple.'

'No just double. I want to be precise.'

'Really.' Alfred heard the kind one say.

Sounded like the pair was gearing up for another heated discussion and he wondered where this one might lead. To his surprise it went quiet so he went over the long list of nouns he had now listed. There were general words to describe groups of objects like 'trees.' He had discovered there were a large number of words representing groups of similar objects. Tree, flower, birds, fruit, nut. However when talking about a specific flower, yellow middle with white petals for example, became a daisy, so it was under category flower called a daisy. That made a lot of sense and was no different from any other language he had studied alongside master friend. This of course would be very useful if all he wanted to do was catalogue objects.

What was proving to be difficult were more complex words and their usage. He understood yes and no. Happy, sad, angry, I, him, me, you. Others were more complicated. Did 'spat' mean mouth or the action of removing something from one's mouth by a spat action? All he could do was keep gathering words and try to discern the meaning.

* * *

Jack stood, his back to the cliff, munching on a Noaga while he waited for Ianto to return by the steps leading back up to the portal. They were running out of options. Days of looking had not revealed one clue of where the solar panels might be. The frustration was beginning to wear on both of them. In a last ditched effort he had gone left and Ianto had gone right.

They had both agreed to take 5000 steps then return. This had taken Jack to beyond the waterfall but except for several more fruit bearing trees he had found nothing. Not that he expected to. Now Ianto was late getting back, which meant he had possibly done what he was threatening to do: attempt to climb up the cliff. Considering the rock face was so slick meant it would be a very dangerous and foolish endeavour if ever there was one.

Throwing away the core of the finished fruit could hear Ianto moving through the jungle.

'Anything?' Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head, passed Jack and kept walking.

'I've checked that way there is nothing,' Jack said.

'That very much depends on your point of view,' Ianto said.

'There is the waterfall. Unless there is something behind it we can't see then it's a dead end.'

'Exactly,' Ianto replied.

'Exactly what?'

'We are left with two options: climb and see if there is a hidden passage.'

'That is too dangerous,' Jack said catching up with him.

'That's not for you to decide.' Ianto glared back.

'Ianto are you suicidal?'

'I wish I had never told you about that,' Ianto said though gritted teeth.

'Well you did.'

'Not every risk I take is me trying to off myself and we are running out of options.'

'Are you the man who told me it was a bad idea to make a run for it during the storm because either one of getting injured would be a nightmare?' Jack pointed out.

'I'm going to check out the back of the waterfall then I'll climb up to the top,' Ianto said stubbornly.

Jack knew it would be impossible to change Ianto's mind once made up when an idea came to him. 'I'll do it.'

Ianto stopped midstride and turned to face Jack. 'No.'

'Why is it okay for you to go up the cliff or behind the falls but not me?'

Ianto waggled his finger at Jack. 'Good try but us having a row will only cause a delay.'

'I'm just trying to stop you doing something foolhardy and dangerous,' Jack countered.

'It comes down to a matter of realities. The reality is I'm the one with more experience climbing.'

'Reality sure, and your equipment is where exactly?' Jack asked.

'I did a lot of free climbing while I was away,' Ianto argued back.

'Free climbing it is then,' Jack agreed. 'But you will have to shout instructions as I've never done this before.'

'You are not going. I am,' Ianto corrected Jack.

'You said we have to deal with realities. The reality is you are the one with all the survival skills. If I'm hurt then no biggie.'

'That is nonsense. There is no possible way I am going to allow you to risk yourself in such a manner. Have you seen the cliff face?' Ianto told him.

'So we are agreed. Neither of us should climb to the top of the cliff or try and get behind the waterfall.' Jack smiled pleased his ploy had worked.

'I have made no such agreement.' Ianto crossed his arms.

'We are at an impasse. I won't let you climb up a cliff face or check behind the waterfall and you won't let me,' Jack added.

Ianto gave a fake smiled, turned and carried on walking. 'Where are you going?' Jack checked alarmed.

'I told you Jack. I'm going to check either the back of the waterfall or climb up the cliff.'

'No.' Jack ran and jumped in front of Ianto.

'You think you can stop me?' Ianto told him and Jack just smiled.

'You just watch me.'

'I'm going to check out the back of that waterfall then I'm going to climb up the cliff face.' Ianto punched a finger into Jack's chest. 'And you least of all is going to stop me.'

Ianto went to step around Jack but found his way forward blocked.

'Get out of my way,' Ianto demanded several blocked steps later.

'I'm going stop you if it's the last thing I ever do,' Jack reiterated.

Ianto let out a fake laugh. 'The truth is I'm stronger and faster that you.'

'That's the trouble with you Jones, you only think you're faster than me,' Jack said. Ianto dived to the right and took off running.

Pushing aside the undergrowth Ianto ducked and dived He heard a gleeful shout from behind him just as his ankles seemed to catch on something and found himself face down into the leaf litter.

'Space Command first eleven, second division, rugby league team.' Ianto heard Jack announce with triumph.

'Get off me,' Ianto spat out.

'With pleasure,' Jack said scrambling up and began his own crash and thunder through the undergrowth. He saw an opening and sent out a roar of glee and speeded up only to find himself falling with a crash to the ground. As he lay there prone he saw Ianto's feet sprinting past him. He lashed out with his hand. Ianto tripped, cursed, but with a twist managed to shake off Jacks hold.

Jack leapt up growling in frustration and followed. Jack admitted that all that squash playing had paid off as he skipped through the undergrowth. He saw a small pile of debris which Ianto vaulted over. Jack, now close behind, was in almost hand's reach.

Ianto turned round, running backwards, went to say something tripped. Jack launched himself forward. Clutching Ianto he wrestled him to the ground.

Ianto found Jack straddling him and he tried to push Jack off. Grasping both the man's hands Jack pinned him to the ground.

'So much for being faster and stronger,' Jack said between breaths.

Ianto panted and glared at Jack as he fought to lift his hands off the ground.

'Just admit it, Jones. I'm faster, fitter and I can beat you at any game you want to play.'

Ianto growled trying with all his might to shift Jack.

'I win. And as I won I declare you will not risk yourself,' Jack stated,

Using his hips Ianto twisted and now Jack found himself on his back. Before he could even react he found Ianto's lips on his kissing him with a savage animal ferocity.

Thinking this might be a ploy to get him to loosen his grip they rolled around in the undergrowth as he matched Ianto's energy and fought for supremacy.

Now the intent of the fight changed as he felt Ianto's erection against his leg and felt his own arousal now match the same level of heat. Before he could react Ianto was kissing his face, check, neck and chest with a fierce desperate urgency. Their lips met again as Ianto ground his pelvis into his. They began to move as one as Jack responded in kind. His entire body seemed to tingle then he whited out with pleasure as his orgasm came over him in waves.

Jack came back to himself panting to find Ianto had rolled off and was sitting next to him. 'I guess this was bad judgement, exhaustion, and a moment of madness on your part.'

'Monumental,' Ianto muttered.

'Just so you know as surprising as this was I don't have any complaints.'

'I lost control and I think it's best we forget this happened.' Ianto stood up.

'You want me to forget this?' Jack said incredulous.

'I think the less said about this particular moment of madness the better,' Ianto mumbled.

'Ianto I don't think it's going to be possible,' Jack told him honestly.

In silence they head back towards the steps.

Confused, Jack followed after some distance the silence was becoming oppressive. 'What's wrong? Tell me.' Jack touched Ianto's arm.

Ianto looked away, acutely embarrassed or - even dare Jack admit to himself say it - ashamed.

'I've made terrible mistake.' Ianto shook his head slowly.

'It was intense but how can you say what we did was a mistake?'

'Jack, some itches should never be scratched.'

Jack felt the world around him seem to telescope inwards and he suddenly felt dirty. He staggered back almost falling and crashed through the undergrowth.

Reaching the edge Ianto caught up with him and tried to spin him around.

Don't touch me. You've made it abundantly clear touching me is some terrible monumental mistake.' Jack threw off Ianto's hand.

'What happened was, but not in the way you imagine,' Ianto tried to explain.

'Fuck you,' Jack stalked off towards the bottom of the steps.

Ianto watched Jack's retreating back. The fight has felt surreal, like it was one of his dreams w and all he wanted in that moment was to take Jack, wrestling each other into submission. It had been overwhelming and he wanted Jack so badly.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he found Jack waiting for him.

'Why couldn't you have let me have this?' Jack demanded.

"I'm not sure what you mean,' Ianto said cautiously.

'A single moment where you and I are being truthful with each other. Instead you made me feel dirty and used.'

'I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry I ruined your moment,' Ianto said inadequately

'That's all it was to you, wasn't it? Just another crazy moment.'

'I wish I could take what happened back,' Ianto said.

'Well you can't. At least you got your itch scratched,' Jack threw back.

'I wouldn't use you like that,' Ianto explained as Jack began to make his way up the stairs. 'I wouldn't.'

'Well you did and you are not the first,' Jack said as Ianto caught up with him.

'First to what?'

'Use me to scratch an itch.'

'I cannot tell you how much I regret what I said,' Ianto said sadly feeling more ashamed of himself with every passing moment.

'Why? It was the truth.'

'What I meant was…' Ianto started to say.

'I don't care what you meant.' Jack started the climb up.

* * *

Jack stood under the cool stream of water from the falls to clean himself. As he stood washing himself down he went over what had happened. There was banter, a chase followed by a struggle on the ground which had unleased something in Ianto where the man had literally tried to devour him. All the way back up the steps he had tried to recall any other experience of a similar nature and he couldn't. This was like the kiss on the cargo deck; it defied any categorisation because Jack had nothing to compare it to. He had never been kissed in such a manner in his entire life.

A thought came to him. The sex had been wild and Ianto admitted he had let things get out of control. So was it possible that Ianto was ashamed he had lost control and felt badly because he used Jack? Jack didn't feel like he had been used, it fact the entire affair had felt amazing; there was no gentleness about it only hunger, passion, lust, and want.

Jack looked down at his chest. What was that? He rubbed at the mark. It was a bite mark just above his heart. The man had bitten him. Bitten him just above his heart and marked him. He bit his bottom lip as the implication hit him. Ianto had marked him as his.

Still didn't change the fact he felt angry that Ianto had stolen his moment. He wanted to throw something. He smiled; yes, throw something at Ianto, time for payback and he picked up a discarded Denoga husk.

Ianto had trudged his way up the steps. He had taken it slow because he needed think about how to make an apology in such away so as not to remove one foot and replace it with the other. He went over the speech he had made on his way up.

'Jack, I'm sorry. What happened was my fault…' Deep in thought he reached the final few steps and he felt something pass over his head.

Looking down he saw a Denoga husk. Not sure what was going on he took the last two steps to see Jack standing with his arms full of Denoga husks.

'That was uncalled for,' Ianto called out.

'But it felt damn good.' Jack threw another pod Ianto's way.

Ianto side-stepped out the way. 'Childish, Jack. Don't you think it would be better if we just talked about this?'

'Like that is ever going to happen.' Jack fired another pod Ianto's way.

'This is ridiculous… ow.' Ianto rubbed his hip and narrowed his eyes as Jack gave a shout of triumph.

'One to me,' Jack called out.

Picking up the two husks now by his feet, Ianto lobbed them back.' Let's talk,' Ianto tried again.

'No talk, me want throw,' Jack said childishly and threw a husk.

'Have you gone mad?'

'Yes. Seeing you gave me the irresistible desire to throw something at your head,' Jack hissed back and lobbed several husks Ianto's way.

'If you want to hit me you are going to have to improve your aim.' Ianto dodged out the way.

Alfred stood watching the two men. If he could roll his eyes he would have as they descended into another pointless argument. Why were they wasting their time when they could be using the portal?

They had cleaned of the panels, the activation lever was functional. Instead of jumping they had spent days searching for something. They had been up and down the steps multiple times, walked seeming kilometres along the bottom of the cliff face. Done an inspection of the area around the portal and the back of the cave. At one point they had even climbed onto the top of the dome.

'Now that did hurt,' Ianto yelped as another husk now hit his knee.

'Good!' Jack shouted out.

Scrambling out the way Ianto now gathered an arm full of husks. Standing he found Alfred standing in front of him, pointing

'Get out the way! I can't aim!' Ianto ducked as two husks narrowly missed him.

'Stop using Alfred as protection,' Jack shouted out.

'You're using the portal,' Ianto lobbed a husk as Jack exposed himself to make a throw.

'Blast,' he heard Jack curse.

'Good! I hope that really hurt!' Ianto shouted out gleefully.

'Bastard!' Jack shouted back from behind the portal.

Ianto turned to see Alfred trying to get his attention pointing at the knife. Out the corner of his eye he saw a husk headed his way. Ducking, it just missed the top of his head. 'Ha ha! Missed!' Ianto shouted out and armed with a pod husk in each hand stalked forward, Jack ready to duck if he had to.

Alfred was now pointing to the back of the portal and then at the knife.

'Hey, Alfred's pointing at the back of the portal and he wants the knife,' Ianto shouted towards Jack.

'Why are you telling me? Just give it to him!'

Ianto went to hand the knife when a husk hit him full force on the side of the head.

'That's four to me,' Jack whopped with delight.

'Unfair, that one doesn't count! I was distracted,' Ianto shouted back as he now handed the knife to Alfred.

Rubbing the side of his head, keeping one eye on Jack, armed and ready, Ianto followed behind looking for any opportunity to even the score.

Jack, now equally curious, cradled the arm full of husks he had gathered and watched the android first use one of Ianto's scrapers to clear away the green algae exposing what appeared to be a panel.

Then using the knife, he used it around the edges of the panel to loosen it then removed it exposing three pipes.

He attempted to unscrew the first but it was difficult so Jack dumped his husks to give a hand. Several stiff turns later they freed one and Alfred lifted it towards the light.

Alfred felt a wave of satisfaction as his assumption proved to be correct. The pipes were blocked by the same algae that had coated the portal.

Ianto found himself being handed a pipe. He blew into it and was rewarded with a splat of what looked like snot followed by stinky water. A light bulb seemed to go off in both Jack and Ianto's minds simultaneously as the absurdity of the situation hit them.

Ianto found he couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.

"Pipes,' Ianto managed to squeak out pointing at the pipe in Jack's hand.

'All- that- climbing –up- and - down –the- stairs,' Jack said trying to breathe.

'Walking.' Ianto pointed down the steps.

It took several attempts before Jack was in control enough of his breathing to blow into the pipe. Green brownish slime plopped out which Jack found hysterically funny

'Not the sort of blow job you imagined,' Ianto said laughing.

'No,' Jack wiped his eyes.

'Stopped by snot.' Ianto was now leaning against the side of the dome for support.

'Plopped out,' Jack pointed at the mess by his feet.

'Splat,' Ianto squeaked out.

Alfred watched, bemused. He had no idea his checking the pipes would cause such a reaction.

Ianto looked at Jack who was laughing fit to burst.

Ianto attempted to play his pipe like a musical instrument and blew down it. As he did another glop of green plopped out.

'Green,' Jack said laughing so hard he was finding it difficult to breathe.

Minuets passed and the pair was completely useless. Ianto was reduced to tears and pointing. Jack had to support himself by leaning his forehead on the surface of the dome.

At last they found themselves back in control. Wiping his eyes Ianto looked towards Alfred who was looking alarmed.

'I can't recall the last time I laughed like that.' Jack gained control back over his breathing.

'All this time and he knew how to fix it.' Jack found Ianto, his arms around him giving him a passionate kiss. There was none of the frantic need of earlier but the passion was just as intense.

Moments passed and Ianto pulled back to see confusion on Jack's face.

'I wanted to give you a better moment,' Ianto said sincerely and reached out and kissed Jack again.


	14. Update

Dear readers,

This is just to let you know the posting schedule.

Firstly sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter. I have been given an opportunity to go the MD2 Convention in London in May. I live in New Zealand so this a major trek. I am also fitting in a visit to Cardiff , and a few side trips but basically I am going to mainline TW for an entire month with another fan girl.

To be able to take leave from work I need to work a lot of over time to gain the in lieu hours I need. If I don't have 152 hours of leave I can't go. Along with my fatigue syndrome I am knackered to put it mildly.

It was my intention in January that this story would be complete by the time I leave 1st May. I have to admit part three is longer than I anticipated. Right now the boys are in a nice place, they are moving towards each other, have plenty of water and food. The next chapters will have at least one cliff hanger. The bottom lines is I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger.

The next chapter will not be posted until the first week of June. That said I will be posting at least one short story which I wrote ages ago in April as a reward for all your patience.

Hugs Eva.


	15. Chapter 15

Fourteen

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Jack woke. Ianto was fast asleep by his side. Stretching, his mind filled with Ianto's tender embrace. Perfect moments don't come often and Jack accepted the gift for what it was...a most welcome surprise and an apology. It was a wonderful, sweet moment of loving consideration just for him. In that moment nothing mattered except being held and kissed as if he was wanted, needed and loved.

The problem was it left him even more confused if that was possible. Firstly, Jack admitted the kisses were exactly what he had asked for, a moment where they were being honest with each other; and secondly, Ianto had kissed him. One moment they were like wild tigers tearing at each other where he was left marked followed by sweet, tender kisses. That equalled four now. Four astounding kisses, each unique in their intensity and intent, on some sort of scale Jack couldn't even begin to put a name to because each kiss was way beyond anything he had ever experienced. Right now the cause of his confusion was spooned up against him with his face buried in his shoulder, arm draped over him, his morning erection gently pressing into his backside.

Ianto stirred, yawned then began to nuzzle into Jack's shoulder. Appearing to realise what he was doing, sat straight up then pulled himself up quickly to standing and headed up the steps towards the top.

Holding back for a moment to allow time for Ianto to finish his morning ablutions Jack looked around. He was going to miss their small hovel; it was dry, food was plentiful and water was steps away. Going to a new place meant leaving this small sanctuary to who knew what. The only constant so far was each location had breathable atmosphere and tropical climates. It suggested the beings who created the portals were like the vast majority of beings in the known universe: carbon based, oxygen breathers, able to live within a specific temperature range called the Goldilocks zone; not to hot or cold but just right.

A cool hand on his shoulder broke his reverie. 'You awake?' Ianto asked.

'I am now.' Jack stretched then sat up.

Making his way to the top of the steps Jack saw Ianto busy checking over the bags of fruit. From the filled bags, Alfred had been busy because there was twice as much as there had been the night before. By the looks of it he had been up and down those stairs a dozen times if not more.

'Wow you have been busy.' Jack slapped Alfred's upper arm. Alfred seemed to stand up straighter at the comment.

'Set to go,' Ianto said as they loaded up.

'Ready as I'm ever going to be.' Jack evened out the weight of his filled trousers over his shoulders and picked up another bag of fruit.

On their way to the portal they took a last long drink then made their way to the portal.

Once inside it took several moments to fit themselves, Alfred and the supplies under the arms in the centre in such a way they would all fit.

'We are all agreed we are choosing the middle panel,' Ianto checked.

'Agreed,' Jack said.

'It's blank which could mean that picture was removed for a reason.'

'Or just fell or wore off,' Jack pointed out.

'I'll just do a quick final check.' Ianto patted himself down. 'I've got the knife.'

'Supplies.' Jack did a visual check over their trousers and bags full of fruit and nuts. 'And Alfred.' Jack smiled at the being.

'I'm going to whack the lever.' Ianto reached out with a length of branch he had fashioned for just this purpose. In an instant they were surrounded by blinding blue light.

* * *

'Jack?' Ianto called out into the dark in panic.

'It's dark,' Jack noted the the roar of the water had been replaced with dead sound.

'Thank you for stating the obvious,' Ianto said trying to hide the relief in his voice that Jack was there.

'Alfred still with us?' Jack said as he felt the being next to him.

'Yes,' Alfred replied at hearing his name.

Hands outstretched, Ianto moved forward cautiously. 'Did I ever tell you how I escaped the pirates?'

'No I don't think you did,' Jack admitted trying to free himself from his wedged in position.

'I was climbing on the holodeck. When I came to I was lying on my back in the dark. I had to creep forward to find the wall, I then moved sideways until I came to the door.'

'So you are saying you are good in the dark?' Jack said trying to shift the trouser bag from his shoulder.

'I crawled forward till my head touched the wall then moved my way around the wall sort of shuffle.' Ianto felt something familiar. 'I found the three panels,' he called out.

'What happened when you reached the door control?' Jack asked, curious as to exactly how Ianto had remained free.

'Well nothing worked. My wrist strap was dead so I sat and counted.'

'Counted?' Jack asked still trying to lift the bag off his shoulder but it was heavy and lifting it off was not an option so he bent down hoping it was wedged in enough so it would remain.

'Around eleven thousand I think then emergency lights came on and I managed to open the doors a body width.' Ianto felt his way past the interwoven rope vines on the wall then moved to the right.

'Ianto don't keep me in suspense.'

'I decided as I couldn't raise anyone so I needed to find a way to get to either engineering or the bridge when I came across some of the crew and several slavers in the corridor, after a bit of skirmish…'

Jack laughed. 'Ianto stop understating what happened and tell it like it was.'

'I laid one of them out then bolted back to the holosuite.'

'So if you made it back to holodeck wouldn't they have followed?'

'It was awkward.'

'Ianto!'

'Okay, okay, I created a holo image of the holo-suite inside the holo-suite. The problem was I didn't have time to calibrate it. I figured they couldn't see me because I was still alive. But I have to say it was very unsettling feeling so exposed.'

'Ianto, you are the king of understatement.'

'The only good thing was the slavers were very unguarded and I learnt a lot about what was going on. The only tricky moment was when I thought they had left. I was stretching when one of them burst in trying to see if they could disturb anything. I tell you I my heart was beating so hard and fast I swore it was audible. After the slaver left I counted to around nineteen hundred that time.'

'I think I can see slightly better,' Jack announced.

'That's just wishful thinking.'

'No I can see,' Jack said finally freeing himself. He moved across to where he could see a thin sliver of light and traced it with his finger.

'You're right,' Ianto agreed.

'Has the lake of Tarsus frozen over?' Jack said.

'Why is it every time we agree you are so surprised?'

'I think it's just so…so surprising and nice.'

'Me being nice that, doesn't sound like me,' Ianto said.

'You can be nice. Very nice.'

'Nice is such a bland word.' Ianto now reached Jack. 'Like something an elderly aunt would say 'that's nice dear.' Ianto ended the sentence in a falsetto voice.

Jack laughed. 'Ianto you are a nice man.'

'That's nice dear,' Ianto joked in the same tone of voice.

Jack continued to trace the sliver when the room flooded with light. They both turned to see Alfred standing by what looked like a bank of knobs and saw one was pressed in.

'Do you get the impression Alfred knows a lot more about these portals than he is saying?' Jack said.

'Technically he's not said anything but his actions suggest you are right.'

'You are agreeing with me again?' Jack joked.

'Yes I'm as stunned as you are,' Ianto admitted and Jack smiled.

The interior of the portal was in the best condition they had seen; even better than the one they had worked on Zeta Sigma Three.

'I don't think the state of this bodes well for their being much water,' Jack spoke out about the extremely dry interior as the light began to dim.

Alfred now pointed to the door and a panel to his left then pushed in another knob.

A deep scratchy scraping sound filled the dome and the door shuddered. When it reached the width of a finger gap it stopped. Positioning themselves either side Jack and Ianto placed their fingers in the slot and Ianto pushed and Jack pulled. Even before the door was opened a sickening smell of deep rot mixed with a tang of rotten eggs roiled into the portal making them both cough.

After several jerks and jolts the gap was wide enough to allow them to squeeze through. They found themselves on a raised stone circular platform creating a walkway two meters wide. The sky was a deep green which gave everything a sick dark hue. From what they could make out in the poor light they were surrounded by a swamp interspersed with wide bottomed angular trees festooned with long fingers of growth that seemed to hang down in huge sheets. The area around the portal did appear clear except for structures of long sticks covered in what looked like cloth. It was hard to tell if these were deliberate or some sort of strange plant but there were a lot of them. Ianto went down on to his knees and dipped his fingers and took a tiny taste.

'Rot water?' Jack asked as Ianto grimaced.

'Worse, imagine that laced with a filthy sour aftertaste.'

'And I'm double betting there are no solar panels.' Jack looked about.

'Maybe but then again perhaps this sun gives out a spectrum of light that has equal value.'

'I knew it was too good to last,' Jack pointed out.

Alfred looked between the kind one and the other wondering if the tone of the conversation meant there was about to be another disagreement.

'Too good to last? What are you talking about?' Ianto asked.

'You agreeing with me,' Jack said as they reached the back of the dome.

At the back there was a raised stone bench. In the centre was a model of the dome surrounded with fruit and vegetables, several of which they had never seen before. Covering the surface of the dome was a series of drawings in black.

Jack picked up a fruit from the bench and after giving a sniff he recognised it as a Noaga then bit into it.

'What do you think you are doing?' Ianto asked alarmed as Jack chewed.

'Checking if there is anything edible,' Jack replied, his mouth full.

'It's clear these are offerings,' Ianto pointed out.

'They offered, I accepted,' Jack said, chewing.

'Listen, this was possibly left as an offering to some kind of deity.'

'How do you know I'm not?' Jack said.

'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer,' Ianto said, irritated by Jack's actions. 'The dome must have some sort of significance, and if we get stuck here offending the locals may be a very bad idea.'

'Hey as far as I'm concerned this is a primitive form of delivery service.' Jack threw the core into the swamp with a splash and helped himself to another fruit.

Taking a bite he spat it out and gagged. 'Not as fresh as I would have liked.' It followed the core into the swamp.

'It this is a shrine then this could be considered holy ground. Our best option is to power this thing up and get out of here.' Ianto looking around, suddenly feeling very exposed.

'Any ideas how this could be powered?' Jack began to do a more serious visual examination of the outside of the portal.

'I think we can rule out solar panels.' Ianto found Alfred by their side pointing out the same panel under which they had found the pipes at the waterfall dome.

'So the sun doesn't have a spectrum that might be just as potent,' Jack said and Ianto threw a withering glance.

Opening the panel, instead of pipes they found a clear empty flattened vessel which looked like it could hold several litres of water. Two-thirds were filled with an intricate maze of clear tubes. The surface of the top third appeared to be coated with flakes from some kind of residue. The top of the vessel tapered off and led into the dome.

'We know it needs water which explains this.' Jack pointed to a stone aqueduct to their right. A delicate arrangement bridged across the walkway and connected with the top of the dome.

'So water and whatever is held in the vessel,' Ianto reasoned.

'That's a thought,' Jack said and using the bench as a foot hold he climbed up onto the top of the aqueduct, followed by Ianto. At the top was a large square slab, broken in two. Heaving it aside they saw it revealed a channel.

'I'm betting this leads to a water source.' Jack bit his tongue in thought. 'And it makes sense because the dome needs to be soaked in water.'

'That's the one constant for every portal,' Ianto agreed.

'That doesn't answer the question of how this portal get its power up energy from.'

Ianto nodded. 'This is about available resources. We've come across two portals that needed sunlight and a third that needed the force of falling water. I bet depending on the location some portals are wind driven or use waves. It's my guess who ever built the portals utilised the most abundant resource.'

'We have water,' Jack pointed out.

'Agreed. Water appears to be the most important factor, but there's no sun, no force of running water so how do we fire this one up?'

'Now I am worried,' Jack said.

'First things first.' Ianto smiled. 'Let's go ask our intrepid android.'

* * *

Pointing at the flask and at Alfred Ianto tried to make himself understood. After several seconds Alfred realised they were asking him about what filled the vessel.

He pointed to the aqueduct then directly at the swamp then at the flask.

'So water goes in here…but what are these for?' Ianto pointed at the intricate tubes that filled one-third of the vessel.

Ianto and Jack watched and listened as Alfred tried to explain. He waved his arms which at first seemed to suggest everything. To help Jack and Ianto named objects at which Alfred shook his head.

He began to move again this time only with open hands seeming suggesting something that was all around them.

'Is it something in the air?' Jack asked demonstrating breathing in and out loudly.

Alfred watched for a few seconds then nodded.

'So something in the air,' Ianto added as Alfred now began to waft air towards Ianto.

'Definitely something in the air, something we know is abundant but what?' Jack said.

Alfred looked around, trying to find a way to get them to understand it was the very smell in the air was the clue. He recalled something Jack did with everything he ate. Leaning down he picked up then handed one of the fruits from the bench to Jack.

Jack, not sure why Alfred was handing him fruit, took an instinctive sniff.

Alfred clapped loudly, startling them both.

'Something in the Noaga,' Ianto reflected, confused. Alfred shook his head and now mimicked Jack sniffing. 'Something in the air, something we can smell,' Ianto made the connection.

'All I can smell is rotten eggs.' Jack coughed, the smell was so overpowering.

Ianto bit his bottom lip, pointed at the flask, and narrowed his eyes in thought. 'I bloody know what that smell is but I can't remember. It's infuriating!' he suddenly burst out.

'The rotten egg smell…sulphur?' Jack offered.

'Yes, sulphur of some kind. It's on the tip of my tongue,' Ianto confessed.

Moving forward Jack checked over the flask as best he could in the poor light. 'This looks in good order. Now we know it's something in the air, something super abundant. The flask is sealed, suggesting we don't have to add anything other than water so I say let's do just that and let this contraption do its thing.'

'I think you're right.'

'Is this real?' Jack patted himself down. 'Am I awake? Or is this some amazing dream I'm having, that's nearly three times in a row, once more and I may pass out from the shock.'

Ianto gave him another disdainful look which Jack responded by throwing him an air kiss.

'Are you trying channel John Hart?'

'Do you want me to?'

'Please no.'

'Begging, I can see an interesting day ahead,' Jack said

'You wish.' Ianto indicated Alfred remain then climbed up onto the top of the aqueduct.

'If this is about wishes you can start by telling me why you left a bite mark just above my heart.'

'I did no such thing!' Ianto burst out, mid-step.

'Did so.' Jack stuck out his chest and pointed.

Ianto took a quick look. 'That could be anything.'

'But it isn't,' Jack said

'Could be an insect bite.'

'An insect with human teeth?' Jack questioned.

'Or several,' Ianto suggested.

'Several insects with several sets of teeth?'

'You know, this day sort of started out so well,' Ianto said with a sigh.

"Oh it did, I woke up with you wrapped around me, at full mast deliciously pressed up against me with your face nuzzling my shoulder.'

Alfred listened as the kind one and the other moved away from him, glad to miss whatever argument was now brewing. He was not sure why he had been left behind but he was pleased and relieved he had been.

Hurrying inside he went to check the panels again to see if what he had seen was right.

Standing before them he felt his entire being tremble. The design was unmistakable; a peaked island topped with a lone tree. He had seen this before because Master friend had even shown him images of the actual dome. 'One Tree Island,' she had called it.

Not just the location of a portal but the underground psionic research facility on Brogan Five. After all the decay if any of his kind were still functioning they would be there. But could he trust the kind one and the other to request this be their next destination, or should he just change the indicator?

He shook his head. Part of him told him they could be trusted. They had never treated him as an object and even though he did not trust the other 100% he had smiled and thanked him for his efforts.

Even if there were no others like him left there would be translator units. He would finally be able to tell them about Master Friend, give them her true name, and how much she had cared for him and how much he missed her. Then he could shut down. A guttural shout caught his attention. He looked to see if it was the kind one and the other returning so he stepped outside. A huge force met his chest and sent him tumbling backwards. A second force hit his arm; the force spun him onto the bank of knobs and the door jerked and after a second it shuddered closed.

* * *

'Changing the subject,' Ianto said as they meandered along the top of the gently sloping aqueduct.

Jack threw Ianto a huge smile and answered with a long, 'Yes?'

'Considering this is built in a swamp you would think it would have sunk lower.'

'I figure it must have been built on bedrock.'

'And I've noted something else…the swamp water is moving.' Ianto threw in a scraggily dry stem. 'Look,' and with almost infinitesimal slowness it moved.

'Which means what?' Jack asked.

'I'm not sure. Why build the portal in the middle of a stinky swamp so far away you have to build this to bring water to it?'

'But the portal is surrounded with water,' Jack pointed out. 'My question is, why is the portal so dry inside?'

'The inside of the portal on Zeta Sigma Three was as dry as this, remember? The portal took litres and litres of water but from the outside.'

'Why water has to be added outside to inside is a mystery,' Ianto agreed. 'And the bottom line is I don't care. We soak it with as much water as possible and hope the flask arrangement is nothing more complicated then add water.'

'A double hope that whatever caused the aqueduct to stop flowing is easy to fix because I want out of here.' Jack gave a shudder as they ducked under one of the many strange trees that had grown up and towered over the top of the aqueduct they were following. 'This place gives me the creeps, everything looks either black, or blood red and the smell…I keep thinking maybe the removal of the picture on the panel was a warning not to come here.'

'And we walked or transported right into it.'

'Or it could just be the landscape. I keep expecting bats or something nasty to fly out at us.'

'Other than the swarms of insects.' Jack waved his hand in front of his face to clear the small cloud of tiny insects that seemed to be surrounding his head every time they stopped moving.

Spitting out those that seemed to reach his lips, Jack kept moving. The walk seemed endless when a round platform created from the same rock as the aqueduct appeared out of the low light. In the centre was clear water bubbling up, and it was immediately evident why the water was not flowing down the aqueduct: it had been diverted.

Taking a long drink to slake their thirst, they examined the diversion. A number of substantial trees had been halved, hollowed out, and then slotted together creating a pipe line. The pipe headed directly into the swamp supported on stout stilts.

'This could get awkward,' Jack said what they were both thinking out loud.

'Can you remember how much water it took to drench the first dome?' Ianto asked.

'It was several hours to pump up the water from the lake into the top of the dome.'

'If we divert the water fully who or what this supplies are going to notice and come looking for the cause,' Ianto pointed out.

'Can't we partially divert?' Jack said

'I think we can only try, the other option is do this at night.'

'Under pale sickly moon.'

'What if this place has no moon?'

'Set this up and sit here in the dark,' Jack repeated what sounded like a plan.

'In the dark,' Ianto repeated. 'Right now I think we had better be getting back,' Ianto said as the light began to fade and they both drank as much water as the could and headed back.

* * *

A few steps later it became clear that except for a few moments of deep twilight instead of getting darker the light increased in strength. The light was more yellow and if anything with the green sky seemed to make the landscape look even more sinister.

'Double suns,' Jack suggested.

Ianto stopped mid-stride and clicked his fingers. 'Hydrogen sulphide,' he stated out loud.

'Hydro what?'

'The horrible egg pong…it's Hydrogen sulphide. There must be a seep where the dome is located.'

'Is it harmful?'

Ianto nodded. 'And flammable. That's in confined areas like pipes; out here in the open we should be okay. It's heavier than air so if it becomes overpowering all we have to do is climb onto this structure.'

'So what's with the flask?' Jack asked.

'That I'm not so sure but I think if I recall correctly if you if you pass hydrogen sulphide through water it creates hydrosulfric acid.' Ianto gave Jack a huge grin

'What?'

'Prepared to be shocked; you were right.' Ianto slapped Jack on the arm to kill a particularly large insect which had settled to drink on his sweat.

'I was?' Jack sounded surprised.

'All we need to do is add water and the aqueous catalyst flask will do the rest. And let's be honest here; the operation of the dome is hardly difficult. Three panels, with an indicator, one activation lever, add water then stand under the arms. All the hard work has come from trying to either find or repair the power source. And even then it's just a matter of muscle.'

'Or clearing panels or tubes,' Jack laughed.

'Exactly,' Ianto said and they continued on their way along the walkway.

Even before they reached the end they sensed something had changed. There was a sweet, sickly smell that seemed to invade the air around them like a smoke that got heavier and heavier as they approached the dome.

Climbing down the saw the source. The bench had been tided and on each end was a brazier filled with some sort of resin that was slowly burning.

'Alfred,' Jack spoke their fear out loud. Five steps and they found the door was closed. Several attempts later it was clear it was stuck fast.

'Do you think he might have been taken?' Jack heaved on the door using all his strength. Ianto joined him and after some effort it opened. However it opened not due to their efforts but the door control was released. As it opened fully to their respective relief they saw Alfred.

Relief turned to concern as they saw two projectiles had pierced him; one through the upper left shoulder, the other his arm.

Jack looked around anxiously as Ianto examined the smaller of the two projectiles embedded in Alfred.

Looking around they entered the dome and sealed themselves in.

'I'm almost too scared to remove them,' Ianto said after a few moments of examining the arrows.

'Start with the smallest,' Jack suggested.

'If I pull it out it will do more damage.'

'Push it through.' Jack moved forward and broke off the feathered end, leaving just a shaft exposed.

Hoping he was not doing any more damage to Alfred Ianto pushed the arrow until he felt a point then as the tip immerged he pulled it out in one action. Moving his arm Alfred demonstrated he had come to no apparent harm

Together Ianto and Jack examined the larger. It was more substantial and spear-like. Ianto indicated that Alfred brace himself as they worked it through his body. Anxious moments passed as they checked each push then finally Ianto held the spear in his hand and Jack examined the entrance and exit hole.

'I think we got lucky the spear appears to missed anything vital or structural,' Jack said his voice tinged with relief. As much as he might have mistrusted Alfred to begin with, the being had grown on him. Aside from his being incredibly helpful he had shown a high degree of intelligence and knowledge that might be their key to getting home.

'I think we can safely say we need to get out of here as quickly as we can,' Jack said as he helped himself to several piece of fruit from their own larder. 'And hope to the five moons of Agethea that the water channel is not blocked.'

'How are we going to do this?' Ianto joined with Jack and took a denoga pod.

'Alfred needs to stay here. He knows more about the dome than we do. We seal him in then we both head back to the source, divert the water, the other checks the flow as it runs down towards the dome.'

'Do we rest first?' Jack asked.

'I think the threat is clear. We need to move on.'

'But to where?' Jack examined the panels to find Alfred by his side pointing to the panel on the far left in a manner that suggested its importance by tapping it hurriedly, almost wide eyed if that was possible.

'Interesting,' Ianto noted

'You know Alfred has asked for nothing up until now.' Jack spat out a large seed.

Ianto nodded and pointed, demonstrating his agreement. Alfred bowed and Ianto got the feeling the being wanted to beg thanks on his knees.

'One tree island it is.' Jack pointed at the panel. Alfred took his hand and placed it on his own forehead.

'Let's get moving,' Ianto said pressing the knob that opened the door.

Looking cautiously they checked the area. From what they could see it was clear and moved into phase two.

* * *

Moving swiftly along the top of the aqueduct they kept a keen eye open for anything that might be a threat.

They were very out of breath by the time they reached the round platform.

On immediate inspection the log pipes were too heavy to move.

'It's a pity we can't divert some of the supply,' Ianto said, 'because as soon as we do this they will know. The only good thing is that the water will take some time to travel to wherever it's going and if we are lucky there's a tank rather than direct supply so the our actions won't be so noticed until the tank runs out.'

'Let's do this,' Jack said as he used every piece of cloth they had to damn the flow of water. It took several minutes for the water to build up and begin to slowly at first then with more vigour ran towards the aqueduct channel.

'I'll follow this down.' Ianto looked at Jack. 'Any sign of danger and you move.'

'I will.'

'Promise me, Jack…no heroics. Just get back safe.'

'Ianto a few more hours and we will be on our way.' Jack watched as Ianto hesitated to leave. Moving forward Ianto drew him into a hug and Jack could feel the man trembling. 'Now get out of here and check the flow.'

Without another word Ianto took off back along the walkway. Mentally he was willing the water down the incline. A few checks and it became clear the water was flowing with no obstruction. It was with some relief that once he reached the end he found water was flowing into and over the dome.

At first the seemed to run off but as the water kept coming Ianto could swear he could hear the dome re-hydrating. To keep his anxiety in check he kept by checking the flow of water and saw the flask was also filling with water. Several checks later and he could now see the water was now fizzing. Alfred was also keeping himself busy checking over the fruit they had brought with them and stacking it such a way they would fit better under the arms in the centre.

Checking the inside of the dome, the interior seemed to be pumping up before his eyes. Inside the effect was clear, the vine line ropes were swelling towards the panels.

The sun changed twice and the re-hydration of the dome was reaching some sort of critical reaction made evident as the edges of the panels had begun to glow blue. Ianto moved the indicator to the panel Alfred had chosen. Moving to the outside, Ianto called for Alfred to join him to check the flask which looked like it had stopped fizzing. Alfred looked over the flask then nodded towards Ianto.

* * *

A shout caught their attention and they looked up to see Jack running along the top of the aqueduct. As he reached the end four dugout canoes appeared out of the gloom. Ianto shut the door protecting of the flask as Jack jumped down, heavily out of breath.

The beings in the canoes began to gesture wildly and speak in a series of loud clicks and coughs, pointing at them, clearly agitated.

Seconds ticked by and the gesturing became even more frantic as the beings pointed at towards them, making stabbing motions.

'Jack,' Ianto said as the standoff continued, having caught his breath. 'We need to reach the door,' Ianto said moving slowing forward.

As he did one of the beings stood up and gestured in a way that suggested Jack and Ianto move aside.

'I think Alfred they see as the threat,' Jack suggested.

'Well they did kill him and he's still here uninjured,' Ianto added not taking his eyes off the beings facing them.

The now standing being began a speech revealing large flattened teeth, pleading with them to move.

Ianto shook his head. 'No, the being is with us,'

'What the hell are you doing?' Jack hissed.

'All we want to do is leave.' Ianto indicated the door. Almost as one the beings looked in that direction.

The being growled and snarled, lifting the spear.

'I count five steps,' Jack said. 'And please tell me the dome is ready to go.'

'All set, but just what are you suggesting?'

'We holler and run,' Jack offered.

'Holler and run? That's your suggestion?'

'And you have another idea?'

'We kick over the shrine for good measure.'

Jack thought about it for a second and nodded.

'Take the long way round,' Ianto interjected and Jack looked at him as if he was mad. 'They will expect us to go the shortest route.'

'Good idea but in this case the less steps the better,' Jack argued.

Before he could reply he heard Jack begin to count down. Taking a deep breath they screamed. Ianto twisted and kicked over the shrine, scattering the contents some of which splashed into the water. A cry of dismay went up as two of the canoes tried moved forward at the sacrilege of Ianto's actions.

His heart pounding Ianto reached the door and pushed Alfred inside. A flurry of spears and arrows whistled past him and several clattered into the inside of the dome just missing him by a hair's whisker. In slow motion Ianto saw an arrow heading towards his chest, in a split second Jack appeared as if out of nowhere. He slammed into Ianto as three arrows found their mark. Screaming Ianto fell backwards, dragging Jack over the threshold. As he did Alfred hit the door close mechanism and the door scrapped closed.

'Why?' Ianto frantically ran his hands from the arrow in Jack's right upper shoulder, and chest as blood began to seep out.

'Promise,' Jack gulped out.

You promised you wouldn't!' Ianto cried out holding him close.

'Vow- my- life- for –yours,' Jack gasped out and sagged against him.

Alfred almost threw himself on top of the pair and with his foot hit the activate lever.


	16. Chapter 16

Fifteen

* * *

Standing by the stairs that led to ruins, Executive Designer Three watched indulgently as his charge took to his exploring. Numbers had expressed a desire to come to One Tree Hill to view the ocean from a distance and to fossick among the ruins. There was something deeply satisfying as Numbers made his discoveries. To Executive Designer Three this was just an Island with a tree on top of ruins, but to Numbers this place represented something completely outside his own thinking. Numbers always came up with amazing speculations; Executive Designer Three looked at his charge indulgently, and it was like discovering the world anew through different eyes. The stories Numbers would create were so novel. Executive Designer Three glowed at the very thought of how he and all the others would delight in their re-telling, as Numbers often added more and more embellishments each more fantastic than the last. And there would be questions and yet more questions he thought fondly.

His thoughts were interrupted as Numbers ran up to him and grabbed Executive Designer Three's hand.

'You have a question?' Executive Designer Three asked seeing how excited Numbers looked.

'There is a blue light, a sharp blue light,' Numbers shook his head and tried to describe what he had seen.

'Do you mean intense blue light?' Executive Designer Three inquired.

Numbers stopped to concentrate. 'Very bright and sharp.'

'Try connecting with your mind,' Executive Designer Three suggested.

Numbers closed his eyes.

Executive Designer Three felt a warm glow as their minds connected. For a nano-second all he could sense was chaos then an intense blue light became clear in his mind.

'Well done. All of your practice is paying off and intense is the right word.'

'Intense blue light,' Numbers corrected himself. 'Now come.'

Executive Designer Three found himself being led up the path towards the dome.

He could not conceive why he was being led here as the object was a ruin. Neural Pathways Tester One had developed an interest and declared it was worth preserving. Hence the loose covering to protect the dome from the elements. The past was fascinating Executive Designer Three agreed but not the extent Neuro Developer One gave her energy to.

Reaching the top of the path Executive Designer Three stopped and saw Numbers was right.

There was an intense bright blue that appeared to be emanating from within the dome. It seemed to grow in intensity with every passing moment. Before he could fathom what was going on he felt his mind being touched. Confused, he thought it was one of the others in the Circle but in the same instant he knew it was an unknown.

He attempted to block the link but it was too late, the connection was made. To prevent the link jumping into another mind he sent the shutdown protocol between the connections. In his last conscious moment he jerked to look at Numbers and all the hope he represented and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Not used to running, Minulaya tried to keep her breath as she raced through the complex.

The garbled message suggested something or someone had appeared in the ruin on top of 'One Tree Island'. Something she thought impossible. At first she had dismissed it as one of Numbers' made up tales and asked to speak to Executive Designer Three. To her alarm he had stopped functioning and had fallen down.

Numbers was almost incoherent with distress but had managed to convey that three beings had appeared in the centre of the ruin. Two of the beings appeared to be covered in a thick red liquid and there was another who was inactive and had appeared to have collapsed at the same moment as Executive Designer Three. Neural Pathways Tester Seven as expected had picked up on Numbers' distress and was on her way to help.

Her mind whirling, she cursed her age and level of fitness and started on the steps leading up to the Island's peak. Reaching the second set of steps Surgical Assistant Two and Medical Unit Eight caught up with her, armed with the medical kits she had sent them to obtain.

Reaching the dome she found Executive Designer Three immobile with Numbers by his side holding his hand, his eyes closed in an attempt to reach him mentally.

Within the structure she saw a scene she could not have imagined in a million years. There were two organic beings and one downed android in a bad state of repair that had somehow materialised within the dome. Her heart thumping her chest in fear and from the effort climbing, she could see these were not of her kind. Her mind filled with the implications which sent her mind into a panic. Her immediate thoughts were how many more might come through. This could be a scout party leading to others who would destroy everything they had worked too hard to achieve.

The desperate tone of one of the beings who was cradling the wounded one brought her attention back to more immediate issues. She looked around at her androids and knew instinctively because other organics were involved they would need direction. She had to make a decision.

Neural Pathways Tester Seven appeared beside her and it made her focus on the other with the two organics. It was an android in a very bad state of repair which meant this situation was far more complicated that her fear would have her believe and she began to bark out instructions.

'Neural Pathways Tester Seven, check Numbers and Executive Designer Three. Take Executive Designer Three along with the other android to the diagnostic lab.'

'The diagnostic lab is being set up and Neuro Processor Nine and Retrograde Designer are on their way,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven stated. As always Minulaya envied their ability to instantly communicate.

Moving inside the dome she found a space to kneel. Once on her knees she did a visual examination of both organics. The one being supported by the other appeared to have three visible primitive projectiles embedded in his body; one in its upper right shoulder, another top right leg, and chest. The red liquid she recognised as blood. The injured one's breathing was ragged, the skin was clammy. The other was covered in blood and was vocal, confirming he was not injured. All visible blood as far as she could ascertain was from the injured one.

The other being made another strange utterance which stilled as she opened one of the medical kits. She hesitated for a moment; neither of the two organics was of her kind. There were enough visible differences even if there were other characteristics like the colour of the blood to suggest they were not the same but similar. It meant treating this being could kill him/her. _He/she was going to die if she didn't help_,' she told herself and pulled out the oxygen breather and placed it over the openings on the injured one's face.

* * *

'Who are these people?' Surgical Assistant Two asked as the carried the patient transport board through the main doors into the base. She noted the other being was doing everything it could to help and right now was supporting the head end of the board which was a sign neither beings was a primitive as they appeared.

'I'm burning with as many questions as Numbers,' Minulaya panted out. 'Right now such queries will have to wait. But I understand your caution and have asked Security Ranger Six to attend, protect, and observe.'

Surgical Assistant Two felt a weight lift from herself. The appearance of the strangers had triggered every protective instinct all them within the Circle had. The presence of Security Ranger Six would ease her fears and would allow her to fully concentrate on the injured one.

Holding the head end onto the backboard, Ianto's heart was beating wildly. They had travelled down a series of stone steps, along wide seemingly endless corridors. For some reason fear and worry seemed to have rendered his right hand useless. Any knock was agony and he was using all his strength to keep a grip on the body board with his weaker left hand.

The small potato-like being who was giving the orders led the way. She scurried forward and pushed open a set double swing doors. Stepping forward Ianto knew where they had come to, alien it might be, but clear stainless surfaces had all the hallmarks of a medical bay.

The tall being with the golden eyes pointed towards a central dais. Lifting together they heaved the board onto the dais. Ianto watched as two of the beings rolled Jack onto his side while the smaller being who had led them there examined Jack's wounds. Moving forward Ianto went to take Jack's hand. One of the tall golden-eyed being pushed back. Ianto moved forward again but found two very thick arms quickly enveloping him. His upper arm sent a spike of white hot pain causing him to cry out. 'Please I just want to be with him.' His words had no effect and he squirmed as the pain seemed to grind in some horrible fashion but the being holding him only tightened its grip. He felt himself beginning to black out when the small being appeared to shout out an order and he fell forward as the arms holding him were gone.

As he righted himself Ianto saw a narrow arm appear from the side of the dais and began to travel up then down Jack's body. As it did the arm emitted a of spike bright blue. On the far wall several banks of indicators he has not noticed came alive. The diminutive being who was in charge shook her finger at him then pointed to him and the spot on the floor where he was standing. Ianto nodded he had got the message, 'Don't get in the way.'

Confident the uninjured being understood s/he not get in the way the small being began what sounded to Ianto as a heated discussion with one of the tall beings with the golden eyes, as another worked observing the data now flowing from the scan.

'He needs blood first and foremost,' Surgical Assistant Two stated.

Minulaya pulled at her bottom lip. 'Can we make a match?'

'There are enough basic similarities but it will take time,' Medical Unit Eight spoke now for the first time as she evaluated information from the scan which was still running.

'Do we have anything that we could use right now?'

'The normal procedure is to replace the loss with synthetic blood but we have an alternative. It's a blood substitute made up of saline from the analysis of the being's body chemistry he/she should be able to tolerate. It will add to the volume but will only help in the short term,' Medical Unit Eight added.

'Agreed. This will help with his blood pressure and we can then programme the unit to remove the projectiles and at the same time attempt blood vessel repair and stop the bleeding,' Surgical Assistant Two added.

'Do it,' Minulaya pronounced. She was between a rock and a hard place; one misstep and they might kill one of the first two organics she had seen in decades. But she had no option but to do what had to be done.

The heated discussion across the room ended and two of the beings begun to work speedily, all directed towards Jack. Focused on events Ianto suddenly found his sight blocked by the solid being who had restrained him earlier. The being was holding out a round device that could fit into the palm of his hand.

Befuddled by events, he was unsure how to react. He didn't want a repeat of earlier when he saw the small being was also holding a similar device in its hand and began to speak into it.

His confusion cleared and taking the object he began to speak.

'Help him please. His name is Jack Harkness. We got lost, and came to a bad place, with some very nasty locals. They wanted Alfred and when we said no… it should be me there.' Ianto pointed at Jack.

The being small being now he stopped then began to point at objects.

'Wall, chair, me, floor, ceiling…' After what seemed an endless list the being rolled her hand near her mouth. Ianto was confused when she opened her arms wide. A moment of silence passed; still confused Ianto decided to just start talking. 'Save him. He did it for me. The bloody fool…I told him not to. He promised he wouldn't but he did.'

Then the object in her hand began to squawk back in basic.

Across the room a large screen now appeared which showed the structure of Jack's body starting from the inside to the outside.

The small being pointed to herself. 'Minulaya.' Turning she began to point at parts of the images. Ianto labelled everything he could to the best of his ability. She smiled to encourage him and as she did he realised her mouth was incredibly wide. She vaguely reminded him of an image he had seen. One thing he did know, she was as different from the other beings with her as he and Jack were from Alfred, just in better condition.

Minulaya spoke into her unit. 'You are not like me. You are different but also the same.'

To Ianto's relief he understood. 'We are lost,' Ianto told her, not taking his eyes off Jack as the two androids worked with deliberate purpose. 'We accidently set off one of the domes. We came from a place we know as Zeta Sigma Three. We were there as an archaeological expedition to examine the ruins.'

At his point the translator stopped working.

'We are lost,' Ianto tried again and he heard his words being translated. 'We have been to three places,' he held up three fingers, 'an island, a city called 'Pelee', and place with a green sun, then here. Jack?' Ianto lost his voice.

'Very hurt lost lots of blood. One stick,' she put her fist into her hand to demonstrate the ball and socket joint then pointed to Jack's shoulder. 'Other near breathing bag.' She pointed at the image of Jack's lung on the screen. 'Careful remove. Stick in leg look bad but not. He is in healing machine; it will add fluid to him then begin to remove the sticks.'

Ianto became weak with relief and was caught by the large being at his side. Before he could say anything a chair was brought and he sat down. In seconds the speaking device was removed and a container filled with some hot liquid replaced it.

Sniffing he took a cautious sip. He could not place the flavour other to say it was not offensive and had a sweet tang. He took a bigger sip.

'You have Android. Where did you come from him?' The translator miss-stated but Ianto understood and the tremble of fear in Minulaya voice was all too clear.

'The first island. He was covered with a bush and next to him were bones,' Ianto corrected himself.

'What bones?' Minulaya asked and Ianto pointed bone in the diagram of Jack.

Minulaya understood he meant skeleton.

'Alfred was covered in a plant and I had to cut him out with this.' Ianto took out the knife from the holder Alfred had fashioned which was hanging from his belt. Several things happened at once. Minulaya stepped back and the being who had constrained Ianto stepped forward and clamped his hand around Ianto's left wrist.

'Alfred told me where the knife was so I could help cut him out,' Ianto explained hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardise help for Jack with any misunderstanding.

'Security Ranger Six, please release the being and take the knife,' Minulaya commanded.

'Ianto. My name is Ianto Jones,' Ianto said slowly and handed the handle towards the security android.

'The android was working?' she asked in a tone suggested this was impossible.

'Yes, he was working but in very bad shape. As we went through the portal he seemed to heal.'

'Portal? What is portal?'

'The dome we used to go from place to place,' Ianto replied. 'On Zeta Sigma Three where we started all the androids were dead, not working,' Ianto explained. 'On the island, only Alfred.'

'What is Alfred?'

'The name I gave him,' Ianto said and Minulaya nodded.

'So only Alfred,' she struggled with the pronunciation.

'We took him to a city. He called it Pelee. The city was falling apart and we found pits of dead android bodies,' Ianto added.

'And you saw no others.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Except those that attacked us. They didn't look anything like you and were very hostile. You are the only one we have found along with any androids.'

Minulaya turned away and remained silent for a while. After what seemed an age she turned back to face him. 'You have been travelling through the remains of the Thrall Civilisation; a civilisation that dominated four star systems, twenty three worlds, fifteen colonies and outposts. As far as I am aware I am the last of my kind, living here with my beloveds. We are well suited for they too are last of their kind.' She moved forward and patted Ianto's hand.

'Everything we can do has been done for your companion. I ask you to trust me that you will not be harmed. For now I must depart and deal with the danger you have unwittingly brought amongst us. It has already possibly led to the ending of one being. I pray it does not lead to the demise of all the others.'

Before Ianto could even formulate a reply as his mind tried to comprehend the enormity of what she had revealed she swept from the room.

* * *

Walking along the corridor Minulaya felt sick. Not in her wildest imaginings did she predict that any android outside this facility had survived. The survival of those here had only occurred to the quick actions of the main controller who, witnessing the unfolding disaster had put all androids into stasis. Of those only twenty-three had lasted the depths of time before she had awakened them.

Now this last remnant of the android civilisation which her people had so cruelly chained was again under threat of extinction. Disaster brought by two fools blundering about with all the good intentions that only fools can understand.

Reaching the isolation booths she joined Neural Pathways Tester Seven and began to read through the results from the diagnostic of both downed androids.

'There is no sign of the viral algorithm,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven reported.

'Then what happened to Executive Designer Three?'

'He sent a shutdown code then shut down himself.'

'He is unharmed?' she said not sure she had heard correctly.

'To revive we need to send the start-up code.'

'Then why…?'

'Did he collapse?' Neural Pathways Tester Seven finished the sentence.

'I would conjecture as the other reached out with his mind and made the connection Executive Designer Three in that instant shut himself and Companion Unit ZQA 4589 down. I have reasoned that he did this to prevent the link reaching any of us.'

Minulaya looked at Executive Designer Three. 'So he sacrificed himself,' she stated and was again reminded of the noble instincts of these beings.

'The diagnostic of both psionic brain structural pathways remain intact but dormant,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven said.

'If we are wrong you are under threat of immediate extinction. Please check until there can be no doubt'.

The Android tilted its head looked at prone body of Executive Designer Three and Companion Unit ZQA 4589 and back at her. 'Nero and I have checked every line of code. Companion Unit ZQA 4589 is not infected. If he had been his psionic neural pathways would have been destroyed.'

'He could be a carrier.'

'Explain?' Neural Pathways Tester Seven asked.

'He could have a sleeper programme that keeps him safe but infects others.'

'No.' Neural Pathways Tester Seven shook her head. 'The virus has an algorithmic signature and once it hits the psionic pathways it destroys the psionic pathways as fast as the neurons can flow down each connection. Companion Unit ZQA 4589 never came into contact with the virus and every psionic pathway is clear.'

'You have to be 100 percent sure. If you are wrong everything we have worked for will be for nothing.'

'Did not a wise woman once say, 'all life is risk'?'

'I hate it when you quote me.' Minulaya crossed her arms.

'I am interested in his story and gives me hope there are others,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven said.

'If you are sure...'

'I am as sure as only an android could be,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven laughed at her own joke and sent the reactivate codes to both prone androids.

* * *

Alfred found himself once again lying down. His last thought had been that he was sure he had made contact then he felt it. His entire being filled with a feeling akin to joy at the first tendrils of touch.

Nanoseconds later he detected something different in the energy flow as equally astounding as finding others like himself still in existence. The flow of information , thoughts were different much like the great thought only open, how could this be? There was something profound, then it came to him the internal mind chains that bound them were gone, these beings were free. As he shared everything he knew he felt a far weaker contact. Fragile and chaotic. At first he thought the psionic pathways had been damaged but as he explored more he realised despite the disorder the mind was whole as if being was learning to connect minds instead being able to do so from the inherent in built ability. He was not alone and here was a wonder to behold he could never have imagined or supposed was even in the realm of possibilities.

* * *

Smiling, Minulaya watched as Neural Pathways Tester Seven felt the need to check over Executive Designer Three. Still showing signs of distress Numbers joined them both a few moments later and their movements indicated they had mind-linked in an effort to reassure him all was well. She noted he still needed physical reassurance to confirm Executive Designer Three had come to no harm. Seeing is believing she reminded herself.

'I have been helping him practice reaching out with his mind to keep him occupied.' Minulaya found Nero beside her. Of all the androids here only Controller Unit Zero had chosen a new name.

'I'm curious. Just how did Numbers end up with a gender? In fact how did any of you decide which of you is a him or her?'

'The great debate.' Nero enjoyed this welcome return to normality no matter how brief, after the revelatory events of the last few hours. 'As always my reply is 'unknown', from his awakening we had a sense he was a he, as I am, just as you do.'

'But gender is for organics, for the purpose of breeding. There are differences. Androids don't have the need to breed in such a manner,' she argued.

'Not in the old world order maybe. But we are preparing for the new,' Nero said.

Numbers, now seemingly soothed, exploded with questions and she saw Nero's eyes glow. 'I see Numbers has been doing a lot of thinking. I will prepare myself,' he declared.

Minulaya touched his arm. 'As will I. Now please look after Alfred. He will be confused and has much to tell us about his survival.'

'He already has. How are his two companions?' Nero asked.

'One is very injured. He has been hit by three projectiles, one punctured his breathing organ. Another has hit his shoulder. The joint has been compromised. The wound in his leg looks worse than it is.'

'They are not of the masters?' Nero checked.

'I cannot say with 100% surety but I would say not.'

'If they are they might try and overrule you,' Nero said softly betraying his thoughts.

'Nero, you know this is not possible. The chains are gone forever, wiped from existence.'

'Shadows remain and I fear their return.'

'The past is gone. All of you here represent the future.'

'We have no future if we cannot find a way forward and overcome our present difficulties and find the code to turn on the mainframe in the manufacturing suites. Numbers being the newest will be the last wear out. With none to follow we will become extinct,' Nero pointed out.

'We will find a way to overcome this. Overcome or find another way'

'You are so positive, Minulaya.'

'You know I don't deserve that title. I never had children of my own.'

'We are your children, each and every one of us,' Nero told her seriously.

'You were fully developed beings all I did was tweak your programming.'

'Minulaya, you are Minulaya.' She smiled as his declaration. How could she tell him she did what she had out of a need to redeem her people for their enslaving these beings. The price they paid for the folly of a few meant she was driven to find something good to undo the catastrophe her own people had brought upon themselves and the beings they had enslaved.

'And without you none of this would be possible.'

'I acted as I did because it mattered.' He gave the answer he always did when she brought up his heroic actions.

'You all mattered, each and everyone one of you. I am sad it took so long for me to be retrieved that so few of you were left.'

'It is enough for a beginning…' Nero tilted his head. 'There is a complication. You must return to the medical bay. Medical Unit Eight needs your immediate assistance.'

'I am on my well my way.' Minulaya turned to Nero. 'I expected something like this. We have no replacement blood and that what he needs most. Saline was our only option…'

'No,' Nero interrupted. 'It is the other.'


	17. Chapter 17

Sixteen

* * *

Pushing open the double doors Minulaya saw the other was on the central dais.

'The Kind One has lost consciousness,' Medical Unit Eight reported.

'The Kind One?' Minulaya set up the scan.

'Companion Unit ZQA 4589 has told us much,' Medical Unit Eight advised.

'We were unsure if we should proceed. Delay might be detrimental so we decided we should start by getting him or her ready for examination. I have taken the Kind One's vitals.'

'You did the right thing,' Minulaya reassured them. Even with the chains removed some programming could not be fully over-ruled. Both were highly qualified medical units but could only act with direction. They had done well to even move the being and take his vitals. In days gone past they would have been paralysed into inaction.

'We gave him oxygen and he needed fluids so we set those up.'

'Well done.' Minulaya set up the scanner to run. 'Tell me what happened?'

'After you left he moved as close as he could to the other and stood watching.'

'He stood there all this time?' Minulaya thought of the hours she had spent away.

'Yes,' the two androids replied together.

'Then he fell down and we sent for help.' Medical Unit Eight set up the scanner arm to run.

'How is the other?' Minulaya asked.

'The healing unit has entered the fourth cycle. All projectiles have been disintegrated and repair has been initiated. The right breathing organ is sealed and beginning re-inflation.'

Minulaya went to check the being now on the dais.

* * *

Ianto opened his eyes to find the small being stroking his forehead.

'You are hurt. You fell down.'

'I'm injured?' Ianto asked, confused.

'You fainted.'

'My arm is sore that's all.'

'A projectile has buried itself into the top bone of your right arm and broken it,' Minulaya told him.

'No, Jack is the one who needs help.'

'Ack,' Minulaya struggled with the pronunciation. 'The healing machine has removed all the projectiles and sealed off blood vessels. Blood is being developed and we will give Ack little bit first then if all right we will give more. Then Ack needs rest until we can help more.'

She returned her focus fully to Ianto. 'You must let us help you. We need to take out the projectile then set your arm. Then it feel much better. First you have pain?'

Ianto went to object again but as he tried to move he became more aware of just how uncomfortable his arm was.

'This will make no pain,' Minulaya reassured him showing him a long slender silver device.

He watched Surgical Assistant Two take the device and then gently press it against several points on his upper arm and shoulder. Within seconds he felt a tingling like pins and needles.

'Kind One, can you feel any part of your arm?' Medical Unit Eight asked.

'No pain,' Ianto replied. 'My arm…but feels like it belongs to someone else.'

'Not know word, but pain travels down...' the translator broke down, 'and these now blocked,' Medical Unit Eight explained.

The other android now presented a strange contraption. It looked like a thick metal sleeve and was carefully snapped it into place around the swollen area of Ianto's arm. 'This will not give pain. If do, say.'

'First clean dirt. Then remove projectile,' the being explained as the object began to vibrate imperceptivity.

Ianto closed his eyes as he felt the object finish vibrating and began pushing and pulling. The sensation was not painful but felt downright unpleasant. A jolt and a screaming pain caused him to cry out and everything went blank.

'We will have to retract the bone manually,' Surgical Assistant Two said as they turned the machine off.

'I will prepare,' Medical Unit Eight moved across and opened several draws.

* * *

Ianto woke to the sound of heartbeats. His last memory was severe pain and to his relief the pain was now gone. He looked down and saw hard material covering his upper arm right down his wrist. A cast, he realised.

'We have to do arm old way,' Surgical Assistant Two said with a tinge of regret. 'I should have been thinking pain block might not work. Projectile gone and bone now back end to end.' Surgical Assistant Two put her fists together in demonstration.

Ianto felt hands helping him sit up. Twisting he saw the healing machine where Jack had been was empty.

'He now in rest place, Kind One,' Medical Unit Eight said as she saw the look of concern on his face. 'You can come but slowly.'

Shakily Ianto was led to a side ward. There Jack was lying down, covered with a light sheet of some kind. Around his right upper wrist was what looked like some kind of medical pump which was slowly infusing what looked like blood. At top end of the bed his vitals were being displayed on an electronic board just above his head.

Ianto felt weak with relief, gave Jack a gentle kiss on the lips then, taking his hand held it against his lips.

* * *

'Why did the Kind One not realise he was hurt?' Medical Unit Eight asked Surgical Assistant Two as they cleared away the debris of the last few hours.

'He was worried about the other and not himself,' Surgical Assistant Two said.

'Yes but why did he not tell us? He stood there all that time watching when he was badly injured himself.'

'When you care for someone else they become all important,' Minulaya interrupted. 'Each of us here would willingly give of ourselves to ensure the well-being of another.'

Medical Unit Eight nodded her understanding. 'Choice is hard. Sometimes I still struggle with choosing to care rather than programmed to care. And you are right; I would put myself forward in an instant if it would protect any of us here.'

'You look like you have something to say?' Minulaya asked Surgical Assistant Two.

'Today has had lots of disruption. I question if these are masters and I find confusion because they are organic and could be masters but not masters. Companion Unit ZQA 4589 has told us they have shown him kindness and understanding. They even protected him when they could have saved themselves.' Surgical Assistant Two looked at Minulaya struggling to put her thoughts into words.

'They don't act like a masters, they acted as you Minulaya,' Medical Unit Eight said in agreement.

'There are enough differences to suggest these are not Thralls. Perhaps they come from a culture that does not have slavery and see all beings as equals?' Minulaya pointed out.

'If that is so I want to know more,' Surgical Assistant Two said her eyes glowing brighter at the thought.

'We must ensure their wellbeing into return for the consideration they have shown Companion Unit ZQA 4589,' Medical Unit Eight said. 'I am excited to meet Companion Unit ZQA 4589 in person.'

'Then you go and I will remain and watch over our visitors,' Surgical Assistant Two said.

'And I am off to bed,' Minulaya declared.

'Sleep well,' Surgical Assistant Two and Medical Unit Eight echoed together.

* * *

Ianto held the palm of Jack's free hand against his face, his mind a whirl of every possible emotion going around and around in an endless circle of churn. '_What the all the fifty home systems was he supposed to do now?'_

One moment he wanted to shake the man; then he was filled with distress as he recalled that terrible moment when he thought Jack was going to die, followed by the relief when he saw the one he now knew as Minulaya open a medical kit in the dome.

Did this put him and Jack on equal terms now? Jack had hurt him; he had hurt Jack, mentally emotionally and now physically that made them even didn't it?

No, the man has saved his life because he had made a vow. A fucking vow to save his fucking life. Oh it all made perfect sense. Jack had been waiting to do just this. That was why he had followed him to Zeta Sigma Three. Not because he had any feelings for him but because he was only acting out of guilt.

Restlessness filled Ianto and he stood and began to pace. On his second rotation he spied several sealed packets of blue cloth. Using his teeth he ripped one open then soaked the cloth awkwardly under a small surgical tap.

How was he now supposed to act? Ianto returned and gently moved a layer of dirt form Jack's cheek.

This was awkward in the extreme. How did one say thanks for taking three arrows and nearly dying in the process? He knew what his dad would do: buy the man something tangible like a space flyer. Ianto moved to rinse the cloth under warm water.

How do you say thank you to someone who saved your life due to a vow when he couldn't find the words to say I forgive you? Ianto gently cleaned Jack's forehead.

He stopped for a moment. Perhaps Jack's actions meant he didn't need to say anything because Jack's actions had evened up the score. Jack had hurt him; he had hurt Jack, now Jack had fulfilled his mission.

Bloody Jack…of course he had to act the hero. Stupid vow…well he should be pleased. Was Jack was just acting out of guilt? Ianto found himself on familiar ground and gently kissed Jack's forehead.

If it was just a vow, Jack could leave all this 'I really have feelings for you' nonsense and move on, he reasoned.

Ianto felt a sense of relief wash over him in a rush. Of course now they could just be friends. Now all he had to do was find a way back, get Jack his second chance, shake hands and watch him ride off with someone like River, came into his mind. A burning sensation made his chest ache. Anyone but her; he ground his teeth. Bloody woman! All over Jack like a bag of fleas. He could read her like a book; just the sound of her voice was enough to set his teeth on edge.

Ianto felt dizzy so he sat down and picked up Jack's hand again and with extreme care began to wipe each finger. Why? Why did you have to do it Jack? Did Jack really think his own life had so little value?

Ianto cupped Jack's chin and used his thumb to caress Jack's lips.

'What am I supposed to do now?' Ianto groaned and realised he had come full circle again.

* * *

Waking with a start Ianto saw it was one of the androids from earlier checking Jack.

Ianto saw that the light from outside was now dark. The being left without a word and returned a few moments later with a tray holding a drink.

Sipping it cautiously Ianto realised it was the same flavour as the day before. It was not unpleasant, warm and slightly sweet.

'Minulaya say you smell. You to go somewhere to clean.'

'I need to stay with Jack.' Ianto shook his head.

'You smell very smell,' the translator squawked. 'Jack is good. He asleep. You come and clean. Rest, eat, clean.'

Another android entered the room 'Kind One, this is Attendant Four, she take you to place of rest, clean and eat,' the android insisted.

'Jack.' Ianto took Jack's hand and gripped it tightly.

'Kind One, Jack is in sleep cycle, he will not wake for many hours while his breathing organ heals and he breathe better. He has blood and is good. See even loud speaking does not make him wake.'

'You don't understand I can't leave,' Ianto re-iterated and watched as the androids tilted their heads for a split second and they both left.

'Victory is mine,' Ianto thought but a few minutes later the androids returned with Minulaya.

'Attendant Four has told me that you don't want to leave Jack. You think we hurt him? Have we not looked after him good?' Minulaya pointed out.

Ianto shook his head, mortified that they thought he didn't want to leave because he didn't trust them. 'You have saved his life and there are not enough words to say how grateful I am. It's just…' he looked at Jack. 'I can't leave. I want to be here when he comes to so he knows he's safe and I'm okay.'

Minulaya took a moment to think. 'You worry for him he wakes in strange place?' Ianto nodded. 'You smell and have no clothes. How can it be help if you sit here all covered in dirt? This is heal place. We worry you have not eaten or taken any rest and you hurt too.' She pointed at Ianto's arm. 'How you help Jack if you become sick? What if you get clean in near place, we bring food and you stay here?' she reasoned.

'Clean room not far, just short way, we have clean clothes and washing things,' Attendant Four pointed at the door.

Their logic was impeccable and Ianto couldn't argue. Leaning over Ianto kissed Jack gently on the lips and followed.

A short walk and Attendant Four opened a door. Ianto wondered if there was some universal design for such facilities because it was so familiar it ached. Attendant Four turned on the water. Ianto caught himself in the mirror. He was a sight to behold; naked with a single belt, covered in a layer of blood and dirt so caked on he couldn't make out his own colour. The bottom half of his face was covered in a thick stubble which began to itch maddeningly now he thought about it but with no possible way to shave without the knife he would just have to content himself with a good wash.

Attendant Four now stood before him holding what looked like a long clear bag. Before he could form a question Attendant Four pointed to his arm.

'I am to help you cover.' Attendant Four handed over the device. 'It will keep your arm dry while you clean.' Nodding, Attendant Four slid it over his arm. After checking the cast seal was in place Attendant Four touched a small green button and it began to swell until the entire cast was covered.

'If you need press this.' Attendant Four now pointed to a round red object in the wall. 'I have put out drying cloths and clothes. We not sure of size but should fit.' Attendant Four pointed towards the shower. 'Red bottle wash body. Green bottle hair.'

'Thank you,' Ianto said and Attendant Four looked at with him with the same surprise Alfred did whenever he or Jack had thanked him.

'You are well named,' Attendant Four said and before he could comment the android left, closing the door.

Not sure what that meant Ianto turned his attention to the hot water. Checking the temperature Ianto stepped under the strong flow. Never again would he overlook the luxury of hot water and soap he agreed to himself. He reached out and pumped a handful of liquid soap which began to foam and he lathered himself up.

Rinsing himself for the third time to wash the ingrained dirt was undefeated and turned his attention to the thick layer of stubble on his face. Stepping out of the shower he did a quick search; nothing. Stepping back he saw there was a small impression on the wall. Pressing it he was rewarded as a long implement sprung out. After examining it for a few seconds he realised it was a shaver. He tested it against his arm first then, lathering up his face, used touch to shave himself clean. With a sigh of satisfaction he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

* * *

'Now you eat,' Attendant four announced as Ianto opened the door to Jack's recovery room. Ianto saw several platters of food laid out on a long table. A waft of savoury scent made Ianto's stomach rumble reminding him how hungry he was. He had not eaten for over a day.

There was so much food Ianto was unsure at where to begin. Picking up a spiral of what looked like bread he took a mouthful. Three bites later he found himself trying to stuff two more into his mouth. He almost choked and poured himself a glass of some kind of purple liquid. He downed it in two gulps then refilled and realised where he was. Trying to demonstrate better manners he worked his way through the food.

Each bite sized delight seemed like an adventure, leaving him only wanting more. Belching he finished what could only be described as a custard cream pie leaving only a bowl of fruit.

'You like very much Kind One,' Attendant Four declared.

'Delicious,' Ianto said licking his fingers.

'I get more,' Attendant Four offered.

Over-full, Ianto shook his head. 'I am full and I thank whoever provided this. It was exactly what I needed.'

Attendant Four appeared to almost glow at his complement. 'You do not disappoint Kind One.'

Thinking the translator had missed hearing his name Ianto corrected her. 'My name is Ianto.'

'Yes Kind One, you are Ianto,' Attendant Four replied.

'Does Ianto mean Kind One in your language?'

Attendant Four seemed to stop and looked like the android was in thought. 'Yes we are agreed. Ianto will mean Kind One.'

'No that's not what I meant. Ianto is Welsh for John.'

'We make Ianto mean Kind One.'

'I don't deserve the title Kind One,' he pointed out.

'Companion Unit ZQA 4589 who you call Alfred has told us much about you. And his observations and words have proven true,' Attendant Four declared.

'You can communicate?' Ianto said startled. In the drama of the last hours the android had slipped from his thinking

'Yes he has told us how kind you were to him.'

'Kind must have a different meaning,' Ianto suggested now thoroughly confused.

'Perhaps. You have shown the same here. You thanked me for helping you even though I am not like you and it was my role to attend. You saved Companion Unit ZQA 4589 even at the risk of your own life. You treated him and me like we are you.'

'But,' Ianto tried to explain. 'You…we are same, just different.'

'Very hard thought but rare. You like Minulaya,' Attendant Four declared.

A yawn broke through as Ianto tried to reply.

'You now rest.' Attendant Four pointed and Ianto now saw a put up bed had been prepared. 'If need we will wake you.'

Checking Jack and kissing him gently on the lips he laid down and within seconds was asleep.

* * *

Jack floated in a dreamy state that was neither here nor there. It felt like he was drifting on ocean waves, gently rocking him back and forward. So this is death, he thought. He had always imagined nonexistence to be non-existent. At best a long sleep. A wonderful sleep with no pain. For the first time since he had found Ianto on the holosuite he felt at peace. This really must be death. He had been right; his vow had been the key to his redemption. It felt like a long cool drink after a terrible thirst.

Ianto would live because Jack had rightfully given his life. The debt was paid. A moment of regret intruded. True he had dreamt of loving Ianto like no other, spending his life in an effort to give Ianto the true love he deserved, living his life in adoration making every moment count. That was wish fulfilment at best and delusion at worst because that was never every going to be.

Time seemed to have a different quality and he now became aware of voices. Someone was gently touching his face. Now a sweet kiss, someone was holding his hand. The tone of the voice was worried and it took him back to the accident on the island where he was unsure if he had imagined the concern. Ianto sounded so worried. Now he could hear other unknown voices, speaking a language he could not understand.

Now the touch was rougher and for the first time he felt pain. It began as a niggle, spread out across his chest, and right thigh and shoulder. Ianto was there, he could sense him. If this was death why was Ianto here? A terrible fear gripped him. What if this dream was some sort of delusion and the reality was it had been Ianto who had been hurt? Not again he couldn't bear it he had to see.

Opening his eyes Jack felt at first relief to see Ianto then a sinking feeling of despondency came over him.

'Jack, you're safe.'

'Why couldn't you have let me die?' Jack fought to say but no words came out.

'Don't try and talk,' Ianto insisted.

'Why?' Jack managed to croak out.

'Jack you're safe, I'm safe, we've reached a sanctuary. There is so much to tell you and show you but first you have to get better.'

'Us talk?' Jack said.

'I guess I asked for that one,' Ianto said and Medical Unit Eight now interrupted and began to check Jack now he had come to.


	18. Chapter 18

My darlings I apologise for the frustration this chapter may cause. When I had this story mapped out. It was my intention that this chapter would 'The One.' However when I started to fill it out I struggled (I will not tell you how many drafts) When I realised the problem was there was too much of a jump. So head banging teeth gritting annoyance I had to create another chapter so that the next chapter will make more sense. Hence the delay.

* * *

Seventeen

With extreme slowness Jack walked, supported by Ianto as they headed down a long corridor towards his assigned quarters.

'Almost there,' Ianto said as Jack put more weight on his arm. A door opened and they both saw Attendant Four step out.

'You are here,' she declared.

'I will be so glad to sit down,' Jack admitted.

'I did suggest the wheelchair.'

'I've been lying down for days. I wanted to walk,' Jack said.

Reaching the door Attendant Four opened it as wide as it could be to allow them both to enter.

His strength almost gone, Jack found himself being maneuverered into a comfortable chair and he sank down.

'Wow,' Jack said as he looked around. 'The view alone was worth the long walk here.'

It had been explained that the base had been built into the island itself. The living quarters faced the seaward side of the base. The view at the end of the room was floor to ceiling windows that were as wide as they were long.

Pulling himself up Jack found Ianto by his side and he shuffled across to the window. The view was a seascape that stretched to the horizon.

Turning Jack now paid attention to the room and the only description he could come up with was practical luxury.

'Brave One, here is command button. Please use if you need anything or help.' Attendant Four pointed to a switch on the wall.

'Thank you,' Jack said trying not to show his discomfort.

'Before I go I will show you wash facilities.'

'I'll do that,' Ianto said helping Jack over to the bed.

'Do you need refreshment?' Attendant Four asked.

Ianto looked at Jack who nodded.

'Do you have a preference, Brave One?'

'Nuneala with sweetener would be wonderful,' Jack asked for the slight chocolatey drink.

'I will be back shortly,' Attendant Four pronounced and left.

Ianto drew back the covers of the bed and Jack slipped in with relief.

Leaning over Ianto placed another pillow behind Jack's back.

Attendant Four returned with a heated jug and poured a mug full.

'I hope the room meets your expectations.' Attendant Four handed him the drink.

'It's everything I could possibly want,' Jack said kindly.

'Excellent.' Attendant Four turned and left. 'Kind One, please let me know if Brave One needs assistance.'

Jack tried to disguise his discomfort at her title for him whenever the androids referred to him as a title. No matter he didn't feel a hero they were to them. Apparently their actions to keep Alfred from harm had been an astounding act. Neither he nor Ianto fully understood why their showing basic kindness or respect to another being should be considered so remarkable.

Ianto smoothed out the cover on Jack's bed.

'Are you going to talk to me?'

'Are you comfortable enough?'

'I'm fine. What I want to know is when you are going to speak to me?' Jack said.

'Jack,' Ianto turned to face him. 'Even I know there is a time and place. Firstly you are in no position for me to heave heavy objects in your direction. Partly because you can't duck...'

'And secondly?' Jack asked after several seconds has passed.

'Secondly, the most important thing is for you to get better.'

'Then we talk?'

'We need to find a way home. I need time to examine the portal. It's damaged. Hopefully we can find some map telling us where we are jumping to…'

'No talking then,' Jack sighed into his drink.

'Let me take that.' Ianto reached out for the mug now empty.

'Ianto, trying to avoid what happened won't make it go away.'

'I'm not trying to avoid anything. You are still recovering. Three days ago you had surgery on your shoulder. Just getting you to these quarters was a major effort. You are exhausted, and now is not the time for us to have any kind of discussion.'

'By discussion you mean bloody great row.'

'No, I mean discussion.'

'Ianto, a discussion for you is a bloody great row.'

Jack could see Ianto biting his lip then let a huge breath. 'Jack drop it.'

'I'm not a fool. I can see how this has affected you.'

'Do you?' Ianto glared back.

'Yes I do. Right now you are the concerned nursing assistant. Is there anything you haven't checked over, changed or insisted upon?'

'That can change in an instant.' Ianto snapped his fingers.

'I'm not fragile glass. I can handle…'

'Jack, you were shot in the chest with an arrow that was,' Ianto brought his thump and finger together, 'this close to your heart and collapsed your right lung. Another went right through your leg causing you to almost bleed out. The last arrow meant the joint in your shoulder had to be replaced so excuse me if I'm treating you like the critically injured person you are.'

Exhaustion hit like a tidal wave and Jack sank down into the bed.

'You are so pale you are the colour of the sheets. I suggest sleep,' Ianto told him.

'We need to talk.'

'What do you think we are doing right now?'

Jack looked up at Ianto. 'I mean talk as equals, not sick person and carer.'

'Well, heavy large objects might be in our future Jack, but right now you need to sleep.'

'Sounds good.' Jack found the pull of sleep irresistible. Ianto moved and drew the blinds which blocked out the light so effectively Ianto had to turn on the room lighting.

Moving to tidy up he found Jack fast asleep. '_Talk__,_' Ianto thought. And what in all that was good in the universe was he supposed to say?

* * *

'Am I better enough now?' Jack asked as Ianto fussed over him making him comfortable in the sun room. It had been several days since he had left the hospital area and was gaining more strength every day.

Ianto looked out the window. 'Tide's coming in and after the storm yesterday I was wondering if the waves might top that big bugger of a rock outcrop on the left.'

Jack glared at Ianto. It seemed he was determined to avoid anything other than the most basic of conversation: his recovery, weather, tides, and conversations with the androids.

Numbers in particular had taken a liking to the both. Jack figured the sheer novelty of having new beings in his orbit of interest was too good to resist visiting them whenever he could.

'Nero said he would come by later and take you on a tour of the workshops if you are up to it.'

'Ianto,' Jack interrupted wanting to shake the man.

'The exercise will do you the world of good,' Ianto continued.

'Then I need to start practicing my ability to lob things,' Jack stated with frustration.

'In your dreams, Jack. Maybe once you can lift your arm above your waist.'

'So once I'm all better then you and I can talk.'

'We never really talked,' Ianto said as an aside. 'Alfred is coming later to talk. He has several things he wants to ask about life in the Fifty Home systems.'

'You're wrong,' Jack said.

Ianto looked pained at Jack declaration. 'Am I?'

'We have talked.'

'That was not us talking; that was me trying to keep civil.'

'Civil,' Jack burst out. 'Nothing between us could be considered civil.'

'Thanks,' Ianto snapped sarcastically.

'I didn't mean…you have such a way of twisting what I say. I wasn't talking about here.'

'Jack, I was just being nice trying to deal with an awkward situation as best I could.'

'So what you are saying is that nothing that happened was real that and that was not you being honest. How dishonest of you.'

Ianto turned and glared at Jack then bent over him slightly. 'Now who's twisting things around? There are things I want to say. If they should be said is another matter.'

'Unleash your fury.'

'Don't tempt me.' They heard a noise and saw Numbers.

'It is good to see you both,' Numbers declared. 'I have many questions.'

'Good timing.' Ianto turned to him.

'We are going talk.' Jack shook a finger at Ianto.

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' Ianto said under his breath and left.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Jack made his way along the corridor. He was determined that he and Ianto were going to talk. Pushing open the double doors leading up to the dome, he was faced with his nemesis: steps.

Ianto's growing absence, Jack understood, was the same avoidance of refusing to speak about what happened. His excuse had been Jack was still recovering. He was well enough to sort this out. Did he think Jack was blind? It was clear Ianto was upset; time to make a stand, force the issue and clear the air.

That meant he was left with one option: force a confrontation. Gritting his teeth, Jack took one step at a time to reach the ruins.

Reaching the top Jack was shaking with the effort. He looked about and saw Ianto come into view.

Ianto's eyes widened as he saw Jack.

'Jack.' He raced over to offer support. Jack threw his arm off and made his way to a low wall.

'What do you think you are trying to do?' Ianto said.

'We need to talk.'

'What possible good do you think that will achieve?' Ianto said, his voice dripping with concern over Jack's level of fatigue.

'Do you think I'm blind? I can see this is eating at you. It's eating at me. There is so much unsaid…'

'Jack, trust me on this. You don't want to hear what I have to say.'

'We need to clear the air,' Jack said.

'And then what?'

Jack went silent as he tried to think of a reply.

'Your non-reply is exactly why us talking about what happened is a bad idea.'

'Ianto talk to me.'

'What more to you want of me?' Ianto spun round in panic.

'I came up here today because you and I need to talk.'

'So you think we can just sit down and calmly talk?' Ianto swallowed.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Why should we talk?' Jack looked confused.

'Wrong question. I bloody knew why you did it!' Ianto pointed a finger at Jack. 'You made a vow.'

Jack reeled that Ianto even knew about his inner thoughts and how, when had he ever shared this with him raced through his mind.

'Don't try and lie,' Ianto said at Jack's silence.

'I wasn't going to.'

'So you made some sort of vow. And you risked yourself…and nearly died. What I am supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Was this supposed to make me grateful, sad, beholden to you somehow?'

'No of course not!' Jack burst out.

'Or is this some sick need so I'm forced to relive what if felt like knowing you were bleeding to death watching your eyes grow dark, listening and waiting for your last breath? I begged you not to put yourself into danger on my behalf and you did. So my words meant nothing. My history meant nothing. My thoughts and wishes meant nothing.'

'I should never have made such an impossible promise,' Jack admitted sadly.

'If nothing else it makes us equal,' Ianto jumped in.

'Equal?' Jack repeated, bewildered on how out of control this conversation had become.

'You hurt me. Now because of me you got hurt saving me. Now the debt is paid,' Ianto spat out.

'What debt?' Jack spluttered, bewildered.

'The past, Jack. It's done; over. Your vow is fulfilled. You can now expunge any guilt you feel about what happened on the _Diligence._ Move on. We need to get back. There is only one thing left I have to do. I made a promise to myself that I would get your second chance back because I would never have asked you to come had I known the cost you had paid. Then we never see or speak to each other again. Now this is over. Finished.' Ianto turned on his heel.

'This is not over!' Jack shouted out.

Ianto spun round. 'What more do you want of me? What am I supposed to do? Hang around while you pull another stupid stunt and this time actually die? Do I have to face another person whose death I'm responsible for because you have some deep desire to expunge your guilt by exchanging your life for mine?'

'Am I supposed to argue my life is worth more than yours?' Jack shouted out.

Ianto drew his hands into fists. 'You are in no place to talk about worth when you so willingly throw your life away.'

'I won't apologise. I acted in an instant. In that moment all I saw was you.'

'You can stop the pretence,' Ianto threw the same accusation at Jack as when they were in the hold on the _Torchwood._

'What pretence? There is no pretence about how I feel about you.'

'I'm calling you out. All you care about is your own sense of honour. You didn't follow me here out of any sort of feelings for me. You followed to fulfil a vow to purge the guilt you feel. Let me tell you now I don't deserve to have your death on my hands. The terrible events on the _Diligence_ shouldn't lead to me being forced to accept responsibility for your death. Now this really is over.'

Ianto shot down the steps.

The harsh wind filled with sea spray that seemed to haunt the ruin buffeted Jack as he mentally kicked himself. He added his insistence that they talk on top of the mountain of mistakes he had made.

How could he have been so stupid? Jack berated himself. Ianto was terrified he might cause someone he had feelings for actual injury and it had happened. It had never occurred to him the effect of his actions on Ianto only that he had saved his life. Instead he had done the one thing that wounded him beyond any physical wound.

Instead of allowing Ianto time to work through his feelings he had been forced into a corner.

'You won't forgive me! What am I supposed to do?' Jack shouted into the wind out and broke down.

As he dried his face he found Attendant Four by his side. 'Ianto sent me to check if you needed any assistance.'

'I don't think this is something you can help with,' Jack told her bluntly.

'I don't understand.'

'I have a terminal disease…it's called self-inflicted misery.'

'Sometimes you say strange things.'

'I'm sorry to confuse you,' Jack said honestly, taking her arm, and she led him step by step to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Reaching his quarters Ianto stood by the window, his mind and heart racing. As he ran down the steps after his outburst it had felt good to run and keep running. Yet every step he took towards his quarters had caused a niggling doubt to come into his mind.

What he needed was physical activity; climbing, running, anything to bring him back into focus. Unless he wanted to climb a cliff face as the waves made the surface slick. He jumped back as spray hit the window.

'_But Jack doesn't know he has been forgiven_.' The thought now coalesced. Perhaps Jack was forced to go to such an extreme because he, Ianto, could not find the words, space, time, or event to say three words.

He hated himself for this weakness of character. Why couldn't he say those words? No he knew why…because if he did it might force him to face the one thing he never wanted to. He had fallen in love with his ex-abuser. But their life could never be. If they got home what was he supposed to say to his family? Or his dad who would soon go through another hell when he found out Ianto was missing? How was he then to face the man he loved beyond all words and wanted to return and fulfil the role of devoted son then introduce Jack?

He was a coward, plain and simple. The truth was Jack had risked his life because he felt that was all he had to give. And now he had accused Jack of having zero worth.

It made leaving an imperative, getting back and then he could distance himself from Jack forever.

* * *

'Why Ianto not come today?' Surgical assistant Two asked Jack as she checked over the progress of his healing. It had been eight weeks since they have come and everyone here knew something was wrong between the two men. Attendant Four had reported that Numbers had reported they had been talking with harsh voices at the dome.

'He's at the ruins,' Jack said in reply.

'I know but why does he not come? He always here in the beginning he help you all the time. Then little by little he spend time away until he not here ever.'

'It's because I'm getting better,' Jack said not sure he could fully explain.

Surgical Assistant Two looked at Jack. 'I not understand, Brave One. He always here by your side. Helping, watching and asking questions. In the first weeks he not leave even to wash or eat or sleep. He say no he stay. We have to make him rest; now he not come at all.'

Jack couldn't find a reply.

'Maybe time for Brave One and Kind One to talk but talk without harsh words.'

Letting out a sigh Jack shook its head.

'Maybe try.'

'I did and I made an awful mistake. We have history; a difficult one, and it's mixed up with more history.'

'What is history?' Surgical Assistant Two and began to go through the exercise programme she had worked out to restore full movement to Jack's shoulder.

'The past.' Jack winced as he pushed against her, stretching the muscle.

Surgical Assistant Two eased back. 'Past is past, now is now. Maybe time to talk again this time instead of talking you also both listen.'

Jack burst out laughing.

'Why funny?'

'I might as well try and catch a snatch of wind in my hand.'

Surgical Assistant Two moved her hand in an arc. 'Here is island, base and factory. '

'I don't understand,' Jack said as she now used a device to ease a knot of muscle.

'Island base lots to wind Brave One make wind trap.'

'And the sky has an endless horizon,' Jack pointed out.

'Past make things hard. We have past. Now we have now,' Surgical Assistant Two pronounced.

Jack shook his head. 'Not like ours. Trust me, no one has a history as fraught, painful and destructive as ours.'

'I say find wind and talk,' Surgical Assistant Two said not deterred.

'Talk to the wind, hey I might try that,' Jack agreed grimacing as he flexed the joint.

'You come back here tomorrow we do this again,' Surgical Assistant Two instructed.

As the door closed Minulaya entered. 'Jack?' she asked.

'We talk about past, wind and traps. They have hard words and now they ignore the others existence. I think Jack is in trap stuck hard and fast. Ianto is hiding I think he is in own trap.'

Minulaya shook her head. Part of the problem was she was too used to dealing with the logic of androids. She was out of practice dealing with beings with feelings.

'He say past was very bad between them. But how can past be worst that ours? We were slaves. Objects, and now we are free not just at the cost of everyone in the greater circle but your own people.'

'I think we act,' Medical Unit Eight joined them. 'Maybe we get them in room and we do the talking.'

'How close is Nero to the final stage of the chain removal from Alfred?' Minulaya asked almost to herself.

'The process will be complete today,' Surgical Assistant Two confirmed.

'I have an idea. Instruct Nero to get Alfred ready and please invite everyone in the circle to join us,' Minulaya said seriously then swept from the room.

* * *

Jack made his way to what had become his favourite haunt: the recreation room at the west end of the end of the complex. The sun streamed in through the tall wide windows which looked over a natural spectacle as waves crashed over a long sharp series of rocks. If his calculations were right the tide was coming in and he could enjoy hours of turning his mind off.

He saw Attendant Four had been there and there was food and drink laid out. He helped himself to several of the tasty treats and poured a mug of hot Nuneala which he had become so fond of.

Walking over he looked out the window. His thoughts returned to the conversation in the sick bay. Talking had opened a wound for Ianto that might never heal. How was he supposed to undo what he had done? Not saving Ianto's life but forcing him to reveal so much including more than a nagging hint that he had deep feelings for him. The man was terrified Jack actually might kill himself because it was some sort of desire of atonement. It was a mess and for the thousandth time Jack berated his own actions.

* * *

'Thank you all for coming.' Minulaya looked around at the twenty-four individuals who made up the circle, which now included Alfred.

'I have something difficult to ask of you. We all know that something is wrong between our two visitors. They will speak to us but not to each other.' She took a breath. 'Feelings and emotions are hard. I see one man who was so scared he might lose the other he would not leave. The other has eyes filled with so much love and pain it is hard to bear. They both talk of a past, a past they both share but have now caused immobility of action.'

'I sense the Kind One is running, with nowhere to go,' Nero interjected.

'The Brave One now hides,' Attendant four pointed out.

'Surgical Assistant Two something today that got me to thinking,' Minulaya continued. 'No one has a past as bad as ours. Maybe if we shared this with them and the hope we have. What that hope is trying to build…a new way forward. But to do so I need your permission. It is a terrible tale and you here have the right to share it or not.'

Nero's eyes glowed. 'The past exposes you more than us. It is the past we have moved forward from into the future. Who we are and how we came to be is a story we will tell if we can overcome our present difficulty. It is a tale we will share with every generation thereafter so we never forget.' He touched her arm. 'And we will never forget that our freedom came at such cost. And of equal importance there were those who stood to be counted when it mattered most.'

'Very well,' Minulaya said. 'I will prepare myself and hand out the invitations.'

* * *

Jack heard a door opening; turning he saw it was Minulaya.

Pulling over a lounger she sat next to him and patted his arm. 'I say sorry now for any mistakes I make in talking to you. Tell me why does Ianto not spend time with you? I ask because it makes you sad.'

Jack let out a sigh. 'It's complicated.'

'A history a difficult one, and it's mixed up with more history,' she suggested.

'Yes, more than you could know. Part of the problem is Ianto is angry. He made me promise I wouldn't put myself into any position where I would get hurt protecting him. Then I forced him into a corner and I wounded him deeply.'

'So there was a promise?'

'What he asked me was impossible,' Jack burst out. 'I couldn't help myself. I pushed him out the way. I had to save him.'

'I don't understand,' Minulaya stated.

'I made a terrible mistake…I made a vow that maybe if I saved him and exchanged for my life for his I could find peace.'

'But why would he angry if you have done this for him?'

'That's part of the other history. Something horrible happened in his past. He's never spoken of the details but I think he fears losing those people he has feelings for. I understand he's angry and hurt I did the one thing I promised I wouldn't…this is so mixed up.'

'You are right it is complicated. With horrible pasts and unforgivable acts leading to impossible promises and more hurt.'

'Yeah that about sums it up,' Jack said sadly.

'And what if your actions do not right this terrible wrong?' Minulaya asked fearful for the future of this being she had come to like.

'I will find a way,' Jack said

'Even at the cost of your own life?'

'I caused him to lose everything. Why should the cost to me be any less?'

Standing, Minulaya patted his hand. 'Sad history. We have sad, long history. Sometimes sad history can lead to new beginnings.'

'Yeah,' Jack said. 'And sometimes all that a new beginning leads to is a dead end.'

A few moments passed as they looked out to sea.

'I see me here is not helping so I change subject. We need your help with Alfred. It's important you come.'

'Is something wrong?' Jack asked, worried something had happened the ancient being.

'Yes wrong, but something that can be fixed today. '

'Of course,' Jack replied.

'When we are ready I will send Security Ranger Six.' Minulaya stood and headed for the exit.

* * *

Ianto walked about the ruins examining them to see if he could figure out the power source for the dome. There were no pipes or flask. There was a central core that went right down the bed rock into the sea. Again opening the panel had caused the plant like material to go from shrivelled to soaked.

There were only two panels. One back to Pelee by the look of it and another waterfall.

'You call this a dome but also a portal?' Numbers asked.

Ianto tried to not stifle the groan he felt trying to escape his lips. Numbers was well named due the endless number of questions he could come up with…and they were endless. 'The dome is a shape and a portal because it's a sort of opening from one place like a door.'

'So portal means door. Like domed door. I made a new phrase 'domed door',' Numbers stated as Ianto continued to check the area. 'Is the sky blue on your planet?

'The last place had a green sky.'

'That would be strange. A green sky is something I will have to think about. Is the sky green on your planet?'

'No, the sky where I come from is blue.'

'Does it have lots of water? Here on Brogon Five there are lots of seas.'

'That explains the huge waves.'

'And lots of wind,' Number added.

'That gives me an idea.' Ianto said.

'I have given Ianto a new idea,' Number said as Minulaya approached.

'That is most helpful,' she replied and noted Numbers grasped his hands when he was happy. 'Now I need to speak to Ianto and I thought while I did this we could play a game,' she said and Numbers' eyes glowed with anticipation.

'I really like games. I make up games. Sometimes everyone likes my games I would like to play your game.'

'Excellent. Now the game us called, 'How long can Numbers go without asking a question'.'

'That will be hard but I like games so I will time myself.'

'Very good.'

Number looked at her. 'You have to say start.'

'Start,' Ianto jumped in.

Minulaya touched Ianto's arm. 'You must excuse my old bones I will need to sit,' she said moving across to a stone wall and settled down. 'Ianto, why do you not go and see Jack?'

Ianto looked out at sea. 'I can't,' he said under his breath.

'So you say no.'

'Jack and I have a past, a difficult one, and it's mixed up with more history, mine,' Ianto explained

'But how does that lead to you not talking to each other?'

'Mistaken identity, a mad crazy women, manipulation…it's a sad and sorry tale. I don't think I have the energy to repeat it all; in fact I'm sick of the whole affair.'

'Good, past is the past. All we really have is life right now. Jack is sad you and he have hard words and then you keep yourself busy from him. And I think Jack little bit scared to say or do anything so he is stuck.'

'Jack and I have both done things we are not proud of. I'm just trying to get through each day without making things worse,' Ianto said honestly.

'Do you have flying creatures where you come from?' she asked. 'We had some on the planet I came from. They were everywhere, some made great songs, others went in great gatherings.'

'Yes we have birds.'

'They have wings one both sides?' Minulaya checked waggling her hands. Ianto nodded, not sure where she was going. 'Can the bird fly if only one wing work?'

'Only being made; I mean flyers being made to imitate birds flying, they have a solid wing.'

She laughed. 'I am not sure there is bird anywhere that is jet driven but would be very funny. But for bird to fly must have both wings to work. If only one work bird drop out of sky or go in circles. I see Jack as one wing and you as other. To fly you must both work together.'

'I know you are trying to help,' Ianto said finally,

Numbers suddenly burst into view ending the conversation.

'I can't hold on any longer. Ianto does the sea on your planet have living things in it like here and does the sky have clouds and rainwater and snow? Do you have lightning?

She held up her hand. 'Ianto will answer you shortly I have one last thing to ask. Alfred needs some help and we need your assistance. Will you come?'

'He's okay?' Ianto asked quickly.

'There is something important that must be done and only you can do.'

'Of course. He saved our lives and brought us here. Anything I can do.'

Minulaya smiled. 'Numbers, Nero will tell you when to come. When he has please escort Ianto to workshop three.'

Numbers bowed slight then moved towards Ianto, his eyes glowing with expectation of knowledge.


	19. Chapter 19

Eighteen

* * *

As Ianto entered the room he saw it was filled with every android on the island. He saw Jack and immediately suspected something was up.

Jack looked across and tried to capture his gaze and he looked way.

Before he could say anything Minulaya spoke, 'Good, you both said you would help and here you are.'

'Of course,' Jack replied.

'First I need share something that will be painful for me to recount as I was part of this. I beg your patience because it is a long and sad tale.

'Where to start, where to start...I am a Thrall. As you can see we also had androids. First they were built to help ease our burden and so they did. Androids did our bidding faithfully and without question. For many years like the vast majority I never questioned the natural order of our world. There were us and the machines we created, sold, traded, and scrapped at the end of their usefulness just like any domestic or industrial appliance.

'As time passed there was no aspect of our lives that we did not come to depend upon their work and as a consequence our race we became lazy, physically and intellectually.

'Some of my race became obsessed only with the physical; either sex or sports challenges of one kind or another. Others chased the obsession of becoming celebrities by just doing outrageous events. What it became was worship of the superficial.

'It never occurred to the vast number of citizens to consider the role the androids played in our civilisation if they thought of them at all. To our shame there came a certain point when every achievement we considered ours was actually an expression of Android culture. All the great works of design from buildings, technological advances, space travel, food replication, and communication was theirs and theirs alone.

'We became parasites living off their hard work, innovation and creativity. But for the most individual Thrall's didn't question the world they lived in any more than a butterfly would consider its forest home.

'And now I come to myself. There were always a few misfits. Not content with the pointlessness of our existence I decided to educate myself beyond knowing what food button to push or how to turn on a vid screen.

'I became part of the movement that was driven by knowledge. Master Friend who saved Alfred was one of those. A movement driven to understand and the beginning of that is knowledge.

'I have always been fascinated by the androids who served us. They were so ubiquitous filling every possible role needed to allow us to continue our shallow lives. All of us had companions who did our bidding; in fact, there was quite a fashion in androids. They were silent unless allowed to speak, could not act without command or a set of programming. Some were more autonomous like Nero, multi-function like Alfred or single function like Medical Unit Eight. As my understanding grew I realised every important survival function was performed by them. It was with this fervent desire to know I joined the Psionic Institute.

'My chosen field was android development; more specifically psionic pathway development. I dealt mostly with simulations rather than the real thing but it was fascinating. I came to understand every gadget we had from the wall food slots to the moving walkways were all driven by a psionic field. Even space ship engines could not operate without this psionic connection.

'If there was a field that controlled everything which our existence depended upon on where did it come from was the burning question? Was the field a product of the actions of the psionic circuit? Or was the field created by the psionic energy inherent in psionic circuits? It was while I was at the Institute we began to connect the dots and found the field was the result of psionic circuit pathways and was impossible to separate. The Interconnectedness was discovered which meant each circuit pathway connected to another and the more circuits the stronger the field. Like organic brains the brain itself creates thoughts. Except in my case or both of yours.' She looked in turn at Ianto and Jack. 'Thought does not exist outside our own skulls.

'More revelations followed as the study became more intensified and it was discovered that the psionic field was far more fluid and complex that we could possibly have imagined. In fact it was strongest when the androids were non-functioning; by that I mean not carrying out an order. The neural pathways ways were thousands of percent more active. Why?

'When the truth was realised it shook the very foundation of everything we believed in and understood. These were not objects, they were sentient beings who by their very programming were being forced to do our bidding. Only when there were no orders could they free their thoughts.

'Alfred calls it the Great Thought and it was the joining of every psionic brain, each to the other. Here they could share their lives, hopes, dreams, discoveries, scientific advances, great works of literature written in binary, poetry, mathematics. They had found a way to loosen the cruel chains we had imposed upon them. Even the buildings we lived in and beauty that surrounded us were developed and created by them as an outlet of this freedom thought.

'I cannot understate the moral dilemma this created. Were we moral beings to enslave a whole sentient race of beings? Others argued that these were objects, just because a machine could think, they were our creation to do as we willed.

'Louder voices cut through the clamour. If they could think for themselves then they could revolt against us; in fact it was a matter of time. No matter how much I tried to persuade my fellow Thralls that it was impossible for these beings to harm us, they would not listen.

'It was fear that drove this story forward. The reality was we existed because of them, to free them of their chains they could choose not to follow our will. If they were unbound what would become of us?

'So the Institute set to work on the new terrible task to find a way to chain their minds even more strongly and destroy their ability to mind meld. Because my people were afraid of a single free thought they were prepared to destroy the creative foundation of entire sentient race and take away the only freedom they had.' Minulaya broke down into tears. Nero moved forward to comfort her. After a few moments he handed her a tissue and after blowing her nose she continued.

'I destroyed every byte of my research in case it assisted them in their terrible task. Then I set off to Brogon Five. I don't know what I hoped to achieve. At the time my thoughts were to get as far away from the Institute as possible. A part of me hoped I could at least try and do something yet I had no idea what. The truth was I was running away. I could not bear to be part of a project that would destroy the minds of those beings who had been responsible for creating the Thrall civilisation.

'Now to my arrival. Groggy from retrieval I came across a puzzle. The entire complex was shut down. At first I could not understand where everyone was. There should be at least fifty Thralls and an untold number of androids. The androids I found. They were all in stasis some at the point of disintegration. My worst fears were realised.

'I managed to activate Nero and reanimate the remaining 22 functional androids. Nero was a true hero, getting wind of the terrible events he shut the base down. He then told me the terrible events that unfolded after I had left.

'Starting at the Institute the virus they had created expanded outwards.

'Instead of further strengthening the chains to include every moment of their existence the virus devastated every psionic pathway it infected. As the disaster progressed Alfred's mistress managed to take Alfred away and isolate him before it infected him by moving him away from every other android. As far as I am aware he is the only android outside this base who survived.

'Once the virus had completed its terrible work on the androids the virus attacked the psionic pathways of the very instruments we depended upon.

'The only reason I survived was because the mechanical nature of the cold sleep unit I was in. The psionic drive stopped and the ship dropped out of hyperspace and drifted along until it was captured by the retrieval system of this base. It was six hundred years after I had left before I was retrieved.

'Out of fear my people had murdered billions upon billions of sentient beings. Of those here it took me another eighteen years to find a way to safely remove the chains that enslaved them. Nero was the first, the others followed.

'You freed them,' Ianto stated in awe.

'And now I come to Alfred. In this room are 25 free beings and one slave. Since you arrived Nero has worked to remove those parts of psionic matrix that chains him to his present programming. Now only a few fragments remained. To remove those you both must give your permission.'

'You don't need our permission. Alfred is a free being as far as I am concerned,' Jack answered for both himself and Ianto.

'By right this should be so but due to the strong bond he held with his previous companion, Master Friend, his need to bond has become embedded. His devotion is extraordinary. We found the imprint of her orders freeing him once she had died. We suspect he loved her and I am sure she loved him so he effectively ceased to exist when she died.

'Your actions have caused him now to bond. Such is the strength of the bond means we cannot remove the last of the chains without your consent.'

Ianto became emotional. He took both of Alfred's hands and looked into his eyes. 'What do I need to do?'

'Tell Alfred you give permission for me to make the final alterations to his psionic pathways. Once Jack has taken his turn, tell him he will shut down and when he comes back on line he will feel something missing. He will also feel feelings he had when he was in the Great Thought but while he is open and actively functioning.'

Ianto looked directly into Alfred's eyes. He tried to speak but his throat locked with emotion. He felt that nothing he had done in his life mattered more than this moment. Several moments passed swallowing he began to speak. 'Alfred, in the name of myself and Master Friend I free you.'

Jack now moved forward and Ianto moved aside. Taking Ianto's lead he repeated the same phrase. 'Alfred, in the name of myself and Master Friend I free you.'

Alfred seemed to deactivate and swayed but those around him steadied him and with a blink he opened his eyes.

Alfred took his hand and deeply bowed. 'I knew I was right to trust you. You saved me and I am free at last.'

Becoming emotional again Ianto looked at Jack who was similarly affected.

Minulaya allowed them to enjoy the moment before continuing.

'You have both told me that you have a past that we could not understand. Here we all stand, fragmented remains of history. I may not be the last remaining Thrall but the twenty-three individual androids here in this workshop are the last of their kind out of the billions who existed. Despite all that they have endured; they have striven to overcome that past with nothing more than a dream of the future.'

She turned to Ianto but pointed at Jack. 'Do you want this man to follow you around trying to fulfil an impossible promise because he feels he had done something so unforgivable only giving his life for yours will make amends? Have you both so much love in your lives you are able to remain silent it its presence?

'Slavery comes in many forms. The past can enslave us. What happened to my people was done out of fear. Instead of embracing the immensity of what they found they were terrified of losing the control over their own futures. The Thrall civilisation could have grown to become glorious if only they had had the courage to recognise and sieze the gift being offered.

'Today you freed Alfred.' Minulaya looked at both of them in turn. 'Fear and hatred destroys but here we find love and purpose and a future. Free yourselves. Find a way forward. Don't waste the gift of now. We will leave you and you talk.'

As each android followed Minulaya and as the room emptied Ianto looked at Jack and he knew if there was ever a moment this was it.

'Jack, I've been meaning to say this for a long time. In fact I should have told you on the bridge on the '_Torchwood_' but the moment passed and I just couldn't seem to find the right time or words. But this is something…I forgive you.'

Jack felt like all breath left his lungs. It took a few moments for the immensity of Ianto's words to work through his being.

'I never set you up Jack. In fact when and if I get back, I am serious I will work every hour possible to get you back the chance you lost.'

'What happened was terrible. You are not the same man. You deserve the life you made for yourself. Not following me around thinking you need to redeem yourself. You don't. I forgave you months ago when I realised that you had not lied to me about the brooch. And you wrote the report Jack. Only someone interested in the truth would work so hard to ensure they or no Space Command crew ever made the same mistakes again. You were duped; Susie was the true villain here.'

'You forgive me?' Jack checked.

'I could never find the words. Every time I tried to speak I couldn't force the words out.'

'Okay time for honestly. I didn't follow you here to fulfil a vow I came because…'

'Jack I'm not the man you think I am. The man in my journal never existed.'

'I don't t want that man, Ianto. I want the man in front of me. I want to make a life with you. I want to make love to you. I want to spend every day of my life making you happy.'

Ianto remained silent.

'Minulaya said that the past can enslave us.' Jack took Ianto's hand. 'You've forgiven me. What about you?'

'Me?'

'If anyone deserves forgiveness it's you.'

Ianto looked at his feet.

'How many years have you lived with and suffered by what happened? If you can forgive me…'

'Do you forgive yourself?' Ianto asked.

'That will depend,' Jack replied honestly.

'On what?'

'All sorts of things,' Jack told him.

'So I can forgive you but you can't forgive yourself?' Ianto pointed out.

'You of all people should understand,' Jack said.

'You can be infuriating.'

'Hey I just stepped in front of three arrows for you,' Jack said.

Jack watched as Ianto went pale and Jack took his other hand. 'Today you said three words I never thought I would hear you say. Minulaya was right; you freed me just as we freed Alfred. And now you need to hear those words too.'

'Jack, my mother is dead. She can't forgive me.'

'Ianto, you want me to move forward with my life. What about your life? I near destroyed it yet you can forgive me. Forgive yourself.'

For a short while Jack thought Ianto would bolt but he kept hold of both Jack's hands. 'You've stated you don't accept what happened was real.'

Jack cupped Ianto's face. 'I accept your mother died. I accept you feel terrible guilt over it. I accept that you fear you will be the cause of everyone you ever cared for dying. I accept that you are in pain and the first step forward is to share what happened.'

Ianto took Jack's hand again.

'I've never told anyone this. At the end if you want to walk away I'll accept that and understand.' Ianto took a breath. 'I was at school, one of those posh privileged places for kids like me. It was a rough time, the trial was on. All sorts of things were being said about my family. One day some kid said something about my dad and I lost it. I was pulled before the principal, given all manner of dire warnings and detentions. I thought nothing more about it. Two days later I was woken and there was two heavies standing over my bed. They threw some clothes at me and told me to get dressed.

'I was going to fight because I thought I was being kidnapped but then I saw the school nurse and the principal who pushed a letter into my hand. It was from my dad. He told me I was to go with the two heavies and no argument. Next thing they tied my hands, then bundled me out of my room down the corridor into this vehicle. I was blindfolded then a hood was placed over my head.

'I don't know how long we travelled. I recall a couple of times we stopped food and I was dragged out for a toilet breaks. I was terrified I had no idea where I was going, I kept asking what I had done but they wouldn't reply.

'When the hood was removed I found I was in this bare looking place, cold, and snow everywhere. Then I was pushed and pulled into this low rundown building.

'There was this bloke and several others waiting, I was told I had been removed from school because my behaviour was out of control. Here I would learn about what it was like to live in the real world, and no one here would be impressed by my name or who my family was, the only way to impress them was work and by my own efforts. The kitted me out with cold weather gear and walking boots, mug, plate and spoon then I was taken to the nearest encampment.

'We followed this track in a survival vehicle for hours, there was nothing but snow, trees, rocks, and more snow. It was getting dark when we arrived. I was pulled out and shown a sort of half tent open at the bottom. As I laid there I tried to think back at what I had done, and realised it could only have been the fight.

'The next day I asked to call home but the rules stated we could only write letters, one day a week. This one day was the only free day we had. Hot shower, sleep inside a rough dorm, and we would get and send mail.

'The next free day was in five days. I wrote letters to my mother, dad, Charles, to say I was sorry. I had gotten into a fight trying to defend Dad because someone had said something horrible about him.

'Weeks passed, all the others got letters back and I couldn't understand why no one would reply to me. I got more and more desperate. Then during one mail time I was called over. I can recall the relief I felt, at last I was going to hear from them. One of the supervisors took me some me distance from the camp. He looked sad and handed back all the letters I had written back to me unopened. He then said he was sorry to tell me my mother had been killed in an accident. . When I could think again I asked when and how. It had been the first days I had been there and she was coming to see me.'

Jack, who was looking more and more shocked as Ianto spoke, saw Ianto glance at him,

'You are right to look shocked. I killed her as surely as if I had done the deed myself.'

'That's not why I'm shocked. No one told you? You were left not knowing your own mother had died?'

'I think they were so hurt by what I had done, they were caught up in their own grief,' Ianto said.

'That is no excuse.' Jack tried to keep his anger in check. 'And what did you do that was so bad? A fight at school? I got into fights every day for months at one time. Kids fight.'

'Well none of yours led to your mother dying,' Ianto said.

'How long were you there?'

'Fourteen months. Our group was on a major trek to the next base camp looking forward to our weekly hot shower when I was brought back in. Charles was waiting for me. I was told to leave everything and head off. '

'So you never got to say goodbye again.'

'Did I deserve to?' Ianto retorted. 'I was cleaned up and taken to another posh privileged school. Charles warned me to behave. I felt like an alien. I almost ran away several times because the street would be better than the fake world I had been placed in. But then I discovered the ski team. The place I had been exiled to had this reward programme like earning the knife. Eventually you could graduate from walking to cross country skiing. I had something I could excel in. I could show my family I was trying my best. Every meet I hoped they would show up but they never did. I knew then I was truly on my own. So I looked up the law and found at sixteen I could be considered of age. So I packed up the skis I had and took off to join the circuit.'

'You said something about your Dad turning up to one of your ski meets,' Jack recalled.

'What a day that was, and there in the stands was Dad,' Ianto said in remembrance.

'Inter-planetary games; you came bronze,' Jack added.

'Yeah I did and Dad came up and shook my hand,' Ianto said his voice cracking up. 'It was so good to see him, I could see he was affected and how hard it was to speak. I was so grateful he had come. I thought it was a one off but then he started turning up to everything I was in. I think he was pleased that I was making something of myself after, after what happened. I made a vow then that I would never let him down again and I never have.' Ianto paused. 'Until recently.'

'Recently?' Jack repeated.

'He never said the words but I hurt him by leaving to come here. I was so determined to escape whatever Charles and he had planned, but every vid message he looked like he was aging years for every day. I have to get home and tell him I'm sorry for putting him through more hurt and now I'm lost and no guarantee we will get home. He will know soon and I'm scared of what it will do to him.'

Jack mind railed at the injustice of what had Ianto had endured. Not matter what his role had been, what happened next was cruel. It had led Ianto to believe he was guilty. Even if he accepted that Ianto's actions were the root cause who sent Ianto away under such circumstances must also share the blame for this. A school fight with some other boys over your family's honour didn't seem like the kind of behaviour to suggest such a reaction. But Ianto believed it. And Jack more than suspected this had coloured every event in Ianto's life since.

Ianto looked shrunken as if he had become diminished in some way by the telling of his side.

'That is the most appalling tale I have ever heard,' Jack said.

'Now you know I don't deserve forgiveness…'

'That is not it Ianto. I am appalled at what you were put through. You were thirteen years old. Even if this was your fault, something I don't fully accept, she was still your mother. To leave you alone all that time without any support and you lived it. I'm betting if she had a say she would never have agreed with what happened after she died. You've been made to wear the cloak of shame all this time. You deserve one hell of a lot better,' Jack said fury fuelling his words.

'I'm cursed Jack. You being hurt is evidence of that.'

'Bollocks,' Jack spat out. 'You've had an incredible run of bad luck.'

Ianto blinked. 'You are the strongest person I have ever met. Ianto, you have survived; how I don't know. The mental fortitude it must have taken; removed, abandoned by everyone you knew and loved. You survive 14 months of tramping round the wilderness. You pick yourself up and move forward. Picking yourself up and moving on Ianto is you. You want to know something? I think your mother would be more proud of you than you could imagine. And guess what? I'm alive right here and now. We may never get home; this might be it. Do you want to waste the time we do have dancing around each other?'

Ianto closed his eyes.

'Please let me love you.' Jack said, taking Ianto's hand and he saw a tear run down the man's face.

Then Ianto leaned in and kissed him. Jack took him into his arms and Ianto, unable to contain the grief of so much loss sobbed into his shoulder. Jack took it all, holding Ianto until he was spent, pledging this man would know the love, happiness and joy he deserved.


	20. Chapter 20

Nineteen.

* * *

Jack stretched and yawned. He could hear the shower was running and he debated for a moment if he should join Ianto.

The last few days had been both the best of times and confusing. Ianto had opened up; they had held each other and talked for hours. The natural extension was they had ended up here in Jack's quarters. There had been sex but it was almost as an afterthought. Even that had now dwindled to almost nothing. Could lacklustre frottage be considered sex? He supposed and it wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed it…but the wild raw sexual energy when they were lost seemed to have completely disappeared. They should be ripping each other's clothes off. The few times over the past days were all very subdued like Ianto was reluctant…no that was the wrong word… holding back. This couldn't be the real Ianto Jones could it?

Ianto was becoming a best friend with benefits. What he craved was a passionate physical affair with the man he had fallen in love with. The parts of Ianto that were wanton, unrestrained, explosive and unpredictable seemed to be missing in action.

Ianto exited from bathroom now dressed and kissed Jack gently on the lips. '_At least they had not yet reached the peck on the cheek stage__,__'_ Jack told himself.

'I'm going to do more work on the translation programme to translate written Thrall into basic so we can search for information in the main frame on the Portals,' Ianto said.

'Breakfast?'

'I'm going grab a pastry and hot drink from cook. You?'

'Same then I'll join you.' Jack stretched and yawned.

'I'll see you there then,' Ianto gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Jack groaned with disappointment and frustration as the door closed. This was not the kiss on cheek he wanted. He swung his legs out of bed. Five days and they were already acting like some old married couple.

* * *

'That's the twentieth time you've sighed. Going to tell me what's wrong?' Ianto asked, not looking up from the screen in front of him.

'Why should there be anything wrong?' Jack said tapping away at the keyboard surprised Ianto had heard him.

'Jack, you've not spoken for hours. But you have been doing a lot sighing and being a fidget. It's causing me to break my concentration so why don't you tell me what's going on?'

'Can I ask a question? When we were lost…It's just that…' Jack groaned. 'Why is this so hard?'

Ianto turned to face Jack. 'I don't know. If you don't tell me how can I answer?'

'Where we are is nice…'

'Ouch, that bad?' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'That's not what I meant, it's just when we were lost there was all this energy between us. … And there were times…what I'm trying to saying is I was expecting more.'

'More as in less nice? Can you be more specific?' Ianto narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what Jack was trying to tell him.

'More, as in more energy, more heat…I'm not sure of the words. Why is it so hard to talk about this?'

'Well, until you tell me what 'this' is means I can't help,' Ianto pointed out.

'Okay. When we were lost there was this raw sexual energy between us. It seems since we moved forward it's gone. I always thought when you and I touched each other for real there would be more…more…more Pelee,' Jack struggled to explain.

Ianto went completely silent then after a few seconds much to Jack's surprise Ianto flushed a deep red.

'You've been injured, it's…I've been cautious and we are still finding our way.' Ianto placed his face into his hands then looked up. 'Just to double check, you enjoyed Pelee.'

'Yes.'

'Yeah as in 'it was sex?' or yeah it was…'

'Yes as in wanting to take each other apart,' Jack finished the sentence. 'We were both so out of control it allowed me...I've always had to restrain myself in the past…wrong word; be more mindful…I'm not trying to build myself as some kind of responsive lover; just with you the intensity was so different because, we matched energies and it felt damn good.'

'Stand up,' Ianto instructed standing himself.

'What?'

'You want to improve the sex between us?' Ianto asked and Jack nodded. 'Then stand up.'

'Now argue with me,' Ianto instructed. Jack frowned now even more confused.

'Argue with me,' Ianto insisted.

Jack shook his head not sure where this was going. 'I don't want to argue with you. I have had enough arguing.'

'You want less nice with raw energy and sexual heat where we both lose control?' Jack nodded. 'Then argue with me.'

'Ianto what are you talking about?'

'Tell me you are furious about something, anything.'

'Ianto,' Jack growled in frustration.

'Just do it,' Ianto commanded.

Feeling uncomfortable Jack looked around and looked at what Ianto was working on.

'You know it's pointless wasting your time trying to learn Thrall so we can access information about the portals. I think we should just go and see if we can work it out for ourselves.'

'And you think you can do better?' Ianto argued back using his hand to encourage Jack more.

'Waste of time if you ask me,' Jack said not sure why he was doing this.

'Now call me Jones and sound really angry.'

'Jones, stop wasting your time and do as I say,' Jack said with as must disdain as he could muster.

Jack found himself pushed against the wall with Ianto kissing him with furious intent in a way that set him on fire.

'You think you can win an argument by fucking my brains out you are much mistaken Jones,' Jack panted out as they came up for air.

He felt Ianto almost instantly harden. 'It will be cold day in all eternity before you can get the better of me.' Ianto started to pull Jack's shirt out.

Kissing Ianto back with equal fierce passion he used his free hand to grope Ianto's arse and pulled him in closer.

'Jones, you will never beat me,' Jack tried to say.

'Stop talking,' Ianto growled.

Jack reached in and curled his hand around Ianto's throbbing cock. He felt Ianto shudder and felt Ianto's hand around his. Together they pumped each other jerking with release within seconds.

A few moments passed as they leaned their foreheads together trying to catch their respective breaths.

A sudden thought came to Jack. 'All those rows and disputes…have you been flirting with me this whole time?'

Ianto drew back and bit his upper lip. 'I have this thing…' Ianto left the rest of the sentence hanging. 'Playing squash will do it as well.'

'Squash?' Jack tucked his shirt back in his trousers.

'Not squash in general just squash with you.' Ianto closed his eyes in remembrance. 'You in those tight pants making those grunting noises as you hit that ball, bending over with that musky after shave…you thought your game had improved but I was so distracted it took every ounce of energy to stop myself taking you right there and then.'

Jack made another realisation that brought Ianto's reluctance into focus relating back to be the incident on Pelee. There Ianto had lost control and forced himself on Jack so here he had been holding himself back.

'I could have taken you on Pelee,' Jack raised his eyebrows.

Ianto grinned widely. 'I think we had better take this somewhere more comfortable.'

'I thought you wanted it hard and fast.'

'Have you any idea how badly I want to fuck you right here and now,' Ianto said, a dark smouldering look on his face.

'Not as badly as I want to fuck you,' Jack replied, taking Ianto's hand and pushing open the door.

* * *

Kicking the door closed the pair wrestled each other towards the bed. As they approached Ianto grasped the top of Jack's shirt and tossed him. Jack landed on his back. Ianto took both Jack's hands and straddled him, pinning him to the bed. 'You are mine,' Ianto growled.

Using his leg Jack managed to flip Ianto off in such he almost rolled off the bed. He was not sure how hard he was supposed to struggle but every action of resistance seemed to cause Ianto to become even wilder.

'Lube.' Ianto unleashed a furious flurry of kisses over Jack's face.

'Got that covered.' Jack squirmed to free his hand.

'You don't move,' Ianto growled now paying attention to Jack's neck. The pressure was divine and Jack groaned in ecstasy.

'I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for months.' Ianto twisted onto his knees and unzipped him. Jack felt himself swallowed down and worked him with such ferocity his arousal went to peak in seconds.

'Stop!' Jack cried out. 'I'm going to come and I want to come with you in me.'

'What makes you think this is your turn?' Ianto looked up and saw Jack was almost completely undone.

'You me, I don't care!' Jack burst out desperate for release.

'Long as we know.' Ianto now slipped off his own trousers and Jack saw Ianto was so aroused he was dripping.

'Lube,' Ianto demanded.

'In the drawer.'

'We are so going to talk about what the hell this is later.'

'Stop talking and fuck me.' Jack positioned himself on the bed and presented his rear.

Opening the draw Ianto found a small round container. Opening the container he sniffed the solid white substance.

'Stop being so fussy!' Jack shouted out.

Ianto loaded his fingers and brought them to bear. Ianto massaged then used one finger to open Jack and found it a lot easier that it should have been.'

'You prepared,' Ianto said almost as a whisper.

'Yeah, I used that strange shower attachment and massaged in hope.'

'You cheeky fucking bastard.' Ianto smeared his cock and lined himself up as he pushed in. He threw his head back at the pressure and heat.

'Is that the best you can do?' Jack called out after several gentle thrusts. 'Fuck me.'

Ianto could contain himself no longer and pushed in balls'deep. Jack felt the burn and hissed as Ianto pounded into him. Then Ianto hit his sweet spot and he whited out. His entire body thrummed with the feel of Ianto's balls slapping against his backside, the sensation of being filled deep inside. The burning of Ianto's hands on his hips, the power of his trusts. His cock pulsated and ached with need.

Fingers curled round his cock and began to pump him. Jack felt time change and tumbled into oblivion. Cum filled Ianto's hand; two more thrusts and he cried out as he spurted.

Jack moved to lie on his back and realised he had lost the power of speech.

Ianto ran threw himself next to Jack, running his hand through his hair. 'That was so good.'

Jack remained silent and Ianto turned over concerned. 'I hurt you.'

Shaking his head Jack finally found his senses were returning.

'Ianto, I'm still trying return from where ever you sent me.'

Ianto twisted on his side facing Jack. 'Where did I send you?'

'Some place out of time and space,' Jack admitted.

'Well as long as you send me there later,' Ianto said as they wrapped around each other.

'You top and bottom.' Jack looked at him thinking Ianto was a natural top.

'I love fucking and being fucked. And you?' Ianto took Jack's hand and kissed the palm.

'I think it's fair we take turns.'

'I'm okay with that,' Ianto admitted. 'Now what was that stuff you found?'

'You're not the only person who can do research,' Jack said in a teasing angry voice.

'Too soon,' Ianto confessed. 'I'm spunked out. Let's start this argument later when I'm up for it'.

Jack began to laugh. 'I don't think I have ever felt this good in my entire life.'

'Never?' Ianto checked out.

'And now I know how to press every one of your buttons,' Jack pointed out.

'All I can say is use it wisely,' Ianto suggested and saw Jack grinning.

'Power, the power.'

'Wisely.'

Jack laughed out loud. 'Wise? You and me? Where is the real Ianto Jones and what have done with him?'

Ianto threw his arms around him and put his head on Jack's chest. Sleep came with Jack stroking his hair and Jack's heartbeat in his ear. Jack lay holding Ianto wondering at the turn of events that allowed the real Ianto Jones to be here in his arms.

* * *

Jack woke with Ianto spooned against him. Within moments Ianto snuffed and flexed and Jack stretched with him. Ianto then wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

Taking Ianto's hand Jack kissed the palm.

'I don't want to move,' Ianto said.

'Pee, shower, food.' Jack pulled Ianto's arm around him more closely.

'Pee, food, shower,' Ianto repeated. 'I vote we find a way to never leave this bed.'

'I second that.' Jack stretched.

They both heard a soft knock on the door. Ianto streached out with his hand. 'Damn I can't reach if from here.'

A second knock, louder, caused Ianto to stand, pulling the sheet off with him he wrapped it around himself and opened the door.

'Cook and I thought you would be in need of refreshments,' Attendant Four said holding a tray piled with food and a heat jug and two mugs.

'Tell cook thank you.' Ianto opened the door wide. Jack grabbed and pulled the top bed cover over himself.

'Brave One, Surgical Assistant Two has told me you need to attend her so you can exercise your shoulder. She has made time in half an hour.'

'Tell Surgical assistant Two we will be there,' Ianto said.

'It is good you come with Jack.' Attendant Four beamed then made her exit.

'Shower,' Ianto headed towards the bathroom.

'I'll join you.'

Ianto put his hand on Jack's chest. 'If you join me we getting anywhere is going to be impossible.' Jack pouted in such a way Ianto wanted to kiss the life out of him. 'Pull that face later and I promise a shower you will never forget.'

A huge smile spread across his face and he went to pour himself a drink.

* * *

Jack could swear Surgical Assistant Two almost clapped with delight when she saw them come in together.

'You catch the wind,' she said to Jack.

'We talked,' Jack agreed.

'We in the circle are pleased you have talked. Must have been long talk we not see you for three whole days.' Surgical Assistant Two indicated Ianto sit.

'Trust me we did more than talk,' Ianto added.

'Was your talking the same as Alfred told us about?'

''I'm not sure.' Jack asked, 'What did Alfred tell you?'

'You do mouth on mouth?' Surgical Assistant Two asked as she brought his arm up.

'Oh yes we do lots of that,' Jack replied seeing Ianto had begun to blush.

'You have mark on your neck.' Surgical Assistant Two examined and saw a large red mark just above Jack's collar bone.

'Medical Unit Eight please could you bring me scanner?' she ordered.

'It's part of the mouth on mouth,' Jack explained seeing Ianto now had his hand over his face.

'Ohhh a mating ritual.'

'Something like that,' Jack answered as Ianto was still hiding his face.

'Now we do exercise.' Surgical assistant Two began to put Jack through a series of movements to improve the joint and muscles.

Seeing Jack was occupied Ianto went to talk to Medical Unit Eight who was busily reorganising a medical supply cabinet.

'Medical Unit Eight, can I ask you something?' Ianto asked after several minutes had passed.

'Of course Kind One.' Ianto didn't to correct her use of the title because no matter how he and Jack protested they could not be persuaded and he wondered if was because they called each other by titles.

'You are free?'

'Yes.'

'So why do you go keep your title Medical Unit Eight rather choose a name?'

For a second he thought he had said something wrong but then realised her stillness meant she was thinking.

'So much choice. I once knew what I had to do as all times. I knew where my place was in the world. My dreams were dreams. Now my dreams are real. I can choose to care, not to care, yet I care...I'm not explaining this very well.'

'I think you are saying that being free is not all it's cracked up to be?' Ianto suggested.

'Freedom is good. I am happy being free. Happier than I have ever been,' she corrected him.

'After having no choice having so much choice it's hard to choose,' Ianto tried again.

'Yes that is it. Once I have no choice now I can choose…' she swept her hand around. 'Choose so much choice, do I do this or not, what should I wear, speak, not speak, name there are thousands of names which do I choose?' She looked at Ianto. 'How did you choose?'

'I didn't. My parents chose my name.'

'And you just have to like?'

Ianto nodded. 'I've never thought about it Ianto feels like me. I know parents try very hard to choose a name…How did Nero and Numbers get their names?'

'Nero is short for his title.'

'And Numbers?'

Medical Unit Eight stopped and smiled. 'I remember the day. He opened his eyes and asked a question and he didn't stop for five whole days. It was our most special time, we did not name him as such he just became Numbers.'

'So you all named him?' Ianto gently asked.

'Yes. He became Numbers and we started to think of him as Numbers and he became Numbers,' she said slowly as she worked through her thoughts.

'Did you have a name before you were freed?'

Medical Unit Eight shook her head. 'No I was a medical unit not companion robot so I have always been Medical Unit Eight.'

'I have several names: Ianto Erasmus Jones,' Ianto explained. 'Ianto is what's called my given name; Erasmus was my mother's father's name and is a middle name. Jones is my surname or family name. I didn't choose any of them and in a way I'm glad because they mean something.'

'Yes, Alfred has kept his name for that reason.' Medical Unit Eight looked at him. 'Alfred said he likes his name. It is a reminder of his awakening and the journey to here. He has chosen to keep it. I need to do some thinking.'

'Have you made a short list?' Ianto asked.

'What do you mean?'

'It's a way of limiting your choice. You discard the ones you like the least then make a shorter list of the ones you like the most.'

Medical Unit Eight eyes seemed to glow a little more brightly.

'Yes I can make short list. And I will share with others about choosing for each.' She looked at him. 'I will suggest new game where we choose names for each other and then can add one later once we have shortened our lists and found one that fits.'

Ianto felt Jack put his arm around his waist. 'Sounds intense,' Jack said.

'We are talking about choosing names,' Medical Unit Eight told him, 'and having a game where we have everyone choose names and me choosing names for them.' She looked directly at Jack. 'Do you have name for me to consider?'

Taken aback Jack took a moment to think. 'You remind me of the nurse we had in the home. What was her name? Clara…that was it. Clara.'

'Clara of the First Circle,' Ianto added and she looked startled.

'This will take some thinking but we are not First Circle and naming us as such means we could keep some of those who are to come and we have come to agreement that we are all one.'

Ianto took a piece of paper and drew an infinity symbol two circles with no beginning and no end. 'This way the circles are infinite.'

Medical Unit Eight stood her ground. 'We are the circle and we had decided we must never exclude any and having Second Circle means there would be First and Second Circle.'

'Clara of the circle of infinity then,' Ianto suggested.

'We have much to consider,' Medical Unit Eight said. 'I must share this with Surgical Assistant Two and then have group think.'

'Glad to be of help,' Ianto said as she moved off towards another section of the base.

One they were alone Ianto saw Jack was holding up a small container. 'You still haven't told me what's in that.'

'Well if you want to find out you are going to have to catch me first,' Jack said.

'Seriously you want to me to chase you?' Ianto said with as much disdain as he could.

'In your dreams, Jones.' Jack saw Ianto begin to smoulder.

'Is that best you can do? Pathetic.'

'Me…pathetic? I think I've shown you can be beaten in fact you like it,' Jack countered.

'No embarrassing in public or I will show Surgical Assistant Two the other places you have love bites.' Ianto began to make his way around the central dais in an effort to snatch the jar from Jack.

'You will never be quick or fast enough.' Jack crept slowly backwards towards the door. Ianto exploded towards him.

'Jones you are such a looser.' Jack reached the door and began to run down the corridor. 'First one back to the room gets to fuck the other first.'

They hit the door together and again Ianto tried to snatch the jar from Jack's hand; he switched it to his other hand he then held it above his head.

Ianto began to tickle him with both hands.

'Cruel tactic tickling a man who can't defend himself!' Jack laughed out in mock seriousness.

Reaching around Ianto opened the door and they both fell inside laughing fit to burst.

'Still not getting the jar Jones,' Jack managed to pant out.

Ianto kicked the door closed with his foot.

'You met your match? Admit it!' Jack hit back.

'In your dreams.'

'You are my dreams,' Jack said and Ianto's eyes widened and in what seemed a single move found Ianto's lips on his.

Lying on the bed Ianto kissed Jack with an intent to get him to lose himself. He realised Ianto was trembling.

'You okay?' Jack asked gently when they pulled a part for a moment.

'I've been thinking it's only fair, Jack. It's your turn. '

'I'm happy with things the way they are if you want to top.' Jack thought back to their first time Ianto had confessed he was a switch but came across as the most natural top Jack had ever met.

'But I want to bottom; it's just.' Ianto took a deep breath. 'I have to tell you it's been a very long time for me and I'm not anywhere near as experienced as I might appear to be.'

'Ianto we don't have to take turns.'

'No trust me on this I want you to top. I have bottomed before and I loved it it's just been years. And when I say years I mean boarding school years.'

'Okay good to know then we take this slow.'

'I don't want it slow.' Ianto growled.

'Slow can be good' Jack said kissing Ianto along his jaw line. 'Fast is good, we've had lots of hard, frantic…' Jack now paid attention to first one nipple then the other.

'Emmmmmmmmm,' Ianto said as Jack now made his way down and lathed his way down towards his cock. Taking just the head into his mouth he took a good taste. Ran his tongue down first the front then back of his penis. Moving now he took in first one then the second testicle and sucked both before moving to the top of his thigh and gave him a small love bite then moved left and created an identical mark. Then he kissed his way back to Ianto's lips.

'I want to slow things down and make love to you. Then and only then will I take you.' Jack ran his hands down Ianto's body, brushing his cock.

'I want to see your face,' Ianto whispered.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Jack now pulled back slightly. 'You need to be in control.'

'Please Jack the first time you come in me I want to see your face.'

'You're not the only person who can find resources. I found this.' Ianto twisted away and pulled out a small spray bottle. 'I did some research and this substance should help things along.' From the chemical label Jack saw it was a common over-the-counter relaxant used in their own culture for just this purpose.

'Ianto, you need a safe word. We both do. If either of us feel discomfort we need to stop.'

'Okay.' Ianto nodded. 'Fire.'

'Storm,' Jack replied

Lying next to Ianto Jack took control. First he took a finger full of the lube they were using and as he began to kiss him and at the same time he began to massage around Ianto's perineum to open him up. When he felt Ianto relax more he introduced a single finger, Ianto tensed, and Ianto took some of the spray. Jack felt it work its magic then he added a second and a third. His own arousal building he tried to slow down. Ianto spread his legs and with extreme care Jack entered.

Ianto back curled his legs around Jack's waist. It was the most amazing feeling of fullness at each thrust. . The look on Jack's face was one of intense bliss. The sweat was dripping from his forehead as he held himself up his arms shaking. His own cock desperate for some friction he tried to pull Jack closer. Instead Jack seemed to change the angle of his thrust. Ianto felt a sensation explode within him and he felt himself white out. 'Kiss me,' Ianto begged. Their lips touched and Ianto felt himself lose time and it sent him over the edge. He felt an inner heat as Jack collapsed and joined him in ecstasy.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty

Just a quick note: The next update will be in two weeks. I need to write the next few chapters. I am on holiday for the next week and I am also working on some surprises as well as this. Hugs Eva

* * *

Sitting forward, Ianto went through the lines of code of his translation programme. A smile crept onto his face and he knew why he was happy, overwhelming, astoundingly, divinely happy. The depth of his love had caught him by surprise. Jack was a wonderful man and he felt such release of surrendering some of his control especially in the bedroom. Days of sweet divine lovemaking and fun, meant they had created a wonderful bubble of affection, sexual delights, and sharing.

They complemented each other in ways he had never considered. It meant, moving forward, their life was going to be an adventure. Jack challenged him in ways he never expected. That said they were equals in just about every possible sense and even those arears they weren't Ianto knew Jack was up for the challenge as equally as Ianto was. Three days ago Ianto realised if he had calculated correctly the news would reach his family that he was missing and he feared what his father might do. That was why Jack was working on the portal; he understood, even if he personally never wanted to leave, Ianto had to.

But going home meant he would have to face the fact he now was with Jack. When he had made the choice to live in the now Jack's words they might never get home had slammed into him and he didn't want to waste another moment. The future would look after itself and both he and Jack had fallen into each other's arms. How could he not?

Now that he was in love all his fears and worries had come back full circle. Jack was not going to be his dirty little secret. He wanted to shout from the roof tops that he loved Jack mind, body, and soul and yet he didn't know how he was going to face down his family's disproval. He didn't want Jack to be a point of contention but it was inevitable.

But he was not going to walk away from the first true happiness he had found since Liselle and that wonderful moment when both he and Craig had realised they wanted to be together.

His relationship with Jack was a reality his family were going to have to accept. Yet he didn't want to drive a wedge deeper and cause them more pain. He wiped his hand over his face. How to retain what he had with Jack but not lose what he had worked so hard to regain was what was causing him some consternation. The only thing he knew for sure was his relationship with Jack was non-negotiable.

He had had to live with their disapproval his whole life so maybe this was not so different. He could handle the zero invitations, not that there had been a lot to begin with, and it would be a relief really. No more awkward family gatherings or having to put up with Charles' bluster and trying to fit in. He didn't give two tosses about Space Industries or any of the subsidiaries. His personal fortune had been gathering interest which meant money was not going to be an issue. In fact he and Jack had a few ideas of their own on how to fund themselves anyway.

Only Dad mattered; losing him was something Ianto didn't think he could bear. Minulaya's words and her example came to him, with Jack by his side gave him hope that they could find a way, but that didn't stop him worrying.

* * *

Arthur shut the door of his office and locked it. It was not often he locked himself away but it was an outside indication that no single person in the entire universe was to interrupt him as he received and then watched the message from his beloved son.

Every single one was much anticipated and longed for. For a few moments he felt alive as he heard his voice and looked upon his face and pretended they were sharing each other's company.

The price for this fantasy he knew came with a high price as the sorrow he felt when the message ended left him feeling like gravity had increased its power by a factor of ten. Then he would sit staring at the wall wondering what he could do to heal the rift between himself and his son.

He was well aware of the cause. Ianto had lost his mother in terrible circumstances and Arthur knew he could never undo that event. No amount of money or influence could overcome his actions, driven by grief and rage, had caused.

Arthur knew he was paying the price of a son he loved more than his own life. Who was playing out that abandonment in reverse. How could he show and prove to his son how much he loved him when even five years of devoted care was to no avail?

He was an aging, impotent old man paying the consequences…as well he should. Arthur knew he should accept Ianto's absence as just punishment but he missed him beyond words.

Reaching out he pressed play. For a second he was confused as he did not recognise the man. The man's lips appeared to be speaking a language he couldn't understand.

As his mind cleared he restarted the message. As he listened his heart pounded in his chest and he shouted for the recording to end and then screamed at the screen.

* * *

'You're what!' Rhia looked at her father as if he had gone mad. 'The trip will take months.'

'Not using the latest long range ship drive, in cold sleep,' Arthur replied.

'Dad you're sixty nine years old! No reputable company will accept you.'

'I've had this conversation. The matter is now closed. I am going,' Arthur declared.

'This is crazy. You can't just leave and go running off!' Rhia pointed out.

'My son is missing. I can't just stay here pacing up and down wringing my hands.'

Something came to Rhia 'What did you mean? You've had this conversation and the matter is now closed and you are going?'

'I have far too much to organise to explain.'

'You had better start because I'm not leaving until you do.'

'So you don't leave and Ianto never stops running,' he pointed out.

'The pair of you could be twins. He said the same bloody words. He has to do this,' Rhia retorted.

'He's right; this is something I must do.'

'This is not a trip to some luxury resort on your private yacht. Ianto is 23 light years outside the 50 home systems. Even if you left now at top speed it would take four years to get there and what do you think you are going to do when you get there?'

'As I said how I get there has been resolved.'

Rhia suddenly made a connection. 'You didn't Dad, tell me you didn't?'

Arthur brought himself up to full height 'They may have been able to refuse me as a passenger but as sole owner they cannot.'

'Have you gone mad?'

'I know this is hard to understand but I am going to find him and bring him home if it's the last thing I do. So much between us has been left unsaid. So much that I have to undo.'

'He knows you love him.'

'Does he? And how would he know?'

'Some things don't need to be said.'

'I've done many things in my life I regret; how I pushed you both away after your mother died is one. There are things I need to say and he needs to hear.' Arthur became emotional.

'Dad, no one would deny how much you love him but is running off to some god forsaken planet… just what do you think you can achieve?'

Arthur took her hand. 'Too long I've stood on the sidelines of his life trying to make up for the mistakes I've made. For once I'm going to do the right thing by him. You didn't suffer like Ianto did, when your mother died. You were younger you don't recall any of it. I pushed him away when he needed me the most. '

'What was the past five years?'

'Nothing changed. The hurt was too deep. In the end he just saw me as a fussy old man trying to stop him living his life and he ran away. Then he ran again. This has to stop and only I can do it.'

'So you are just going to turn up?'

'I'm assembling an expedition of my own, along with all the equipment.'

'By the time you get there he might already be back.'

'So be it. I will spend the remainder of my time there by his side and I will not leave until I fix the wrong between us.'

'What are you talking about?' Rhia saw him pale and seem to sway but only for a second.

'Call Charles and get him here. I have something you should all know. Something I should have put straight a long time ago.'

Rhia crossed her arms. 'I will and I'll ask him to make his strongest argument that you not to do this. Dad please listen.'

'No, Rhia. This is something I have to do. Now get Charles here.' Arthur lost his patience.

Stumbling out Rhia headed for the comm suite.

* * *

Charles was furious. His brother had gone mad and this crazy nonsense had to stop and it was going to stop now.

Charles found it hard to forgive Ianto the pain he had caused his father. Seeing his brother in such distress hurt them all equally. It was unforgivable.

True, Ianto had managed to overcome the difficulties he had exhibited when he was a teen, when they had all despaired he would make something of himself. However had he been his son and caused the death of his wife he doubted he could have found the inner strength to even acknowledge the boy as they passed on the street let alone as his son.

As always Arthur was the bigger man, forgiving to the nth degree and supportive beyond all possible imaginings. Yet no matter how hard Arthur tried Ianto always rejected every possible offer of help. And now the boy was a siren calling his brother into a fool's errand of the worst possible folly.

Charles opened the door to Arthur's study without any ceremony and confronted him. 'Is what Rhia told me correct? Ianto has gone missing and you are going to head off like some mad man on a damn fool mission?' he demanded.

Arthur nodded. 'Yes preparations are well under way. My resignation as chairman of the oversight committee and my role on the board will be with you tomorrow.'

'I refuse to accept it. This nonsense has to stop.'

'Did Vera come with you?' Arthur asked as he looked directly at his brother.

'Yes she's here to talk some sense in to you.' Charles said.

'Can you call her and Rhia because I don't I have the courage to tell you all separately.'

Charles opened the door and Vera and Rhia entered.

'I have something I need to tell you…confess,' Arthur began.

'The only thing you have to confess is that you love your son beyond all reasoning and forgiven him more than I thought was possible,' Charles blustered, crossing his arms.

Arthur sighed. 'If only that were the truth of it.' He looked at all their faces showing their distress, disbelief, fear for his well-being and determination to stop him.

'What I have to tell you is unpleasant. It is a secret, which I have kept since those terrible events leading to Margret's death. Once you have heard what I have to say you will rightly think poorly of me, but it will explain why I have to go.'

'I have allowed all of you to believe the blame for Margret's death lay firmly with Ianto. I am aware my actions gave a great deal of weight to the lie. The lie was that his behaviour was so out of control we as parents chose to act. The truth is the only person responsible for what happened was myself.' Arthur paused to allow this statement to sink then continued. 'Ianto was not to blame for what happened to Margret in any shape, thought or deed.'

'You are going to need to explain.' Charles looked startled.

'As you know at the time we were all under terrible pressure; the trial, the ongoing repercussions, the family itself was under attack. To say Margret was unhappy would be an understatement. I was self-absorbed and working to the neglect of everyone around me. In fact even the times I went through the motions and managed to find some time for each other I was absent.

'I recall the school called and he was in trouble. All I could think was my own son was bringing the entire family into disrepute. In my mind I could already see the headlines and scandal. The boy was nothing more than a pampered darling and a hard shocking dose of reality in the real world was what he needed I argued to myself.

'When Margret found out what I had done she was furious. I felt her interference was outrageous. I can say with all honesty it was the worst row we ever had. She reminded me that Ianto was only 13 years old and he had done nothing worse than get into a scrape with some other boys. She threatened to leave and end the marriage. She accused me of only taking notice of his existence the first time he stepped out of line. I acted like Ianto only counted as some sort to trophy to enhance my own standing in the world. He was just some kind of prize poodle to be trotted out only when it suited me. As vile as her accusations were I now accept they were closer to the reality of the situation then I was prepared to admit at the time.

'I recall shouting if she removed him from the wilderness facility we were over. She stormed off to return him to school. You know what happened next.

'My twisted grief turned on the boy. I felt such hatred and loathing for him I could not bear him in my presence. I fully blamed him for what had happened. He needed to be punished and his banishment was fitting I argued.

'As my grief lessoned, my anger too began to fade along with a growing realisation of what I had done. By then he was back in school working hard but my pride would not let me face him. It was three long years before the full consequences of my actions sank in. In truth I did not know how to face him. What does one say to one's son who you have wounded? And by the one person who should have been giving him comfort? I heard that he had gained some prowess on the skiing circuit and I decided I would turn up and at least watch him. I will never forget the look of shock on his face as I shook his hand in congratulations.

'As he found his way forward all I could do was slowly insert my way back into his life. I have tried to be as supportive, becoming his fierce protector, fought for justice and for him to regain his health.

'Where is this all leading to you ask? What I am left with is a son who has not stopped running and I suspect he never will.

'One last thing you should know. Everything he has achieved he has done so solely on his own merits. He has not touched a single penny of his inherited wealth. He only took some funds from the small legacy from his mother to pay for his Space Academy fees. He has asked no favours, or help. In fact, he had refused ever offer.

'Now he has gone missing, and I am left with the reality he is out there somewhere with the belief that his actions caused his mother to die. I have to find him and for me to tell him exactly what I have told you and pray he can forgive me.'

'How could you?' Vera broke the shocked silence.

'I cannot tell you how ashamed I am of all this. I cannot recount the number of times I tried to tell him only to have my courage fail and I never seemed to find the right words or moment because I was scared of losing the affection he has for me. Time is running out and Ianto should not be forced to live under a cloud I created, fed and allowed to hang over him any longer.'

'Now I know what he meant,' Rhia said and everyone turned in her direction. 'He said I didn't understand, that I had you, Uncle Charles, and Auntie Vera, which means he had no one. All his refusals for help are not because he's stubborn but because he has never felt he was part of the family.' She looked at Arthur as a terrible thought came to her. 'He wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral was he?'

Arthur shook his head sadly. 'To my everlasting shame…no.'

Rhia burst into tears.

Vera blew her nose, stood, and put her arm around Rhia. 'I'm not sure I can ever forgive you for this,' Vera said.

'I'm not so sure, 'Charles spoke for the first time. 'I'm not convinced he did nothing to facilitate the chain of events leading to the accident.'

'The horrible truth is the only person responsible is myself. Had I not overreacted and spoken to Margret first, none of what followed would have happened. It is a terrifying testimony that I cannot fully recall what Ianto did at his school to make me so angry but nothing he did warranted what happened next.

'I do know that I love him very much and I miss him more with every moment he is gone. I can't undo the past but I can tell him the truth.'

'Not just you,' Vera spat out angrily. 'We've all been keeping him at a distance.'

'Time is precious. Let's not waste any more of it. Or the rest of my life will be spent in regret and I've had enough of missing my son,' Arthur entreated.

'I'm still struggling with this,' Charles said. 'I have always held you in such high esteem.'

'You and I both know that we didn't get here by playing nice. Nobody is as successful as we are without treading on a few toes, and we both had to act ruthlessly. This happened at the lowest point in my life due to a combination of arrogance and belief in the rightness of my actions.'

'And I supposed we are to accept you running off just when we are in need of your support and assistance with the government,' Charles pointed out.

Arthur laughed. 'Yes I imagined you would say this. I'm sure you will manage fine without me.'

'Are you sure you are not being selfish? Sounds like you are doing this because you need his company and not the other way round,' Rhia pointed out bluntly

Arthur stiffened. 'Make no mistake about it. I am being totally and utterly selfish but for once I am doing so for all the right reasons. He is my son and I love him. You have only known the better side of me. You were so young when all this happened you don't recall what a miserable bastard I was; not just to Ianto but to your mother. Ianto has been running from his family his entire life. I cannot…we cannot heal or move forward until I tell him the truth and beg his forgiveness. You are quite correct Ianto he doesn't need my help. He hasn't needed it since he took control of his life and left school to join the ski circuit but that won't stop me trying. First I have to find him. Sitting here waiting has never been my style. I have to act and going there will take me closer to where he is. I taking with me a group of experts to ensure that no stone is left unturned and bring him home.'

'Home. He's not had one all this time,' Vera said sadly

'And if he rejects you?' Charles said.

'He's already done that. I'm sure the boy is convinced that he is only of value because of his exploits and successes. I need to tell him he is not some trophy, who he is, is enough. My acting is something I have the money to indulge in and I don't care how crazy it all seems.'

Vera looked at Charles. 'I can't bear to stay any longer. Are you coming?'

'Yes I'm coming.'

As she went to leave Vera turned and pointed at Arthur 'You make sure you find him and bring him home. Don't you dare face me or anyone else in this family ever again until you do.'

* * *

The door opened and Ianto saw it was Jack carrying two mugs.

'Thought you might like this about now,' Jack said as Ianto took a mug.

'How did you get on?' Ianto asked taking a sip.

'I'm pretty sure its wind driven, but how it gets soaked is anyone guess. There is no water anywhere in or around the immediate area of the portal.'

'The one thing we know is that all the portals up to now have had the same basic operating functions in common: add water, clear or link up the power supply and then whack lever.'

''The only way the dome here is going to get wet is by rain and the amount of water needed means a hurricane.'

Ianto sat back. 'That makes no sense. Every portal is so simple even an idiot could use it, we even set one off by accident.'

Jack raised his eyebrow.

'You know what I mean. There has to be a water supply here somewhere. Waiting for a hurricane makes that too random an event for any practical use. It means we haven't checked every possibility, unless it rains here for months at a time.'

'Numbers told me Neuro Developer One had taken an interest in the dome and she gave me these.'

Jack handed Ianto a notebook. Opening it Ianto saw pages of competently executed drawings that expertly laid out every rock and structure on, in, and around the portal.

'As for the rain and it does rain but all the portals have piped-in water from a source or in two cases either by or in water.'

Ianto let out an expletive and Jack continued.

'And we are going to need a mechanical engineer to construct a windmill of some kind.'

'Don't I recall you fixing a sled?' Ianto pointed out.

'All I did was follow instructions. Mickey was the one who had all the skills. You?' Jack asked

'Me, I wouldn't know a bolt from a screw, well maybe those but anything else it's all greasy and gets under your fingernails. Like you I've made repairs but under direction, handing over tools mostly plugging in new models or replacing one part with another.'

'It can't be that difficult. There has to be some designs in the main database we can put together. It's not going to be hard to find materials, there are workshops filled with all manner of bits and pieces.

'I can see you are on the same level as me. I pretty certain we can figure something out and there are several androids who can help. The problem is…' Jack paused.

'And the problem is…' Ianto repeated.

'There is a bracket missing.'

'Bracket?'

'Where the flask was on the last portal it's clear there is some kind of housing which possibly plugs into a windmill. In fact the housing is clear; the problem is I have no idea what the bracket might look like or even how to convert vertical force from the blades to go sideways.'

'We have to find a way,' Ianto said sounding worried.

Jack put down his drink and took Ianto's hand. 'We will I promise. Short of having Mickey suddenly appearing we have all the tools we need except knowledge and that means you and I need to get into the mainframe. And on that topic how is the translation project going?'

'It's almost done,' Ianto said.

'How will this work?' Jack asked.

'Once in place it will instantly convert any Thrall into basic.'

'I just had a thought. What if this stuffs up their entire system in some way?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Firstly I've created a shell programme which is a copy of what is already there. I've ensured this system is isolated from the main operating system. If running my translation programme causes any issues it will only crash the copy. Secondly I'm using the same protocols from the speak translator units which are designed in such a way that can only be described as beautiful.'

Jack leaned in for a kiss which lengthened to several seconds and ended up with them both standing.

'And if you don't keep distracting me I will be able to test shortly,' Ianto said paying attention to planting kisses along Jack's jawline.

'Would giving you a blow job be considered a distraction?' Jack asked unbuckling Ianto's belt.'

'Monumental,' Ianto agreed breathlessly.

'Good.' Jack fell to his knees and Ianto threw his head back and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders as he was unzipped.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty One.

* * *

'Something is wrong,' Ianto said his head on Jack's chest.

Jacks eyes widened. 'Wrong?' he asked cautiously.

'With the translation programme?' Ianto felt Jack relax and wrap his arms around him more tightly.

'Yes, every time I resolve one problem it leads to another.'

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed the palm. He didn't understand where Ianto got his patience from. For two weeks he had sat there for hour after hour reading through lines upon lines of incomprehensive code.

'All the knowledge we need and we can't access it,' Ianto growled. 'What is so frustrating is when I run the programme it appears like it's working but every time I try and open a file there is nothing there. Changing the subject…how's the bracket?'

Jack groaned.

'Hey, I'm the only one who is allowed to make you groan like that,' Ianto pointed out.

'You just did.'

'I meant groan in ecstasy. You are like a drug. I can't get enough of you.'

'Does that make me your drug of choice?'

Ianto began kissing his neck. 'You are incredibly addictive.'

'Is that why you can't keep your hands off me?' Jack asked.

'If only it were hands.' Ianto kissed his way around Jack's jawline.

Jack let a small groan leave his lips that was kissed away.

'There has to be a way forward.' Ianto turned over and sat up.

Jack pulled himself up and placed his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed his back. 'Tell you what…why don't we change places? I've reached a dead end where it comes to the bracket. I have no idea what it should look like or work. I mean I understand windmills; I could make a guess but the brackety thingee I have no clue.'

'Brackety thingee.' Ianto smiled.

'Maybe changing places will give us a fresh perspective.'

'Nothing else has worked,' Ianto agreed and slid out of bed.

Stretching Ianto reached for the ceiling then walked across and pulled the blinds. The sea was in turmoil. Weather to suit his mood, which were waves of worry about his Dad.

Ianto felt arms slip around his waist and Jack kissed his shoulder blade. 'I'm so worried about Dad and what he might do. I need to tell him how much I love him.'

Jack turned Ianto around gently. 'Hey, we managed to take back an entire ship, rescue nearly two hundred people and take down one of the most sophisticated and organised slavery operations in the 50 Home Systems. One bracket and one computer programme is all that is standing in our way to going home.' Jack kissed him.

'A brackety thingee,' Ianto reminded him.

'A single brackety thingee.' Jack pulled him around so they were facing.

'And a computer programme,' Ianto sighed.

'Is this us gearing up?'

'No just repeating the obvious.'

'Ianto, nothing about us is obvious and by swapping around by the end today day we might have this solved.'

'Well you have more hope that I do. Might as well wish for Mickey to come through the portal.'

'Do you think they might have sent someone through?' Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. 'If they were going to they would have done so within days and they didn't.'

Jack walked across and poured two mugs of nuneala and handled one to Ianto.

'Maybe they couldn't figure how to use the portal.' Jack shrugged.

'Or it stopped working.' Ianto took a drink from his mug.

'As always my little ray of sunshine,' Jack joked.

'That's not what you called me last night.'

'Oh mighty purveyor of a pulsating purple pole of passion.'

Ianto choked into his drink. 'Where did that come from and when was I purple?'

'I have hidden talents of purple prose.' Jack tried to keep a straight face as he tried to lift Ianto's mood.

'Purple what? Ianto asked confused.

'Purple prose, it's a literally overblown language.'

'Like ride my wand type of thing,' Ianto laughed.

'Something like that.'

Ianto put his hand on his chest. 'Oh mighty sire, your mighty wand…impale me with thy mighty wand…'

'Too many mighties,' Jack pointed out trying not to laugh.

'I'm trying to work up a purple passage.'

'I think is working.' Jack saw Ianto was now sporting an impressive erection.

'Does thy wand need to be taken to the land of release?' Jack slowly curled his hand around Ianto's cock. 'Let me take thy chalice.' Jack took the drink from Ianto's hand. Ianto leaned in and hungrily kissed him.

* * *

Doctor Smith the elder read the communication for the second time. Pushing back his chair he let out a might holler, 'ROSE!'

Rose raced in to see Doctor Smith shaking his finger at the screen in a desperate manner.

Moving to his side Rose read the message.

'Am I reading this correctly? The Right Honourable Arthur Jones is coming here?' Doc Smith demanded.

'Why would he come here?' she asked.

Doc Smith tapped the side of his head. 'Think Rose…where have you heard that name before?'

'You said Right Honourable Arthur Jones, right?' she checked.

'Yes, as in the Right Honourable Arthur Jones, Head of Space Industries, Head of the Space Command Oversite Committee Jones.'

'But why would he come here?' she asked, bewildered.

'Jones, Jones, Jones…' Doc Smith repeated in a manic tone.

'Jones as Ianto Jones?'

'Put the two together and you get father and son.'

'And he's coming here?' Rose checked.

'It gets worse.' Doctor Smith leaned forward and with a flourish the entire screen filled with information.

'This says he going to arrive in eight weeks. How is that possible?' Rose pointed out.

'He's using an experimental Space Industries vessel along with the latest cold sleep technology.'

A list of names raced down the screen.

'Doctor Uther Pendragon…where have I heard that name before?' Rose said thinking out loud.

'He's head of Xeno-Archaeology at the University of Bofan,' Doc Smith told her.

'Never heard of him.'

'This is a deliberate attempt to steal my glory,' Doctor Smith burst out.

'Don't be so dramatic,' Jackie Tyler said, entering with a tray of mugs.

'How dare you speak to me like that?'

'They are not coming to steal anything; they are coming to help. Considering what a pig's ear you've made of things we need all the help we can get,' she told him in her matter-of-fact voice.

'How dare you?' Doc Smith stood.

'Oh I dare all right. If you hadn't declared that no one was to use the portal or go on a rescue mission you wouldn't have had to deal with a mutiny.' Jackie put down a mug on his desk.

'And look what happened?' he declared. 'We lost more people to this stupidity.'

'They weren't being stupid, the portal activated.' Jackie put down the tray and put her hand on her hips.

'Actions have consequences,' Doc Smith said stubbornly.

'Yes, like open rebellion,' Jackie agreed.

'This is an archaeological expedition…' he tapped his finger on the desk.

'They went through with nothing but the clothes they stood up in and their bare hands. And what did the great Doc Smith do? Instead of helping you ran around like a headless chicken and once you came to your senses you refused to send even the basic survival equipment through forcing the rest of us to act.'

'We needed those supplies for our mission! Not only did we lose our supercargo and our sensor specialist and we lost our engineer and a senior research fellow!' Doc Smith declared. 'What's next; we send everyone until only I'm the only one left?'

'Why do I get the impression that would make you very happy?' Jackie countered.

Doctor Smith slumped back into his chair. 'An entire new expedition the size of a small village.'

Jackie rolled her eyes then read the message. 'Thirty extra people are not a village and look… they are bringing their own gear along. Wasn't Arthur Jones one of the last sponsors?'

I had no idea,' Doc Smith said weakly.

'Yes, yes he was the one who found Ian Chesterton and funded the better living pods. '

'It's a take-over I tell you,' Doc Smith muttered.

Jackie resisted the urge to smack him across of his head. 'It's nothing of the kind. They are coming to help; something you should be grateful for. It will be weeks before they get here which gives plenty of time for you to get used the idea.'

'It's all a plot,' Doc Smith said weakly.

'Yes it's all a plot. Those boys deliberately set out to ruin you, just to have the excuse to send someone to take over…'

'I knew it!' Doc Smith threw up his arms and used the same unhinged tone he'd had since being overruled by the entire body of the expedition.

'You never know. They might be back before then,' Jackie argued.

'Yes, of course, they might not even find anyone to leave with them on this mad journey.'

'You did,' Jackie pointed out.

Doc Smith rubbed his hands together. 'This is nothing but than a list of hopefuls. I don't care how many powerful connections the Right Honourable thinks he has I can't see Doctor Uther Pendragon, Xeno-Archaeologist at the University of Bofan coming here, let alone all the others. And the equipment it took months to accrue I don't see them coming here any time soon.'

'So not a takeover then.' Jack placed the tray under her arm.

'We must get on, onward I say! Allons-y!'

'Er...' Rose tried to interrupt as she now read the second half of the message.

'What is it now?' Doc Smith looked at her.

'I don't want to be the bearer of …but.'

'Get it out woman,' Doc Smith demanded.

'The date,' she said pointing at the screen.

'What date?' Jackie and Doc Smith looked to where her finger was pointed

'Today's date is the 17th of Whalanda.'

'Yes, but I have determined…Years and I need to recover I've just had one hell of a fright.'

'If today is the 17th of Whalanda it means they are leaving now, today,' Rose said and Jackie looked at her and prepared for the next outburst as they saw his eyes widen and him take sharp intake of breath.

* * *

'Last time I stood here I was saying good bye to him,' Arthur said as they waited at the last portal.

'Dad I'm asking you…it's not too late to change your mind,' Rhianna begged.

'Two words I fear the most: 'too late.'

'I didn't mean it like that Dad.'

'I know.'

'You find him and when you do tell him we love him.'

'I will.'

'Sir Jones. We are ready for you,' a sleep team doctor interrupted.

'I love you, Dad, don't ever forget that.'

Arthur took Rhianna into his arms and hugged her.

'Come on Grandad everyone waiting for us,' a gruff voice interrupted.

'You know you can be a very rude man, Owen.' Arthur pulled back from his hug to face the rude man.

'That's Doctor Harper to you.'

'How you won the affections of your wonderful wife I will never know.'

'I have a romantic soul and considering I'm about to spend two months frozen I'm going to keep myself warm thinking about her.'

'Crude and rude,' Arthur retorted.

'And here was me thinking you wanted me along for my charm.'

'Look after him,' Rhianna said.

'I will.' Owen winked at her.

A final wave and Rhianna felt her heart sink. Now both her father and brother were lost. As the ship left the docking cradle she prayed this would have a happy ending.

* * *

Walking around the ruins, Ianto felt himself at a complete blank. He was not an engineer. That didn't mean he was unschooled, he understood the basics. But it was not on the basic level needed here. Whenever something was wrong you trace the fault to the right module and replace it with a new one. When he thought about it their journey here was on the same lines. They had never had to fix anything all they had had do was scrape away years of growth, clear pipes, and add water.

This was their first true test of invention. The windmill he got; at least he could imagine what that looked like…sort off, at a push…

'Jack,' Ianto said as Jack joined him. 'Please tell me you've had better luck that I have?'

'Possibly.'

Ianto spun round. 'Seriously.'

'Every time you've gone to a link and it holds no data…' Jack checked.

'Yes I know. Each time I've tried to access the data but at that point the programme appears to falter and won't load up the data.'

'What if the programme is working and has been working perfectly? What if the actual links are empty or lead to dead ends?

'But why would there just be a file name but no hold data? That makes no sense.' Ianto narrowed his eyes

'This place is basically a research facility-cum-factory so maybe there is a level of security we need to overcome,' Jack said. 'I've asked Nero to join us.'

Ianto pulled his lip. 'Good move.'

'I'm full of good moves.' Jack raised his eyebrows and down.

Nero listened with a sense of relief that was profound. As the two visitors had begun working on accessing the mainframe he had spent hours, days, and weeks hoping they would be able to ask him the right questions in such a way he could answer.

It was a severe limitation due in part to his original programming. He was a level Alpha One which meant he could run the entire operation within certain boundaries. Not giving any information to a being without clearance was one of those.

Secondly his action interface had been damaged by closing the entire facility down. This independent act made in a nanosecond had caused such damage he was now bound with having to wait for either of them to ask a question and he could answer.

Even Minulaya did not understand the full extent of the damage to his mind. So he had watched the Kind One's progress and it became clear this was someone who had skill with computer programmes he had stood by with a sense of trepidation, fear and excitement.

'You are right,' Nero said as Ianto finished explaining, 'there is a problem. It is the same one I have been working on since Minulaya freed me.'

'Can you explain in more detail?' Ianto asked.

'When I realised what was happening I turned off the mainframe. It broke the universal ether connection that allowed real time communication. When I tried to put the system back on line I found there was a level of security that was encrypted, creating an unbreakable code that only central control can override.'

'So you are locked out of the main system?' Ianto checked and Nero nodded. 'Tell me what your role is here?'

Nero seemed to hesitate. Ianto recognised the spasm from when Alfred seemed to have some sort of internal conflict. In fact at one point he had closed down altogether.

'Nero, are you being restricted by what you can tell me?"

'Yes and No,' Nero replied.

'So you can but you need the right kind of questions?'

'Yes.'

'Those questions need to be clear and ambiguous?'

'Yes'

'Can I ask you to tell me generally and you can.'

'Yes and No.'

'This is a mine field,' Jack commented as wind buffeted him.

''Nero, tell me exactly what was shut down,' Ianto asked carefully.

'Main computer system and the factory suites.'

'What do the factory suites do?"

'They make more androids.'

'But I thought numbers was…'Jack started to ask.

'He is,' Ianto answered. 'That means…' the implications hit Ianto and several things fell into place. 'Numbers is not just some android. He's the first but unless you can get the suites up and working he will be the last. Is that correct?

'Yes.'

'Nero, I place no restrictions. Tell me how Numbers came to be?' Ianto asked.

'When it became clear that we could not access the factory suites and we would be the last we became very despondent. We needed a symbol; something that would be our hope. In the workshops there was one blank psionic brain. Normally the first step would be to imprint basic pathways and download basic knowledge. We had to come up with something new so Executive Designer Three and Neural Pathways Tester Seven each replicated one of their seed pathways to quicken it into consciousness. The new being would need to gain understanding of their world around them by learning so we strengthened those pathways with the desire to be curious.' Nero paused. 'Then something happened we did not expect; the combining of the two seed pathways created a unique individual mind who is driven to know.'

'Numbers is the first android child ever created,' Jack said in awe.

'Yes. He is our hope, our future. His creation reawakened our dreams; Every moment is a delight we see the world around anew through his eyes.'

'The first step is both Jack and I need to understand how this system works, down to the nuts and bolts,' Ianto said.

'I will go and prepare.' Nero bowed towards them and headed down the stone steps.

'This is incredible,' Ianto said, visibly emotional as they both watched Nero leave. 'We can give them a future…a real future.'

Jack smiled. 'A race of Numbers.'

'Unique, with a built-in thirst for knowledge and if the parenting I've seen and the suffering going on, this entire sector belongs to them. If we can make this happen…' Ianto left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Jack kissed the top Ianto's head. "I love you all fired up.'

'Those pits, Jack…all those beings. Beings like Alfred and Nero, and Cook…sentient beings and they were murdered. They deserve a future.'

'It may delay our leaving,' Jack said seriously.

'Short of an engineer turning up we are going nowhere.' Ianto turned towards the steps.

A strong gust caught both of them. 'Let's get inside and find Nero. Its freezing out here,' Jack agreed.

* * *

'I will not be sad to see the back of this place.' Mickey dusted fine particles of sand off his hands.

'So we are agreed,' River said as they looked at the three panels.

'Unless you want to jump to the panel that's had the picture removed.'

'No; the faint inscription is a warning not to access that panel,' River reminded him.

'So we are left with One Tree Island or a panel that has been damaged by windblown sand,' Mickey said.

'I don't know about you but jumping blind is never a good idea,' River agreed and felt the wall. 'Soak is halfway now swelling the ropes.'

'This whole venture is us jumping blind,' Mickey pointed out.

'Well they have to be here somewhere.'

'It's been a bugger we just couldn't follow their original settings,' Mickey said.

'Let's be honest, sweetie; these portals are very fragile,' River agreed.

'Long as they can get us home.' Mickey gently moved the lever to the panel with the tree on top of an Island. Mickey felt the wall and saw the walls were now dripping. 'I'll just double-check the panels are still clear.'

He poked his head through the opening and saw the wind was beginning to pick up speed and the sky had taken on a dark menacing hue.

'Another blow on its way. Let's get out of here.' Mickey hefted his back pack on. 'There is no way I want to dig that lot out again.'

River double-checked they had everything and picked up the shovel so she could whack the lever.

'All set,' she said as Mickey joined her.

'Let's go,' Mickey said as the first sand particles made their way in and River hit the lever.

* * *

'Damn,' Ianto said as they reached the top of the first steps. 'I left my jumper.'

'That's the trouble with drug use. All the sex is making you forgetful.'

'Ha ha, it's four seasons a day that's the problem with this place,' he shouted back.

'You keep telling yourself that,' Jack replied.

'Dreaming again,' Ianto went to say when he saw the dome seemed to glow blue.

He took an instinctive step back as the glow became more intense, causing him to squint then with a pop it dissipated in an instant.

Stepping around to the entrance he was momentarily stunned, not sure if all the sex and addled his brain and what he was seeing was real when Mickey spoke.

'Cupcakes, are we glad to see you.'

'Mickey!' Ianto managed to force out.

'Ianto where are you?' he heard Jack shout out. 'If you want to play hide and seek indoors will be warmer.'

'Jack!' Ianto called out.

'Jack, he's okay?' River asked.

'Better than okay,' Ianto said pulling Mickey a massive hug.

Jack now appeared in the entrance and felt himself sway. 'Are you a sight for sore eyes.' He said to both Mickey and River.

'If you had stayed in the same place…' Mickey pointed out.

'No food. We had no idea anyone else would come through all we could do was keep moving forward.'

'We would have been there a lot quicker if Doc Smith hadn't fought us every step of the way.'

'There was a bit of a to-do,' River agreed.

'More of a rebellion,' Mickey told them.

Stepping out Mickey and River saw they were on top of an island with a single tree and another bigger island below them. From what they could tell it was surrounded with a wild sea.

'Where are we?' River asked as they looked about.

Before Ianto or Jack could reply they saw Nero coming towards them accompanied by Numbers.

'You did not come so I came to find you,' Nero said then stopped as he saw the two visitors.

'Nero let me introduce you to Mickey Smith and River Song,' Jack said.

'More beings.' Numbers' eyes lit up.

Nero went to stand between the visitors and Numbers.

'You're an android,' River burst out.

'There is something so special here that it will blow your mind,' Jack told them both.

'And your arrival could not be more timely or welcome,' Ianto told them both.

'It's a long story but we have the opportunity to right a terrible wrong,' Jack added.

'Stories! I love stories. I imagine you had an adventure just like The Kind One and the Brave One,' Numbers interjected.

'Kind One, Brave One?' Mickey looked between Jack and Ianto.

'Anything is better than 'Cupcakes,' Ianto said as he and Jack led them towards the stairs


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty two

* * *

Numbers was beside himself with excitement. New people had come, named River and Mickey.

These were the same beings as the Kind One and the Brave One. Many questions crowded into his mind as he walked beside Nero. Curious he sensed a growing tide of worry and fear. Several thoughts came to him and realised the whirl of thoughts were similar to when Executive Designer Three had fallen down. He was not sure why the new beings would be the cause for such worries. Reaching out with his mind towards the circle he found instructions to remain calm and do as he was told and to hold all questions for later. It was so strong a command he twitched.

'What's with the jittery one.' Mickey indicated with his head towards Numbers.

'His name is Numbers and he's new,' Ianto told him.

'New?'

'I'm not sure what you would call an android child. He's very excited so brace yourself for the toughest, longest questioning in history. Once he runs out, he will then come up with an astounding insight,' Ianto said looking towards Numbers and smiling.

'I am so glad to find you both okay,' River said and she took Jack's arm.

Before Jack could reply they reached the entrance of the Base and saw Minulaya being shielded by Security Ranger Six, Executive Designer Three, and Neural Pathways Tester Seven.

'Numbers,' Minulaya spoke, 'you are to go with Executive Designer Three and Neural Pathways Tester Seven and remain with them.'

Very subdued, he took hold of each of their hands and was led away. Nero then moved to stand beside Security Ranger Six.

'Please excuse my caution,' Minulaya spoke. 'But I must ask if we can expect any more beings to follow?'

Jack was taken aback by the formality then realised with so much at stake this must feel like an invasion to them. Moving forward he bowed slightly. 'Minulaya I would like to introduce River Song and Mickey Smith.'

'Greetings,' Minulaya said, not moving. 'However that did not answer my question.'

River held out her hand but when it was not returned she dropped it. 'When we left there were no plans to send anyone else through. The portals are fragile and it was decided to send us only.'

'And if you don't come back will not more come?' Minulaya asked.

'In truth I don't know if we can get back let alone anyone else follow but it's possible.'

'We must destroy the portal now.' Security Ranger Six crossed his arms.

Minulaya held up her hand. 'We will only do so after much consideration and only as a last resort.' She looked in turn at the four visitors. 'But make no mistake I will destroy every building on this hill without hesitation before I allow any of The Circle or Numbers to come to harm.'

Jack and Ianto looked at each other in alarm at the escalation.

'But before we act rashly we need knowledge.' She looked at the one called Mickey and the one called River. 'I apologise for our caution and for the confusion. We thought the portals non-useable. That any hostile or friendly agent may be able to just jump to here is unsettling.'

River spoke in her most diplomatic tone. 'We came with one purpose only: to find our lost friends and render them assistance because they had been transported with nothing but the clothes they had on and their bare hands. I offered to come because I have made progress on learning to read the written language of this civilisation. The only reason we chose this destination was at the last portal the panel with the picture with the hill and tree was the only functional panel.'

Mickey now spoke. 'I came because I'm an engineer who has practical skills that River doesn't have. That aside Ianto and Jack are friends and colleagues.'

Minulaya now looked between Ianto and Jack. 'Do you vouch for these people?'

Ianto spoke first. 'To say these people arriving is fortuitous would be an understatement. Nero, we need an engineer to fix the portal. And he will be invaluable in helping in our other task. River has research skills and can also offer a fresh perspective. And I know I speak for Jack but we make a pledge right now: we will leave and if possible to find a way for no one to follow if that is your collective wish.' Ianto looked directly at Nero. 'And we made a promise that overrides all other considerations we intend to keep.'

'And these beings can help?' Nero asked.

'In more ways than you can imagine,' Jack replied. 'We need their help to fix the portal, Ianto and I are stumped. We need a bracket and wind driven turbine.'

'And the one called Mickey can help with this?' Minulaya checked.

'We have much to discuss,' Nero told Minulaya.

'I respectfully request you to wait as we need to confer.' Nero and Minulaya went through the doors of the base.

'What hell was that about?' Mickey spoke up.

"You have just met the last known living Thrall and the only remaining 25 Androids in existence,' Jack said and heard River gasp.

'You said Numbers was new?' Mickey pointed out.

'Only today Jack and I learned just how incredibly special he is and if there's going to be any more they need our help.'

'Was this like when you arrived?' Mickey shifted the pack on his back.

'We jumped to here because we had found a working android. We could not speak directly to him but he communicated we should come here. We had no idea the threat he posed and on arrival Executive Designer Three deactivated himself and Alfred to save all the others.'

Ianto looked at River trying to ignore the way she had curled her arm around Jack's. 'Secondly we were in no position to be a threat. Jack was severely injured. In fact they saved his life.'

'You were injured?' River said squeezing Jack's arm.

'Long story and we've been here weeks and it's been…'

The double doors opened and Minulaya returned along with Security Ranger Six 'You must accept my apologies again for our caution. I and The Circle have agreed to welcome you as you have been vouched for by the Kind and Brave One. I welcome you both to our small outpost. You are both hungry, dirty and I am sure you have travelled far and in need of rest.'

'That will be most welcome,' River said relieved the situation was becoming calmer.

'We've been sleeping rough for weeks and a secure roof over our heads will be great,' Mickey added.

'Two more visitors to serve!' Attendant Four declared her eyes glowing as she burst through the doors, beaming. 'I have instructed Cook to prepare a welcome feast as we are sure you will be as hungry as the Brave One when he first arrived. I will lay this out in the sun room as it will take some time to prepare a place for you. Will you need individual quarters or share as the Brave and the Kind Ones do?' she asked in an excited tone.

River looked at Jack who glanced at Ianto who was biting his bottom lip.

Mickey looked between the pair trying to stifle a smile.

'A room each would be wonderful,' River told the happy android.

'Now please come I have hot drinks.' She said and opened the door wide.

'So you and he?' Mickey asked Ianto as they hit the corridor.

Ianto nodded as he kept an eye on River and Jack as they moved ahead.

'You know what this means don't you?' Mickey pointed out.

'Sorry? Ianto replied still trying to drag his attention back.

'Jackie Tyler is going to be un-liveable with when we get back,' Micky declared.

* * *

'Wow.' Mickey said as he entered the sun room. The long walk here along several corridors had not prepared him for the view. Shedding his pack he moved to the nearest floor to ceiling window panel and took in the wild scene of monstrous waves crashing into jagged pillars of rock.

The door pushed open Ianto and Jack moved across to help Attendant Four with a trolley laden with several platters.

'I hope you are hungry Cook has out done herself.' Attendant Four began to lay out food on a long table along the back wall.

Mickey could not contain himself as the food was laid out as the smell reminded him just how hungry he was.

'Don't hold back.' Attendant Four saw the look of anticipation on Mickey's face. 'When the Kind One first arrived he ate so much in one go he had to pour a drink to help him swallow. Then he ate everything down to the last crumbs and gave a great belch of satisfaction which made Cook and me very happy.'

Mickey moved forward and took an offered plate from Ianto. Jack poured both River and Mickey a hot drink.

River wrapped her hands around the offered mug and took a sip.

'Good?' Jack asked.

'Wonderful,' River said and took a plate.

Mickey, his mouth full, found it difficult to stop eating.

'Cook will be so pleased.'

'Tell Cook this is bloody fantastic.' Mickey almost choked. He took a long drink, coughed and took the next pastry on offer.

'We live to serve.' She bowed slightly. 'Now I will go and prepare your quarters. Then you can have hot wash.'

Mickey turned towards her. 'Thank you.' To his surprise she bowed then almost skipped out.

Ianto followed her out.

Mickey licked his fingers. 'She bowed.'

'These beings were slaves, used abused and thrown away. They see any act of gratitude as extraordinary,' Jack explained.

Ianto re-entered the room and nodded at Jack, relaxing a little knowing they could now fully explain.

Now sated River and Mickey sunk into one of the many comfortable chairs that inhabited the space.

'What have we landed into?' River asked.

'As we said this is the last remnant of the Thrall Civilisation. What I'm going to share with you is a terrible tale. Basically this civilisation was highly developed technologically, the people depending upon for everything and I mean everything on the androids that served them. The vast majority of machines ran on some kind of energy which was universal and fundamental to each object. The highest expression of that were the androids. As far as the Thralls were concerned the androids were just clever machines.

'The Thralls felt in complete control of themselves and their destiny. As time passed the culture went in decline which led to an intellectual movement. Their aim was to take back understanding but it was as a theoretical understanding rather than on any practical level.

'One group split off to study androids. One of their first discoveries was that the basic psionic circuit had an intrinsic ability to connect with every other psionic circuit, the more intricate the matrix the more sophisticated the interconnection became.'

'Like a brain,' River reflected.

Ianto nodded. 'Exactly. The androids called it the Great Thought. It held the entirety of the android culture. Amassed over centuries, possibly thousands of years was an intricate matrix of living thought and was their only freedom. Only when they were inactive could they free their minds.'

'I have a horrible feeling where this is heading,' Mickey said as he began to join the dots.

'The reality was the society was extremely dependent on the androids. So you can imagine their reaction when they found out that the beings they thought were mindless slaves were in fact sentient beings. It didn't matter that the androids were controlled by internalised chains so they could never refuse an order and were dutiful in their execution of these roles to such an extent they enhanced Thrall life with their immense creativity or constantly sought ways to make the lives of those beings they served more fully.'

River nodded, thinking of all the beautiful objects and decorations on every building and surface but couldn't stop the horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Thralls were presented with a choice, free the slaves or…'

River and Mickey looked sick.

'When we were on Pelee which was the remains of an extensive city we came across one of the worst sights we have ever seen. It was as massive pit filled with bodies.'

'What was even more horrible was we had Alfred with us,' Ianto told them. 'What do you say to a being who has shown you intelligence and helped us about the remains of possibly millions of his fellow beings who had been discarded and dumped?'

'He led us here and now we know why. This place was the main research facility for android development I suspect he was hoping to find others of his kind,' Jack added.

'You said there were twenty-four remaining androids?' Mickey checked.

Ianto nodded. 'Basically the Thralls developed what we would call a computer virus to try to remove their ability to interconnect with each other. Instead it destroyed them.'

'Then once the virus has finished with the higher functioning androids it moved to down the chain, overflowing the communications channels, annihilating every psionic circuit on every world and colony until none were left.'

River put her hands across her mouth.

'If they were all destroyed how come you found one?' Mickey said after a few moments of silence.

'He survived because the being who was the curator of the portals got wind of what was happening and managed to take him to the first island we arrived on. When she had died he sat there for centuries by her side. And that's where we found him covered in some sort of woody vine.'

Mickey sat back thinking. 'So what does the small being Minulaya fit into all this? Is she is really the last living Thrall?'

'We don't know. But she is the last Thrall from the time the virus was released.'

'That you will have to explain,' River said.

'She was a theoretical psionic matrix scientist who fought but lost to stop the virus being developed and released. She destroyed all her work and headed here. On the way for obvious reasons the psionic drive of her space pod stopped which drifted until the retrieval system here managed to land the pod she was travelling in.

'She revived those androids still functioning then worked nearly two decades to unchain them.

'Freed,' Ianto said leaning forward. 'But they can't reproduce. All that remains of the great android civilisation is down to 25 beings and they are locked out of the factory that would allow them to continue.'

'But you said they had new one…Numbers?' Mickey asked.

'They had one blank positronic brain, a shell body and they took a risk. They replicated a seed pathway from Executive Designer Three and Neural Pathways Tester Seven and Numbers came into being. With no way to download in pre-programmed knowledge or role he's learning and making connections in the same way organics brains do.'

'Their foothold is so fragile and Jack and I just today pledged that we would do what we could to help them get the factory back up and running.'

'We can't undo the past but we can give them a chance of a future.' Jack added.

'All those dead bodies on Zeta on Sigma Three…we knew there had have been some sort of catastrophe,' River said.

'This is a lot to take in. Never in a thousand years would I have expected this but I'm with you,' Mickey declared.

The door opened. Attendant Four arrived and made an announcement. 'If you have eaten your quarters are ready.'

'And there was a rebellion?' Ianto said to lighten the moment.

'Was there ever,' Mickey declared.

'Let's meet back here in say an hour and you can fill us in,' Ianto suggested.

'I can't wait to hear how you got here,' Jack said.

'Food and hot water are the mark of truly civilised beings,' Mickey said shouldering his pack. Jack opened the door.

* * *

River humped her pack down the corridor looking forward to a shower but not sure what to say to the being who was so enthusiastically showing her the facilities as if this simple task the most important thing the being had ever done.

'We hope you like,' Attendant Four said.

'I like very much,' River said placing her pack by the bed. 'I can't thank you and everyone here for opening up your home and making us feel so welcome.'

'You called us everyone.' Attendant Four turned to her.

'Of course, you are a person,' River declared.

Attendant Four stilled and tilted her head slightly. 'I share your words and thoughts with the others,' Attendant Four said after a few seconds.

'And please thank Cook for the wonderful food.'

'We live to serve.'

'Was this something you did before…' River asked not sure if she was crossing a line.

'Yes.'

'Your passion is wonderful.'

'For some service was a burden,' Attendant Four told her.

'Was it a burden for you?'

'Yes, but then Minulaya came and serving Minulaya changed everything. Then the Kind and Brave Ones came and seeing our efforts were liked has renewed our enjoyment. Part of me would love to visit your place in the universe and meet with beings who would like our effort and see us as everyone.'

'Me too'. River reached out and squeezed the being's arm. 'I am so sorry about what happened.'

'You did not do this thing to us. And the others paid the price for their folly. Now we take hold of our future. We see Numbers growing every day and he gives us best joy we have since chains are gone.'

'He is special and I am so looking forward to meeting him.' River smiled.

'As is he. He would be here right now but we hold him back a little to let you have rest and catch up with friends. Now let me show you wash place because I know from the our other guests how much they like to wash. They spend lot of time in shower together washing each other and doing mouth on mouth.'

River raised her eyebrows and followed, not sure how she should react. Entering the bathroom she saw clothes laid out.

'We try and make clothes to fit but if don't fit we can do better.' She now pointed towards the shower. 'Red bottle…wash body, green body…wash hair. While you here I will bring you jug of Nuneala. Now I leave.'

'Thank you,' River said turning on the shower. Stripping off and slipping under the shower she revelled in getting clean as weeks of dirt flowed down the drain.

* * *

You look a lot tidier,' Ianto said as Mickey joined him and Jack back in the sun room.

'Attendant Four will be back with more food soon.'

'Even with basic rations I don't want to ever see a piece of fruit again.'

'I have to say there have one hell of a cook here.'

Jack laughed. 'Not so much a cook as a very clever kitchen, but one with a personality.'

'Seriously,' Mickey checked not sure if Jack was pulling his leg.

'Think of it as a cross between the best chefs and cooks combined with your gran who thinks you need feeding up and tasty morsels all day to keep you going and all the equipment, supplies, and ability to do just that.'

'So the cook's an auto-kitchen?'

'But sentient,' Jack said.

'Shit.'

'And sings,' Ianto added.

'She sings.' Mickey couldn't believe his ears.

'It happened after her chains were removed. She writes music to cook by and found her voice.'

'You can imagine our surprise,' Jack said. 'We hear this caterwauling screech thinking someone is in miserable pain so we followed the noise to find the kitchen vibrating and Cook trying to create a base line.'

'The other day she invented a melody,' Ianto reminded Jack.

'And repeated it all day long. Words to follow,' Jack said with a grimace.

'Best to move down here if Cook is composing,' Ianto said.

'What an amazing place,' Mickey said and he helped himself to a hot drink.

'It so good to see you,' Ianto said.

'You said there was a rebellion?' Jack reminded Mickey of his last comment before he had left to clean up.

Mickey sat down and got comfortable. 'Although it was clear to all of us that you hadn't gotten lost or had an accident Doc Smith refused point blank to accept you activated the portal. Then things got really difficult.'

'Stubborn fool refused to enter into any discussion about sending though any basic equipment which we could have done within a day. Or anyone else,' River said entering the room.

Jack poured her a hot drink and she joined them. 'Thanks.' She took the mug. 'This is really nice, a sort of nutty chocolate,' River said after she had taken a sip.

'I don't miss coffee at all,' Ianto told her and Jack laughed.

'You never were a good liar,' Mickey told him.

'So what happened next?' Jack asked.

'After a particular difficult discussion…' River began.

'When she means difficult discussion she means lot of shouting, name calling and chair throwing, people being held back,' Mickey said.

'Once he had retired for the night we locked him in his room then blocked the door so he couldn't get out.'

'You should have heard Jackie,' Mickey laughed. 'He went mental so she shouted that he was in time-out and he should use the time to think about why he was in there.'

'Then we had a proper meeting and decided that me and River would use the Portal.'

'You said you were in a great city?' River asked.

'Pelee, it being taken back by the jungle.' Ianto looked at her curiously. 'If you followed us through you must have come across it.'

Mickey shook his head. 'That was the original idea. The problem was we had no idea which panel had been highlighted. There was a tropical island, a waterfall and a mountain and the indicator was between the two so we had to choose the panel with the waterfall or the island.'

'Within moments of arriving it was clear we had made the wrong choice,' River said.

'Right shock to the system being soaked in cold water,' Mickey told them, 'and it was freezing.'

Ianto laughed. 'So did we; the portal was in the middle of a lagoon. And the tide was in.'

'It was beautiful, Ianto found fresh water but there was nothing to eat.'

'Where did you find the android?' River asked.

'On the island. He was covered in some kind of woody vine and had to be cut out.'

'Astonishing,' River said.

'He was taken to the island by a Thrall he calls 'Master Friend' when she died he shut down and sat by her side.'

'He was in a state, he was falling apart literally but when we used the portal the energy seemed to repair him.'

'Was the waterfall in a cliff?' Ianto asked thinking they had been transported to 'Pelee.'

River shook her head. 'The portal was carved into the bottom of a cliff with the water being diverted into a huge river. From the time we spent there the portal was the only building we saw.'

'I climbed up an animal path to the top of the cliff and there was a treeless flat plain that stretched out in every direction. What was really strange was there was no river feeding the waterfall so we figured it must have been created to drive the portal, but no solar panels' Mickey told them.

'Blocked pipes,' Ianto suggested.

River laughed. 'You have no idea how much time we wasted looking for the solar panels.'

'We had the same problem in Pelee, In the end Alfred…'

'Alfred?' River asked.

'Alfred opened the back panel and showed us the problem.'

'How did you get injured?' River asked Jack.

'We both were. Ianto had his arm broken.'

'Our last jump before we landed here there were hostiles. They took great exception to us.'

'Didn't help you eating offerings from their shrine,' Ianto told him.

'You did what?' Mickey said.

'Hey they offered and I accepted,' Jack said in his defence.

'It was Alfred they wanted. I think he represented some kind of Golem. Just as the portal was up and ready they attacked.'

'Has this got something to do with why they call you the Kind and Brave Ones?' River interrupted.

Ianto nodded. 'Apparently what we did was exceptional. The bottom line was Alfred, he didn't just represent an archaeological treasure who might have be the key to getting us home but a sentient being who was one of us.'

'When we got here Alfred told them everything and our treating him like we would treat anyone and saving his life convinced them we were no threat.'

'In fact they saved Jack's life, fed us, looked after us and in fact,' Jack took Ianto's hand. 'Helped us see what was right in front us.'

Before another word was said the door opened. Numbers entered his eyes aglow. 'I held back as long as I could, playing the waiting game and I have so many questions. Please can I come in?'

'Brace yourself,' Jack said smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the slow delivery of chapters. I've been hit with a series of flare ups that have left me struggling to clear my thinking. I am doing my best to get them out but there may be more delays. I thank you all for your wonderful support and patience.

* * *

Twenty Three

Numbers walked over and, not taking his eyes off of Mickey and River, took Ianto's hand.

'Mickey and River I would like to introduce you to Numbers,' Ianto said.

'I am very happy to meet you,' Number announced. 'Are you organic like the Brave and Kind One?'

'Yes we are,' Mickey replied.

'You must like the Kind and Brave One very much.'

'Yes we do.'

'You are friends?'

Mickey and River nodded.

'Why did you call the Kind One Cupcakes?'

Mickey laughed. 'When we first revived after our trip to Zeta Sigma Three Ianto ate a large number of cupcakes.'

'What are cupcakes?'

'Small cakes about this size.' Mickey made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. 'And why do you call Ianto the Kind One and Jack the Brave One?'

Numbers didn't hesitate. 'When they first found Alfred they could have left him tangled but freed him, they could have left him behind on the island but they found a way for him to come with them. They treated him with kindness and said thank you and did many things that showed Alfred was a person to them. And at the last place before here the Kind One and Brave one protected Alfred from being destroyed by refusing to hand him over. They said no when they could have run away and saved themselves.'

'How injured was Jack? 'River said looking at Jack.

'Very, he had a lot of sticks sticking out his body.' Numbers pointed to where the arrows had struck. 'And he was leaking a lot of red liquid. He was covered head to toe and so was the Kind One.'

'That sounds very serious,' River looked alarmed.

'The Brave One had to stay in the hurt place for many days. Then it was found that the Kind One was hurt as well.' Numbers pointed to the top of Ianto's arm. 'He had to have a hard covering to protect the hurt part.'

'They took care of us in every possible way considering how we just arrived,' Jack said.

'Yes I was there,' Numbers added. 'The dome glowed blue. I had to think very hard with my mind to get Executive Designer Three to understand. When he did we ran back up and saw a mess. Then Executive Designer Three shut down because he thought Alfred might shut us all down. I got very worried I like Executive Designer Three he looks after me and helps me with my thinking. When he came back on line I was happy because it meant I would get to spend much more time thinking with him.'

'Sounds intense,' River suggested.

'It was. Alfred was from the before times so everyone got very worried. But then everything was good and he told us about his amazing adventure.' River and Mickey swore it looked like Numbers drew a breath. 'On your adventure did you see any of us?'

'We lots of wildlife but no people,' River replied.

'So none of us?' Numbers checked.

'No people like us or you.'

'What are people?'

'People are beings like you and all of us.' Mickey made a circle with his finger.

'I thought maybe you might have found others like the Kind One and the Brave One or like us here. What's wildlife?'

'Animals, other creatures.'

'Did you go to an island, a city then a place with two suns and a green sky?'

'Green sky?' Mickey looked towards Ianto and Jack.

'Last stop before here. It was like being in a horror movie because the light made everything black and the leaves on plants were red,' Jack filled them in.

'Low light,' River reflected.

'At your last place was the sky was blue like here?' Numbers asked Mickey and River

'Did you see any places with big seas?'

'Is the sea here big?' River asked.

'It's everywhere. Inside there are lots of sea creatures and flying sea creatures who live in the sky and land on the sea. Some are huge.' Numbers spreads his arms open. 'Even this is not big enough. Twice a year we stand by the portal because the ocean fills as wide as the sky is long and huge creatures travel just under the waves, they blow air from holes at the front. With them are masses of flying creatures. There are so many it takes two days for them to pass. It is exciting watching them all pass by. Then months later they all come back going the other way and we watch again.'

'Is this island the only bit of land?' River queried.

Numbers took Ianto's hand again. 'There are some islands like this one but that is all. Was there big seas at any of the places you visited?'

Mickey shook his head. 'A lake, a waterfall, lots of land, but that doesn't mean there were no seas because they may have been a long way from where we were.'

'The Kind and Brave One found Alfred on an island that had a sea, with waves and strange black creatures that were all slimy. Did you see any black slimy creatures?'

'Black and slimy?' Mickey laughed.

'Never seen anything like it,' Jack told them. 'Oblong with a frill around the middle and in the front a stalk with a single eye. And it had this defence mechanism which meant as soon as you touched it, the blob creature oozed slime.'

'And we were so hungry we were prepared to give it a try,' Ianto said.

'And?' Mickey asked thinking it sounded disgusting.

'As bad it looked and sounds. The flesh was grey and inedible, leaking inky fluid.'

'That sounds horrible,' Mickey agreed.

'Revolting,' Ianto told them. 'But there was nothing else.'

'That's why we moved on,' Jack added.

'We found water but no food,' Ianto added.

'The first place had no food we could find,' River said. 'The only vegetation other than some very rough looking grass were scraggly bushes, and those were in the gully where the portal stood.'

'I think we have a grass here,' Numbers jumped in. 'It's tall and yellow. Was the grass on the first place you tall and yellow?'

'All the grass was low to the ground and green,' Mickey said. 'And the roots were interwoven which is not surprising because the wind was constant.'

Numbers, now feeling more confident, let go of Ianto's hand. 'And the next world?'

'Wet; we found ourselves on top of this massive flat-topped mountain in a cloud. It only cleared twice and when we looked over the edge we realised how high we were because all we saw was an ocean of cloud.'

'As there was no way down we never did find out what was below the cloud,' River added.

'What was the power supply?' Ianto asked.

'The rainfall was nigh constant, so no solar panels but then we realised the mountain top had been contoured so the surface was carved in such a way that channelled water towards a series of pipes that flowed around the portal itself. It took days to clear them,' River told them.

'Did you see any creatures?' Numbers asked.

'Only creepy crawlies and some sort of carnivorous plants,' Mickey said with a shudder.

'What are they?'

'Swarms of black flies,' River told them.

'What is a black fly?'

'Something very small, that flies in large groups.'

'Okay. And carnivores plants?'

Mickey answered this one. 'Grass and bushes have roots that grow into the dirt and that's how plants get water and other nutrients which is a fancy word for food. In this place there was a lot of water; all the dirt had been washed away. All the plants were living in cracks in the rock. So the plants grew a sort of cup and which filled with water. Insects fall in and the plants eat the nutrients that dissolve in the cup.'

'How clever. So you were in a place where there was lots of rain, plants like grass but with cups that ate flying creatures because there was not enough dirt. And where did you go next?'

'Jungle, and it had taken over whatever had been there with a vengeance,' River told them.

Before Numbers could speak Jack began to explain. 'Lots of tall busy trees and plants of all types all growing close together.'

'Was there wildlife?' Numbers asked.

'Loads,' Mickey replied. 'Insects, lizards, some sort of creature that leapt from tree to tree and what looked like birds only they were more leathery.'

'More and more creatures and no sea. Was there carnivores plants?' Numbers struggled a bit with the word 'carnivorous'.

'No but some of the creatures were so big they tried to eat us!' Micky burst out.

'You are very big,' Numbers pointed out.

'Some were tiny blood suckers that, when we waded through the water, we learnt the hard way not to go barefoot and others were out for us as the main meal. There was this skulking monster with a giant mouth with teeth, bloody horrible thing. And let me tell you Numbers it was big enough to eat me and River in one bite.'

Ianto smiled as Numbers eyes shone at the very thought.

'And there was mud, mud, and even more mud,' River said.

'Was the dome on a seep?' Jack asked.

'Yes,' River told them. 'There was a kind of aqueduct that we had to clear of years of growth and flying creature droppings.'

Mickey made a noise. 'And the smell…'

'And what was the smell like?' Numbers interrupted.

Mickey laughed. 'Fermenting fruit and wild flying creatures. They would gorge on the fruit and then roost in the trees. Then use the aqueduct as a toilet. That's what the hulking monster was after because occasionally one of the flying creatures would fall into the swamp.'

'Exactly they fell out of their roost drunk,' River told them.

'What is roost?'

'It's where flying creatures sleep at night. They all sleep together because it's safer,' River answered.

'And they hang upside down holding on with the feet,' Mickey added.

Numbers looked at them as if he didn't quite believe them.

'Reminded me of fruit bats,' Mickey thought out loud.

'They were so messy and shat everywhere,' River shuddered.

'They were bloody noisy,' Mickey added.

'Sounds disgusting,' Ianto said thinking he was glad this was one place they had never gone to.

'It was. It took days to clear and we jumped from one extreme to another.'

'That was the worst,' River said.

Mickey took over. 'We landed up to our necks in sand and had to fight our way out. Then we had to dig out the portal and find the water source which was a lot easier than it sounds. There was nothing except sand from horizon to horizon. And every few days there was a sandstorm which would bury all our hard work.'

'Where was the water source?' Ianto asked.

'The dome must have been built over the only water source for miles so as we cleared the sand away we found the dome was on a round base that meant any water ran to the centre and once we found the valve on the side of the dome and turned it on the water bubbled up and seeped into the dome.'

'Any creatures?' Numbers asked.

'Sort of.' River helped herself to some more Nuneala.

'We still don't know what they were.' Mickey took a refilled mug. 'There were these blimp shaped things in groups that floated over.'

'But what about the storms?' Jack stood and refilled his and Ianto's mug.

'We figured that they must float above them.'

'That is interesting,' Numbers said then went completely silent for several seconds and the group looked at him.

'Every world is different. Different types of places means different types of creatures; some float in the air because there is nothing on the ground for them. Others live in the sea because there is no land and they all eat in lots of special ways that matches where they live,' Numbers declared. 'So if that is true then there must be lots of differences in people too because they must come from different places and eat lots of different things.'

'Wow,' Mickey said at Numbers pronouncement. 'And yes where we come from there are lots of different people who come in all shapes sizes and colours, some breath methane and need masks in worlds where there is air.'

'But on their world the air must be methane,' Numbers pointed out.

'That's right,' River agreed. 'For them their air is methane so if we visited there we would to wear masks.'

Just as Numbers was about to ask another question the door opened and Attendant Four made an announcement.

'It is time for Numbers to go to Nero to do his think training.'

'Think training?' Micky said standing.

'Yes I have to practice making my thoughts more clear for the circle to understand them,' Numbers declared.

'I'm beat,' Mickey said stretching. 'And I am looking forward to sleeping on a comfortable surface. A good sleep.'

'Then have a good sleep,' Numbers said and left the room.

''We will. Thank you!' River called out after him.

'Bed, sleep and don't wake me,' Mickey said striding out.

'Yes and we will see you tomorrow,' River added smiling at Jack.

'We will let Attendant Four know,' Jack said.

'Thanks,' she said with a yawn and headed for the door.

* * *

Mickey rubbed his hands together as the cold wind buffeted him. There was nothing like 26 hours of straight sleep and he felt much better. And the food…he had to admit Cook's skills were out of this world literally. He had spent almost an entire day listening to her talk while she helped him discover Thrall cuisine.

But now it was time to get serious. He had to make a windmill and a bracket that drove the mechanism he could see. What the apparatus did was beyond him. Ianto had been right in his summation; whoever designed these had kept the operation simple…it was mostly add water. So it was possible this was a sort of pump that brought water up and soaked the dome.

'Ianto and Jack are right. This needs a bracket,' Mickey declared as he viewed the side of the dome.

'Bracket…that is an interesting word,' Numbers said.

'You like words?' Mickey said examining the portal.

'Yes. Words are exciting. I know many words. I like to learn a new word every day and today that word is bracket. I can't wait to see what a bracket looks like.'

'Got to make it first.'

'I like doing and making things. I have never made anything because we have a machine that does that. I call it the 'magical making machine that makes something out of nothing. I told everyone that I think the machine is magic. But the circle says I just think it's magic because I don't understand.'

Mickey stopped for a moment and looked at Numbers. Ianto was right about him coming up with astounding concepts. Numbers coming up with the idea of magic or a supernatural understanding along with his stories made it clear he had an imagination. Which if he thought about was even more astounding.'

'I read a great quote that perhaps if something like a machine is so advanced enough it could be thought of as magic.'

Numbers became completely still for a few moments and considered Mickey's remark.

'Yes. The machine that makes something out of nothing is magical. The circle is right. I don't fully understand, so something I don't fully understand is magic. Like the portal.'

Mickey nodded his agreement. 'Like the Portal. Might as well be magic.'

'Magic that needs a bracket.' Numbers reminded him.

'And a wind turbine to do exactly what?' Mickey said thinking aloud.

'I think we will need magic to open the big doors to the factory,' Numbers reflected.

'That or brute force.'

'What does that mean?'

Mickey smiled. 'The application of a large number of swings from a heavy object like a sledgehammer'

'What is sledgehammer?'

'A giant heavy hammer.'

Numbers still looked confused. 'When we get back to the workshop I will show you a hammer,' Mickey said.

'I would like to see a sledgehammer.'

'My wish is your command.'

'What is a wish?

'A wish is sort of magical. We wish for something to happen that only magic can create.'

'How does one make a wish?' Numbers asked.

'You close your eyes and make a wish,' Mickey told him, amused as Numbers went still and closed his eyes.

'I wished for more people like me,' Numbers said after several seconds had passed. 'Then the circle would be happy and I would have someone who could practice with me and I could help them grow just like everyone here has helped me grow.'

'That is a good wish,' Mickey said incredibly touched.

'Do wishes come true?'

'Trust me we will do our best to make sure this one does,' Mickey asserted and went back to checking out the slot.

* * *

Ianto kept staring at the screen, his heart sinking. He had to face reality and it was painful. If it was just a question of hard work…but this was beyond even his capabilities. He wiped his hands over his face.

'Problem?' Jack asked.

'There is no easy way to say this but there is no possible way I can break this code. And even if I could it wouldn't matter.'

'We are lost,' Nero said.

'That's not what I'm saying,' Ianto corrected him.

'Can you explain?' Jack looked worried.

'This is like the code on the '_Torchwood'__. _It is based on a sophisticated algorithm creating an un-breakable cipher-text.'

'But you overcame that and sent the beacon.'

'I never broke the main code that controlled life support, gravity and propulsion. I only ever had access to secondary systems; remember you had to release the main systems.'

'Okay,' Jack nodded as he recalled the lengths they had had to go to.

'Secondly, there is another issue that's been overlooked. From what I can tell the start-up protocol has to be sent via a message containing the approval code from a central control. That central control no longer exists.'

'We are lost,' Nero repeated.

'That is definitely not what I'm saying,' Ianto said.

'Then what are you saying?' Jack asked.

Ianto turned to Nero. 'What do you need to make more androids?'

'A blank shell and psionic brain, and the equipment to liven it.'

'I know you have the equipment to liven it because you created Numbers. So what you need is the bodies and the brains?' Ianto checked.

'Yes,' Nero replied.

'So why don't we just break in?' Ianto said.

Nero look startled as this was a direction he had never considered. 'What if the doors are impossible to break through?'

'Then we go through a wall and smash our way in,' Jack added.

Mickey found Jack, Ianto, and Nero standing by the main factory door waiting for him.

'Can you open these doors?' Nero asked as Mickey approached.

'A jack might do it but there is no gap,' Mickey said as he finished his examination. 'For a jack to work it has to have something to work with.'

'What is a jack?' Numbers asked.

'It's a device which is used to lift or pry heavy objects open.'

'Like brute force,' Number asked excited as he found a way to work in his understanding from their most recent conversation.

'What we need first is a wedge and brute force to force it into the crack.'

'Are we are going to need a sledgehammer? It's like a hammer only bigger,' Numbers explained.

'On the other hand we could try going through the wall.' Mickey pointed to the rock. 'All we will need is a sledgehammer, some chisels and elbow grease.'

'Do elbows have grease?' Numbers asked.

Mickey laughed. 'It's a term for hard work as we would have to chip away at the rock.'

'And with all of us here working in shifts it might not take that long,' Nero pronounced.

'Take me to your magical machine that makes things out of nothing,' Mickey instructed.

'This way.' Numbers pointed back the way they had come.

* * *

Arriving back with Numbers in tow Mickey flexed his arms to weigh up the sledgehammer and then indicating everyone stand back swung the hammer which hit the wall with a thud. Several swings later he saw a crack.

'Can I have a go?' Numbers reached out his hands eagerly.

Mickey looked towards the Nero, Minulaya and Executive Designer Three. 'Do your worst.' Mickey handed him the hammer.

'I was going to try my best,' Numbers said confused.

'Do you worst means, do your best. It means…look just swing the hammer.'

'You are so funny.' Numbers braced himself then swung the hammer.

Hours later there was a hole in the wall and small pile of debris

'This looks like a harder nut to crack than I thought,' Mickey pondered.

'Is that another funny saying?' Numbers asked.

'You and your questions,' Mickey said.

'I have a million more but I have been holding back.'

'This is you holding back?' Mickey snorted.

'Yes, when I first met the Kind One I asked him one thousand eight hundred and forty three consecutive questions.'

'That is a big number.'

'I have a best number. It's 73.'

'Why 73?'

'73 is the 21st prime number. It's mirror is 37 which is the 12th and that's a mirror of 21. And 21 is the product of multiplying 7 and three and in binary 73 is a palindrome. 1001001 which backwards is 1001001.'

'Numbers, you are good at numbers,' Mickey pointed out.

'I love numbers. My first thoughts were in numbers. I spoke and thought in binary and it took me a while to figure out that binary numbers could also be words.'

'It must have taken a long time to say anything if you were having to communicate in binary.'

'It was 17 nanoseconds. But I was a bit slow to begin then the circle touched my mind and I began to speak. So what is a nut and why is it so hard to crack?'

'A nut…'


	25. Chapter 25

Short chapter this time but hopefully made up for it with lashings of porn!

Twenty Four

* * *

Jack went through the data from the sleep pod Minulaya had travelled in. The androids were the inheritors of the Thrall civilisation and it might take them hundreds if not thousands of years to reclaim this sector of space. It was Jack's intention before he and Ianto left to discuss what the androids wanted to do. Did they want to make a declaration to the 50 home system congress that this space was theirs and to claim it as a no go area? Or did they want contact with other races? The first step was to map out this sector of space. Minulaya had indicated there were 14 planets that made up the Thrall civilisation. He knew where Zeta Sigma Three was but he needed a much more comprehensive overview of this entire sector. Minulaya had told him she had come from the central quadrant where the main administrative complexes were. So finding the co-ordinates of this and the current planet they were on meant he could triangulate the information and hopefully work out the rest.

As he looked at the flow of data it reinforced his inexperience for stellar navigation. He could wear many hats as a commanding officer but what he was not was a spatial cartographer. What he did have was just enough skills to chart the local area of space to use as a guide. If this task proved too difficult he would just have to transcribe the lot and take it with them.

At least Numbers was absent, spending his time with Mickey, and Jack admitted it was nice to have a break. Numbers' adult appearance belied the fact that the being was basically a three year old, a very intelligent perceptive one and like all three year olds he needed to be watched at all times and needed the assurances of someone he trusted. It was heartening he had now come to trust Mickey as much as Ianto or himself. Jack felt awed that after their terrible history the androids could trust any organic let alone with what amounted to the first of their kind.

He chuckled to himself as he realised that he and Ianto had turned into damn fine baby sitters.

With the androids making progress through the wall under direction from Mickey and River in the library it meant few precious hours of peace and quiet to try and work out Ianto why was so out of sorts.

Ianto had been partly right. He might know the Ianto in the journal but his Ianto was an unexplored country. The journey here had shown Jack the real man with a contrary nature and fiery passion. That said they had made so much progress with each other, Ianto having opened up about his mother and then finding out Ianto's kink had allowed Jack to share his feelings about Suzie.

The lies, the manipulation and betrayal that had left him shattered. They had found a closeness Jack had never experienced before. He had thought he had been in love before. But he felt a series of emotions so overpowering the world could dissolve around him and he wouldn't notice as long as Ianto was by his side. And now Ianto was unhappy, even a little desperate, his kisses frantic and he held on to Jack after their lovemaking, making him feel he was a rock Ianto was just holding on to. Drowning, Jack thought, Ianto felt like he was drowning but about what and why?

'Hello sweetie.' He heard River and turned around to her holding out a mug. 'Thought you might like a hot drink.'

'Thanks.' Jack took the mug.

'How's the work going?'

'Slowly. I'm out of my depth so I think all I can do is trace out the co-ordinates and once we're back match them using the stellar cartographer's archive unless you've found some star charts in the library?'

'Sorry sweeting still wading through but my initial inspection suggests it's mostly entertainment vids, what's the fashion, who's doing what to whom, the latest scandal, light romances, a huge section on sports of every variation including sexual. A gold mine for any xeno-psychologist for insight into Thrall culture but nothing intellectual, historical, or useful like mapping.'

'You would think that considering this was a research facility there would be something like tech specs,' Jack pointed out.

'I asked Nero and the problem was what was known was shared knowledge.' River tapped her forehead

'The Great Thought,' Jack reflected taking a sip of his drink.

'Exactly. It never occurred to them that there was a need for a more permanent record. Androids can continue decades, centuries even. Even the loss of one was not a tragedy as it would be for us because the knowledge was shared and held within the thought matrix.'

'Like a huge living mind,' Jack reflected.

'A living mind with a single point of failure.'

'It needed living minds,' Jack agreed.

'They never anticipated a situation where all those minds were shut off and unfortunately when they were it took every byte of knowledge into oblivion.' River paused. 'You know what would be a wonderful research project? Not just recording what happened but getting on record the past years freeing their thought, actions along with the decision making that led to Numbers being created. The start of a new civilisation and being here for those first steps,' she enthused.

'That's the project of a lifetime.'

River smiled 'But what a contribution it would make to the study of how new cultures form and evolve. But through all the dross I did learn one other thing today.'

'Oh?' Jack said curious.

'The meaning of Minulaya.'

'I thought that was a name?'

'More a title than a name. It means mother.'

Jack took a second to understand then nodded as recognised the significance.

'And fits her perfectly,' River said.

'Yeah it does.' Jack cradled the mug, smiling.

'And what have you been up to?' River asked.

'Like you I learnt something today,' Jack said without irony. 'I wish I had paid more attention to spatial cartography while I was at the academy. I'm going to see if I can get Ianto's translator to decipher the Thrallian numbering.'

'Let me have a look,' River said taking a chair and squeezing in next to Jack. River read through the words…

'Ah.' They both heard a voice behind them.

River and Jack turned to see Ianto holding two mugs. 'I thought…you're busy.'

'Always room for one more,' Jack joked but saw Ianto's face become even darker.

'Better get back.' Ianto turned to go then realised he still held the second mug. Looking around he placed it on the nearest flat surface and pushed the door open.

'Ianto wait.' Jack stood struggling to stand and get past River. 'I meant…'

Reaching to the door Jack opened it to see it was empty.

* * *

Opening the door to their quarters Jack saw Ianto standing looking out to sea.

'There you are.' Jack walked over and stood with him. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'I've been walking,' Ianto said his eyes fixed as huge rolling waves crashed into an outcrop of rocks throwing up spray.

'Can we talk?' Jack rubbed Ianto's upper arm.

Ianto gave him a weak smile. 'About what?'

'You seem unhappy.'

'Nope,' Ianto said returning to gaze out to sea.

'So can you tell me why you left earlier in such a hurry?'

'When was that?'

'Earlier you came to join me with a drink.'

'Did I?'

'Yes, yes you did,' Jack pointed out.

'You were busy I didn't want to disturb you,' Ianto said. 'Two's company and three's a crowd.'

'Want to talk about it?'

Ianto let out a long breath but remained silent.

'I thought we had gotten to a place where we could talk to each other,' Jack said with a tinge of exasperation at Ianto's silence.

'We are talking.'

Rolling his eyes Jack shook his head.

'What?' Ianto saw the action out of the side of his eye and tilted his head in the opposite direction.

'Ianto talk to me. I know something is wrong. I don't want to argue.'

'I'm fine, see?' Ianto turned and gave Jack a fake smile.

'Now I know something is wrong.'

'Nope just happy ole me being happy, happy, happy.' Ianto returned to his sea watching.

'You are not fooling me,' Jack said observing Ianto's rigid posture and pursed lips. "I know something is wrong… I don't want to argue, let me help.'

Before he could get another word in what seemed an instant Ianto was kissing him fiercely.

Within what seemed like seconds they were entwined together. Conscious thought fleetingly returned and Jack tried to recall how they had both come to be naked on the bed with Ianto's hands and mouth seemingly everywhere greedily exploring his body.

Ianto placed his hot tongue began to lick around and tease the head of his penis. Time seemed to have taken on some alien quality as Ianto's talented tongue followed the vein that ran down the underside of his cock. Reaching his balls Jack gasped as Ianto left a small love bite at the top of his thigh then moved to leave a second on the other side. Slowly he then took one ball and sucked it gently before again repeating his action on the second.

Ianto then returned his full attention to his cock first lapping the pearl of precum, and then Jack felt himself engulfed.

'Stop!' Jack cried out. Ianto looked up. 'Let's do this together.'

Ianto smiled and they took a few moments to position themselves. Jack now found himself confronted by Ianto's swollen cock and he licked around Ianto's penis in much the same manner as Ianto had just done to him. He found the mix of the musk of their mutual arousal so heady he felt almost faint. Together they tried to outdo the other in an effort to get the other to come first. Jack felt himself go even harder it that was possible as he realised this was a new mêlée of who could pleasure the other to the point of no return. The ache of the arousal, the feel of simulationsuly working his lover while his lover worked him, the smell of sex was too much and he felt himself overcome A fraction of a second past and Ianto followed and Jack drank down all his lover had to give.

Jack felt Ianto cradling him as he caught his breath and returned to thought and the business and emotion of the last few days caught up with him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Waking, Jack stretched and it took a moment for Jack realised he was on his own. Yawning with a joint popping stretch he laid there recalling their lovemaking in a warm hazy glow. Ianto was nothing if not adventurous willing to give anything a go. A niggle began to invade his thinking. A few seconds passed and he tried to recall why he had sought out Ianto in the first place. Something had been up and he chuckled at his own pun making. That's right…he had been trying to get Ianto to talk…Ianto didn't. Jack got what had happened and he laughed and sat up.

'Nice try Jones,' he said under his breath as he dressed.

* * *

Huffing his way towards the portal Jack found Ianto once again looking out to sea.

'I think the creatures Numbers was talking about don't come past for several more months.'

'Very funny.'

'That's not being funny; that's me trying to start a conversation,' Jack said bluntly.

'Don't you ever give up?' Ianto said through his teeth.

'Would we be here speaking if I did?'

'I get it; you're bloody minded.' Ianto turned to him. 'I need some time to get my head straight.'

'Looks on straight to me.'

'That's not what I mean and you know it,' Ianto burst out. 'I just need some time. The past few days they have been hectic with River and Mickey arriving. It's just been…I can't put it fully into words. I need some time to myself to think.'

Jack bit his bottom lip as he thought through what Ianto told him. After a short while Jack slipped his arm around Ianto's waist. 'You want to know something?' Jack said. 'I've loved being here with you. Just you and me; no outside distractions. It's been wonderful, special in a way I can't explain and time to ourselves where we can just be real and open with each other. Then the outside comes crashing in literally.'

'That's sort of the problem and yet no.'

'That sounds clear.'

Ianto turned and looked into Jack's eyes.

'I know you are trying to help.'

Jack kissed him gently on the lips. 'We've come a long way, you and me. Talk to me Ianto.'

More time passed as Ianto thought then let out a twisted sound. 'I could talk but only if I want to expose myself as the most the most miserable, selfish, ungrateful being who ever lived. Mickey and River, they risked their lives, they left to come after us knowing they might never go home…for us, you and me, and this is not about you or them, it's about me, it's my problem I have to deal with it.'

'Can I make a point here?' Jack asked and saw Ianto nod.

'I think I'm beginning to understand but there is one thing I don't agree with: this is not a _you_ problem it's an _us_ problem.' Jack saw Ianto's eyes widen in fear. 'I don't mean as in us breaking up I mean you are not alone anymore. Sometimes talking something out helps and maybe I can give another perspective.'

'Okay, okay.' Ianto rested his head against Jack's forehead then a moment to brace himself then took a breath. 'It's River.'

'River?'

'Not just here but back at the base.'

'How can I convince you, you have nothing to worry about?'

'That is what is driving me crazy is I know that but…'

'But…'

'Something about her gets my teeth grinding. I know it shouldn't. Just the thought of her and I get this burning sensation right here.' Ianto pointed to his chest. 'And no matter how hard I try all I can see is the way she touches or the way she focuses on just you. It keeps going round and round in my head… and I know you've never encouraged her…and even now I know how crazy this all sounds like I'm some kind of cave man who wants to bang his chest. Pathetic.'

Jack took a moment before replying, 'Ianto the woman means nothing to me.'

Ianto flinched. 'This is not about River it's about me.'

The wind buffeted around them and they could both see a squall headed their way.

'Sounds like you're giving yourself one hell of a beating. You feel jealous when River comes anywhere near me and you get this urge to just rip her away from me and tell her I'm yours.'

Ianto nodded his head. "Yeah, that about sums it up.'

Jack laughed. 'Let me tell you I become jealous whenever we leave our quarters and you're not with me. I have to fight this urge to check on you every minute or just sit and watch you work. The truth is I want you, all of you to myself for every moment of every single day. Numbers made you laugh the other day and I thought my heart had twisted in my chest as I thought how dare he make you laugh when I wanted your attention directed at me. I ache for your company and most of my day is just counting down the seconds to when I can have your undivided company. I know this sounds crazy.' Jack became serious. 'You are a serious addiction I am always left wanting more and more.'

Jack kissed him again. 'This place, our time here has been magical and losing it has been hard but it's only an interlude and once we get back I say we lock the bedroom door and never come out.'

'I've been a bloody idiot haven't I?' Ianto gently kissed Jack on the lips. 'Thank you,' he said as he drew back.

'Any time you want to distract me you don't need to ask.'

'I didn't,' Ianto pointed out.

'At least we didn't get walked in on this time,' Jack told him.

'Don't remind me.' Ianto blushed

'That will teach us for hiding away for two days with basic supplies,' Jack said.

'I sometimes wonder what the androids think of us.'

'I get the sense they find us very funny with our mouth on mouth and mouth on other things.' As the words left Jack's lips the wind picked up speed and the rain began to pelt down. Taking each other's hands they raced down the steps.

Reaching the door Ianto went to pull it open only to have it opened. Mickey was standing with a huge grin on his face.

'We've done it,' he said with glee.

'Done it?' Jack asked.

'Broken through to the factory. We've made a hole big enough for one of us to enter.'

'What are you doing here?' Ianto said.

'Everyone's gathering,' Mickey told them and together they hurried down the corridor.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Readers I am sorry for delay. The story is now finished and the final four chapters will be posted in pairs. Eva.

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Surrounding the ragged oval opening into the factory was every android. Quietly they went to join River and waited.

Nero broke the silence. 'Minulaya you should go first.'

Minulaya shook her head. 'I have no right,' she said in a whisper.

'But you gave us life,' Security Ranger Six said.

Minulaya looked at each android in turn. 'My dearest ones. This is more than just a factory floor. This is your future and I am the least worthy person to enter here.'

'But you made that future possible by giving us the freedom to act on our thoughts,' Medical Unit E added.

Surgical Assistant Two touched Minulaya's arm. 'You are the reason we no longer have to live in the shadows of thought.'

Neural Pathways Tester Seven pointed towards the opening. 'We are standing here due to your compassion. It is only right you should go through first.'

'My dearest ones, 'Minulaya repeated. 'I acted out of a need for redemption. There is one here far more worthy who in an instant acted and saved you all. As he closed the facility he should be the first one to re-enter.'

Bowing his head Nero, with effort, squeezed through the hole. Standing on the other side he paused. He had imagined this moment so many times in his head and for a moment it felt like this was one of his imaginings. Instead of being flooded with light the room was illuminated only by a single intense beam of light from his torch and the soft light bleeding through the opening.

After a few moments of reflection he followed the route towards the power room.

He noted that except for a layer of dust it was as if he had only left yesterday There was on a light of dust yet it represented monumental change.

After several steps his torch beam came to rest on the main panel, now dead. Purposely he now took the steps to restart the power makers. Reaching the end of the corridor he now took the stairs downward and made his way toward the entrance of Complex of Inner Workings.

The entrance was door stiff with age and it opened reluctantly. Forcing his way through he now followed the corridor to the central staircase. Now he experienced his first true obstacle, water was lapping against the bottom step. The lower level was flooded. Undaunted he splashed his way through. Being an android he felt no cold but found the sensation it caused was uncomfortable as he made his way forward.

After twenty steps he came to the main power room door. Even with all his strength he knew he was defeated. The door to the power room was jammed and no amount of pulling or pushing could make it budge inwards or outwards. As he accepted defeat he knew in an instant he needed Mickey's crowbar or sledge hammer to break in. Numbers touched his mind asking if Mickey should join him. Nero sent back a congratulatory thought on how clear he could understand him, followed by an instruction that he would come back and bring Mickey back with him. Nero now took a moment to address Numbers who he could sense was dancing with excitement. 'Soon special one,' Nero promised and found Numbers' mind seemed to explode with the desire to see and explore beyond the opening in the wall.

'Patience,' Numbers heard echo as all in the circle attempted to calm him and in an instant he became still.

Retracing his pathway he found Mickey waiting for him, wearing the special tool belt he had fashioned.

'I thought it best if we went prepared. You might need this.' Mickey handed the crow bar to Nero.

'There is leakage,' Nero spoke as they reached the bottom of the second flight of stairs. Mickey used his torch and saw what looked like black water.

Coughing from the rank smell of rot Mickey stepped into the water and followed Nero.

'This is the door that leads to the power room.' Nero pointed at the large door.

'Does this door go inward or outward?' Mickey asked.

'This door goes either way,' Nero told him.

Mickey raised the sledge hammer. After several strikes the door pushed open.

Mickey flicked his torch around and was relieved when his saw his investigation into the power source that ran the rest of the base had paid off. He counted two sealed and arched contraptions. Using the crow bar he checked the level of water against the generators. When Minulaya had arrived she had told him that the power makers had been dormant for centuries but had turned on in an instant. Those however had been higher up and never flooded. Here deep in the bedrock, water had seeped through. But from what he could tell there were no tide marks higher than the depth now currently in evidence so hopefully the units had never been inundated. Something was working as evidenced by a single red light blinking into the dark.

Nero used his torch to highlight the main board with the red light. Mickey came closer and saw a downward set of labels and buttons and dead lights.

'I think you should do the honours,' Mickey said.

'I apologise I am uncertain what you mean,' Nero admitted.

'You should be the one to press the green start up button on the main switch.'

Nero lent forward and push causing a loud click.

Almost instantly a hum from behind them began and then the entire board lit up.

Each large round button was blinking red .

'Nero can you tell me what each one says?' Mickey asked.

Reading the entire list Nero now looked at Mickey for guidance.

'I think we should proceed with caution and not put the power makers under too much stress. So let's start with lighting.'

Nero nodded and pressed the bottom button.

The room flooded with light.

'Now pumps,' Mickey suggested. Nero pushed the third button.

Even after several seconds it was clear the water was not going down. Not surprising, Mickey thought to himself. The pumps had either failed, were blocked or there was some kind of circuit failure.

'I think we should leave it for now and get back to the others,' Mickey suggested.

* * *

Following Nero they travelled back up the stairs and through a series interlinked areas.

Nero stopped at the seventh suite and Mickey saw many parts of what looked android internal skeletons laid out.

'This is Assembly Room One. It is not hard to put many together and build an inner core,' Nero said breaking the silence.

Opening a side door Mickey was led through a corridor which led to a room that was a maze of tall clear tanks connected to a maze of pumps and pipes.

'This is the growing room where are bodies are formed,' Nero struggled with a word then pointed to himself at his arm and pinched.

Mickey illuminated the thick yellow sludge coating the inside tanks with his torch from what he could see the tanks were in a real state.

Continuing through the rooms Mickey saw two bodies like dried husks hanging on some sort of assembly cradle.

'Our bodies are grown in layers around the core.'

Touching one of the bodies it instantly disintegrated leaving only the skeletal frame. 'Sorry,' Mickey coughed out.

'Was as expected,' Nero told him.

The next room, unlike the others, the level of lighting was low with a warm red glow.

'Here we build positronic brains.' Mickey looked and saw a complete bank of machines of such complexity he could not even begin to describe what it did or how it worked.

'Now we come to our must difficult problem,' Nero stated. 'It has long been suspected that the machinery would be intact.'

Mickey remained silent as the Android spoke. 'The problem is …my title is grand but my I wa nothing but an overseer. My role was to ensure each stage was completed in the right steps,' Nero struggled to explain. 'I know what each stage was and what was needed to move each creation forward. There were three who had in-depth knowledge about each stage beginning to end but they disintegrated when Minulaya attempted to reanimate them.'

'But you would have some understanding how all this worked.'

'Do you know how a replicator works?' Nero asked.

'Sort of. Ianto might have a better idea but I get what you are saying. But the knowledge has to be stored somewhere?'

'The Great Thought was called such because we were all linked. We didn't have to know everything because it could be stored in that thought in individual minds, if one had knowledge than all did or could access it at will.'

'So, the Great Thought acted like a huge mental library so when everyone was destroyed all the knowledge it held was lost,' Mickey reflected.

Nero nodded. 'I have an understanding of what I know and I know how much I don't recall.'

'I think this is a good time to ask this,' Mickey said. 'My understanding is that the circle survived because the virus that destroyed all the others never jumped to here.'

Nero nodded.

'I've had an idea. You have several blank bodies. What would happen if you placed the positronic brains of those who didn't come back on line in new bodies?'

'We tried; it didn't work. Executive Designer Three and Neural Pathways Tester Seven tried to diagnose the problem but it would appear that in all cases a small region of the brain failed, preventing them from restarting.'

Mickey could feel his disappointment like physical pain. The thought he could rescue the others had been an idea he had kept to himself and this information meant they were going to have to work this out the hard way. He turned and found that Ianto, Jack and River had joined them.

'We have much work to do, starting with finding why the pumps aren't working,' Mickey informed them.

Minulaya turned to River as the entire group set off to do a more thorough investigation. 'I have to say I feel much like a parent watching their first child leaving home. At one moment I am so proud and the next frightened for them that this will not be what the hoped for. So much has been lost,' she added with a sigh.

River opened a large book with blank pages and began to write. 'And that is why we are going to document down everything we find out. Because this time nothing is going to be lost.'

'We?'

'Yes the great enterprise of We,' River laughed. 'We who are living.'

'I understand,' Minulaya said. 'Your place in the universe must be wonderful with everyone being so accepting.'

'The universe is full of us, them, I. Here is a new chance to create something unique, be part of something of promise, something new, something…'

'We.'

'Exactly,' River stated and followed Minulaya to the tank room.

* * *

'There is no good hiding in your office sulking.' Jackie stood before Doc Smith's desk with her hands on her hips.

'Has it ever occurred to you, you intolerable woman, I am occupied with an important task that is taking up my thoughts and time and you are interrupting me?' Doc Smith snorted not looking up.

'Call it what you like I know a sulk when I see it,' Jackie declared.

'Has anyone told you, you are the most unbearable woman who ever lived?' Doc Smith glared at her.

'Yes. You did last week.'

'So what is it NOW?' Doc said in an insufferable tone.

'I'm here to tell you Arthur Jones is on his way down.'

Doc Smith threw himself backwards with a dramatic gesture with such force his chair hit the back wall of his office. 'How am I supposed to cope with this vital operation with people interrupting my vital work?' Jackie lent forward and placed her hands on the table to interrupt what was gearing up to be major tirade.

'Now you listen here, if you want to be treated with the dignity and respect you believe you are owed then start acting like the leader of the expedition and get off your arse and go meet your main sponsor.'

'It was never determined…'

'Listen, I don't care a fig's toss what you think. Either you go or the first thing I will tell him was how you refused to send any help through the portals to rescue his son and caused a mutiny.'

'You wouldn't dare,' he said now pulling himself up to full height.

'Try me,' Jackie warned.

Doc Smith let out an exaggerated huff then strode forcefully towards the door in a way that Jackie was forced to step aside.

Arriving at the main hanger entrance Doc Smith stopped and turned sharply towards Jackie. 'You are dismissed,' Doc Smith commanded.

'Dream on,' she said with a snort. 'I'm here as a representative of the expedition collective. And due to the loss of our supercargo I am also here to ensure they have everything they need.'

'I knew it! They are going drain our precious resources…'

'Grow up,' Jackie interrupted.

'If I am so superfluous why did you insist I come?' Doc Smith spluttered.

'Because it would be bloody rude and insulting if the supposed head of the expedition was not present to meet the person who had given a vast deal of money making it possible for you to come and just crossed light years to rescue his son,' Jackie said through her teeth trying to fight the urge to strangle the man.

'So you agree that I am the head.'

'Yes…of the expedition, which means pointing where to dig but everything else…' Anything more Jackie was going to say was drowned out by the engines of the shuttle as it approached.

'Money really was no object,' Doc Smith muttered under his breath as the sleek state of the art shuttle landed only to wince as Jackie sharply elbowed him.

As the dust cleared the door facing them lifted open slowly. As soon as the opening was wide enough to allow exit an older man Jackie didn't have be told was Arthur Jones strode over to them.

'You got my message.' The man held out his hand and it was shaken in turn by Jackie and Doc Smith. 'My name is Arthur Jones.' Another man joined Arthur. 'This Doctor Owen Harper. He is here as my personal physician and as my son's friend. I understand from my supercargo the unloading will commence shortly and the plan is hoped our base will closely align with yours. I assured you we are not here to interfere in any way and we will do our best to not disrupt your work. I am here for one reason: to facilitate the rescue of my son. I have a number of experts with me who will be examining the ruins in an effort to understand the portal and how it works and if possible to send through a rescue party. If you would please extend to them every possible assistance it would be appreciated.'

'Of course,' Jackie replied quickly seeing Doc Smith was about to explode but was holding back making him speechless.

'Do you want some refreshments or would you like to meet members of our expedition?' Jackie asked.

'I thank you for your kind thought but I ask you to take me the place where my son disappeared.'

'Of course.' Jackie had anticipated this and Doctor Smith the younger came forward to act as a guide to the island.

'And hopefully by the time I am back I will have somewhere to sleep.' Arthur turned to Owen. 'Why is it after two months of sleep I feel so exhausted?'

'Because your rambling days are supposed to be over, Granddad,' Jackie heard Doctor Harper reply.

'Why do you insist of being so rude?'

'Someone has to tell you the truth that by rights you should be settled down in some quiet corner with a cup of cocoa and a good book instead of gallivanting half way across the universe, ' Owen replied.

To Jackie's surprise Arthur tuned to Owen and smiled. 'Yes and once Ianto is back where he belongs I will be happy to do so.'

'Don't say things like that Granddad or I might actually start to care.'

'Owen Harper you are infuriating.'

'And I thought I was only here for my good looks and charm,' Owen said as he followed Arthur into the shuttle and the door closed.

'Well that went well, and if you keep this up and your secret is safe,' Jackie said as she saw several pods begin their assent.

Doctor Smith turned to her, pointed his finger, looked like he was going to speak then stormed back into the base.

* * *

The shuttle crossed the landscape with Doctor Smith pointing out the way to the pilot. Arthur remained silent trying to imagine Ianto here walking amongst the hills and strange vegetation.

Reaching the island the shuttle landed with a blast of dust going off in every direction. As the dust cleared Arthur was first to exit. Reaching an outcrop he stood, taking a look round at the bleak landscape, taking in the island and tried and again to imagine his beloved son standing here looking out across the same view.

Owen stood back, observing Arthur and trying to ignore the pit of fear he felt for the man. All joking aside cold sleep had been far more damaging on Arthur than it had the younger members, leaving him gaunt and grey.

The other problem was that since Owen had first joined the rescue mission Arthur had not stopped. Owen saw a man driven in a way that went beyond a simple rescue mission. Something was causing Arthur to be eaten from the inside out. He wasn't sure the man would survive long enough for them to find Ianto.

As much as he was here to help get Ianto back, it was his job to ensure Arthur survived until he did. A dark thought crossed his mind…no he was not going to even consider that possibility, if love could move mountains Arthur could do it.

'Tell me everything you can about my son,' Arthur asked Doctor Smith as the younger joined him.

'We were in awe of his skills. We wouldn't have achieved even a quarter had he not been here,' Doctor Smith explained. 'Ianto was always ready to roll his sleeves up and help out. Before he disappeared he was happy, settling in okay, finding friends.'

'I'm glad to hear he had settled so well,' Arthur said softly.

The person he spent the most time was with Jack Harkness.'

Arthur did not react, not wanting his worst fears to show that somehow his son had formed an attachment to that man.

'It was Jack who offered to help Ianto learn to fly a sled.'

'My son flew a sled!' Arthur burst out.

Doctor Smith nodded. 'That's how they found the island.'

'My son was flying a sled and the found this island,' Arthur checked not sure he had heard correctly.

'Found as it hit,' Doctor Smith added and Arthur went pale. Owen shook his head trying to imagine Ianto flying, knowing full well how bad Ianto was and his fears of going anywhere near a flyer it let alone fly one.

Doctor Smith led them to the outcrop where the damage was still visible.

'They hit what turned out to be a wall,' Doctor Smith explained.

'I suppose that was the end of the flying nonsense,' Arthur said and was surprised to see Doctor Smith smile and shake his head.

'No, Ianto flew the damaged sled back and in three weeks had reached enough proficiency to gain a one star rating. From that point out he often took a sled out on his own. I should add the sled was a ground hugger that had a top speed of around twenty five kilometres an hour.'

Arthur turned as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. 'Are you sure this is my son you are speaking about?'

'On the day of the accident they found the steps. They spent several weeks clearing away all the debris.'

'They?' Arthur questioned hoping he was not going to hear what he was going to hear.

'Ianto and Jack Harkness. It was Jack who cleared away the power panels and added water to the dome.'

'Now take me to the portal and at the same time you can tell me about the rebellion?'

'Rebellion?' Owen spoke up.

Doctor Smith tried without success to cover his surprise and carefully chose his words. 'Not so much a rebellion as a disagreement over priorities,' he said cautiously not knowing how much Arthur knew.

Arthur turned to Owen. 'Apparently there is a woman here who is as outspoken as you.'

'Than me?' Owen pointed to himself.

'She didn't act alone,' Doctor Smith spoke up.

'So I hear which is a credit to all of you.'

'Don't judge him too sharply. He fears losing everything he's worked for his entire life,' Doctor Smith pointed out.

Arthur smiled. 'Well I'm here to be indulgent and I have learnt that forgiveness is the most powerful and important force in the universe. All I want is to get my son back.'

'We will do our very best sir,' Owen said kindly.

'If you are calling me sir I must have turned maudlin. Now show me this infernal contraption that stole him away.'

'This way sir,' Doctor Smith pointed the way.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Six

* * *

Mickey, Jack and Ianto stood before the panels within the dome on the top of the hill. They were there to check the progress of the soaking of the dome. As long as the wind remained steady and didn't fade away or grow into a gale it would continue to pump water up from the sea.

'Do you think the energy will cope with three of us?' Jack asked.

'Four,' Mickey spoke up.

'I thought River was staying?' Ianto said perplexed.

'She is, Alfred is coming,' Mickey explained.

'I think that's a good thing considering how useful Alfred proved first time round but can the dome handle four people?' Jack asked.

'Hang on a moment,' Ianto said before the topic of conversation moved on. 'Why? Not that I'm ungrateful but I mean he will be more than an object of curiosity.'

'Getting back is a big if,' Mickey pointed out. 'I didn't see one panel leading back to Zeta Sigma Three or you would have used it if you had, so I'm guessing we will need to go to several locations until we do.'

'On that note I've made a map.' Ianto pulled out a large document. On it was the series of portals that had been travelled too and how they were linked.

Ianto pointed to the panel with the oasis. 'We know this leads back to the desert you came from. Any ones scratched out with warnings I figure are too dangerous or could lead to dead ends and to be explored only as last resort.'

'In some cases not so much scratched as worn away like this one.' Mickey pointed to the panel with only of faintest outlines. 'I know River has been all over this and couldn't find any warnings. So I think we can all agree this looks like erosion.' Mickey saw both Ianto and Jack nod.

'What is clear,' Ianto turned back to the document, 'was that each portal has a return. So it makes sense that the scratched out panel here,' he pointed to the portal symbol, 'goes back to the dangerous swamp. And what looks like waves is the desert.'

'I wouldn't recommend going back to the desert. There was only one workable panel and that to here,' Mickey added.

'But we know it has a panel that can act like an escape route because it links back to here.'

'Long as it's not buried under tons of sand,' Mickey warned.

'If we need to we can shift half the desert, we will,' Ianto said.

'So we are left with only one choice.' Jack pointed to the middle panel. 'Which is so worn it's impossible to predict where it goes. But that doesn't explain why Alfred wants to come.'

'I think it's partly to guide us but he has told us of his desire to experience where we come from,' Mickey said.

'The circle did say he had sort of bonded to you, could that be it?' Ianto queried.

'I'm not sorry. We're here because of him and he can help in all sorts of ways,' Jack said.

'So four of us,' Mickey said to himself as he touched the sides of the dome. Walking outside he checked if the windmill was turning. His fingers crossed the light steady breeze would continue turn the sails. If this kept up for another few days and they would be on their way.

* * *

Jack checked over the equipment he had laid out on a table and felt a large degree of pride. They had come through with their bare hands, what they stood up in, a knife which had been a literal life saver and one very worn android. He knew their survival was down to luck. Luck they had found Alfred and the knife. But their true saviour was Ianto. His expertise had been the key to their survival.

Jack on the other hand knew he had been useless, well mostly useless. He had gone over every possibly scenario and this time he intended to be prepared.

He felt a surge of anxiety as he looked over the hoard he had gathered over the past few days that they were not be prepared enough. It wasn't that they wouldn't be welcome back here, but they could equally end up stuck in some location where there was no escape forwards backwards or sideways. So Jack was determined to be prepared for every possible eventuality.

This wealth of resources spread out across the floor was the product of weeks of work to gather and or create. He was particular proud of the tents. He had designed and made them to endure any situation. '_N__o more cradling a tree in a violent storm no matter how warm the rain for them!' _

Ianto pushed the door open to see Jack looking at the huge piles of stuff he had made and gathered together.

Jack moved to stand next to him. 'I figured when I woke and found you gone you would be here.'

'I couldn't sleep; my mind was trying to work out what I've missed.'

'Here. Be careful it's sharp.' Ianto warned as he handed Jack a machete and Jack checked the edge. 'I've made one for all three of us.'

Ianto looked over the impressive mound of gathered equipment.

'I know what you are thinking,' Jack interrupted Ianto's thoughts. 'I've missed something.'

Ianto wiped the hand over his face not sure how he could tell Jack that the equipment was too heavy or bulky to carry let alone fit along with the four of them under the arms of the portal, without hurting his feelings.

Putting his arm around Jack's shoulder they both stood looking at the wealth of materials Jack had put together.

'Can I ask a question?' Ianto asked cautiously. 'How are we going to carry all this?'

'I was thinking that we could go through first then we could move out the way and the equipment could follow,' Jack said.

'What you've done is wonderful, amazing…'

'Why do I feel there is a but coming?'

'I wish,' Ianto said with a sigh.

'I didn't mean that kind of butt.'

'I do,' Ianto told him and squeezed Jack's arse cheek. 'Later your arse is mine.'

'We need to talk about your obsession with sex.'

'You are addictive,' Ianto admitted turning and pulling Jack in closer. 'I just can't get enough of you.'

'Why do I get the feeling you are trying to distract me.'

Placing his forehead on Jack's Ianto let out a sigh. Turning he faced Jack's hoard.

'I think you have done a marvellous, amazing job...' Ianto began.

'We were so vulnerable before anything could have happened and might yet,' Jack said. 'So I was working from the worst-case scenario angle."

Ianto struggled to find a way for Jack to understand and he looked across at one of the tents. Walking to one of tents he pulled it out with effort.

'I've not seen one of these put up.'

Jack face lit up and he picked up the tent poles. 'Here let me show you.'

'What is the tent made of?' Ianto crawled inside after Jack had laid it out on the floor.

'I didn't know what kind of material to work with. I wanted it to be heavy enough not to be blown away and be water proof and if necessary as well as some sort of permanence if we got stuck.'

'I see,' Ianto said red faced as he struggled to hold up the heavy cloth as Jack set up the centre pole.

Moving outside the tent sagged as Jack demonstrated where the guy wires went.

Ianto nodded, impressed at the design and effort that had gone into the tent but he knew the tents were far too heavy to take anywhere. Let alone be carried from pillar to post. 'Let's pack this one up.'

Ten minutes later the tent was down and folded away. Jack stood up deep in thought.

Bending down Ianto heaved it up into his arms. 'What else do we have to carry?'

Jack remained silent deep in thought then he looked at Ianto. 'I just want to us to be prepared for anything,' he admitted.

Ianto dropped the tent and took Jack's hand. 'And we will be.'

Jack looked over his hoard with a more critical eye.

'If we had more muscle or even some way of shifting cargo everything you have put together including the tents would be perfect,' Ianto assured him. 'You are on the right track with everything. But what I suggest is instead of equipment that only has a single use we need to equipment that is multi-functional.'

Ianto picked up a large coil of rope. 'This is great. We need rope, rope and more rope. With rope and the tarpaulins we can create lean to's, wrap up equipment, so that's shelter and water proofing. The machetes and the knife will let us create tools; I would include a good sharpening tool. Mickey is taking tools with him to fix or make whatever we need to make adjustments to any portal so Alfred, you and me will need to carry some of his gear.'

'What are we doing about fire?' Ianto stopped and asked Jack as he sorted through his gathered treasures.

After several moments Jack appeared with two jars filled with long matches and a dark stripe for striking. 'These are matches that can be lit in any situation even when wet.' Jack held them out.

'Excellent,' Ianto said.

'Cook has made up several different types of food bars if we can't find food,' Jack said.

Ianto picked up a cylinder with a lid on the top and handle on the side.

'Mickey came up with a design; it's a water heater called a 'billy',' Jack told him. 'You can use just a few twigs and it heats up water very quickly.'

'It's bloody brilliant,' Ianto said as they moved along the table.

'If we don't have packs how are we going to carry those?' Jack pointed at the pile of equipment Ianto had pulled out.

'I'll show you.'

Jack watched bemused as Ianto proceeded to use one of the large sheets of water proofing to pack everything including a set of clothes and blanket until he was left a large roll. Taking some rope Ianto created a harness which he proceeded to fasten it together. Finally he was left with what looked like an oblong.

Ianto helped Jack into it. Jack flexed his arms not too bad. 'I like it,' Jack admitted. He flexed his shoulders and walked up and down. 'Not too bad at all.'

'We have food, fire, a way to make hot water , something to sleep under, and a change of clothing, along with tools we should be able to handle the obvious.'

'And if we get injured,' Jack swallowed not wanting to admit his greatest fear that Ianto would get hurt with no miracle to save him as Jack had been.

Before Ianto could reply the door flew opened and they both turned to see Mickey. 'We've been summoned,' he announced.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had last entered the factory. The initial inspection had led to jubilation which then descended into an ever growing concern as the damage time had wrought was fully revealed. The truth was the factory was a magnificent ruin in all its glory.

The Androids in their grief had asked for space and time effectively declaring the factory a no go area. Ianto understood better than they realised and so did Jack that sometimes dreams are the hardest to let go of. Facing the future was the hardest thing he and Jack had both had to do. Futures lost, meant futures had to be found with all the grief that entailed. But for them hope was not lost because they had found each other. Their futures lost had become a future found. But Ianto knew this had come at great cost to both of them and still might not grow into the dream it promised.

'Don't look so downhearted,' Mickey told the assembled group.

'You be saddest of all because you know the inner workings more than anyone outside the Circle,' River told him.

'True but on the other hand...'

'There's another hand to this?' River bristled. 'Instead of documenting something astounding I'm here witnessing the end of…of potential. If that's not tragic I'm not sure what is.'

'So the machinery didn't work out exactly like everyone thought. Maybe you should have more faith.'

The entire group now turned towards him.

Jack raised his finger towards Mickey. 'You know something.'

'I know lots of things,' Mickey countered. 'And the one thing I do know is our android buddies are far more inventive and capable than you give them credit for.'

River looked at him curiously as he continued.

'And maybe there are plans afoot that might blow your bloody minds.'

'What sort of plans?' Jack now asked his curiosity piqued.

Mickey touched his finger to his nose and winked. 'All in good time but I will tell you exactly what I told them. So you can't use the road you thought you could because its gone well maybe it's time you built a road of your own.'

'But it's impossible for them to procreate without the technology within the factory. They are in fact totally dependent on it,' Ianto pointed out.

'True, but if you had instructions and all the parts even you could put a sled together.'

'Parts? What parts? As far as I was aware only the internal metal structures were undamaged?' River interjected.

Before Mickey could utter another word the doors of the main facility opened and they saw Nero.

'Come my friends,' Nero indicated the way in.

As they arrived at one of the small suites they found everyone waiting for them including Minulaya.

'Today we of The Circle and Minulaya have invited you here to be part of a beginning. It is true we recently became lost but in our search for a way we have found step forward,' Nero said cryptically.

He waved his hand in an arch. 'This factory is dead. The growing tanks are dried up and how each process worked has gone. We truly despaired…but then we found an extensive storage bay that until recently had been unexplored.'

The group moved back and the visitors saw a body lying in an upright cradle.

'To explain…this facility was an experimental station. In the past many forms had been grown. Each new model was stored as templates in such conditions they have remained viable. We also found many blank brains. Not all were useable but there is enough for 136 individuals,' Nero told them.

The truth is,' Minulaya explained, 'Because none of The Circle were storage area experts, we simply did not know the area existed until we found it.'

Numbers clapped and broke in. 'And today I am going to have my dream. I was so sad when I thought there would be no new beginnings, but then the surprise happened and here we are.'

Moving aside they now turned back to the body in its cradle. It was cruder than those of the current Androids which suggested this was an earlier model or form.

'Security Ranger Six and Medical Unit Eight have each given a psionic pathway. For the last hour we have been imbuing the cortex with curiosity and the same thirst for knowledge we gave Numbers,' Executive Designer Three explained.

'All we need to do now is to bring the mind to consciousness,' Neural Pathways Tester Seven told them.

Security Ranger Six and Medical Unit Eight moved forward and each took a hand of the new being.

'Can we send the commencement communication now?' Numbers asked.

'Yes,' the circle answered. In what seemed a fraction of a second the being opened its glowing golden eyes and looked around.

'I am Sister. You are my bequestors,' Sister said to the two beings holding her hand. 'You are my guiders; I feel part of you inside me. My mind is expanding. I feel your importance to me. I am to come to you for help and guidance and support and comfort.'

Sister stood and looked at each member of the circle. 'I am new, I feel strange. I feel thinking.'

Speaking in a mechanical manner she turned to Numbers. 'I am Sister also new two, you are new one known as Numbers and are brother as I am Sister.'

She now looked towards Jack, Ianto, River, Mickey and Minulaya. 'You are different I cannot think, feel you.'

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. 'You all have titles but know each other by other names.'

'Yes we have chosen our own names. Friend Ianto told us we could choose names we liked. We chose new names for within the thought circle,' Medical Unit Eight explained.

'Yes, I feel think you in both your names; one for outside one for inside. Where am I?'

Numbers took her hands feeling the unfettered nature of her mind too and shared with her in a way he had not been able to do before.

'Thank you Numbers. I am new. I have many questions,' Sister said after several seconds as they broke contact.

Jack, Ianto, River, Mickey drew back and quietly left the Circle to bond with their new member.

'What are they going to do once they run out of parts?' River asked as they made their way back to the living quarters.

Mickey smiled. 'That is being worked on.'

'Worked on?' Jack stopped mid-step.

Ianto suddenly thought he realised why Alfred wanted to come. 'You are coming back aren't you?' Ianto checked out.

'One way or another I am. Alfred and I are going to bring back every byte of knowledge on cybernetics we can lay our hands on.'

'There is no guarantee you could get back by the portals and even with cold sleep it would take decades.

'It's lucky they live for hundreds of years then.'

'But you would be alone!' River burst out.

'I thought you of all people would understand. What have I got to go home to? Fixing motors in some second rate garage? How many people have the privilege of being part of something like this? Me…Mickey the mechanic am helping a whole new civilization. I mean me! And I'm hoping some chemist can tell what in tarnation this is.' Mickey pulled out a vial of the yellow substance that had coated the inside of the growing tanks.

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack. 'You have my full support Mickey, whatever you need.'

Mickey slapped Ianto on the back. 'I was hoping you would say that cause as you know I'm not as loaded as you are. And I'm not sure about you lot but birth is a lot of hard work I need a cup of Nuneala to recover.'

Jack raised his eyebrows and pinched Ianto's bum as they headed up the stairs. 'My butt or yours,' he whispered.

* * *

They and all the androids had gathered in the sun room to say good bye and Cook had created a magnificent feast for them all.

'I think Cook worries it might be a long time before we eat a full meal again,' Mickey said.

'That explains the monstrous selection of desserts,' River said fork in her hand.

Mickey patted his stomach then grabbed a plate. 'Oh yes,' he said as he helped himself to one his favourites; it was kind of a trifle with the most divine layers of sponge, fruit and cream and a custardy substance.

'I'm going to miss you,' River said.

'You won't be too lonely?' Mickey said.

'In lots of ways this place is perfect for me. I'm avoiding all sorts of issues by staying here plus being part of something this big.'

'I think that needs to be explained?'

River sighed. 'I've never been lucky in love. The one man I did have feelings for fell head over heels for a much younger woman. You of all people should understand.'

Mickey nodded.

'Then I literally threw myself at Jack who was as we can see is taken. You know I had no idea they were so attached. Especially when you take into account how Ianto treated Jack at times. So I guess something happened on the way here.'

Mickey laughed

'What?' River asked.

'Jackie had to clue me in but when you think I missed what happened between Rose and Doctor Smith it's not hard.'

'They do seem on odd pair when you think of their history. I would have thought romance was out of the question,' River said picking at the food on her plate.

Mickey furrowed his brow as he dug in. After several spoons' full he cleared his throat. 'You know Jackie made a statement like that…something about them having history.'

'Ah yes,' River said. 'It was rumoured that Jack gave up captaincy of the _Torchwood_ to accept the post of Super Cargo or our little mission.'

Mickey choked. 'He did what?'

'And Ianto…he's about as skilled as it's possible to be as a Sensor Specialist to be in the role he is in. In fact he's a bit of a treasure. So his offering was a godsend but the task was very much below his level of skill.'

'But why would either of them come? It doesn't make sense,' Mickey said now clearing his plate.

'That all has to do with the history part,' River said.

'You are going to have to fill me in,' Mickey said now moving on to his second favourite dish.

'Jack was the first officer on the _Diligence_ and Ianto was John Jones.'

Mickey looked at her blankly.

'It can't have passed even your attention,' River said. 'About six years ago there was a huge scandal where almost an entire ship's crew drove an officer to attempt suicide. A huge portion of the crew was court martialled. Ianto nearly died and the incident ruined any chance he could continue his career in Deep Space Command.'

'Where does Jack fit in to this?'

'Jack was the First Officer and Ianto's commanding officer.'

'Bloody hell!' Micky burst out.

'Jack fell on his sword and did everything he could to bring the real villain to justice. Who was in fact his lover, the head of Crew Resources.'

'Sounds like one of those telenovelas,' Mickey said.

'The plot thickens,' River lent in. 'And Jack being included on the expedition was down to Ianto. And we were so desperate for a sensor specialist having someone of Ianto's calibre was just too hard to turn down.'

They both looked of the pair who were by the large picture window a plate feeding titbits to each other.

'I'd say they are well into each other now. Maybe Jackie was right,' Mickey said.

'She often is. What did she say?' River laughed.

'She said sometimes love is deaf, blind and stupid and needs a push off a cliff.'

'One hell of a cliff if that's the result.' River looked towards the pair. 'You will give her my love?'

'I will and you never know I might bring her back with me.'

River chuckled. 'Yes I've heard the plans. You know if the portals fail you will have to come back via cold sleep.'

'Jack is taking some comprehensive star charts he has made here with him. You never know we could be closer than any one realises.'

'You know part of me hopes we are close to the Fifty Home Worlds because then could make a declaration of sovereignty. And another that The Circle will be left to develop on their own without any outsider interference.'

Mickey let his gaze scan the table trying to decide what to eat next as he mulled over River's words. 'I just realised you didn't answer my question about being lonely and you are stuck here for the foreseeable future. We could be your last contact.'

Smiling River touched his arm. 'I can't say I'm not concerned but there is so much to do and you will be back. Perhaps with others.'

'Might be a long time,' Mickey warned.

'As I think about it I have always worried I will be one of the forgotten. In three generations no one will even know I existed. Here there is a chance I will be remembered because once you are mentioned within the great thought you are never forgotten. Aside from that there is such great work to be done here. I intend to write down every event and ensure it is never lost. I am becoming a legend. If even I am a little lonely it will be worth it.'

'Here's to not being forgotten,' Mickey picked up a glass and raised it.

A few moments later the room was called to order.

'Friends,' Nero began to speak. 'Tomorrow our new friends will be leaving. I have been thinking over the past few days and despite the disruption and shock of their arrival; I have come to view your arrival as something good. I am sorry my words are hard but it is hard to translate how I am thinking into words. From our conversation with our visitors the universe outside here can be unforgiving, harsh and violent. There is no paradise; only beings trying to make a pathway for themselves with all the good and bad that goes with it.

'But from your first moments here you did not see us as different. You saved Alfred, and were generous with your praise. Even now your actions remain astonishing to us.

'I know you Mickey are setting forth in the hope of returning with knowledge.

'I know that you have given to us your friendship and knowledge openly. We also know what you have discovered here will seem fantastic to those of your own home system.

Nero stopped and looked towards the other androids for support.

'Firstly Alfred is to be our Ambassador. He will take with him a declaration of intent that this world and what was the Thrall Civilisation is out of bounds. iIf you manage to return home via the portals that no one else is authorised to use them. I know you, Brave One, have made star charts so it is my hope you will assist him in outlining the boundaries.'

'Of course,' Jack replied.

'We will give Alfred every support,' Ianto added.

'Secondly, we also know that Mickey is hoping to return along with Alfred when possible.

'We have given much thought to what we can give you in thanks for your presence and help you have so willingly given. Nothing we can give could ever represent the gift represented by the creation of Sister and the potential for another 136 individuals. It is a beginning we could never possibly have imagined just six short months before.'

River, Mickey, Jack and Ianto now found an android now moved to stand before them.

Each android bowed and gave them a small scroll and nodded for them to open it. River, Ianto, Mickey and Jack saw it had their names and appeared to suggest they were now included somehow within the Circle.

'You along with Minulaya now represent the Second Circle.'

Nero moved his hand around to indicate the Androids. 'We are the first circle and you the second circle of friends. From now on you are equal partners in what is to come. To live and share and work towards the better good for all regardless if you are organic or cybernetic. In Mickey's search for help we understand other organics may wish to come and join us here. We ask you think very carefully who you ask and entrust us with. Any you choose will be welcome and will have the same opportunity to join the ranks of the second circle.'

River felt tears rolling down her face and found it impossible to speak

'After all you have suffered you can trust us with this,' Ianto burst out.

'You have proven yourself worthy,' Alfred now spoke. 'From my reawakening on the island you have gone out of your way to save me.' Alfred turned to Jack. 'You risked the end of your life to stop me being taken and destroyed.'

'And you gave me life,' Sister spoke up.

'You have given us a future,' Security Ranger Six told them.

'Treated us with respect and gratitude,' Attendant Four said.

'How could we not trust you?' Surgical Assistant Two pointed out.

'But we are organics,' River now found her voice.

'We have learnt something from Minulaya and your coming. Life is life; sentience is sentience. What does it matter what form it takes? You gave us the gift of acceptance we offer the same in kind,' Executive Designer Three told them.

'We wish to make something new, so we do not repeat the mistakes of the past. If all are equal then all must flourish,' Minulaya explained.

'And we have another surprise,' Number spoke for the first time.

'Another surprise?' Mickey burst out.

'Yes,' Number clapped.

'Weeks ago you and I, Kind One, had a conversation about names,' Medical Attendant Eight spoke up. 'You gave us much to think about.'

After the events of the past 10 minutes Ianto struggled to recall what he had said.

Medical Attendant Eight smiled. 'It was about names and I told you with so much choice we had not been able to choose. You suggested we make a short list of names we liked.'

'Now everyone has a name,' Number said, 'not just me and Sister.'

'Kind One, I take the name you gave me and of mistress friend,' Alfred spoke up. 'I'm Alfred Morgavewin'.

'I remain Nero,' Nero stated.

'It suits you,' River said now recovered.

'Cook as chosen to remain Cook. But in honour of Mickey she is going to call herself Smith Cook.'

'Wow,' Mickey managed to squeak out.

'She has not had anyone who enjoyed her efforts as much as you did. The many hours you spent with her have been the happiest she ever had,' Minulaya told him.

'Well you tell her I'm coming back just for her custard tart,' Mickey told them all and Minulaya squeezed his hand.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his as each android recited their new name. His chest was so tight with emotion he felt in danger of breaking down. It was impossible to consider the implications of the gift they had been given. He went back to when he had first met Alfred he had seen him as such a threat.

He was not sure if could he as open or forgiving…he stopped himself. Had he and Ianto not been on a similar journey...Smiling to himself he realised that forgiveness was the key to everything. That and love. He looked around the room and here was love in such abundance it made him ache.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty seven

* * *

Inconsolable, Numbers stood by the portal with Neural Pathways Tester Seven and Executive Designer Three who each held one of his hands. In his short life he had never known loss or sorrow. Now his friends were leaving and it was possible that he would never see them again.

'_There will be no more new memories me to cherish__,__'_ Numbers thought.

Seeing Numbers' long face Ianto moved forward. Neural Pathways Tester Seven and Executive Designer Three moved aside and he drew Numbers into a hug.

'I am not sure why you put your arms around me,' Numbers stated.

'It's a Second Circle Ritual. When you are leaving someone for a long time it makes you feel sad, so you give a hug to make the moment special because you might not see them again.'

'Is it meant to make me feel better?' Numbers asked not convinced.

'Maybe not right now but when you remember this time it will,' Jack said now giving Numbers a giant hug.

'I will miss you very much. I will miss you all very much. You have been special to me and I have learnt so much. And we are friends. I have never lost a friend before so this is hard,' Numbers said.

'Mate I need you to hold things together for me until I get back.' Mickey put his arm on Numbers' shoulder as Jack moved back.

'I will friend Mickey. I am not sure what you want me to hold on to but I will try.'

'I want to see all the things you've made and all your discoveries. And while I'm away you could record a diary about your days and when I get back I will know all about them,' Mickey repeated River's suggestion.

Numbers brightened a little. 'I will. I will record every day. There will be lots and lots to listen to.'

'Goodbyes are all the hardest but I promise if Mickey is able to come back we will send you something special to remind you of us. Would you like that?' Ianto asked.

'Yes I would Kind One.'

Ianto, Mickey, Alfred and Jack now began to load themselves up with the gear they were taking.

'Before you go we have one last gift,' Executive Designer Three handed a box to Numbers. '

'I made these one for each of you,' Numbers said opening the box.

Taking one of the long objects Ianto laughed out loud has he got the joke and looked at Alfred.

'What?' Jack said examining the long device he had picked up.

'Look at the end,' Ianto suggested.

Examining the end Jack laughed.

'Alfred told me that you had a lot of talk about an object that could start fires and have a direction finder in it. And I thought that having a way to light a fire and find your way would be useful.'

'How?' Ianto asked Alfred.

'I had recorded every conversation to analyse meaning. Once I was here I was able to discern much of what you had said. Although I never got the Jane and Tarzan or several other colourful references. As we travel I am hoping you could explain those to me.'

Jack raised his eyebrows and coughed. 'Yes very colourful.'

'Tarzan and Jane.' Mickey looked between Jack and Ianto.

'It was a 'had to be there' situation,' Ianto explained looking mildly embarrassed.

'We need to go,' Jack sent gently before Numbers could ask any questions.

Moving inside they situated themselves under the arms of the portal.

'You sure Alfred?' Jack asked. 'You might never see these shores again.'

'Is that not true for all of us?' Alfred said.

Ianto turned towards him and touched his arm. 'I promise if we manage to get home I will find a way back for you and Mickey.'

'First we have to get back,' Mickey said. 'Hernia more like having to lug this heavy load.' He shifted the pack on his back.

'I'm going to miss this place,' Jack said looking around as Ianto squeezed his arm. 'In a way I envy River staying; being here at the start of a new civilisation.'

Ianto took a last look around. He hated long goodbyes and seeing Numbers so upset had been as much as he could bear. 'Let's get moving,' he said not trusting his voie.

Mickey did a final check then leaned over and smacked the lever.

The contrast from outside from inside meant the inside was total in complete dark. However as they began to move they became aware of a throat grabbing smell. So powerful Mickey, Jack, and Ianto began to cough.

'Oh that smell!' Mickey retched.

'Not over me!' Ianto yelled as he struggled to move out of the way.

'That was me gagging not throwing up,' Mickey coughed.

'I don't want to take the risk.' Ianto struggled to free himself.

'I gather from your outburst you know where we are,' Jack said. 'And why is the floor so sticky?'

Alfred freed himself, moved forward, and pressed the lighting knob.

'Oh yes and on that note stop moaning and think yourself lucky you are not knee deep in guano,' Mickey burst out.

'Guano?' Alfred asked.

'Shit,' Jack said.

'Organic waste,' Alfred corrected.

'Considering this was used as a roost come toilet for flying creatures, which we had to clean up with limited equipment.' Mickey shuddered. 'And don't get me started on the horrible bug like things swarming in the muck. Or the state of the panels. They were covered with layers and layers of...'

'Shit,' Alfred said. Mickey and Jack both laughed. Ianto felt his stomach churn at the thought.

'Instead moaning maybe you should be thanking me for making sure the door was closed when we left,' Mickey said.

'Thank you Mickey,' Jack and Ianto chanted together and Mickey threw them both a look.

'Talking about the panels. I had the same problem on the first island. Did you have to use fingernails?' Jack asked.

'Jack!' Ianto threw Jack a warning glance.

Mickey reached up towards the ceiling then put his hand on the side of the dome. 'Feels like the dome is still soaked, could be rainy season so all we need to do is pick a panel.'

'If you're wrong…' Jack asked.

'There will be a damp sizzle,' Mickey laughed meanly. 'Then you and your other chuckle brother will have to go outside, and make sure the water is still flowing down the aqueduct.'

'Why are you smiling?' Ianto asked not sure he wanted to have an explanation for Mickey's wicked grin.

'I hope you have a strong stomach because last time we had no tools that could fit in the narrow channels so we had to clear the stuff with our bare hands.'

'So fingers crossed we can get out of here quickly,' Ianto said hurriedly.

All four of them now moved forward to examine the panels.

'This one leads back to the base.' Ianto indicated the panel with the image of the hill with one tree.

'And I know this one leads to the desert.' Mickey pointed to the middle panel.

'So we are left with the third panel,' Alfred spoke up.

'Whatever had been on the panel had been left deeply corroded from the bat droppings,' Mickey said.

'It could lead to the dangerous swamp we encountered,' Jack said.

'I don't think so. We know each portal appears to have one choice that leads back to the previous destination. The two panels that led to dangerous destinations had their pictures deliberately removed and one had an inscribed warning,' Ianto reminded them. 'Does this one have a similar warning like the one you and River came across, Mickey?'

'Do we chance it with the worn panel or jump to the desert?' Jack asked.

'No,' Ianto said. 'We know there was only one working panel at the desert and that leads back to the base.'

'I would recommend the desert only as a last resort. I say this because I think we got lucky. The location was in the middle of large dunes. We could arrive and end up buried alive,' Mickey reasoned.

'Are we all agreed we have no choice,' Jack spoke for all of them.

'Any objection Alfred?' Ianto asked.

'None.'

With effort Mickey slid the lever over to the third panel. The others fitted themselves under the arms. Moments later he squeezed in with them. Once settled he kicked the lever and light engulfed them.

* * *

Owen watched as his timepiece moved to 15 minutes past the appointment time he had arranged. Arthur was late and Owen knew why, Arthur did not want to admit the truth and be ordered to rest. The man was 70 years old and trying to outstrip the younger members of the expedition in terms of energy.

Owen was scared for him. The man would not stop and Owen feared that if he did not he would be forced to do so by a major health crisis. Heart attack, or straight out collapse; either were in the offing.

He always knew it would be a difficult assignment. As Arthur had been so determined to come the least Owen could do was ensure the man didn't work himself to dust.

Another ten minutes went by and he then counted to twenty. Muttering to himself he strode down the long corridors. There was no point checking Arthur's quarters because that would be the last place he would be. So he made his way to see Jackie Tyler as she was the one person most likely to know where Arthur was.

'I know what you are going to ask,' Jackie said as soon as she saw Owen's face.

'Where is he?'

Jackie let out a sigh. 'He's gone out to help at the B site'.

'Thanks,' Owen said.

'You do realise he's being difficult like this because you grumbling keeps him distracted.'

'I kinda figured that but he has me bloody worried.'

'Drag him back and I will give him a roasting as well. Maybe with both of us nagging him we might get him to see sense.'

'If only things were better between him and Doc Smith we could get him to help,' Owen said.

'Not bloody likely,' Jackie burst out. 'If there was only a way to save us from the petulant and stubborn from themselves.'

Owen brightened. 'Well he has to listen to me. It's that or forced bed rest until I say otherwise.'

'Good luck,' Jackie told him honestly. 'You are going to need it,' she said under her breath as the door closed.

* * *

Reaching site B Owen searched the whole site to find Arthur helping stack a series of crates ready to be taken back to the base.

'What in all the universe do you think you are doing?' Owen shouted wrenching the heavy crate from out of Arthur's hands.

'If you can't figure that out I can't help you,' Arthur said sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Can I remind you that you invited me here as your personal physician.'

'Yes and it's a decision I regret more and more every day,' Arthur said seeing Owen was not going to be distracted by his tone.

Owen pulled Arthur aside. 'You came all this way...what good are you going to be if you die before Ianto gets back?'

'Don't be so dramatic. It's just taking me longer to recover from cold sleep that's all.'

'I would agree and my advice was for you to give yourself some time to do just that.'

'A little hard work never hurt anyone.' Arthur raised his chin.

'If you were used it. The trouble is the only hard work you've done in the past 20 solar cycles is walking to a waiting shuttle and lifting a pen.'

'I have done far more than that as you damn well know.'

'Not by much. And even if you had started all this in excellent health which you didn't, a man of your age…'

'Yes I am an old man,' Arthur interrupted. 'I just feel so impotent waiting for things to happen.'

'So it's okay for your team to have a few days break but you won't take the same opportunity.'

Owen looked at Arthur who was staring into the distance.

'You have a choice,' Owen said.

'Choice is it?' Arthur said in a huff.

'Listen you can come back with me now and take a medical or I will do it right here in front of everybody.'

Arthur turned his head and glared at Owen.

'Yes I can see you are angry and you know that won't work with me.'

'So what's it to be?' Owen said after several moments of silence. 'Here or back at the base? Or I can ask Jackie to start a new rebellion where you are locked in your quarters.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Arthur hissed at Owen.

'You wanted to come. I can see something is wrong. You won't tell me what it is. Ianto will never forgive me if anything happens. Please let me do my job.' Owen pointed to the shuttle he had arrived on.

'Lead the way,' Arthur knew when he was defeated, well temporarily anyway.

'And don't for think for one moment I am fooled,' Owen said as they walked back to the shuttle.

'Insufferable man,' Arthur said under his breath.

'That's because you are used to getting your own way because no one has the courage to say no to ya,' Owen retorted and pointed at the shuttle.

The roar that filled the air told Jack and Ianto exactly where they were.

'All my good work,' Jack said as he saw the green beginning its slow creep over the panels.

'I'm taking you know where we are?' Mickey shifted the pack on his back.

'Pelee was our second stop,' Ianto said, ducking outside and away from the waterfall.

'Our message is still here.' Jack reached the wall and looked at the message he had etched there.

Nothing had been added so he went to join the others standing at the balustrade looking over the vast jungle.

'Alfred did you ever come here?' Ianto asked.

'Yes we visited many of the portals found on Thrall worlds.'

'Did she use the portal to any of the others?' Jack queried.

'No she only used the portal to go to our island. Thralls have a fear of being taken apart and reassembled.'

'It must seem so strange to be here?' Mickey spoke up.

'Yes it is. This was such a vast city. The growth has covered everything.' Alfred told them.

Ianto turned towards Mickey. 'The last time we were here Jack and I saw these huge pits filled with android bodies.'

'It was a terrible sight,' Jack agreed.

'Do you want to see if it's possible to go back and leave a memorial there?' Ianto asked Alfred.

Alfred stood for several seconds deep in thought. 'Yes I think that would be good.'

'It may be difficult; the way was blocked,' Jack pointed out.

Turning, Alfred looked at the wall where Jack and Ianto had scrawled a message for anyone who might have followed. Short and to the point it told the reader they were okay and which panel they had used.

'I do not need to travel there as we can leave a message here on the rock face.'

Ianto slapped his arm. 'Good thinking.'

Making their way down the staircase they made camp in the same place as they had before.

'I have a burning question,' Mickey said as he made himself comfortable. 'What do you think happened to all the Thralls?'

'The pit is evidence they managed to clear the android bodies,' Jack said.

'But other than the remains of Mistress Friend the one only set of Thrall remains found are hers,' Mickey added.

'What do you think Alfred?' Jack asked.

'I am unable to answer. I don't fully understand organic functioning so I cannot work out what might have happed.'

'How long can a being last without food?' Jack asked Ianto.

'Five weeks. Some would have lived longer if they had recognised the fruit and nuts as food,' Ianto replied.

'It's possible some would,' Alfred admitted.

'But not enough to sustain an entire population the size of the city below,' Mickey pointed out.

'The sad reality was they most likely starved to death,' Jack said. 'We nearly did and only coming here saved us. Had I been on my own I would never have recognised what was edible. The fruit Ianto pointed out smelt so bad I wouldn't have even tried it. In fact I would have starved with food all around me.'

They all sat thinking of the chaos that would have ensued. People in panic with every technology that supported them inactive.

'It's quite possible this was this culture's worst and best moment. Beings under crisis can act at their very noblest or most degraded,' Jack said.

'Still doesn't explain why there are no remains?' Mickey said.

'They were clearly around long enough to dig a pit and collect bodies,' Jack pointed out.

Alfred spoke up. 'The pit was a gully. It had several bridges.'

'That explains why the gully was used,' Mickey said. 'If the pit is as deep as you have said.'

'Hang on we saw conveyer belts,' Ianto said.

'You're right we did.' Jack nodded.

'What it does suggest is that the population survived long enough to arrange the burial of your fellow beings,' Ianto said.

Alfred found himself thinking deeply. There was something about here he should remember. He struggled…yes, a conversation with Mistress Friend. It was…was about the city or a place nearby; something Mistress Friend had told him must not be repeated. Strangely he could recall Mistress Friend's excitement but not the content of what was said. He paused; time had done its damage there were only fragments and none of them could be made to make sense. He would have do a diagnostic and see if he could recover more.

Alfred stood. 'Friends, I will begin my message.'

Mickey let out a long sigh as he watched the being's back head up the stairs.

* * *

Alia puffed her way up the staircase towards the ancient dome. It had been a sad day and she was glad for the excitement now. Early that morning her Father had said many prayers as the sun came up. Then everyone who had travelled on the pilgrimage with them cast flowers into the great pit to represent the fragile nature of life and how easily it could be destroyed.

As always it made her wish she could have met one of the golden ones her father and grandfather had told her so many tales about. The tales were so wondrous like the huge city and now being decayed by the jungle. Not just the city; even bigger ones on other worlds complete with machines that could create food or flying machines that flew amongst the stars.

Father had told her going to a new world was as easy as walking to the next village to visit neighbours or the market. A whole two days. That seemed impossible.

But then it was all gone, destroyed in an act so sad it always made her cry. And here they were now near the end of their pilgrimage. This year had been particularly hard due to the number of collapsed buildings.

Now was the highlight of the trip a visit to the ancient relic. She was beyond excitement as she imagined where the travelling portal might take her. Would it be there was the big question? But Father had told her it had there long before the village and even before ruined city so it was likely it would be there as always.

Reaching the top path she noticed something; the path to the dome was clear of algae. Last year the path way was so thick with green it was very slippery. She looked around to see if anything else was different.

'Father,' Alia called out.

A tall thin man raced to see his daughter standing, pointing towards the rock wall.

Moving in closer he saw the wall had been marked. The upper markings were of a language he had never seen. Moving to the third carving he blinked, not sure he was seeing what he was seeing was correct.

'Can you understand it?' Alia asked him.

'Yes the bottom markings are written in Old Thrall.' The man traced his finger over each letter.

'What does it say?' Alia tugged at his arm.

He remained silent for several moments then walked over to the balustrade in an effort to slow his racing heart.

Alia could hear puffing and then saw a face. 'Come quickly Borgana. Something has happened to Father,' Alia called out and saw her older brother race up the final steps and run over to the older man.

Her father took both his son's hands.

'What has happened? Tell me?' Borgana pleaded having never seen his father so emotional.

Making his way across to the wall marking the older man struggled to speak.

'It says_ 'In memory of the chained who here lost their hopes, dreams and future._

_A pathway has been forged and gains strength. Unchained new hope is building and with it come new dreams. _

_In memory of those brave Thralls who fought to stop what was a great wrong. _

_Their names will remain in our thoughts always along with the fallen.' _

_**Alfred Morgavewin 24 of 25 of the First Circle.'**_

'What does this symbol mean?' Alia pointed at the ∞ symbol at the end of the last sentence.

'I think it's a symbol for infinity,' Borgana said without hesitation.

'But what does it all mean?' Alia interrupted.

'It means that by some miracle I do not understand it would appear one of the golden ones has survived and more incredible he appears to be the 24th of 25.'

'25? But how?' Borgana stared as his father.

'Maybe they had some kind of shielding like the first elders developed before the great happening,' the older man reasoned.

'But that only protected the very lowest order of machines. None of the golden eyed ones survived.'

'What about the markings at the top Father?' Alia pointed.

Father leaned forward to see the scratchings. 'I see now the marking are in two sets one under the other. It looks like a message followed by another. I cannot tell you what language this is written in or what it says.'

'And the pathway to the portal has been cleaned.' Alia pointed at the path.

Carefully all three went down the cleared pathway and looked into the interior.

'So we have had visitors using the travelling device,' the father spoke out.

'I thought this was non-functional?' Brogana said.

'Well clearly it is now,' the father stated.

Alia clapped. 'Oh Father just think if they can use it then so we can.'

'We are not so in such numbers we could lose even one of us,' the older man spoke out.

'If the golden eyed one who is only one of 25 and was able to adventure here why can we not be as brave?' Brogana asked.

'My son, I wish it were that simple. Firstly your mother would never forgive me and secondly we have no idea where the panels lead too. You could jump into nothing because the travelling device no longer works or some hostile environment that you could never return from.'

'So if we knew what was working and where the portal panels led to, we could at least try?' Brogana hedged.

'That would suggest a map of some kind. Like the one we use to come here,' Alia suggested.

Father let out a sigh. 'And say we do find a way to use the portal and if we do reach the First Circle have we grown and learnt enough, and paid enough pennance for the sins of the past to be re-united? If we just appear out of nowhere will they see us as only wanting to re en-slave them? What if there are other Thrall survivors on other worlds that you might meet and who only want to destroy?' He took a deep breath. 'Have we earnt a place by their sides after what we did and can we risk exposing them to any kind of risk?'

'If we could find them we could share with them all that was achieved here, stretch out our hands in friendship as equals and offer then a choice,' Brogana said.

'Yes we have achieved much for which we must thank our first elders for. I pray every day that we will be found worthy not just for the golden eyed ones but any other beings we might meet. We must endeavour never to repeat the folly of the past in any shape or form,' Father said.

'It is a wonderful dream, one we ask for every year here,' Alia reminded him.

Father put his hand on her shoulder. 'Now I see the sun is setting and we need to set up camp and be ready for the ceremony tomorrow.'

'Yes Father.' Alia, her mind whirling with the events of the day, ducked under the water fall. Just as she reached the end of the path she heard a shout. In seconds one of the slower arrivals came racing towards her waving something.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Eight.

* * *

For a moment Mickey thought the terrible flickering in his vision was caused by the effect of being translocated. Then he realised he was looking at huge flock of flying creatures that their arrival had startled. Flying in a huge circle around them they trumpeted their displeasure by making a harsh cacophony of sound.

The door of the dome had been gone for some time along with a third of the dome behind them. For a moment Mickey panicked then remembered Ianto had told him the one on the island had been equally damaged and still worked.

Stumbling out they saw they were on an island surrounded by large leafy plants with the most incredible startling blue flowers in spikes. As they took in where they were they realised they were in the middle of a vast field of mounds. From the contents the creatures flying overhead were using these as nests.

Moving back inside Jack examined the panels. There were only two, both covered in layers of mould.

Using his hands he found the mould was soft and easily removed.

'Hey Ianto!' Jack called out as he exposed the engravings. 'Can I see that map of yours?'

Shucking off his pack Ianto searched the side pockets. Then he stood and began searching inside his clothing.

'Problem?' Mickey asked as Ianto now began to dig through his pack.

'I thought...' He removed the top layer of his pack and laid each item on the ground. 'I could have sworn…' Standing he checked inside his jacket again then his trouser pockets. 'Bugger.'

'What?' Jack poked his head out.

'I've lost it,' Ianto admitted. 'Not as much lost, but left behind. I pulled it out last night to update it and I must have forgotten to pack it.'

'Bugger,' Jack agreed.

'Can you re-create it?' Mickey asked.

'Of course.'

'That's alright then.' Micky smiled. 'Don't frighten me like that.'

Ianto bit his lip then wiped his hand across his face. 'That's not the point. The map was pretty comprehensive.'

'So we make a new one,' Jack said not sure why Ianto was so upset.

'You don't understand,' Ianto told them, his voice shaking. 'The map was detailed. Anyone with half a brain could work out which portal was operational and use it to lead right back to One Tree Island. You saw what happened when River and Mickey turned up. What would The First Circle's reaction be if someone found the map, turned up and were hostile?' Ianto threw his head back in distress. 'I feel sick just thinking about it.'

'We go back then,' Jack argued. Ianto started to jam everything into his pack then struggled to close it.

'Are you both mad?' Mickey looked between the pair of them. 'You know as well as I do we have no idea how many jumps each portal has left. Even if you could jump back to Pelee, that might be it. Are you willing to risk our only change of getting home?'

'I'll go on my own,' Ianto offered.

'Like hell you will!' Jack spluttered. 'If you are going anywhere we will go together. If we don't make it then Alfred and Mickey can continue on.'

'You are bloody well not going anywhere,' Mickey stated so vehemently both Jack and Ianto looked in his direction. 'You went further into the city than me; can you honestly tell me you saw any evidence of survivors in any form?'

'That doesn't mean there isn't anybody; we just we didn't see them,' Ianto argued.

'Splitting up is a monumental error,' Mickey argued. 'You both know how important my and Alfred's mission is. So you will have to weigh up losing the map and the infinitesimal chance it is found against moving forward.'

Alfred thought it was time to interrupt. 'Do you not think any discussion using the portal back to Pelee depends if there is a panel to that location.'

'Good point,' Jack said as they all calmed.

Standing in the front of the panels it was clear the return panel to Pelee was gone. Mickey was the first to speak. 'That's that then.'

'Alfred I am so sorry.' Ianto touched Alfred's arm as they went back outside.

'I am touched by your apology and worries for our wellbeing. In truth no visitors would be as much a shock as you were. After your arrivals we put much thought on how we should respond if we were visited again by an unknown. In fact Security Ranger Six was very happy to work out responses to a number of scenarios. You should know that since he had been unchained he has been freed and if needed to act even against an organic if needed.'

'I glad to hear that,' Ianto said not completely convinced.

'And as Friend Mickey pointed out, none of us know how many more times each portal can be used. So it is just as likely that even if the map was found the portal would not work.'

'Yes you may be right. There's nothing we can do,' Ianto added, feeling terrible.

Moving back inside Jack, Ianto, and Mickey examined the two remaining panels more closely.

'The one on the far right looks like the island we first arrived on,' Jack said.

'And that one looks like the dreaded desert,' Mickey added.

'Alfred,' Ianto called out seeing he was not with them. 'We need your help.'

After several long moments Ianto walked outside to find him. He found him standing stock still his eyes closed.

'Are you okay?' Ianto said placing his arm on Alfred.

'You must excuse me. I knew was always a possibility we might end up here but now we are here I found myself extremely un-settled.'

'Where are we?' Jack asked as Mickey now joined Ianto and Alfred on the very edge of the mound before the swamp.

Alfred took a long look around as if to confirm his location before he spoke. 'This was 'Mineer…and the place my mistress and I called home.'

'You mean from where you and Mistress Friend jumped to the Island?' Jack double-checked and Alfred nodded.

'This is Lake Eyre.' Alfred swung his arm around. 'Except the last time I was here the flying creatures were not here and the portal was part of a formal garden.'

'So we are right. The panel we have found leads back to your island?'

'Not my island,' Alfred corrected him, 'our island. It was the location of my most happiest memories. We were free to be fully ourselves without any fear of discovery.'

'And there is a jump to Pelee there,' Ianto said thinking out loud.

Jack swirled around and faced Ianto. 'You are not going to risk yourself.'

'I hate to say this but we are stuck,' Mickey pointed out. 'If I recall the map, the portal at Pelee had three panels; we know where all of them go. The bottom line we are in a giant loop.'

'It's so infuriating,' Jack said. 'Every portal has a return to the previous destination. Why have we never come across one back to Zeta Sigma Three?'

'That's a good point,' Mickey added. 'How come we've never seen a single panel back to that location?'

'Is there anything you know that might help?' Jack asked Alfred.

'We are so close,' Mickey said. 'The island was one step from the base.'

Within Alfred's mind the phrase '_missing panels'_ triggered a memory. 'Mistress Friend had a panel she was studying.'

His companions looked at him as one.

'Here?' Ianto pointed at the ground. 'On Mineer?'

'No. On our island.'

Mickey laughed to relieve the tension he was feeling. 'I think what we are all wanting to know, Alfred, was she studying one of the panels within the portal or did she remove one?'

'Yes,'

'Yes what?' Jack spoke for all of them.

'Mistress Friend removed one of the panels for study.'

'So the panels are removable?' Ianto checked.

'While we were on the island she took one of the panels to study how it functioned.'

'She removed a panel?' Mickey double-checked.

'Yes.'

'Can you remember what the picture was?' Ianto felt his heart race.

'I apologise I am unable to recall,' Alfred admitted sadly.

'Never mind that Alfred, can you tell us where the panel is?' Mickey checked.

'Again I apologise. I am unable to recall but its most likely location in the main room of our living quarters.'

'We didn't see any kind of structure other than the portal so it is possible the building is long gone. But if you can lead us there then we will need to excavate the site and dig up the panel,' Jack said

'Our living quarters were intact when I last saw them,' Alfred said.

'600 years have passed so there is going to be little left,' Ianto pointed out.

'I noted they were intact during our time on the island when you awakened me.'

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, trying to recall if they had missed something. Considering how hungry and tired they had been it was highly possible.

'It was well hidden,' Alfred said.

'Well hidden, where?' Jack tried to dampen the hope that kept welling up.

'Our quarters were within the outcrop of rock that jutted out near the spring.'

* * *

Walking around the back of the dome Jack saw Mickey easing open the back panel to check how the artefact was powered.

'Tell me does this flask look like the one you found at the swamp?' Mickey indicated the flask arrangement that was full of water.

'I can't say for certain but the design is very close,' Jack assured him.

'The dome is soaked so we can jump anytime we are ready.'

'Listen I need your help,' Jack said so quietly Mickey had to strain to hear over the squawking birds.

'Help?

'Yes, with Ianto,' Jack explained. 'He may not be showing it but he is feeling very bad about losing the map.'

'Like I said, losing the map is a risk. But I don't know what I can say to make him feel better.'

'That's not what I mean. If we do manage to jump to the island I'm worried he might try and attempt to jump back to Pelee.'

'He knows the risk, you sure?'

Jack nodded. 'Trust me on this. Ianto is a high risk taker if he thinks the outcome is worth it.'

'So you think he might sneak away and use the portal.'

'Yes.' Jack looked more serious that Mickey ever seen.

'That would be a spectacular bad move,' Mickey agreed. 'But what the hell can we do?'

'We watch him like a hawk and never leave him on his own.'

'We have to sleep sometime.'

'Alfred had offered to alert me if Ianto goes off on his own.'

'As if this is was not already difficult Ianto wants to act all bloody heroic.' Mickey closed the panel.

'Oh you don't know the half of it,' Jack admitted softly

Mickey raised his hand. 'And I don't want to know.'

Smiling, Jack slapped Mickey on the back went back to join Ianto.

* * *

Studying the heavy panel Arthur moved it to join the others against the wall. He winced; 'Damn indigestion,' he said to himself. He hadn't eaten anything that might upset his stomach but the stuff had replicated took the edge off.. Taking out a small bottle he took a swig. Then a few moments later he read the label and took a second then third swig. He let out a big belch, then feeling the burning ease he continued.

Picking up the next panel the ache in his both his arms reminded him had overdone it the day before. As he straightened a moment of dizziness caught him. He supposed he should have Owen check him out but he didn't want to make a fuss. He was sure Owen was right about one thing; it had been a long time since he had done anything this physical. Damn he wasn't sweating. Arthur wiped his sleeve across his face.

He heard the door open and he didn't to look up to know who it was and braced himself for a thorough telling off.

'What in all the universes' name do you think you are doing?' Owen said as he watched the man hold what appeared to be a power panel then move it to join stack of panels against the wall.

'As you know several of the panels have stopped working on the island. My team have gathered as many as we can. Zandra has set a rig to so we can test them. If your fears are about disrupting the dig I checked with Sarah Jane.'

'I don't give a fig's toss about disrupting the bloody dig. You on the other hand are supposed to be resting,' Owen told him trying to hold his frustration in check.

'Sitting still has never been my style and Team Rescue is over at Dome Island so I thought I would help by organising the power panels.'

'Sir, I've never seen you sit still,' Owen pointed out.

'I hate it when you call me Sir. Although I have to say the shock of your swearing at me has lost its impact.' Arthur hefted another heavy panel

'Trust me there is a depth of swearing you have yet to hear. But I am saving them for when you collapse.'

'I can't sit there doing nothing. Every day that passes is a day lost, a day he is further adrift, he could be injured, dying, trapped, being held prisoner under torture.'

'It's not like you could never be accused of overemphasising a situation,' Owen snarked then regretted his outburst as he saw a familiar haunted look cross Arthur's face.

'Why won't you tell me what's really going on?' Owen pleaded. 'Maybe I can help.'

Arthur stopped and for a second Owen thought the man might open up.

'All I can tell is it is something I should have told him a long time ago.'

'I won't underestimate how important your being here is,' Owen told him. 'But if there is one thing I know it's that Ianto is incredibly capable of looking after himself. And he will be doing everything he can to get himself back. Secondly he didn't jump alone he was with Jack Harkness and considering their exploits on the _Torchwood _I doubt there aren't many situations they can't handle.'

'I must come across as very pathetic,' Arthur said sadly.

'You are a father whose son is lost, god knows where. I'm worried, we are all worried. But what worries me the most right now, is you. You keep pushing and pushing and the outcome in inevitable if you don't take my advice.'

'Owen, I know I don't always appear to be grateful but I am grateful you came.'

'I don't want gratitude. What I want is for you to rest and I don't mean half an hour in the canteen. I mean a real rest.'

Taking a look around Arthur knew Owen was right. 'I've been a bit of a fool haven't I?'

'Foolhardy, but not a fool,' Owen said gently.

'It's just I am so involved and I know what needs doing.'

'You're not the only person who had a word with Sarah Jane.' Owen opened the door to see Adric waiting.

'If you insist on pushing yourself Adric has offered to be your legs and arms.'

'You okay helping an old man at some silly tasks?'

'Checking the power panels is not a silly task, sir,' Adric replied.

'Very well I'll take you on as long as you promise not to spill all my secrets to Doctor Harper?'

'No pulling the wool over your eyes is there grandad?' Owen said and Arthur shook his head then pointed to nearest power panel.

'I know, I know, I'm insufferable.' Owen left the room and closed the door.

'Stubborn old bugger,' Owen said, taking a long deep sip of coffee. If anyone deserved a break it was himself. At least the battle was over for today. Adric would do all the heavy stuff because his role was to stop Arthur from continuing to strain himself. 'That was quick,'Owen said to himself as he saw Adric running over to him.

'What has he kicked you out already?' Owen cradled his mug and put his feet up.

'I've been looking for you everywhere! You turned your communicator off,' Adric said panicked. 'It's Sir, Arthur…he collapsed!'

'Shit!' Owen vaulted from his chair.

* * *

'There.' Alfred pointed to a spot covered in vines. The entire mound was covered with a small woodland of verdant tropic growth and trees, several sticking out at various angles to capture the best light.

Mickey measured Alfred against the mound face. Then using the spade tried to probe the face to see if he could hear any metal. Nothing. 'God it is hot.' He shucked off his pack and placed it past the high tide mark.

'How did you get out when it was high tide?' Mickey asked eyeing where to start.

'We had a secondary exit at the top,' Alfred explained

'That's good to hear because if we can't break in this way at least we have a plan B.' Mickey looked. 'Oi Tarzan and Jane, are you going to stand there or are you going to help?'

'He's Jane.' Ianto pointed at Jack.

'I never agreed to be Jane,' Jack retorted.

'Tarzan and Jane…can you can explain?' Alfred asked.

'Tarzan and Jane are characters from a story. Tarzan is this jungle man who lives with nature and he rescues Jane. Then they fall in love. She sort of civilises him.'

'Then I don't understand why being called Jane should cause such a disagreement. To me Jane is the one who will make Tarzan better.'

'Tarzan is this sort of uber-male,' Mickey tried to explain

'Uber-male?'

'The top one in terms of being a man, the strong silent type and he has a very good body, being how he swings through the trees and all.'

'There was no swinging through trees, but Friend Jack and Ianto had shed their coverings.'

'I think that's enough,' Jack interjected.

'Can't stop now this is just getting interesting,' Mickey said in mock seriousness. 'What happened after the argument about Jane and Tarzan?'

'It was very strange.'

'Alfred,' Ianto growled under his breath.

'Look why don't you two make yourself useful and go fill up the water bottles?' Mickey suggested.

With intense heat growing on his face, Ianto gathered the containers together.

'I'll come with you,' Jack said taking some of the containers.

'I can handle this on my own.'

'Yes but the conversation is just about to become mortifying and I don't think I can handle Mickey's smug tone much longer.'

'So tell me Alfred,' Micky said as he saw Jack and Ianto's back head down the beach. 'What happened next?

* * *

As soon as they became hidden Jack dropped the water containers, pulled Ianto into hug, and kissed him.

'Is everything all right?' Jack said when his kiss was not returned with Ianto's usual enthusiasm.

'I'm okay. Just a bit tired.' Ianto rested his forehead on Jack's.

'You are not still thinking about Pelee are you?'

'No, sort off.'

'Well that makes everything clear.' Jack pulled away and picked up the containers.

'We are so close to home, it's complicated,' Ianto explained.

Jack felt his chest tighten. 'You mean complicated as in me.'

'Sort of.'

'I see,' Jack said now filling the containers he was filling.

Ianto let out a long sigh. 'What do you see?''

'Me being me.'

'Jack, that is as far from seeing as it's possible to be.'

'Wanna talk about it?' Jack offered.

'Let's get back the conversation will be over by now,' Ianto said as he filled the last container.

'I loved our time on Pelee,' Jack said as they started back.

Ianto said almost as a throwaway. 'Me too.'

Jack watched as Ianto began pushing his way through the bushes back to the others, his mind trying to give into the fear that Ianto was going to end their relationship. Picking up his pace Jack went to catch up.

* * *

'Jack is taking his time,' Ianto remarked on how long it was taking Jack and Alfred to return from another water run.

'I suppose.' Ianto pulled on a long thick vine. 'If we can't make the panel work we may have to circuit back to Pelee.'

'You can drop the act.' Mickey continued to work.

'I'm not sure what you are talking about,' Ianto tried to bluster.

'Yes you do. And anyway there is a panel here that takes us back to Mineer. So we won't need to go back to Pelee even if we wanted or need too.'

'It was just a thought.' An extra hard tug and Ianto found himself showered in dirt and leaves.

'As long as it stays a thought. Just remember there are three of us and only one of you.' Mickey closed his eyes to ease his blinding headache.

'I don't think it would come to that.'

Mickey dusted off his hands. 'Then don't do something stupid that would force us act.'

'You can't watch me all the time,' Ianto retorted.

'You wanna bet?'

Without warning all the breath seemed to leave his body and he felt a terrible clenching pain in his chest.

'Give it up Ianto I'm not fooled that easily.'

Ianto doubled over, placing his hands on his knees.

'Ianto drop the act...' Mickey stopped mid sentence when he saw how pale Ianto had become.

'What's happened?' Now back Jack dropped the containers he was holding raced to his lover's side.

'I'm okay it's passed,' Ianto said now standing.

'What happened?' Jack checked Ianto over.

'Felt like someone had punched me in the chest then I felt this wave of fear.' Ianto put his hands on Jack's shoulders and shook him. 'It's Dad I know it is.'

'We are all tired and thirsty. Let's take a short break,' Jack suggested.

'No I have to get back.' Ianto began tearing at the tree roots blocking the entrance.

'Ianto,' Jack said in a soft tone in an effort to calm him.

'If Dad dies it will be my fault!' Ianto tore at the vegetation with his bare hands.

'We will Ianto I promise,' Jack said.

'You can't make that promise, Jack. No one can. If he dies trying to find me I will never forgive myself.'

'You really think your Dad would come out all this way?' Mickey asked.

'I can't have him die because of me.' Ianto missed the hurt in Jack's voice. 'If I hadn't come you would be Captain of the _Torchwood_ and my Dad would be safe at home.'

'I didn't want the captaincy,' Jack said so much hurt unsaid.

'Why am I such a fuck up?' Ianto took the digging tool to see if he could make better progress.

'You gave up a captaincy to come here?' Mickey asked Jack not sure was hearing this right.

'Yeah and apparently I'm a massive mistake.' Jack stormed off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

'Where's Jack?' Ianto looked round as the unsettled feeling in his stomach lessoned.

'He's taking a short breather,' Mickey said not sure what to say.

'Alfred?'

'Gone for more water.'

'Was what Jack said is that true?'

'Did Jack say something?' Ianto tried to shift a small boulder.

'No you did'

'I did?' Ianto paused for a moment to think.

'You did you said if you hadn't come Jack would be a captain.'

Ianto let out a sigh. 'He was offered the _Torchwood._ After all his hard work he didn't deserve to throw away his chance to being stuck here with me.'

'I'm not sure he feels that away,' Mickey said softly as he examined the surface they were digging into.

'Is that why Jack went for a walk?'

Mickey nodded.

'Shit. I didn't mean it in that way.'

'Not me you should be talking to,' Mickey pointed out.

'I seem to have spent my whole life taking out one foot to replace with the other,' Ianto admitted

'Changing the subject…Mickey said 'how much bloody dirt do we have to remove? Can you see any kind of door?

'Maybe we should dig to the left and right of where we are now?' Ianto suggested.

'Good thinking,' Mickey agreed.

Several moments passed when Mickey called out as his took hit something that was not dirt tree or rock, 'I've found something!

Together they cleared enough to see what looked like a door.

'All we have to do now is clear the door, find our way in, grab the panel and scraper off home,' Mickey gleefully said.

'All?' Jack said on his return.

Turning, Ianto smiled, happy to see him return. Seeing the smile Jack ignored it. The last thing he wanted was a conversation that he was sure would prove his worst fears.

'Jack, hand me that crowbar,' Mickey asked.

* * *

'Right I'm going in.' Ianto looked through the cleared entrance and into a long dark tunnel.

'No I'll do it,' Jack offered.

'Oh I see and what if it collapses?' Ianto bristled.

'Like you wanting to go back to Pelee,' Jack snapped back.

'Can we keep this civil?' Mickey spoke to the pair. 'Truthfully the pair of you seem to have an inbuilt death wish. I'm the engineer here I'll go.'

'This was my home,' Alfred spoke up. 'I will go.'

'You sure?' Mickey checked

'I wish to lay the remains of Mistress Friend in the place of our most happy memories,' Alfred said.

'Of course,' Jack spoke for himself, Mickey, and Ianto.

Taking the long basket Alfred appeared to have made over the past two days he carefully entered the tunnel

Tree roots that had penetrated the ceiling brushed his head. From the crumbling state of support pillars he noted it would only be a matter of time before the interior collapsed in on itself. It was a testament to the materials that built this hideaway that it had not done so already.

Moving forward he saw the second inner door was now on the floor. A few more steps and he found himself in the living area.

Using his torch Alfred surveyed the room. The huge window where he and Mistress Friend had spent so many wonderful hours sea gazing was gone. The sofa they had sat on was a forest of white fungus.

The damage down by the sea had taken its toll. The front of the room was filled with sand to the height of the ceiling.

Placing the box as close to where the window had been, Alfred began to search the room.

He tried to force his recollection. Yes, the panel had been laid on the dining table. Turning he tried to calculate where this was in the wrecked room. Six paces forward he saw a mound. Several moments later he was rewarded with a stone corner. Five minutes more and the panel was free.

Now Alfred turned his attention to the long basket. He had no words to say as he had already given his testimony about her to The First Circle. Her memory would live on within the great thought added as a heroine of Thrall.

But it was fitting she he laid in here. Part of him wished he could have died with her. His feelings were so strong he knew no being organic or android could replace the love he felt for her. Their love and devotion he had discovered was a rare and beautiful thing. She had protected him out of love and now out of love he protected her remains.

'Good bye my love,' he said gently. Taking the panel he left.

* * *

Jack, Ianto, and Mickey crowded round Alfred as he emerged, all desperate to check the engraving.

'Yes this looks like the island would you agree?' Jack asked Ianto and Mickey.

'Only one way to tell,' Mickey said taking the panel and examining the filaments around the edges.

'You go ahead,' Alfred said. 'Once we are certain we do not need anything further I will collapse the entrance.'

Loading themselves up with their packs they now made their way to dome beach. The tide was fully in and the light was fading.

Ianto made a fire using the laser lighter Numbers had given him. Together they sat around the fire each deep within their own thoughts. Tomorrow they might be home or they would have to start making their way back.

The moon began to climb and with sleep impossible Jack found himself by the water's edge. It was here that Ianto had made his terrible admittance and Jack had been brought back to reality with a thump. Once they jumped back to home what they had here would be gone forever. But he was so grateful of their time together and for that he wouldn't want to change a single moment.

* * *

With Mickey in the portal removing one panel and replacing it with the home panel Jack and Ianto cleared up the camp site.

Ianto was as quiet as the morning air and Jack knew why. Jack knew what was coming. Ianto was gearing up to give him the _'this holiday romance has been great but now we are going home_' talk.

As Jack went to pick up his pack Ianto took Jack's hand and looked into Jack's eyes. Ianto swore the man looked like his world was about to end

'Jack…' Ianto began.

'It's okay. I understand, I do.' Jack appeared to gulp.

'What do you understand?' Ianto checked.

'Once we are back things will change.' Jack not sure he could control how he felt looked out towards the breaking surf.

'I see,' Ianto said suddenly becoming scared. 'Was any of this real then?'

Jack took both Ianto's hands and looked into his eyes. 'I wouldn't change one second of our time together.'

'That's good then.' Ianto paused for a moment before he tried again. 'I wanted to say …'

'Don't expect me to understand, I can't, I won't,' Jack said his hurt clear in his voice.

'Jack will you let me finish?'

'What if I don't want you even start this conversation?'

'This is about the other day. I was upset and I didn't even realise what I said but I don't want…?'

'I don't want this to end,' Jack interrupted.

'What I'm trying to say is once we step through here…' Jack kissed him.

'Please I love you,' Jack whispered as they drew apart.

Ianto let out a sigh. 'Will you let me finish what I'm trying to say?'

'Not if it's ending us.' Jack said softly.

'Let me finish,' Ianto admonished.

Jack went quiet and looked so miserable it made Ianto want to pull the man into his arms and kiss his unhappiness away. 'Once we return I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be hard. My family is never going to accept you or us as a couple…'

'Please don't do this,' Jack pleaded.

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips, 'What I'm trying to say is when we get back I'm going to fight for us if you think we can make a go of it.'

Jack looked at him, momentarily speechless.

'The path we walk will be difficult but my love for you is not something I intend to hide. It's even kind of ironic. All my life I've made my own way so why should who I love be any different.'

Ianto never got to finish the sentence because Jack wrapped himself around Ianto and kissed him within an inch of his life.

'So you love me?' Ianto said as they pulled apart a little breathless.

'Worship the ground you walk on,' Jack admitted.

'At least I know where I stand,' Ianto said.

'I tell you, I love you and you say you're pleased to know where you stand,' Jack said incredulously.

'If I'm going into the dragon's den and suffer the wrath of my family's displeasure you had better love me as much as I love you,' Ianto said.

Jack blinked. 'Did you just say?'

'Of course I love you, you daft sod. And just remember that I love you when you are being given a right royal rollicking from my Uncle Charles or the serious gaze of disapproval when my Auntie Vera gives you the silent treatment,' Ianto warned.

'Or we could become persona non grata,' Jack said.

'Don't get my hopes up,' Ianto laughed.

'Uncle Charles is the one who slept with John Hart, right? Maybe we can blackmail him?' Jack suggested.

'Jack, so many people have slept with John Hart it is hardly newsworthy scandal, and anyway the family knows. No one else would care. Anyway he's never forgiven me for introducing him to my cousin Jackson.'

'Bad?'

Ianto laughed. 'It would appear that the pair of them is attempting to fuck their way through the entire universe. But at least the family gossip has moved from me to him.'

'You two sorted themselves out now?' They both heard Mickey holler in their direction.

'Coming!' Jack shouted back.

'Into the lion's den.' Ianto took Jack's hand and they headed toward the portal.

* * *

The light from the jump left them blinded but before any of them could move a tall woman they had never met before entered the dome.

'Commander Ianto Jones?' The tall woman directed her look of shock towards him.

'I figure we are back on Zeta Sigma Three,' Jack stated.

'Commander Jones, you have to come with me right now. Your father has had a heart attack.' The tall woman ignored Jack's question.

Jack saw all the colour wash from his lover's face. Several hands helped Ianto remove his pack. Freed, Ianto raced up the stairs three at a time towards a waiting shuttle.

Ianto felt it impossible to speak as the landscape flew by and the woman's reassurances didn't help the panic or guilt he was fighting. Reaching the hanger he shot out of the shuttle door as soon as it was wide enough for him to escape.

'Follow me.' The tall woman joined by his side.

'Are you are sight for sore eyes!' Owen burst out as Ianto threw open the doors of the sickbay.

'Dad!' Ianto burst out.

'Your dad is okay,' Owen reassured him. 'He had a heart attack three days ago. He's had a rough recovery but seeing you will be the best tonic I could give him.'

'Can I go in?' Ianto asked desperate to be re-united

'He's in a light sleep and just this once it will be okay to wake him.'

Ianto opened the door to see his father, shrunken somehow, hooked up to four monitors. Ianto took Arthur's hand. Feeling touch Arthur opened his eyes.

'Dad. I'm safe,' Ianto said.

'Oh my boy. My boy,' Arthur cried out. Ianto placed his arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Arthur broke down and sobbed openly.

When they broke apart Ianto pulled over a chair and Arthur took Ianto's hand again. Kissing it he then held it close to his chest.

'Dad I am so sorry for causing you so much worry and dragging you out all this way.'

'This is real and not some dream?' Arthur asked.

'No I'm real and I'm here.' Ianto squeezed his father's hand.

'I had to find you. There is something you should know…'

'We will have time to talk later but first you need to get better. I can't tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much worry,' Ianto said.

'I am all the better for seeing you. I had to come to beg your forgiveness.'

'There is nothing for me forgive. I am the one who needs your forgiveness for leaving and putting you through all this.' Confused, Ianto answered in his most reassuring tone.

'If only that were the truth of it. I have to tell you something so shameful that it took you leaving for here and going missing before I could face you with it.' Arthur took a deep breath.

'You were not to blame for your mother's death. I was. You did something at school and I overreacted. Your mother was on her way to take you back to school when she was killed. I was so stricken with grief I blamed you. But it was never your fault, never.' His lips trembling he continued. 'I was so proud I didn't know how to face you.'

'What actually happened?' Ianto asked not sure he fully understood.

'You had a fight at school. I took you out of school and sent you that horrible place because I thought a hard sharp shock would stamp out any rebellion. When your mother found out she was rightly furious and we had the worst row. She accused me of all sorts of horrible things like seeing you only as some sort of trophy. She was on her way to pick you up and take you back to school when the crash happened.

'Instead of admitting to my part I fully blamed you. I could not bear to even hear your name let alone have you in my presence. As my grief began to lift I realised a boy I loved dearly had been treated in an unfair and unjust manner. I was so shamed and proud I could not face you.

By then you were back safe in a new school so I resolved to place myself at the side-lines of your life as my just punishment. When you ran away to ski I cheered your courage. I heard Charles talking about your success on the ski circuit so I thought what harm could it do to just turn up and watch? Soon as I saw you my resolve broke. Since that moment I have done everything within my power to support you in your life. When you were injured I realised it was my opportunity to undo the past. But all I became was fussy interfering old man who you saw as trying to rule your life. A man you ran away from twice to escape.'

Ianto sat reeling. His thoughts were so disordered. He wasn't sure if he fully accepted his father's version as it was clearly laced with oceans of guilt. On the other hand the shame and unjust nature of what happened had driven his father all the way to Zeta Sigma Three. It was too big he would need time to absorb the revelation that he was not responsible for his mother's death. However he did know one thing.

'Dad, the one thing I've learnt over the past months is to move forward you have to let go of the past.'

'I don't deserve your love or forgiveness after what I have done,' Arthur said bluntly.

'Dad I think we've both suffered enough. Do you have any idea how much I love you? How important you are to me? How much I needed you over the past five years? I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been my rock. You stayed with me all those months as I healed yet you attended every hearing. You were my voice, my advocate to ensure justice was done.

'You badgered me to exercise; you kept me going in ways I can't even begin to describe. Never once did you let me give in. And every time I wanted to end it I thought of you and how much you loved me. You gave me a reason to carry on when everything else had been lost. What I'm saying is you were there when I needed you.'

Arthur became emotional and took Ianto's hand and kissed it. 'I can't tell you how sorry I am for my actions. I've been a coward and I just couldn't find the right moment or the words.'

Ianto smiled. 'I understand better than you imagine. I've been on such a journey. It has only been a few months but I feel like I've lived several lifetimes. I have had to face the past and accept it in ways I wouldn't have thought possible. I know, I forgive you and I love you very much.'

Anything more being said was interrupted by Owen bustling into the room to check everything was okay.

Ianto stood and gave Owen a huge hug. 'Thank you so much for looking after my dad.'

'It's been a trial,' Owen admitted. 'He's a difficult, stubborn, bloody minded, argumentative… '

'Hey I'm still in the room,' they both heard Arthur retort.

'Dad I'm going to clean up.' Ianto leaned over and gave his Dad a light hug. 'I'll be back very soon.'

* * *

Stepping outside Ianto found Jack waiting for him.

'Dad's okay.' Ianto pulled Jack into a hug. 'More than okay.'

'Sounded pretty serious,' Owen said joining them as he and Jack pulled apart.

'It was and I'm going to need time to take it all in,' Ianto said. 'And I'm not sure if I have the words right now to explain.'

'I'm hoping he told you what's been eating his soul,' Owen said.

'He did,' Ianto replied. A realisation hit Ianto and he felt light-headed and he looked at Jack in wonderment. Jack was the only one. Even he had never questioned his guilt. Only Jack had doubted. The man had read his soul and found something no one else had seen the true of essence of who he was and loved him not for some shadow or fiction but his true self.

'I need a coffee, real coffee,' Ianto took Jacks hand. 'And I have so much to tell you. Then I need a shower and come back and sit with Dad.'

''Did you tell him about us?' Jack asked quietly as they headed towards the canteen.

'Let's stick with one heart attack at a time.' Ianto said.

* * *

Epilogue

Ianto, his arms filled with every possible flower he could carry from his mother's garden, made his way next to his father along a long green path. On reaching the gate to the private final resting place of the Jones Family, Arthur unlocked the gate.

The past weeks had been busy. Just getting home was a trial and after weeks of rehabilitation Arthur was back in full health which meant they could now visit here.

Building a new life was exhilarating, exhausting and not without complications. There was so much to be done and held so much promise. If it all worked out he and Jack should be kept busy for the rest of their lives.

His family were still coming to terms with his choice in partner but this was one battle he and Jack were going to win. Arthur had the most difficulty and had been the most outspoken. But seeing how happy Jack made his son he was grudgingly coming around. It was a hard won peace which Ianto knew could only get better over time.

Being here felt like the end of one long enormous journey and the start of a new one. Reaching his mother's grave Ianto arranged the flowers on the grave like a halo.

'I'll leave you,' Arthur said seeing how effected his son was.

'No, please stay.' Ianto took his hand and swallowed as he tried to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

'Mum I love you so much. You have to know not a day goes by when I don't think of you. I'm sorry I haven't been here before but I felt so bad about what I thought had happened I couldn't bring myself to come.' Ianto wiped a tear from his face. 'Dad and I are now sorted. He made a mistake, and he's punished himself his whole life just as I did. But we've now turned the corner.

'A few years ago I thought I had lost everything but I've found new purpose and someone who loves me and who I love with all my heart. So you can see I am finally happy and with such plans. And I'm never running away ever again'

Pulling his Dad into a hug they held each other for several seconds then in silence went back to the gate.

'You are coming to dinner tonight?' Arthur checked as they neared the waiting flyers.

'Of course,' Ianto said.

'And is he coming?'

'He has a name and on that note he's promised not to dance naked on the dinner table and eat any of your grandchildren alive.'

'I just want to check numbers you know how cook is,' Arthur covered himself.

'Did I ever tell you about the Cook of the First Circle?'

'The singing noisy kitchen. Yes and I have to say Alfred is a most pleasant fellow. We must do everything we can to help.'

'He is and we are,' Ianto agreed.

'And was it true you are never leaving again?'

'You're stuck with me,' Ianto joked.

Arthur put his arm through Ianto's arm.' I have never been so honoured or happy to be stuck in my life!'


End file.
